A broken world
by Arev
Summary: YAOI, Drama! Ky is the Commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights and he fights a never ending war with the Gears, trying to save the world. Sol fights along side Ky and there are a lot of emotions between them - anger, rage, sexual atraction, love ? It gets very spicy later on, not to say smutty ;) Sol x Ky
1. Chapter 1

**Main characters:** Ky Kiske, Sol Badguy

**Relationship:** Ky/Sol

**Rating:** M (contains sex scenes and violence)

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Romance, Action

**Erik Schwarz: **Schwarz is a loyal and very disciplined man at the age of 28. He joined the Sacred Order of Holy Knights as he was 21. He is the right hand of the commander of the Order, Ky Kiske.

**Consultants: **Mr. Pierre, Mr. Todorov, Mrs. Mercedes

**Right Hand of Millia Rage: **Sven Skargard

**Ky Kiske:** Commander of the Holy Order Knights. Age 18

**Sol Badguy: **soldier at the Holy Order Knights. Age 25-28, he is over 100 years old. The Gear in him doesn't make him age.

**Warning!**

This FanFic contains boyslove, so there will be sex scenes, rapes, violence and probably horror. I use a vulgare language and I describe smutty images.

There are some OCs in my story.

I describe the characters as I see them, so please do not judge.

I would be happy to read some comments :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear!

**Ky Kiske**

This wasn't his first battle but it still managed to surprise him, how exhausting it was to fight every day over and over again. Walking next to his right hand, Erik Schwarz, he tried not to show his tiredness.

"Well then Mr. Schwarz, I wish you a pleasant night, try to recover yourself, tomorrow will be no better than today"

"Try to take some rest too, sir…please" Ky knew Schwarz was worried about him, since he never stopped keeping an eye on him, since they met.

"Good night" he smiled and entered his tent.

"Good night Sir".

Once in his tent, Ky felt the exhaustion so very powerful, lying like a led burden on his shoulders. But it was no time to sleep now, he had to document the moves of the Gears and the lives, which have been lost today. Thinking of these poor souls, he took his golden cross, which he always carried by himself, and kissed it with a silent prayer on his lips. The pain building inside, was just crushing him so many man and women died today again, how can I stop this killing…how many more live will this war take…

Suddenly he heard a sound of a cloth being pushed aside, being a light sleeper he opened his eyes with his hand on his sword ready to battle whatever treat was coming towards him. Being still dark outside and his eyes not adjusted to the light, he could just make out a tall muscled silhouette standing in the entrance of his tent.

"Oi, boy, watcha doin sleepin over yur table" it was only one man in the whole world, how would talk to him like that and look him straight in the eyes, Sol Badguy.

Ky ignored the rude as always behavior of the taller man "Your report please" he straightened himself on his chair noticed that he was still holding his cross tight In his hands. He never even noticed how he felt asleep.

"10 dead, 18 injured" Sol stepped inside the tent now going for the chair, standing on the other side of the table, where Kiske was sitting.

Ky shook his head 10 dead…and the 18 injured could also die, if they are unlucky. Positioned at a great geographical location, Bulgaria, the mountains shielding them from most of the gears, he was still not able to save every soldier.

"Thank you.." he didn't expect any replay or anything at all from the boorish American. Sol Badguy was a mystery to him, he was arrogant, he was not a very enthusiastic talker and he was strong, stronger than anything he had ever experienced. Ky had fought Badguy so many times in order to get better in his fighting skills, to try and beat him or simply out of rage. The American always managed to bring him to his boiling point, smirking and eyes glowing. He believed in nothing, for him there are no Gods and it always seemed as nothing interested him at all. His comrades didn't like him and no one wanted to talk to him really, except for Schwarz, since he knew just how important Sol was to Ky and wining this war. And still Kiske didn't want to be around him, if it was absolutely not necessary.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't Ky didn't noticed how Badguy has left his tent. He looked at the clock on his desk 3:41am there was still a bit of time to rest.

**Erik Schwarz**

As he heard that screeching sound he knew so well, his inner sense told him - it was time again. Not even waiting for the watchmen to report to him, the approaching of the gears, Schwarz ran towards his commander's tent.

Ky was already out giving commands to the soldiers around him – the Gears were coming now faster and faster towards them.

"Mr. Schwarz you go with Mr. Badguy please – take the left wing"

"Sir, but…" Kiske would be alone at the right wing, but he knew arguing with his Commander now would lead to no changing his mind. So he turned around to go at his position – Sol already before him, walking lazily. The American never seemed to care for any attacks, he never seem to have any fear or human feelings what so ever. He fought with rage and his moves random and just violent – he was also the Master of the fire sword Fuenken, making him a very dangerous person.

Schwarz pulled his sword and rushed towards the Gears slashing trough them one by one. He coughed in the corner of his eye how comrades of his got slayed, others managing to survive and kill Gears of their own.

He was so very focused on his battle that he didn't hear the call of a Medic. Calling a Medic was no rare phenomenon in war since people were dying all the time and injured needed to be treated quickly. But this time it was different – this time the American ran past him with glowing eyes. Sol never ran out of battle, he would rather fight till death than sit around and do nothing, so there was something wrong. Now he concentrated on the call "…need a Medic…he is hurt badly…the Commander. Medic!" for a moment Schwarz thought the already crumbling world broke into million pieces.

Ky Kiske was like a Saint for the people. His fair appearance his kind and yet very attractive face, his so gentle behavior giving his soldiers hope for a victorious end, made him a hero. Ky was always worried for each and every single soul on this world, wanting to save them no matter what. He puts the health of the others before his own – his subordinates love him and will follow him till the very end.

Schwarz was never the believer in any religions or Gods, but his commander was by far a very faithful one – hoping his God would give him the strength to save the world. And yet he prayed, he prayed his so beloved Commander would survive this. There were of course so many other injuries Ky had survived, but this one was different. It seemed poisoned and it was a big gash on the left side above his hipbone.

He was paralyzed, standing there looking down to his superior. The Medic was telling something, but he didn't hear – he was full of fear.

Suddenly he was pushed aside, which made him turn back to the reality.

**Sol Badguy **

"Oi stebaside idiot!" he looked at Schwarz with blazing eyes.

"Can you please take him back to the medical tent, he must be treated immediately" with these words Sol picked Ky up, who was falling in delirium, his eyes flattering and saliva coming out of his mouth.

"I…must….f…"

"Just be quiet you godamn boy" he accelerated his pace and finally he reached the tent. Sol pulled the cloth aside "He got wounded and poisoned, do something quickly!". The helping nurses looked at him with fear and some rushed towards him pulling a bed before them.

Ky was put on that bet and the they started cutting through his uniform in order to get a better look at the wound. What was reviled was not a promising sight. There were already black streaks liking out of the wound and it was big wound. that boy cant dye on me all he could do is standing there and watch how Ky started shaking heavily and now foam coming out of his mouth. The nurses starting shouting around for the needed equipment "Please Mr. Badguy you have to leave now" the browned haired male nurse showed him the way out of the tent as if he didn't know where it was. It struck him that he was staring at the wounded boy on the bed and was in the way all the time. He looked one more time at the Commander – his face was pale, his eyes still flattering around rapidly and his wound was bleeding.

As he got out, he saw Schwarz now also pale as a sheet coming with a rush pace.

"How is he, is he going to make it…?" Sol looked at the right hand of Ky - he knew how much Schwarz adored his Commander.

"I dunno" with these words he ran towards the Gears once more, but now he was full with rage, so much rage it seemed to burn him inside. He staring slashing through the Gears as if they were made out of butter, he burned them, chopped them, tore them apart, but nothing seemed to make him feel better. That stupid boy, how did he make that mistake and those stupid little flies of soldiers around him, they should have been more careful and watch out of their Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik Schwarz**

The battle with the Gears was brutal as always and it was over for now. Badguy disappeared right after the Gears retreated and no one knew where he went. But that was nothing new. Sol comes and goes whenever he likes to, but now in this oh so critical moment he was needed. He was needed by the one person, who was sacred to the human race – Ky Kiske.

"Find him, please find that son of a…" Schwarz almost lost his temper. He rubbed his temples with two finger "Our Commander speaks of him in his sleep, maybe Sol would bring him back to consciousness…" it was just not to believe that Ky of all people was calling for that rough less, boorish American. It was well know that the relationship between the two was not that good, actually they seemed to just hate each other.

Ky was unconscious since 5 days and there was no change what so ever in his condition. The one thing that made hope was that he spoke in his delirious state. But the only thing escaping his fragile lips was "Sol". So Schwarz hoped he could find that guy and somehow wake up the Commander.

It was hard to visit Kiske every day and see no change in his condition. He wished he could do something, he wished he could go to search for Badguy himself, but he was the representative Commander now. He was supposed to lead the soldiers, give commands and show no weakness.

Looking down at the Commander Schwarz realized just how young Ky was – only fragile 18 years. He was just a boy, from whom everyone expected to be strong and give them hope, save their lives and the lives of their dearests. He buried his head in his hands in desperation how am I supposed to help him, what should I do.

**Sol Badguy**

It was getting colder now, but that was normal for the end of October even in Bulgaria. The leaves were falling and he felt the wind brushing against his cheeks. It was 7 days now, since the damn boy was hurt badly and he didn't want to be around to see and hear all of the whining everybody was surely doing by now.

Then again he should probably go back, one never knew when the Gears will strike again. Sol found himself a shelter not so far away from the camp – it was by an ironic matter a ruin of a church. It was a small church, but with many colorful wall paintings. Sol was looking the saints for days now – these fictional characters with their kind faces, standing there silently being a symbol for hope. They all reminded him of Ky. The boy took strikes of life, both physically and emotionally, with silence, his face never showing his pain before his subordinates. Still every time he saved ordinary people, he gave them hope smiling so kindly having sympathy with them. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the soldiers approaching him.

"Mr. Badguy … we were searching for you … Mr. … Representative Commander Schwarz ordered you to come back in the camp. You are being needed."

"Ts…for what ?"

"Commander Kiske speaks of you in his unconsciousness and Commander Schwarz thinks you might help … ahm to wake up the Commander… Kiske, Sir"

Without saying a word Sol started walking towards the camp, leaving two perplexed soldiers behind.

So the boy is speaking of me, ha! And he says he can't stand me. He probably dreams of stabbing me in the heart … hahahaha

**Erik Schwarz**

"Sir, Commander Schwarz…" someone shook him gently. Erik opened his eyes and saw two figures standing before him – the two soldiers he sent to find Badguy, realizing that he stood up quickly.

"Did you find him ? "

"Yes Sir, he is already by Commander Kiske" with these word Schwarz rushed out of his tent. It was raining now outside and it was probably in the middle of the night - he should have told the soldiers to get some rest.

As he entered the tent he saw Badguy sitting on a chair next to Ky looking at him with the bored expression he always had.

"No change"

"Did you talk to him, at least?" I have to be patient with that guy, otherwise he would just refuse to do anything for Kiske

"No" And it was no wonder, Badguy didn't talk to Ky, they hated each other for god's sake.

"Well The Commander says your name from time to time, I thought if you just say you are here or so, he might come back to us"

"Hahaha, so you want me to talk love words to your precious Ky" Sol was laughing now still sitting on his chair. Schwarz looked at him with opened mouth – love words, he never said such a thing, how in hell did Badguy ever came up with that idea.

"No … just say something, anything, I don't care what" he was surprised and terrified from Sol's reaction. The American stood up and bend over Ky, just few millimeters away from his face – Schwarz watched in horror.

**Sol Badguy **

So close to Ky he felt the boy's warmth. He looked at his face carefully, observing his features – he is really just a boy. The very satisfaction he felt was not being that close to Ky, but that look on Schwarzes face – he was shocked by his acting. Maybe he thought he would kiss the boy, but all Sol wanted was to feel Ky's weakness. It felt so strange to seem him like that, not having a stir expression on his face, not looking at him with his hart turquoise eyes, not judging him. Sol almost wanted to lough loud in his face, it was so, so refreshing being that close to Kiske and not being punched or cut, or anything else.

"Wake up you god dammed boy!" he whispered. He was sure Schwarz didn't hear it, but he didn't care at the moment, it was just him and Ky in the tent. And it really was just the two of them – before Sol had said anything, Schwarz has left the tent Such a scardy cat that Schwarz. Now that he was gone, Sol felt something strange building inside him – so close to the, so cold Commander, was intriguing. He realized how attractive that boy was, he had a symmetrical face, high cheek bones, long and nicely shaped nose, soft silky blonde hair – he was just handsome. Many girls have tried to win Ky's attention, but he never saw him having date with any of them. The American closed his eyes and let the fragrance of his Commander touch his nose again. He had smelled him so many times before, as they were fighting, since their bodies came unavoidable close together. But while fighting there were no other feelings in Badguy, but the urge to win and it was not a big deal to that against Ky.

The French boy had this very interesting "aura" that made him get goose bumps. Suddenly he wanted to kiss the slightly opened rose lips of his Commander. He overcame the few millimeters parting their faces and put his lips on Ky's. A warm feeling spread inside Sol – he wanted more, much more. He wanted to taste not just Kiske's soft and sweet lips, but also the inside of his mouth, his neck, his body… The American pulled back, he never felt this way about the male gender. He have seen and met many, many attractive boys and men in his 120 years of life, but none of them have ever made him feel like that, not even as they tried to kiss him or even succeeded doing that. Sol had many dates with women too, he slept with most of them, but it was always about sex. He had just satisfied his needs and now they needed to be satisfied again, but there was also something more.

Ky was not wearing the top of his uniform, only the trousers, since it had to be removed in order to take care of the wound. So he had just some kind of a long sleeved shirt on and the blanked covering him – his neck was exposed revealing a marble like skin. Sol started giving short kisses on Kiske's neck not being satisfied he continued his action by licking the long and slender neck of his Commander. It was so sweet – he was licking kissing, biting, he sucked on the collar bone, he touched, he stroke – he was so aroused now.

"Uhm…ughhh… Sol …" he stopped a bit surprised – did he hear his name. Badguy quickly pulled back and saw Ky's eyes moving quickly under his eyelids. Did he fell that? Did he now it was Sol? And most of all did he like it ?

**Ky Kiske **

It was this strange feeling again, when your mind wakes up, but your body is still asleep. He didn't open his eyes, he tried first to search his limbs – his hands and arms, legs, feet, torso – everything was there apparently. So now it was time to see what was awaiting him.

Ky opened his eyes, it took him a moment to see sharply – he felt how exhausted and thirsty he was. He tried to stand up and felt a stinging pain on his side.

"Y'should probably lay down" Kiske turned on his left side and saw the American sitting lazily on a chair beside his sick bed.

"Why am here?" it was a shock for him that he was laying and not out there on the battle field saving lives.

"You got hurt, y'fool. No that y're awake, I can finally goto sleep" saying that Sol left the tent.

Ky lay down on his bed – he tried to remember what had happened, but his exhaustion was winning over his will to try to stay awake. The French closed his eyes and wondered for a second why sol was there at all and nobody else, before he fell asleep again.

**Erik Schwarz**

"He woke up?!" his voice sounded pitchy, but he was so angry with Badguy not telling him immediately about the Commander. Sol had waited till the very morning before telling the big news to Schwarz.

"Yes" the American stood by the entrance of Erik's tent with crossed arms.

"If you please excuse me, I will then go and visit the Commander. I hope he is still awake" that guy was incredible, last night he tried to kiss Kiske and now he seemed to be not interested about Ky's condition what so ever.

Schwarz started walking towards the entrance of his tent and before he exited it, he was grabbed by the arm form Badguy.

"You litl shitpaints, walked away before y'could see and hear me do love talk to y're C'mmander" there was a dark smirk on Sol's face.

"I thought I give you some privacy" Schwarz pulled his arm not succeeding to free himself of Sol's grip – he was incredibly strong.

"Hahahaha, y'thought I'ould kiss the basterd – not'over m'dead body" saying that the American let go of him and walked out of the tent.

There was no time thinking, what Sol did to Ky last night, but it seemed it was not a kiss. Now he was scared did he harmed the Commander, or just, or just hurt him somewhere – Schwarz speeded up his pace.

It was still raining and the soldiers were all in their tents or were standing under shelter-like constructions. He reached Ky's tent now and entered it quickly. The Commander was talking to some Battle Consultants of the Holy Knights and as soon as he saw Schwarz he waved to come to him.

"Mr. Schwarz so nice to see You" that kind smile was on his face again, he looked pale, but at least he was awake.

"Commander Kiske, Mr. Pierre, Mr. Todorov, Mrs. Mercedes" he greeted all the Consultants accordingly and patiently waited for them to leave. Schwarz was very concerned about Ky's condition and so he wanted to talk to him in private as soon as possible.

"How do you feel Sir?" was the first question he asked, after everybody left the tent.

"I feel very well, tomorrow I will be able to go back to the field" Kiske smiled gently. Schwarz knew he was telling lies – the wound was huge and there was no way it would heal that quickly. If the Commander really felt well he could do his works as a Battle leader, but not go to fight himself, since every move could and would tear the stiches again.

"Sir, you must rest – your wound … there were more than 20 stiches needed. If you go back put there it would tear open again." He hoped he could bring his Commander to just take it ease, but he knew that was almost impossible.

"Don not worry about me Mr. Schwarz I will be fine. Please tell me what did I miss in my sleep. I would like to catch up with the events" Erik sat himself on the same chair Sol sited last night and told him the events of the last days. There were no Gear attacks and that was quite strange – it always took 2 to 3 days before the Gears attacked again.

"We are moving the camp to Russia, there are many reports about Gear movements in Tobolsk. Commander Cliff ordered us to move there as soon as You wake up Sir." Ky listened carefully with stir expression. As Schwarz finished he didn't say anything for some minutes.

"I am very glad, there were no Gear attacks, while I was sleeping" the Commander seemed to hate all the time he had lost while his body was healing and he seemed to think it was and awful deed of him to be so long asleep.

"I need to give the orders for everybody to start packing" Ky tried to get up of his bed and tried to hide the pain he was in. Schwarz put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him gently.

"Please Sir, I will give the order, you really need to rest" Ky was looking at him with this expression on his face, which he knew very well – his Commander hates his situation.

"Thank you Mr. Schwarz. Can you please watch out that Mr. Badguy packs as well. And I will pack my belongings myself."

"Sir if I may, I would pack your things with pleasure." Ky looked at him once again and smiled.

"I do not know what I will do without you Mr. Schwarz" it was ironic, actually Schwarz was wondering what he would do without the Commander. So many were dependent on him as well – his soldiers, his Consultants, Commander Cliff and every single person on this planet.

It was night already again and Schwarz had given the command for everybody to get ready for leaving. He was packing Kiske's things himself. His Commander was a passionate tee drinker. He was collecting teacups and teas of every kind. Schwarz knew that in the Holy Order Base Ky had a hole cabinet full with his collection, but here he just had taken one simple, but beautifully made, porcelain teacup and a small amount of his favorite teas.

Erik sat himself on one of the chairs, the ready luggage lying around him – he was ready now, only the tent and the bigger stuff had to be packed as well.

They were waiting for the airships to come and in three days they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ky Kiske**

They needed three full days to load everything on the ships. Ky wasn't able to do anything by himself and he hated that, he was not used to lying around and be served like a king. It was twelve days since the attack and he was feeling much better. Sol was with him on this ship – that was the recommend of his Consultants, they feared something bad could happen again. His right Hand, Mr. Schwarz was here as well of course.

"Everything is returning to normal Commander, the soldiers have their sleeping places and the tour around the ship is also done." Schwarz was sitting in front of Ky on a barroc chair and was looking at him with this I worry for you expression.

"It is about time. It is 11 pm already, everybody should get some sleep. Still would you like to share a cup of tea with me Mr. Schwarz" he knew Erik would answer with yes but still he waited for it.

"I would love…. " before Schwarz could say anything else there was a huge explosion sound followed by a massive shake on the ship. Shortly after that the emergency alarm went on.

"Commander Kiske please come to deck, Commander Kiske please come to deck." Ky looked a Schwarz and stood up quickly only to feel the sharp pain that came from his side.

"Ugh… please go Mr. Schwarz I will follow shortly" Schwarz was already on his side and was helping him to stand on his feet.

"Commander I can not … " Erik was looking at him expecting something.

"This is a command Mr. Schwarz, I will be fine."

As Schwarz left Ky sat down for a moment trying not to vomit or pass out from the pain that was shaking through his body. He was breathing heavily, he sweating and he knew he had a fever. The airship shook once more, now the door to his private room/working space was slammed open.

"We'r being attacked. Schwarz told'me to take a'lok at ya" the American stood there on the door with his huge sword in his hand, ready for battle.

**Sol Badguy **

The boy was not feeling well and he saw it clearly. He was pale, he was breathing heavily and gasping, he was sweating. Sol approached him quickly and put a hand on his forehead – he had fever.

"I… ahh will be fine … Mr. Badguy, just please … try to help the others" Sol didn't even listen him, he was ordered to take care of the Commander from Cliff himself and he was not to leave his side before he knew Ky would be all right.

He pushed a button on a device, which was supposed to be a contacting device.

"I need'a Medic at'he Commander's room. He's very sick – now!" Sol had put a hand on Ky's shoulder and felt that the boy was trammeling now.

The American picked his Commander carrying him to his bed and lied him down. Ky felt in delirium shaking from the fever. Sol sat on the bed beside him and looked at him – he was helpless, he cannot do anything about Kiske's condition.

The door went open and two Medics entered the room, they had bags and equipment with them.

"How long has he been in this state?"

"Just eneterd'the room an he was allerady lookin like shit" the Medic looked at him with a stir face and nodded.

"You are needed – we are being attacked by Gears." Sol looked one more time at his Commander and exited the room.

As soon as he entered the deck, the captain waved him to come to him.

"Mr. Badguy we're being attacked by Gears, who happened to notice our airships, and the ship in front of us was shot." The captain of the ship, Mr. Smith, was a big slender man with long face features. He was shaved and wore a captain's coat of the Holy Orders Uniforms with the symbols of the Air battalion.

"All soldiers are going down to fight on the Ground with the Gears and you are being needed"

"K" Sol turned around and walked away. He went to the bottom of the ship, were all the other soldiers were preparing for an air dive. Schwarz was standing there and shouting orders, since it was way too loud because of the opened hole on the flour. The soldiers were listening and simultaneously putting their parachutes on.

"MEN YOU ARE NEEDED DOWN, THE GEARS HAVE SPOTTED US AND IF WE WANT TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY, WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEM." Erik himself was also wearing a parachute and was ready for a jump.

Schwarz approached Sol and the worry in his voice was clearly to be heard.

"MR. BADGUY, WHERE IS THE COMMANDER, HOW IS HE DOING?"

"HE'LL BE FINE" Sol knew that his answer was not enough for the right Hand, but he himself was ready to battle. He felt how the blood was already rushing through his ears, the urge to fight was just unbearable. The Gear inside him wanted to spill blood. It didn't take him long to put all the equipment needed for the jump. And so he stood on the edge between steel and air – he looked one more time to Schwarz and jumped.

As he landed it was already a carnage scene on the ground. There were bodies everywhere – Gears and humans at same number - maybe, he didn't care. He shook off all of the stupid parachute equipment, grabbed his sword and rushed towards the screeching monsters.

It was just so nice to fight again, it has been too long and he felt he was flying now. He sliced through skin, he crushed bones, he threw bodies around he burned and he screamed and got hurt as well, but he was at his element.

Sol always noticed what was happening around him and it seemed as they were winning. He didn't count how many Gears he had killed but it was a lot. He was covered in their blood and his own sweat and as the battle reached it's end he felt hungry and exhausted. From behind him he heard Schwarz speaking to someone.

"We have many hurt soldiers down here, please land the ship, so we all can come aboard. Ahm were on it … yes … yes of course what do you think, this is war not a game!" he turned to see Erik loose his tamper for a moment, some idiot probably asked a really, really dumb question.

It took a while before the airship approached and landed and it took a lot of time to load the hurt people. Sol was ordered to help the chosen soldiers to bury and count the dead. He was then to give report to Kiske right away.

They needed 3 hours to clear the job and he was still hungry and he wanted to sleep too. He counted 87 dead people.

The ship took off and Sol was ordered to go to the Commander for his report. He didn't have time to wash up or anything – now he was in bad mood. As if their precious Ky could change something about the dead.

He entered the room and saw Schwarz standing in front of the desk of Kiske.

"Ah Mr. Badguy, Commander I am going now, please try not to strain your nerves" with these words Erik left the room.

As Sol looked around he noticed how dark that room was. There were some candles on Ky's desk and the room itself was all barroc style. The American sat himself on the chair that was meant for visitors.

"Do'ya have s'thing else beside y'r dsgusting tea?" his Commander looked at him with these turquoise eyes and didn't replay – he was holding a teacup in his hand.

"How many?" Sol noticed the tension in his voice, he knew that the number won't make him any happier.

"87" he saw that beautiful face go pale.

"87 … did you right down … the names" Ky's voice was cracking, he was clearly fighting with his emotions.

"The others did, I didn know any of'em by names"

"I see. Would you please tell these soldiers … to come to me and … and give me the list … of the … names" Badguy was sitting on his chair lazily watching his Commander's eyes getting wet. This thing really got to him, but why he got so emotional now. They had suffered much bigger losses then just 87 soldiers.

"I cannot believe, I was not able to fight alongside them… they died all alone… I should have been there … prey for their … souls … oh god" Ky stood up visibly with effort and walked towards the wall, where a cross with his god was hung. He took out his golden cross and started probably a prey.

"Kid, you cant change anything ya know. They'r gone, whet'ver ya'like it or'not" his Commander turned to him with fury in his eyes. Sol knew he struck just the right nerve.

"How dare you talk like that… they were our comrades, human beings, fighting for freedom. The too wanted to live till the end of this war, they too wanted to see families or find a love or …. Just how can … you … talk like that …" his voice cracked again and there was something in Ky's condition that intrigued Sol. He loved to provoke the boy, but now he wanted something else.

The French was standing there fighting not to cry and he didn't see how Badguy approached him.

Sol put his hand under Ky's chin and pushed it slightly upwards so that they were facing each other. His Commander was perplexed by that and looked at him with wide eyes. The American didn't wait long and put his lips on Ky's.

The kiss was at first gentle but then he wanted more, so Sol moved his hands around the boy's torso and pushed their bodies together. He started liking Kiske's lips and felt how the mouth, he wanted to explore so much from some days now, was opening. Quickly he pushed his tongue trough and met his Commander's tongue, eager to fight for dominance. Ky's sweet mouth was so warm and wet and that didn't help the feeling that Sol was getting in his abdominal area.

**Ky Kiske **

Ky didn't know what was going on, before he felt Sol's lips on his own. Badguy was at first gentle but now he was rough and demanding for more, their bodies were pressed together and their tongues were caught in a wet fight. He felt the saliva running down his mouth corners, but he didn't care now, it felt so good to kiss that boorish American. The feeling inside Kiske was a getting bigger, he felt warm and he knew it was not the fever again. And then he felt Badguy pushing his abdominal area with his hard arousal against him. Somehow he found it very nice, making himself hard as well.

Sol was squeezing his butt roughly kissing him and suddenly his hand found his way down to Ky's penis.

"Ugh…" was the only thing Ky could say, it felt so great to be touched like that – the feeling was indescribable. Badguy stopped kissing him for a moment only to push him against the wall and start liking on his neck, his hands above his head locked in Sol's grip.

**Sol Badguy **

Ky was so delicious – and he was moaning now, since Sol was rubbing his swollen penis with his free hand while kissing and licking his neck. The best part was – Kiske didn't mind it, he didn't say one word of protest.

Sol was so hard now and he wanted him, he wanted him so much. So he started unbuckling and unbuttoning the boy's pants – finely letting his penis free.

"Ahh … Sol …ugh …." Interesting, he called him Sol only if he was really made with him. That made this situation even more delicious.

Sol put his hand around the French boy's penis the thumb on the top and started rubbing up and down, up and down.

"Ugh … ahhh, uhm, uhm, uh, … ahh" Badguy kissed him on the mouth again to shut this incredible sounds, since he wanted to feel him later on. He only wanted to bring his Commander in mood. But before he stopped pleasing Ky and taking him right there on the wall, Ky arched his back and turned away from the kiss, face blushing, to give a very pleasing sound.

"Sol .. ahhhh, ugh, ahhhhh" and so he came in Sol's hand, gasping trying to catch his breath. The American cursed to himself, he wanted to fuck him but the boy was surely a virgin and therefore came way to quickly – no one has ever touched him like that before ?

He released his Commanders hands but paid attention to how Ky's condition was. It was strange enough that he played along and he thought maybe he was having a wet dream, or Ky was drugged to strongly.

Badguy rubbed his hand on his trousers, smearing up the sperm of his Commander.

"Please leave me…" he looked down to see a very ashamed Ky with blushed face, saliva running down his mouth corner, his neck still wet from Sol's licking and his penis hard and covered in his own sperm – it was just a dreamy and delicious sight. Sol was hard himself, he didn't came with Ky and he tried to look in his Commander's eyes, reasoning himself not to just turn that boy and fuck him hard.

"Fine" with these words he rushed out of the room quickly going to the showers. There were no soldiers there thank god, everybody was ready with all the cleaning so he stripped his dirty and wet clothes and started showering. He didn't mind others seeing him naked, he gave a damn about it, just he wanted something else now. The cool water running down his body felt good, but he was still not satisfied, so he started touching himself. He leaned on the wall and rubbed his penis thinking of his Commander, his moans, his beautiful blushed face, that sweet cock of his, his neck – it didn't take him long and he came in his own hand. Now he was exhausted and all he wanted was to go in bed and keep thinking of that French boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ky Kiske**

Since the incident he tried to avoid Sol. It was so embarrassing for him – he still didn't know how that happened, how did he let that, that man to touch him. Ky focused on his work, figuring out what he should do in Russia. The situation was not so good there. They had to build a camp and try to protect the whole south side. But the Gears were moving quickly there and they never stayed on one place for too long.

"Sir, may I suggest to send spies out. They can report of the situation, we could use our long distance devices to do so." Todorov had a strong accent, but that was normal, he was a Bulgarian – Ky himself also has an accent. Everybody did, except Sol. There it is he thought of him again, oh it was so frustrating. Badguy was supposed to take presence in this meeting, but Ky insisted that he would be no good for the decisions.

"I agree with Todorov, we have to send out spies. They can go in group pf two or three, we can send out 4 groups all in all." Mercedes was a Spanish woman, a great fighter and had a scholarship in History.

"I agree with you, we just have to pick out the soldiers, suited for this job. I think one of them should be Mr. Badguy and he by the way can go himself, he is stronger than all of us combined together." This way Ky would just take a break from the American and stop thinking of his mistake, the sin he did. Every night since then he prayed to God for forgiveness – being with someone from the same gender was considered as one of the worst Sins. The worst of all was, he had liked it and his body had even shown it and Badguy knew he loved it. It was so frustrating.

"Okay Gentleman, let us see, who will go on that mission. Mr. Schwarz can you please make a list of the chosen names."

"Yes, Sir" Schwarz looked at him and smiled, Ky knew his right Hand was happy to see him getting better and being able to walk without any help.

It too them up to four hours to create the list with the spies and as it turned out, everybody was not that happy to send Badguy away. They wanted Sol to be always near Ky – they feared for his life.

**Erik Schwarz**

He was not happy to send the American away. He was supposed to protect the Commander. But Ky was not to change his opinion about it and have chosen for Sol a distance, which would take him more than a month to reach.

All of the Consultants were gone now - Kiske and himself were drinking tea discussing some daily events.

"There are some problems between two soldiers, so I had do separate them – they sleep in different rooms now."

"Why, what was the problem, did they fight over money again?" his Commander looked at him while taking a sip of his teacup.

"No Sir, they are fighting over a female Soldier. The one claims he loves the girl and the other had slept with her apparently and they were already bleeding as I came to stop the fight." He noticed that the expression on Ky has changed, he looked somehow not present and a slightly blush on chis cheeks.

"So I ordered them to clean the toilets for the rest of the flight – they just have the luck that we have three more days to fly. Sir, are you okay?" Schwarz put his teacup on the matched soccer.

"…Yes Mr. Schwarz, I just a bit tired – the situation in Russia is giving me quite the headache." Erik understood why his Commander so concerned, but he thought there is something more. Just before he can say anything more, he door slammed open and an enraged American rushed in.

"You send me away, you goddamn bastard?!" fury burned in the eyes of Sol, who was looking straight at the French.

Ky stood up with stir expression on his face and the anger in his voice was not to overhear.

"We need spies and you are just one of the best soldiers, you would survive this quest, don't you worry about it Mr. Badguy" Kiske was leaning with his hands against his desk.

"Is'that so Mr. Kiske – wee fuck you, I aint going anywhere!" Schwarz stood up too.

"Mr. Badguy please calm down, we really need you for that job." He knew very well, that wouldn't do for the American, he saw him rarely so angry.

"HA! I don't need y'r shit, I am staying in tha camp!" Sol slammed his sword on the flour with such fury that it made cracks in it.

"THIS IS AN ORDER SOL, AND I ACCEPT NO DENIALS!" Schwarz looked at his Commander, he never seen him so on his edge – eyes blazing with anger and his hand already on his sword.

"Well FUCK YOU KISKE" with these words Badguy picked up his sword and left the room leaving the door wide open.

Ky sat himself down with his head in his hands.

"Mr. Schwarz please leave me now, I really need to rest" Erik taught he saw his Commander's eyes get wet, but that could not be it, the French have never cried.

"Yes Sir…Good night Sir" Schwarz closed the door behind him

**Sol Badguy **

That sun of a bitch sends him away in the fucking cold and unpleasant Russia. It was already October damned it, it will be just freezing and it will be just damn hard to find food. The only good thing was that he was going alone, but the whole thing would take months for him.

Sol was very angry – he knew very well, why Ky was sending him away, he couldn't bear the thought of them having fun on that wall of his, where dis God hung. It was so ironic, the Commander was very religious and yet, he had enjoyed the erotic play so much – still he didn't know what Sol had planned for him, before he came.

I will finish that job with him, whatever it takes! he laid himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

Ky was so sweet when he was angry, but this time Sol managed to bring him on his very edge – that was satisfying. Since he had pleased his Commander with his hand, Badguy couldn't stop thinking about him – he wanted that boy. Once more he thought of the moans, the marble skin, the blushed cheeks – all that made him hard again. Sol rested his head on his pillow and stroke his already swollen penis.

"Uhhmmm…" he removed the buckles and unzipped his pants impatiently to set free his hot and hard gender. The American stroke it again, smearing his pre-cum all over it – he relaxed and started stroking it gently moving the foreskin up and down over his top. Feeling very excited now he accelerated his pace, gasping over the satisfactory feeling.

"Uhmm…ugh…ugh…ahhh..ahhh" he stroke harder, faster, his penis was twitching in his hand, his testicles were squeezed between hand and legs every time he moved down in his action – he arched his back and stretched his neck. Sol was almost there, the overwhelming feeling in him grew bigger and bigger and then, he came – his cum shot straight in the air and landed on his stomach and over his hand.

He relaxed again, he will shower in a minute, now he wanted to just close his eyes.

**Ky Kiske**

They arrived on one very windy and cold morning. Right after they landed and the camp was build, the order for the spies to leave was given. Sol and the other chosen soldiers stood in a line in front of Ky, his Consultants and Mr. Schwarz.

"Men, you have been chosen to go out and spy on the Gears – Russia is a huge land and we need to know their movements. Do your best, we all pray for your safety, my God bless you." He looked at Sol, who was standing there arms crossed in front of his chest – he could say that the American was not happy. As he finished Badguy turned on his heel and walked away not giving a second glance at him.

"Mr. Schwarz, how are the soldiers doing?"

"They are cold Commander, but who isn't. It is damn freezing atmosphere here."

"Yes, and it got even colder now" he knew Erik was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

I soldier responsible for the communication approached them quickly.

"Commander, Sir. General Commander Cliff sent a message saying reinforcements will arrive in 5 days. The leading Commander is Millia Rage, Sir"

"Mrs. Rage, well that is certainly no surprise. Thank you, Larry. Mrs. Mercedes, Mr. Todorov, Mr. Pierre if you please excuse me. Mr. Schwarz, would you come with me please." He started walking towards his tent, he wanted to inside as soon as possible, it was really cold outside.

His tent was not large, but big enough for 5 people, everywhere burning candles and there was a fire place, which made the air warm and cozy.

**Erik Schwarz**

"You wouldn't decline to drink a cup of tea with me would you Mr. Schwarz" Ky smiled kindly. Erik wondered who he cooperates with all the shit that was going on around him – in that young age of 18 years.

"No Sir, I would even be glad to. It is damn cold outside" it truly was, they measured -20 degree Celsius. The wind was the worst part of it though, it cut mercilessly like knife through their uniforms.

"Millia Rage is young woman, who was trained in the assassin skills. She is deadly with her body as much as with her tongue. I have met her only once in my life, I was 14 years old at that then– she was searching for the Gear named Zato -1. So please be careful around her – she is a 25 years old woman with temper."

"I will sir." He also have heard of that Assassin, but never had the pleasure to meet her in person. He was happy though, it is nice feeling to know that someone more skillful and probably stronger than him would come to fight alongside the Commander.

"I do not think they will arrive in 5 days, if the wind keeps on blowing like that, it will take them longer." Erik thought so himself, but one never knew, the sooner they arrived the better. He was sure General Commander Cliff sent Mrs. Rage because he very well knew that Sol was going to be away for a long time – and he was probably taking safety precautions about Kiske.

Millia Rage and her soldiers arrived not 5 days but in 9. The whole battalion was about 500 men and women from all kinds of countries and colours.

The weather got no better since they arrived and so everybody was standing close together scarfs wrapped around their face, gloves and hats and boots – anything warm one could find.

"Commander Rage, I am so very glad to meet you again, it is a pleasure to have you with us." Kiske stretched out a hand so that they can exchange the polite obligations.

"Commander Kiske, the Legend, the Hero – the pleasure is all mine." Millia shook his hand and smiled politely. She was just beautiful. She had long, long golden hair – icy blue eyes, she was small and slender her movements were elegant, her face was also small, with cute little nose and beautifully shaped pink lips. She had a strong Russian accent, which made her even sweeter.

"…Schwarz, he is my right Hand." Erik didn't notice how The Russian woman had stretched her hand to shake his own.

"Mr. Schwarz?" he turned to his Commander who was standing there patently waiting for him to greet the foreign Beauty.

"Yes… I am sorry. I am MR. Schwarz th…"

"The Right Hand of Commander Kiske, yes he told me that already." She smiled to him, but her eyes were directly focused on him. He shook her hand.

"Mrs. Rage you and your men, are surely tired from the whole trip, I will show you your tent and Mr. Schwarz will have the honor to bring your soldiers to their resting places."

She only nodded and followed Kiske. How can he be such an idiot and stare at a superior like that, he had no discipline.

"Men and women, please follow me in a minute you will all be able to rest and eat, if you want to" Erik turned around and walked towards the tents of the soldiers. He showed them where everybody showered and ate and slept. After that was done he returned to hos won tent. Hi sat on his desk to look at the maps and commands that were awaiting him.

It was already afternoon as his Commander entered the tent.

"Mr. Schwarz, we are having dinner with our new quests at 8 o'clock. Are you feeling okay?" KY was looking at him visibly worried.

"Ah, yes Sir. I am just a bit tired" Erik tried to smile.

**Ky Kiske **

"I should be asking, how you feel Sir, since you got hurt so badly" he knew that Schwarz was trying to change the subject and he would let him do it too.

"I am fine, the wound is fine. I can move and do anything again" some moves did hurt anyway, but he didn't want to tell the truth, because he knew as soon as his Right Hand found out about it, he would not be allowed to go on the battlefield. He also knew that Erik was that absent at the meeting of Millia Rage, because he liked her form first sight.

Schwarz was an attractive man himself. He was a big man of almost 2 meters long, but he was slender and muscled, he was a very good fighter and intelligent person. He had started studying for an engineering degree, but saving lives was more important to him. He always said, he would finish his studies once the war was over. Erik's face was long, with high cheek bones, full lips, slender nose and big green-grey eyes - his hair was brown and cut short.

Ky couldn't know if Schwarz was in love with Rage, or if that was just a crush. This situation reminded him of Sol and their little play in his chamber on the airship. He blushed at the thought of Badguy's hand squeezing his penis making it impossible to say anything, but moan and gasp. He just hated to know that, that man could make his body response like that.

"I will be seeing you at dinner then."

"Huh… ahh yes Sir" Schwarz tried to smile, but it came out to be nothing like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sol Badguy**

It was so damn cold and Sol didn't want to move any longer. He haven't seen any Gears for days now, but that was no wonder, since he didn't even reach half of his journey. He just hated that boy for making him go so further north – he swore to himself that when he went back, he will make him pay. It was hard to find a place to sleep, it was hard to find food, , he had to watch out that his cock wouldn't fall of when he pissed.

All he could do is keep on going and hope he would meet some Gears soon so he could warm up a bit form the fight and their blood.

**Erik Schwarz**

It was time to go to the dinner. Since there were no other clothes then the uniforms, Erik just washed himself. He looked himself one more time in the tiny which his mother gave him before he joined the Holy Order – he looked pale with ting under his eyes, as if he had gotten no sleep the last 10 days.

As he entered the tent of his Commander, everybody was already sitting on the table – Ki Kiske, Millia Rage, the Consultants of both of them and one big man. He felt how he was blushing of embarrassment. Did he get the time wrong?

"Mr. Schwarz just in time, we were talking about you." Ky waved at him and pulled a chair, where he was supposed to seat – right next to the Commander. Millia Rage was sited in front of Kiske and next to her was sitting a tall muscled man with a bright chest and a stir facial expression. His eyes were also icy blue and he was shaved bold.

"Mr. Schwarz, please meet my Right Hand – Mr. Skargard" as the mean heard his name he stretched his hand.

"Very pleased to meet you Mr. Schwarz" Erik took his and nodded.

Finally he sat himself and was happy for the plate in front of him. His Commander didn't each much during the whole dinner, he knew that Ky hated to eat fancy meals, while his men and women were just having dry bread and salty meat.

Still there was one problem though – Millia Rage and her companions have brought a lot of alcohol and they always insisted that everybody drink.

"Please Commander, this is our national drink – as for the Germans is "Schanpps" for the Greek "Raki" and so on – we made this ourselves is much better than anything you have ever tasted" with these words the Vodka bottles were getting empty pretty quickly it there weren't only two of these bottles standing on the table.

Erik was after the 3rd glass of vodka already slightly drunk – Kiske talked with Millia all the time, about every kind of topics. Mr. Skargard was quite during that he, he only drunk and ate a lot. The Consultants were also all deepened in their talks.

"Mr. Schwarz – isn't that "Black" in German?" certain icy eyes were looking right at him - he was surprised to hear his name and was sure he looked that way.

"Uhm… yes, yes it is" he smiled.

"Please Sir, tell me more about yourself" Rage leaned on her right hand waiting for Erik to tell her something, but he was such a boring person, what should he say.

"Well… I am 28 years old and I… joined the army at the age of 21… and that's it" he took his galss and gulped the rest of his vodka.

"That is no true, Mr. Schwarz started studying for an engineer, but left his studies behind to join the Holy Order. He loves animals and I am sure, if he could, he would take dogs and cats and birds with himself and feed and care for them in his tent" Erik turned to his Commander shocked, why in the world was he telling her such things, it sounded like he was a sissy.

"Ohhh, I love animals too, in fact, I had a dog, but he got killed by the Gears." Millia poured some more vodka into his glass.

"Drink with me Mr. Schwarz - Nazdarove" she raised her glass.

"How do the Germans say to Cheers"

"It is… it is Prost " he raised his glass too.

"Then, Prost Mr. Schwarz, I am very happy to be here"

"Prost Mrs. Rage … we are happy to having you here" he was so drunk now, he wanted to just go to his bed and stop embarrassing himself with all the talk.

The whole dinner stretched till late in the night – the guests drank and drank, it was just incredible how much they could take.

"Well, I think it is time for us all to get some rest, after all we are being in war times, we need to be on guard at every time." His Commander stood up a bit unstable on his feet and then all others stood up as well, as far as they were not already drunk and asleep on the table.

"Mrs. Rage I hope you wouldn't mind, if Mr. Schwarz escorts you to your tent." Ky smiled and pat Schwarz on the shoulder.

"No, not at all" with these words she hook herself under his arm and walked with him out of the tent, leaving everything behind.

"Well Mr. Schwarz, you were very … chatty tonight…" he tried not to look at her, because he knew he was blushing all the time. His heart was pounding pretty quickly – what should he replay.

"I am a … quite man …" he smiled still looking straight forward.

After a while they reached Rage's tent in full silence.

"So this is it, good night Mr. Schwarz" before he could replay she pulled him down to her and kissed him. His head exploded – he was so overwhelmed he couldn't say a word. After she broke the kiss she giggled.

"Well at least you can kiss – well will continue this, but not now, sleep well Erik" she let him go and went into her tent.

Absolutely speechless Schwarz stood there for some time, he didn't know how long. She was just so beautiful and did she really kissed him, or was he just drunk and dreamed of it in his sleep.

The next day was the horror – his head hurt and he was so thirsty all the time. He showered the best he can in that damn coldness, before the sirens went on. Gears were approaching.

"EVERYBODY TAKE POSOTION, MRS. WOULD YOU DO THE OHNER AND TAKE THE LEFT WING" Schwarz was just on position as his Commander turned to him.

"MR. SCHWARZ, YOU ARE GOING WITH ME THIS TIME" and so they rushed into the battle.

It was nice to move again, because of the heat of the battle no one even noticed the coldness. The temperature dropped to horrible minus 35 degrees Celsius.

**Ky Kiske **

Finally, he could fight again. He felt he pain on his side every time he moved and he ha to move a lot. Still his fighting style didn't change but was certainly limited. He had to clench his teeth every time he made a slash or had to turn, or jump – all this made him tired pretty quickly. Ky was just very glad Erik was right there next to him, to get his back.

The fight was rough for him, he got cut, and bitten, and scratched, he got bruises everywhere, but the worst part was that he was so, so tired. He had the chance to look at Milla Rage, it was well know that she was using magic to turn her hair into a deadly weapon and she did all right. She was so elegant in her moves, whereas her right Hand Mr. Skargard was fighting with pure brute force. They were the perfect team.

It took them several hours to fight the Gears back – Ky was able to say prayers to some of his dying soldiers. It hurt him every time to see these young and old and middle age man and women go away. He tried everything to ease their pain.

After the Gears retreated Ky went all over the battlefield to pray for every soul – he ordered to count, take the names of the dead and bury them. After that he went to the sink tent to get treated himself, but not before he could be sure that everybody else was treated first.

"Commander Kiske, you fought very well today, but I must say, you were a little slow for your age" Millia smiled at him, she also had some cuts and probably bruises.

"Yes, I didn't fight for so long, I lost my training" he smiled himself, while a nurse was disinfecting his wounds.

"You are so humble Mr. Kiske, I was just kidding around. I know very well that you got very badly hurt at your last fight. Everybody got informed about that and believe me everybody prayed for you."

"I see" he hated being the center of attention and he didn't like to be adored, since he was nothing special. His nicknames The Legend and The Hero, The Saint didn't suit to him. If he was a hero, or a legend or even saint, he would have saved every soul under his command and more of all he wouldn't have had sexual fun with a man and that was one of his greatest sins, he could not forget himself for.

"Mrs. Rage I would like to stay and chat with you, but I have to do a lot of paper work, I will be seeing you later on." He stood up from the bed he was sitting on, while being treated and walked to the entrance.

"Hopefully not on the battlefield again" she said after him.

Before he got some rest, he did the paper work he meant. He had to write down the names of the dead, to mark where the battle had taken place, how many Gears have died. He had to right down, how much food was eaten and how much they needed – also medical treatments and blankets and uniforms and so on.

He didn't notice how he fell asleep over his desk. His dream was disturbing though.

He was in dark building and the only light came from him, he was glowing like a candle. He walked around the building and every room was empty and dark till he saw some light coming from one slightly opened door. He pushed it open and the room behind it was empty too, but one huge bed in the middle and on the bed was laying - Sol. He seemed to be asleep and Ky felt this urge to go over to him. He got closer and noticed that Badguy was naked and only his gender was covered with soft silky blankets. Ky turned to run away from this scene, he didn't want to see that, not like this, why couldn't it be a woman in that bed. But before he could run he was grabbed by the arm and he turned around to see, who did it, even if he knew, who it was. The American was looking at him with these furious eyes he had on the day he was sent away. Sol pulled Ky to himself and pressed their bodies together – he kissed him roughly. Kiske couldn't help it, but give up and return the kiss – he opened his mouth and let Sol's tongue fight his own. Suddenly Sol broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed – now he could see Sol's swollen penis in full view, his mouth went dry. The American leaned forward and started kissing him, while removing his uniform. Ky felt how he got hard himself, he wanted Sol so badly – the taller man's kisses got rougher, he started licking his neck, his chest moving down to his abdomen …

Ky woke up his was gasping and was all sweaty and for his horror his pants were all messed up – he just had have a wet dream with the American. Why, why couldn't he get this man out of his thoughts? He hated his body for being that weak. Ky went to take a shower and wash the dream away from his mind.

**Erik Schwartz **

He was drinking tea as Millia opened the entrance of his tent and entered. It was in the middle of the night, what was she doing here so late?

"Mrs. Rage, how may I be of help?" he was surprised to see her.

"I thought, we can drink some vodka and chat, I can teach you to talk more" she laughed and sat herself on the free chair. She brought a bottle with vodka and put it on the desk.

"Tea tastes much better with vodka and even better is only the vodka without any tea" he was embarrassed that he cannot drink as much as she could.

"I am not a good drinker Mrs. Rage …"

"That is even better, this way I can get you drunk even faster" she wanted to get him drunk, why?

So she took his teacup and poured vodka in it.

"Do you have a spear cup for me Mr. Schwarz?" she looked around searching for cup, a glass or anything else.

"Ahh, yes … here is one glass for you" he gave her the only one glass he possessed.

"Thank you very much"

So they talked for some hours, drinking the vodka and with every cup, Schwarz got more and more drunk.

"Hahaha, you are funny once you start to talk Mr. Schwarz" he loved how she laughed – her beautiful porcelain skin was reflecting the candle lights, she looked like a fairy. The best part of it was that they were sitting next to each other on the rug in front of the, so called, fire place. The bottle was almost empty and Erik's head was so very dizzy. He watched her say something, but he didn't pay attention, all he wanted was to kiss her.

He leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers – they were so soft and tasted like strawberries. He asked himself, how can someone have lip-care in war days, but that didn't matter now. He was burning with passion inside and Millia returned his kiss. She started unzipping and unbuckling his uniform, while he was also busy doing the same with hers.

It didn't take long and they were making passionate love in front of the fireplace, Schwarz have forgotten, how incredible the feeling was to be with a woman again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ky Kiske**

It was snowing again outside so Ky sat in his tent and drank tea. The only light was coming from his fireplace as much as the warmth too, so he had moved his desk and chairs nearer to it. He was reading a favorite book of his Catch 22 and have lost every feeling of how late it was.

Suddenly someone came through his tent entrance and since it was quite dark he couldn't see at first who it was. But then he recognized the tall boorish American - he couldn't see his face, but he knew Sol wasn't in a good mood. As Badguy came closer he saw all the cuts over his body, many parts of his uniform were ripped and there were bruises over his face. The taller man was gone almost for four months and no one heard anything of him in that time.

"You godam boy made me freeze my ass off a'n get'almost killed" Sol slammed his sword in the ground and walked towards Ky. He knew this is going to end up in a fight, so he put his hand on his own weapon. But before he can draw his sword Sol was behind him and pinned him on his own desk, face down.

"Well let'us finish our lasst session." He wasn't sure what the American meant – the last time they have seen each other was before the spies were sent on their missions.

"What… do you… mean… Sol…" he tried to escape but Badguy's grip was just too strong.

Before he could say something else he felt something warm and wet on his neck and just then he realized it was Sol's tongue.

"What are you… doing…" he was so surprised by the Americna's reaction, he thought he was going to get beaten. Next thing Sol was unbuckling and unzipping his uniform pants.

He was in panic now, this was just not happening again – he had sinned one time with another man and he didn't want to do it again. Ky tried with his all might to get loose on the grip – no chance.

"You tryn'it is turnin'me on boy!" his pants and underwear got pulled down, him being pinned down on his desk and his rear bulging out. He felt Sol right behind him and then something hard pushing against his butt.

"You are so blushed Commander, what is wrong ?" Ky couldn't see the smirk on his face, but he was so sure Badguy was having the time of his life.

And then he felt it again – the big hand of his subordinate on his growing. Sol started fondling him on his most sweet spot pinching the tip a bit and playing with its foreskin. He hated how fast his body responded to the action of the American.

"Sol… ahh…please…don't ugh…ugh…ugh….ah"

"Why should I stop, if'you like'it so much, Commander?!" Ky felt his breath so close to his ear.

"But you just hold on, because the fun part didn't even start yet" with these words Kiske felt Sol's wet fingers tracing the shape of his rear.

**Sol Badguy **

He liked his fingers and gently followed the nicely formed butt of the boy. His Commander was so hard now and he knew he wanted it badly, but he was just so proud to say it, hell even recognize it.

Sol bit Ky's ear gently while pushing his wet fingers into the crack between his butt cheeks.

"What are you doing Badguy?!" Kiske's eyes were wide opened filled with fear and he knew he saw also the pleasure and passion in them too.

"I am finishing, what'we have started'on the air ship Kiske!" now that he had found Ky's hole, he pushed his middle finger trough it making his Commander choke on his surprise and pleasure.

"Uaaaaa….ughhh" Ky arched his back and saliva ran down his left mouth corner, tears sparkled on the edges of his closed eyes.

It was just a beautiful sight – his Commander was pinned down on the desk, his cock was hard as a stick and precum was running down on it, he was sweating and blushing. He was trembling with pleasure, his sweet mouth slightly opened, his eyes shut. Sol was turned on himself, he wanted to just fuck him hard without being gently or anything, but he was going to do him slow and nevertheless hard and deep.

Badguy was moving his finger now – in and out, in and out, every time followed by a moan from his Commander.

"Ugh…ah… ahhh… ughhh…ummm…um…ahh…" just as he widened Ky's hole a bit, he pushed his index finger inside it.

"Ughhh… So…uhm…" this was so nice he enjoyed every second of it and so he accelerated his pace making the boy moving against his fingers. This meant that Ky was ready to get fucked.

Sol quickly undone his pants and freed his so hard cock – he was precumming too making his growing quite sticky.

"Now Commander, you'r about to get fucked hard!" he knew Kiske was panicking under him, because he was trying desperately to get loose and run away.

**Ky Kiske **

Sol was still pinning him on his desk and he couldn't actually see what was going on behind him, he was just feeling it. The fingers of the American were removed from his rear. The arm pinning him down also and then he felt something soft, but hard right on his butt. His cheeks got spread and next thing he knew something even bigger entered him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. So… " the feeling inside him was indescribable – he felt pain and yet so much pleasure, it was bitter-sweet. He forgot all his worries about sins, and God and what is right and not, the world around him just fell into darkness – it was juts him, Sol and his big, hard, hot, sticky cock inside him and all he wanted now is the American to move.

Badguy started moving quite slowly, that drove him crazy – it felt so good but he wanted it faster and harder.

"Ughh…ahh… ahh… ahh" he felt how two hands were put on his shoulders so that the American can enter him even deeper – his now so small world almost exploded. His own penis so swollen, got pushed against the wooden desk of his, every time he got entered. He felt he was going to come now, but he didn't want to, he didn't want it to end now.

**Sol Badguy**

He was enjoying every time he entered the boy making him moan in pleasure and arch his back. The French didn't say anything rather than ugh, uhm, ah and so on. His Commander was so tight, it had taken a while for to widen him and enter him without difficulties.

Sol was sweating himself and he forgot all about his wounds, and cuts, and bruises – he was just concentrated on fucking his Superior.

He felt like he was going to come soon, so he started moving faster, slamming his hips against Ky's ass. To be more stable during the whole action he grabbed the French's hips, leaned forward and trusted hardly.

It were just the noses now – his Commander was moaning getting louder with every time he got entered, while there were nasty sounds from skin getting slapped and a wet cock fucking a very wet whole.

"Ah…ah…uhm…uhm…ah..ugh, ugh, ugh, guh, ah, uhm, uhm" Ky was holding on the edges of his desk now.

Sol was moving as fast as he can and he was entering Kiske pretty hard – he felt that the French was going to come soon, since the muscles of his hole squeezed around his cock and it was a wonderful feeling. But he didn't slow down, since he was reaching his very point as well.

So he kept his speed holding his Commander tightly on his hips – and he had to just slam him a few more times before this overwhelming sensation came. His cock twitched inside Ky's ass and cum shot from his tip filling everything around it with white sticky liquid.

**Ky Kiske **

He felt the warm liquid filling him, which made his pleasure even bigger, since he had come seconds before Sol did. His own cum got spread on his desk, his stomach and penis.

As Sol pulled his own growing out of him, he felt the warm cum running down his legs, but he was just so overwhelmed by the whole action, that he was not able to move, but just lay there on his desk all blushed, sweaty covered in cum and feeling filthy and full of sins.

"You…ah…have such a…" Badguy swallowed loudly and continued with his sentence.

"…have the most sweet and tight, and wet hole, I've ever fucked" tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn't believe what just happened, he made love with a man – Sol's words were not helping what so ever.

He pulled himself slowly, his whole energy was gone, he was so tired, but he had to show some dignity and pride while the American was still there.

"How… could you do such a thing… It is a sin… it"

"I give a FUCK what it is Kiske! I've wanted you since I've met you, so now I got you. Deal with it!" with these words Sol pulled his pants on covering his still hard penis and left his tent.

Ky collapsed on his chair. He couldn't believe it – he put his head in his hands and broke in tears. All these years he was a child of God, now he turned to be a demon, a sinner, there was nothing he could do to erase the guilt inside of him.

He sat there and cried, how many hours, he didn't know. After he had calmed himself, he went to the showers and tried washing all the quilt away, of course that was not possible.

Ky tried to fall asleep, but all he could do is cry not only because of what happened, but also because his body has betrayed him. It felt so good to be loved by Sol, to be kissed, to be touched, and fondled, and liked, and penetrated.

**Erik Schwarz**

"Commander Kiske …" it was so strange that Ky was not up by this time. He was always the first one to be awake in order to do some work and drink a cup of tea in peace.

"Sir … can I come in … Sir, are you awake?" Erik heard some mumbling inside the tent of his superior.

"Mr. Schwarz, please come in, I am awake"

Schwarz pulled the tent's cloth and entered. The fireplace has burned down, some of the candles were still on, but shortly from dying and his Commander was sitting on his desk in his uniform with his golden cross in his hands. Ky was praying obviously.

"Mr. Schwarz, I would like to finish up some work today, so I would not take part in any meeting, please let just my food come in for me here" the French didn't look at him even once, his eyes were closed and his lips were moving giving free no words.

Erik could tell that there was something wrong - did his Commander go to the injured soldiers again, did his fragile soul couldn't bare the sight there.

"Commander, can I help with something?"

His superior looked at him with these turquoise eyes "yes, please take a report from Mr. Badguy, he has returned last night". For just a second there, Schwarz thought he saw pain in his Commander's eyes.

"Yes Sir. I will. Is there something else, you would like me to do?" the French has turned to his cross again. "I do not want to be disturbed today, so please no visitors, not even form Mr. Badguy."

"Okay Sir" as Ky said nothing else, Erik turned and exited the tent. It was so strange, he never seen him so cold, or hurt? Did something happen last night, maybe Sol came to Kiske and they fought over something again.

**Sol Badguy**

He couldn't forget, how sweet it felt to fuck his Commander. After he collapsed on his bed last night, he thought of Ky, his sweet sent, his porcelain skin, his blushed cheeks and pinky lips. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the thought of the boy's facial expression full with pleasure.

"Mr. Badguy, I must have your report, are you awake?" tch, Schwarz, he had to be right on time to wake him of course. That guy was way too punctual.

"Yeah, should I'be reportin to the Commander?" with these words, Badguy stood up and started searching for a new uniform in the trunk in front of his bed.

"May I enter, please… ?"

"Yeah" cloth was pulled and Erik entered the tent. It was freezing outside apparently since Schwarz had a long winter coat on, with scarf and gloves and everything.

"The Commander ordered me to take your report. He doesn't want to see anyone today, he said he would like to do some paper work" ha, typical of the boy, he is ashamed again of what happened last night, because he knew he loved it. Every fiber of his body showed it to him. His pride would kill him someday, he would grand him some privacy, but just for today. Once he tasted his delicious superior he wanted much more of him. "K".

"Can I take your report now please, it is very important."

"Sure" he finally found his spare uniform and put it on.

**Erik Schwarz**

"First of all, let me tell you, how glad I am to see you here again healthy and well, I"

"Cut the crap bub, an just start writn." Erik looked at him with a stern expression, what did he expect form this brut.

It took him and hour and a half to write down all of what Badguy had to say.

"It seems like, we would have to ask for more reinforcements, if there are so many Mega Gears out there."

"Hmm, guess so" Erik could tell, that Sol was somewhere else with his thoughts. Before he could say anything else a soldier came through the tent.

"Mr. Schwarz Sir. We have a message from Commander Cliff, Sir. He requests to speak with you immediately."

"Thank you soldier. Mr. Badguy, You were ready with your report, so if you please excuse me … "

"…" rude as always. Erik stood up and walked towards the communication base tent.

The communication base tent was a crowded place. It was filled with desks and communication devices, people who were talking to microphones with headsets on – it felt like being in an ants base.

Erik was spotted by the soldier form before and waved to come in closer.

"Sir, Commander Cliff is on the line Sir." The subordinate handed him the headset.

"Commander Cliff, how nice to hear from you again Sir."

"Mr. Schwarz, nice to hear from you too. How are you doing?" Erik didn't know what to say really. He was since the night with Millia Rage very, very happy. They have been drinking tea together, gone on walks, talked of many things. There was this warm feeling in him when he was with her. She was so nice and gentle, even if she was a deadly weapon on the battlefield. But that was not everything, his Commander was not really all right and he was worried about that.

"I am fine thank you Sir."

"Good to hear. Now listen to me Mr. Schwarz" Cliff was on a harry, that man had always to do something. He was the High Commander of the Holy Order Knights after all.

"You, Kiske, Badguy and a little troop of Soldiers must come to the main base to me. We have to discuss a lot of topics. I've already heard Badguy's report. It is quite disturbing to know that there are more than one Mega Gears in Russia. This could mean extinction for the human race. We need to plan everything very carefully - maybe Justice is in Russia too… you have to travel with the Trans – Express – Train. We cannot risk another attack on our planes. Those are expensive machines and the risk of getting killed on one of them is too big. Traveling with the TET would grand you some disguise, I hope the Gears won't notice your movements. So please be discreet. " this could take more than 10 days to get to the main quarters. The train was slow and to get to it from their position would not be so easy either. Erik was glad that Badguy would travel with them in this way he felt safer and knew, if there is a danger, his Commander would be top priority to protect by the American.

"I understand Sir. When should we begin with our travel?"

"Immediately! We must not waste any time. I will talk to you again when you reach the Train. The staff of the TET knows of your arrival all ready. Good luck and do not get killed! We need you!" with these words the line was cut.

Schwarz stood up and walked out of the tent. He had to tell Kiske the news, after all they had to prepare for their travel immediately.

**Ky Kiske**

He was buried in papers, but still he couldn't concentrate that well. The images from last night were burned in his mind. All he could think about were the hard and deep trusts of Sol's penis inside him. He hadn't eaten anything all day long, all he wanted was just to dose off in a bland sleep and forget everything around him. Everything he had taken to himself was a cup of tea, which stood still half full and cold on his desk.

"Kiske Sir" Schwarz entered the tent.

"Commander Cliff has contacted me, he wants to leave immediately in order to visit him in the Head Quarters. He wants to plan and discuss our next moves. We need to travel with the TET. We have to choose a little troop of soldiers and Mr. Badguy needs to come with us too " this shook the French out of his seemingly delirium state.

"I see, I will start packing at once, thank you Mr. Schwarz. Please tell the news to Mr. Badguy and choose the soldiers for the travel yourself. I need to finish up some work here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sol Badguy**

On the next day there were ready to begin their journey. The so called troop was only of three men. They marched every day as much as they could - they wanted to reach the TET as soon as possible. It was damn fucking cold outside and if they were not walking, they were staying in their tents in order to keep warm somehow. Ky was with Schwarz in one tent, Badguy with one of the troop guys and the other two had also their own tent.

The Commander almost didn't talk during the 3 days march. If necessary he talked to Schwarz or the troop guys. He just ignored Sol, that made him almost insane, but there was nothing he could do about it. There were all the people around him and he couldn't confront the French boy.

As they reached the TET people were standing outside all ready, awaiting them.

"Commander Kiske Sir, welcome to the TET. We are glad to have you aboard. We know, you would like to relax after the exhausting journey, but Commander Cliff wanted to speak to you immediately after you have arrived. So please follow me." It was a dark haired woman, who was in charge of the TET apparently and she was found of Ky, he could tell. She was looking at him with such admiration. Tch, stupid bitch, she would never have him, the French was just too proud and busy to have any relationship with anybody. And after all, Ky was his.

"Thank you Mrs. …"

"Mrs. Arat, Lejla Arat Sir" she was beautiful no doubt, with nice slender body, big tits, and full lips. He would have wanted to fuck her, but the only interest was on his Commander now.

"Mrs. Arat, can my men get escorted to their rooms please."

"Of course" she nodded to a person on her left.

"Please follow me gentlemen." Schwarz, Badguy and the three soldiers entered the TET after the man, who was picked to be their guide.

**Ky Kiske**

He followed Lejla to the room, where he can communicate with Commander Cliff. He sat down and a pair of headset was given to him.

"Ahh Ky, so nice to hear from you, I am so glad you made it. How is everybody doing?"

"Everybody is well Sir."

"Great to hear. So, you will probably need 7 to 8 days to get here. Please rest well during that time. We have a lot discuss when you get here. Whom did you leave in charge back at the camp, Rage?"

"Yes Sir. Mrs. Rage would do a great job, my consultants are also there and Mr. Scargard can keep her back safe."

"Yes, yes. Well then, I will see you in 8 days, have a nice trip. Do not get killed boy!"

"Yes sir" he already wished to be dead. His sins were eating him from the insde.

Back at his room, he sat on his desk and viewed the thousands of documents he had to look through. Why did he have to meet that man at all. Badguy had no honor, had no goals, he was just fighting for fun, he didn't care for any soul on this planet, why was he in his army at all? Why did he followed any orders of his, what kept him being a subordinate? It just makes no sense. Is it the adrenaline of fighting Gears? He could get that form just fighting them whenever they get in his way, he didn't need to be said to do so. And yet he stays under his commands and safes his back whenever he has to.

Ky looked around his room. It was a small room, with one desk and two chairs, behind the desk was his bed. On the one side was a little fireplace and thank god, it was fired up. It was far below zero outside. He was thankful to be finally in such cozy place and so he concentrated on his documents.

The French didn't notice how much time had passed - suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Commander Kiske, it is time for supper, would you please join us in the dining room." It was Mrs. Arat's voice.

"Yes, I am coming" the train was in movement, since they have arrived. It was a long train, which was used for the people, to escape from the war zones. Nobody knew he was onboard, since no one had gone outside to great their holy Commander (they were undercover, so the Gears won't notice their movements) and he was grateful for that. Everybody thought that he was a saint, with no sins, a hope for the human race. He never felt anything like that himself, he was no saint, he only wanted to save the people, to stop the war – to end this madness.

As he entered the dining room, everybody was already seated. He was supposed to sit between Schwarz and Arat. Badguy was also at the table. He didn't make any eye contact with him.

**Sol Badguy**

He didn't even look at him, how cute. Ky tried to hide every emotion of his, he tried to keep his pride, but Sol knew how fragile he was inside, he knew how he can make him moan in pleasure, he knew how he can break his will. A dark smirk appeared on his face, there was nothing more satisfying than being the only person on this planet, who can make the holy Commander blush, arch his back and moan in satisfaction.

He ate a lot this night and he drank even more, but his hunger and thirst were not yet stilled. He wanted the French boy. He watched him smile and move his sweet pink lips, he saw him talk to the oriental beauty all night long. He was having the time of his life apparently. Tsh, you can talk as much as you like, you are still mine and I won't allow anybody else to touch you, my Commander. Still smirking Sol stood up and walked out of the room.

**Erik Schwarz**

Nobody cared that Badguy left, in fact nobody spoke to him since they have arrived. Schwarz knew that everyone on this train was aware of Sol's brute and violent nature, so he got ignored all the time.

Ky was colder to Sol than usual, so they probably were in some kind of a fight, he was not sure. He was drunk again and the more he drank the more he thought of Millia.

**Ky Kiske**

He never had drunk a lot, but this night he got loose and he happened to drink much more than usual. His vision was blurry, he felt like he was in a delirium and suddenly he felt a hand on his leg. The hand was sliding slowly towards his inner thigh. Ky felt hot, it was so damn hot here, and this hand was it So… he looked at the person sitting next to him and startled – it was Mrs. Arat's hand and not the American's. Kiske stood up with a shock on his face.

"Gentlemen, Mrs. Please excuse me, I think I had enough for the night. Good night to you all."

He didn't notice that he was followed by Lejla back to his room. As he opened the door he was surprised by her voice.

"Mr. Kiske, you seemed awfully shocked by my touch tonight." He was shocked right now, why did she follow him.

"Mrs. Arat, I would like to go to bed now, I am really exhausted … and I think I just had too much to drink tonight, so please excuse me … " before he could say anything else, Lejla pushed him through his door and he found himself being kissed in the middle of his room.

"Mrs. Arat, I think you got that wrong, I have no intentions to do anything with you what so ever …" he was so drunk, his senses were foggy and his defenses were just useless.

The oriental beauty was already unbuckling and unbuttoning his uniform. All Ky could do is just try tu push her out of the way.

"No … Lejla … stop it, this is no game" he closed his eyes and the face of Sol appeared before him. The boorish American was smiling at him with that lustful lips of his, Ky hated him.

Suddenly the hands on his uniform got removed and he heard a load gasp form Arat.

"The Commander said no, wha part'of it, you didn understand" The TET Commander was looking in a pair of faming eyes, full of rage, full of madness.

"I … please excuse me" with these words, Lejla looked at Ky shortly and left as quickly as all this has begun.

Kiske leaned himself on his desk, he was just tired, all he wanted know is to go to sleep, but he got puled and pushed against a strong very muscular body.

"So, you are for some lovin tonight, my Commander" Badguy's eye were full of passion.

"Let me go … do not tou …" his mouth was sealed by Sol's in a passionate and deep kiss. The French couldn't resist and opened his allowing the taller man to slip his tongue trough. The kiss got rougher, Sol was fighting with Ky's tongue for dominance, saliva was dripping down his chin now.

**Sol Badguy**

There it was, this sweet taste and sent of his Commander. Realizing what was happening, Ky tried to pull away.

"Just let go … this is wrong, let me GO!" he wanted him so badly, but this was no time to do it now, somebody could walk on them by the opened door and the French made so much noise all ready, that Schwarz was probably on his way now. Besides he was drunk and Kiske was drunk, he wanted to have him by full consciousness, so he could hear his helpless cries again.

"Go to sleep my Commander, tomorrow maybe I will visit you again." He kissed him on the cheek and left the room. All he could do now to satisfy his needs is to fap thinking of Ky.

Sol didn't need long to cum. He thought of the sweet expression on Kiske's face, the slender, porcelain body, the pinky hard cock. The other soldiers were still at the night party, so he could masturbate with no worry. He started by fondling himself, getting more excited, he squeezed his penis tightly and continued moving up and down quickly. Sol was gasping now, oh how he wished to penetrate his Commander again, to fuck him hard and deep and fast. These thoughts brought him to his highest point and he came. Just in time, voices form outside were approaching his room. He needed a shower and rest too. He was so tired form being drunk and excited, besides he wanted to talk to Kiske tomorrow. He hated how ignorant the French was all these days after they have slept together.

Badguy tried to visit Ky, but he was always busy. There was always something he was doing, having a meeting, or finishing up some damn papers, or talking to Schwarz and so on, it pissed him off. Five days in a row he tried to talk to Kiske, but no success. Ha, he tries to avoid me, that stubborn bastard.

One night he waited in the corridor of the train several rooms away from Ky's, so that he could see, if someone came out or in. it was quite late almost 12:00 am.

**Erik Schwarz**

"I think in 2 to 3 days we should reach our destination. It is strange that nobody noticed us on the TET." It was late, but Schwarz really enjoyed drinking a cup of fresh brewed tea. Since his Commander loved to drink tea, he knew the traditional Japanese way to prepare it. It seemed to him that this preparation was the only thing where the French could fully relax and forget about all his troubles.

"The people are just not allowed to go to this area of the TET, and we were dressed in normal soldier clothes, so there was a little chance, they could recognize us." Ky took a sip of his hot tea, he still looked troubled and lost in his thoughts.

Lejla Arat was very strange in the last days, she was avoiding the Commander's eyes and she was showing no emotions what so ever. All she did was to complete her commands and return to her duties after that.

"Why do you think Mr. Badguy stays with us?" this question came out of nowhere. Kiske never asked anything like that about the American, he had just accepted his company and tried to do the best out of it.

"I am not sure Sir… Mr. Badguy is on our side apparently and he really loves to kill Gears so…" what else he could tell him, he had asked this question himself. There was no explanation, of why Sol was obeying any commands. In fact he was obeying only the commands of Ky, any others' he just ignored or growled at. There were even situation, where Badguy shouted at some superior that he was not his commander – of course many rude words were thrown at him. Since then Ky always gave direct commands to the American.

"I just cannot understand, why he fights alongside" the French didn't really drink a lot of his tea - he was in his thoughts the whole time.

"Sir, I think I would go to bed now, I think you should do the same. It was a long day of paper work." Saying that he put his cup of tea on the matching soccer and stood up.

"Good night Sir."

"Yes, good night Mr. Schwarz, have sweet dreams" Kiske smiled for a brief moment, but his eyes were sad.

**Sol Badguy**

Finally someone came out of Ky's room. Sol assumed no one else would go in there since, it was very late all ready. He waited till the person was far away enough and then he walked towards Kiske's room and entered.

"You are not sleeping yet, great." He could see the shock in Kiske's eyes.

"Is there something you want Mr. Badguy? I was about to go to bed"

"Well… since you are free now, we can use that free time to have some fun." Sol shut the door behind him and locked it.

"I… what do you want… we should rest… there is no time fo…" with one leap Badguy was beside Ky holding his right sword hand. He knew the French would try to start a fight with him.

"No, no, by fun I meant… this" he leaned over his Commander and kissed him. Ky's face blushed instantly.

"Sol, let me go, please!"

"I am sorry Sir, but I havn'had ya since a lon' time, my body burns for yours" since his superior tried to escape his grip, Badguy tightened his grip around his right arm and pushed him on the bed. There he unbuckled his belt und tied together Ky's wrists on the bed's end.

His Commander was putting quite the fight. He was kicking and throwing himself around – it looked like an agile, slender cat in a death trap.

"Sol, please…" tears were already on the blond boy's eyes.

There was no time to answer that sweet call. Sol leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, his right hand was fondling his chest, trying to unbutton and unbuckle all those damn uniform buttons and belts.

Once he succeeded to put aside the uniform of his Commander, he noticed with annoyance that there was a top underneath it. He pulled it up, revealing that porcelain skin, he wanted to kiss and lick and bite so much.

**Ky Kiske**

Ky was desperate now, he was tied down, he was pinned on the bed and his clothes were being removed very quickly.

"Ngh…uhmm…nnnn…" Kiske opened his mouth and let a demanding tongue to explore every corner. Suddenly he felt a pinch on his left nipple.

"Ah…. So…" he pulled away from the kiss, saliva was running down his corners and since Badguy was still leaning over him a thin saliva string was attached between their mouths.

"So, you seem to like it" there was this satisfied smirk again.

"Maybe I shouldn't just pinch it, maybe I should even do this…" saying that Badguy kissed his nipple and started licking it, sucking on it – it drove him almost crazy.

"Angh …uhmmm..ahnn.." Sol's left hand found its way to his mouth and two fingers were put in it. He sucked on them greedily. They were so long and slender, how strange for this brute to have such nice fingers. His tongue was dancing around Badguy's fingers, he licked and he sucked, it was the only way he could stop his moans from escaping his throat.

"You are so delicious my Commander, I just can't hold back." The American was looking with blazing eyes right back at him. And then his right hand was on his penis. Ky was already hard and the hand on his gender felt so good.

Badguy fondled him while kissing his neck, his left hand was torturing his left nipple now.

"Uhmmm… ngh… ahh…"

"You gave up quite fast Sir"

"I…" Sol didn't leave him say anything he shove his hand under Ky's pants and touched one very wet, hard and hot penis of his.

**Sol Badguy**

"So, I touch'ya a little and ya are already wet like a cheap, dirty whore. How sweet…" Sol unbuckled hos Commander's pants to finally set free his swollen cock.

"How nice and pink he is… makes ya wana kiss it"

"Sol…don't …Sol…!" but Ky's words died in a chocked moan.

"Ngh…." Badguy has put the whole sweet pinky cock in his mouth. And now he started sucking on it with no mercy. He licked it and played with his tongue around it, on the top, on the bottom, he kissed it, – he sucked on it, like it was the sweetest candy on earth, up and down, up and down again. His right hand was playing with Ky's balls, squeezing them, fondling them. Every move he did was followed by a sweet moan and a tremble trough his Commander's body.

"Ahh, ah…ah…ngh..Sol…sto…sop…please…Sol…I am going to…cum…Sol…please" Sol's saliva and Kiske's precum were both running down his cock.

The American licked his lips "but no one told you, you can cum yet" smirking he removed Ky's pants completely and spread his legs.

"Your hole is wet as well, how greedy are you my sweet Commander" with these words, Badguy put the French's legs around his neck in order to be able to play with the pinky hole that was before him.

"N… no… no… no, no, no, please, no, stop" the American didn't listen to him, he started licking that wet paradise.

Ahhhh…ah, ngh, ummm…. Uhm, uhm, uhm…"

**Ky Kiske**

That brute had no mercy, he was liking and sucking and penetrating his rear with his tongue with so much greed and lust. Everything Badguy did to his body made him tremble made him want to moan out of his throat loudly, to arch his back, to cum – he hated it, he hated to be so weak. He wanted to grab Sol's head and push him even further towards his hole, but he was tied up to his bed.

"Sol… st…stop…ah..ah…ah…"

"You must be kidding me, you want this, you are so wet and hard, you could probably burst." Sol put him back on the bet, just to shove one finger in his rear.

"Ahhhh…Sol …." He was moving it in and out, he heard the nasty wet sounds coming out of his butt, it was just not to believe, how his body responded to this brute's touches.

A second finger was shoved inside him – he almost came, but a hand was put on his penis' top.

"Naha, you can't cum just yet, I want to fuck you till you break." Sol was moving his finger inside him so mercilessly and quickly now, he wanted to scream. It felt so good, so damn good. The bed underneath him was wet with sweat and his juices.

Ky closed his eyes and let the two fingers and Badguy's mouth satisfy his body. All he did now was moan and respond to ever sweet thing the American did to him. Suddenly his head was turned forward just to see one very hard, hot penis in front of him.

"Suck me Commander!" it was not said as a plea, but as a command. Before Ky could say anything, Sol shoved himself into his mouth.

"Uhmmm..ngh…" Badguy tasted salty, but somehow he liked it. He closed his eyes and let the American go in and out of his mouth, faster deeper. Saliva and precum were flying around him and were running down his chin, on his chest and throat.

**Sol Badguy **

"Oh…yeah, suck on it Commander…ugh…" he couldn't believe, how awesome it felt, to be sucked by that boy. He wanted him now and he couldn't wait a minute longer. Sol pulled his cock out of Ky's mouth, spread his legs again and pushed himself into his butthole.

His superior screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhgh…"

"You are even more wet inside, do you want me to move, do you want me to fuck you Sir?" Badguy waited for no answer, he just started going in and out.

"Ahh…ah…ah…ah…So…sto…stop…Sol…ah..ah" he kissed him on the mouth, he started licking him while he was moving inside him.

The American removed the belt form Ky's wrists and arms were put immediately around his neck. He leaned on the French now and started slamming him hard, deep and fast.

"Agh…ah..ah..ah..Sol, ahh, Sol, Sol, sol"

"Yes, say my name, uhm…"

"Ahh…ah, ah, ah, ah, uhm…" all the nasty sounds from Ky's ass were to hear loud and clear, it turned Sol even more on. He grabbed Kiske's hips, to have a better hold and started fucking him even faster, while the boy was holding his arms for a better grip.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Commander Kiske, Sir, is everything all right. Some soldiers reported shouts form your room." It was Lejla Arat.

Badguy stopped moving, now was a crucial moment. Ky could r4eport him for raping him and they would lock him away. That would not bother him, but then he would be banned from the Holy Orders. That would be fatal. He looked down at one blushed, sweat, covered in saliva and precum, teary Commander. He was breathing heavily and his pink cock was still hard, his hands were resting on his underarms.

"Everything is all right, I had a nightmare, a bad one, I am afraid." He lied. He didn't even mention him…

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, thank you, I will be fine just…" since he wouldn't report him, Sol turned Ky quickly on his stomach and started moving inside him again.

"Ngh…uhm…uhm…"

"Sir?"

"I am fine, I would like to rest now, please. Good night Mrs. Arat" Badguy was slamming him again, hard, deep, with passion. He didn't report me.

"You are one horny bustard, you want it till the end don't ya, Sir" Sol didn't wait for an answer, he just fucked him – in out, fast, than slow, but always rough and deep. He grabbed Ky's hips, since he was almost on his edge now and leaned backwards to get even deeper.

"Sol..ah, ah, ah, ah, I can't…stop…please… I am cuming, stop…" his commander came with a moan out of his throat, arching his back. Seconds after that Badguy came as well, filling the French's hole with his hot juice.

Sol pulled out, letting all the cum run down Ky's butt cheeks, it was the nicest image he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sol Badguy**

After Ky fell asleep he covered him and left his room.

It took 2 more days to reach their destination. They got quickly out of the train said their goodbyes to the TET personal and left for the Holy Orders Head Quarters.

There they were welcomed by Commander Cliff himself.

**Ky Kiske **

The night with Sol was incredible, he was feeling guilty, of how good it felt to be roughly loved by the American. As he waked up the next day, Badguy was gone and he was grateful for it. He was ashamed – it happened again, he sinned with another man. His prayers were giving him some comfort, but he couldn't stop feeling filthy and dirty.

"Ky! How nice to see you, come here boy!" Commander Cliff came towards him with a quick pace and hugged him in his tight bear hug.

"You've got thinner boy, haven't you been eating again! Schwarz I told you to feed him well, hahaha."

"Sorry Sir, I really tried, but he is quite stubborn." Schwarz was laughing as well now.

"Ah, I see, well I know, even as a child he was like that. So please do come in." before Cliff turned, he looked at Badguy and Ky thought he saw the Commander's eyes get harder.

**Sol Badguy**

Ahh, Cliff that sun of a bitch, he hasn't change. Yes, as you see, I have taken a good care of your precious French boy.

Since it was afternoon already, everybody was invited to a cup of coffee, or tea of course in order to discuss some important matters. They were seated in a huge hall with a long table, graceful chairs and thousands of candles. Fire was burning in the fireplace, it was still damn cold outside, they were in Russia after all and it was already November.

"Well now, I will need all your reports – how many Gears you have killed, how many soldiers got killed, how many supplies you used and so on." Cliff was stuffing his face with some cake – Sol knew he loved cake.

"I will give everything to you Commander, when do you want me to give you the papers?"

"Relax Ky and I told you to call me Cliff, it is just us here." Yeah, me Kiske and Schwarz, as well as Cliff's right hand Anji Mito. This guy was a very rare sight, the Japanese were the first race to be almost erased by the Gears, since the war started there first. Mito was a very skilled fighter, using fans as weapons, he was graceful and deadly at the same time. He was very loyal and one of the friendliest persons Sol has ever met in his life.

They drank coffee and tea for several hours, Sol was already bored out of his mind and was drooling on his chair. Then a voice woke him up.

"M. Badguy, please follow me to my office." It was Cliff, he wanted to speak with him privately.

"Ky, Erik please take a rest till supper, we will see each other than" with these words he turned to Sol waiting for him to stand up.

Badguy looked at his Commander before he left the room. Ky ignored him of course.

Once the door was shut, Cliff started talking.

"Tell me, why is Ky so sad. Did something happen, did you do something to him?"

"Relax" Sol sat himself on one of the chairs in front Cliff's desk and crossed his legs and arms.

"Nothing happened, you know how he is. He gets worked over little things, like dead soldiers, sick people an'such."

"Sol I swear, if you harm this boy, I would personally cut your head off." The old man was looking at him with these hard eyes again.

"I said, relax. He is here isn't he, he is well isn't he, so chill."

Cliff knew everything about Sol. In fact he saved him from his certain death. Cliff knew Sol Badguy was the prototype Gear and leader scientist of the Gear project, called at that time Frederick. He knew the headband on his forehead suppressed his violent and deadly Gear nature. It was also hiding the brand of a Gear. He couldn't remember how and why, but once Sol's headband was not on his forehead and his Gear nature led him into erasing a whole village. Cliff had succeeded into capturing him and putting the headband on. Once Sol got back to himself, he was covered in blood flesh, bones, guts and dirt. The old man had spared his life, he let him live on one condition – Sol would look after, in that time, the child Ky Kiske. "He is our only hope, he will be our Saint" he said. And so Badguy watched always from the distance, how this child turns into a man, into a leader, into the Saint everybody needed. With Ky's passion and kindness, mankind got the faith and strength to fight the Gears off. He came to be really the Saint everybody needed. The French himself was not aware of all that background. Sol swore to protect him, till the end of his life.

"Ky is stronger than you think old man."

"I know he is strong Sol, but he has a fragile soul, he needs support emotionally too."

"Well, for that he has Schwarz, he is pretty good in talking"

"Erik told me, you and Ky fight a lot, why can't you get along with each other."

"I can't do anything about that he hates me. He sees me as a threat, deep down he surely knows that I am a Gear."

"He is very intelligent, but I don't think, he knows about your real nature. I was told, you don't obey any other orders, just Ky's"

"Yeah, I swore to protect and serve him, only him, so everyone else can fuck up"

"All right already. Now, I have heard Zato-1 is coming closer to our Headquarters. I would like you and Kiske to stay here and I will take a troop and try to find out more. We will be under disguise - you must not let anything harm Ky!"

"Old man, you annoy me."

"Good, I will be going tomorrow."

"Don't get killed." Sol smirked at Cliff and went out of the room.

On the next day the old man and a chosen troop of soldiers were standing in the yard.

"Ky, I will leave you my right hand Anji Mito. He will do anything in his power to protect and obey you." Saying that he looked at Sol with eyes saying and you have to do the same, even more.

"I will be taking Mrs. Baiken with me." Ahhh Baiken, she was one damn woman. Powerful and with a strong character, she taught herself to yield a Katana with just one arm and eye. She was as well of a Japanese origin – her hair was surprisingly pink as her tongue was surprisingly sharp.

"We would get in a contact, when the time comes. So soldiers, Mrs. Baiken, let us go." With one last look at Ky and Sol, Cliff turned around and marched through the gates of the yard.

**Ky Kiske **

It has been two days, since Commander Cliff went off and there was no message from him still. Ky contacted Mrs. Rage in order to check the situation there – apparently there were no Gear attacks the last days. This was strange, the Gears always attacked in 2 to 3 days period, maybe they have moved somewhere else. Such thoughts were disturbing, if the Gears have moved, than, they will start killing everything that lives there and there will be no Holy Order to protect them. So he ordered Millia to send spies out, so they can get information on their movements.

Ky sipped form his tea and buried himself into the thousands of documents he had to look through. The time showed 3pm. There was some mumbling outside and then Anji Mito came into the room.

"Commander Kiske Sama, Badguy San would like to speak to you." Mito was smiling, that man was such a cheerful nature, and even around Sol he didn't lose his happy face.

"Ah, yes, let him…" before he could finish his sentence Badguy pushed himself through.

"Thank you Mr. Mito" the Japanese smiled and closed the door behind him.

Sol was standing in the middle of the room. All the rooms here were huge, since the Head Quarters were at one once royal Russian Palace. Everything looked beautiful here, the decoration on the walls, the ceilings, the flours, on the doors – one could feel truly like a Zar, if it was not for the horrible war.

Ky knew the American would speak, when he felt like it, so he just continued looking at his documents.

"Ya know, it was 2 days since I had ya" Kiske froze on his seat. He wouldn't dare to do something here, would he.

"Mr. Badguy, I am busy so please…ugh…" Sol sat himself on Ky's desk right next to him and leaned forward, so that their face were only centimeters away.

"You smell delicious, my Commander." The American grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Mr. Badguy, where are we going, what do you intend to do…" Mito looked perplexed after them.

"Should I help with something Kiske Sama?"

"No, thank you… uh..Sol!"

"We need to discuss something in my room Mito."

"I see" the Japanese was smiling of course.

Ky got pushed inside Badguy's room, the door got shut and locked.

**Sol Badguy**

"Now, my sweet Commander, it is time to satisfy my needs." Kiske was looking at him with clenched teeth and blushed face.

"Sol… I …"

"What?! You won't report me?" he smirked and unbuckled his belt. The French was only looking at him with his sweet turquoise eyes, standing there saying nothing.

"Then you have to suck me." Badguy pushed his Superior on his knees and pulled out his already hard penis. Ky looked at him, his cheeks were blushing, his eyes were teary.

"Come on Commander, do me." He pushed his cock in front of Ky's face coming closer and closer till it touched his lips.

"Now, open your mouth." And the French did. Oh, it was amazing inside his mouth, so warm and wet. Sol put his hands on the blonde's head and started moving. Kiske was playing along and started sucking his cock, playing with his tongue around it, he used his hands to have more hold and play with Badguy's balls.

"Uhm…ngh…nnnmmm…" the only sounds to hear were the slurps and short gasps of Ky and the satisfied moans of Sol.

" Mhhhh…yees, you are so good my sweet, sweet Commander….mhhh." the American looked down, a beautiful sight was before him – Ky was sucking him greedily, his eyes were teary and closed, his cheeks blushed, saliva and precum were running down both his mouth corners to his throat. Sol put his head back and enjoyed the moment.

"Ohh, if you keep on going like that, I will fill up your mouth with cum." Ky stopped and looked at him, his eyes were hard. He put his right hand on Sol's abdomen, holding his penis with his index finger and his thumb and licked the tip of the hot gender before him.

Then he sucked the end of Badguy's cock swallowing it till it was all gone in his mouth. Sol was almost there now, he buried his fingers in Ky's head.

"Mhhh… you are great, keep on goin' "

"Nhg…nnn..mmm" before Sol could cum, there was a knock on the door.

"Commander Kiske Sama, Gears were spotted near our Head Quarters, they are coming pretty fast. The scouts said, maybe there is a Mega Gear among them."

"Ngh… I understood Mr. Mito, I will come in a minute. Please wait for me in the yard and gatter the soldiers." Ky looked at Sol, who was smirking.

"Better yet, I will come" he whispered, so that Anji wouldn't hear him and shoved his sock in his Commanders mouth once more, only to trust faster and deeper, bringing him to his edge.

"Uhmmm…ngh" now the French was struggling to swallow all the cum Sol shot out.

"Aha…aha…uhm…aha…" Ky needed a moment to catch his breath, he was still standing on his knees.

"Well done Sir." Sol pulled the French up and kissed him passionately.

"Now, let us kill some Gears, shall we"

**Erik Schwarz**

"Men, we are about to face the Gears again. A Mega Gear is believed to be seen. Please be strong and have faith, I will be praying for each and every one of you. Let us win this battle, together!" the soldiers were looking at Ky, as if they had God himself before them. All eyes were full with hope and certainty. Sol Badguy was standing beside the Commander and Erik could see the man's eager to go out there and kill. The American was an animal, a furious animal.

"Commander Kiske Sama is such a wonderful and pride person, no wonder everybody admires him. His aura is incredible." Schwarz looked at the Japanese beside him.

"Yes, he is our hope. He is the one, who makes all people keep on going fighting in this horrible war."

"Ig'so! Let us kill these monsters!" Anji smiled at him and arranged his glasses back on the perfect spot on his nose.

The gate was opened and everybody followed Ky, marching towards the Gears.

In no time the battle was on. There were more than 100 Gears on the field, but there was no sight of the Mega Gear.

Sol ran before Ky with such fury in his eyes. He started killing instantly.

The American was as always a shier brute force on the battlefield. His moves were nothing but random rough moves, almost always deadly. He was not to compare with Anji Mito, who looked like he was dancing with his graceful fans. All of his moves were as a well-choreographed piece of art. He slashed and cut through the Gears with a smile on his face and eyes full of eagerness.

The Gears kept on coming, Erik thought there were roughly over 100, but it felt like much, much more now. He was surrounded by them, suddenly the ground shook followed by an ear piercing shriek.

**Sol Badguy **

He knew this shriek, only the biggest of them made such sounds. Sol smirked – the Mega Gear is here. How wonderful, now he could really cut loose. His blood was boiling from all the killing, he just loved it.

As he slashed through some more Gears, finally the humongous creature appeared before him. It was freaking ugly as always, but that didn't matter. As long as his Commander was threatened, he would kill even the most beautiful angel on earth. There was no real description of how ugly that thing was, but that was not important now, all he could think of is – kill.

He rushed towards the huge Gear and jumped covered in flames – the battle began. As always the Mega Gears had a very hard shell, he had to cut through it somehow, that always took some time.

Sol did suffer some wounds, nothing deadly though, but he was making a progress. The creature's chest was now opened, he had succeeded in breaking the shell there.

That will be your last battle ugly. As he rushed again to cut deeply into to the Gear's chest, he heard a shout.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sol Badguy**

He knew that hone voice. No, no, no, no! Did these idiots failed to protect Ky again, he would kill them, he swore he will. Sol turned his back on the Mega Gear and looked for his Commander.

He saw the French's blonde hair and his legs, everything else was covered in something black wrapped around him. Sol froze, that was….that was Zato-1. What he was doing here, he was supposed to be somewhere else, far from here. That bastard set a trap. Sun of a bitch! Now he was holding his Commander in his black tentacles.

Badguy ran towards his Commander and slashed through the tentacles. Since Zato-1 was busy fighting off Schwarz, he didn't notice Sol's coming. Kiske was crushed between the tentacles, he was fainting, and one of the black arms was around his neck, cutting of air supply.

The American managed to free him and catch him, before he fell on the ground. His body felt lifeless, he had to do something. There was no oxygen in his lungs apparently. Sol leaned over his Commander and put his lips on his. You can't leave me now, you bastard. He did first aid, pushing oxygen through his lungs.

"Live, now! Wake up, you sun of a bitch, NOW!" his Commander's eye flattered open.

"…Sol.." Ky put his hand on Sol's face and fondled it.

"My protector… " tears were on his eyes' corners.

"Tsh, you are feverish" just as he tried to pick up Kiske, Badguy felt a cutting pain on his shoulder.

"Grrgh…" he turned to see 3 tentacles with sharp edges rushing towards him. He managed to avoid their moves.

"Ahhh, Mr. Badguy, how nice to see you here. Do you want to be a witness, how your precious Commander and his friends die." Zato-1 was standing several meters over the ground - from his hips below he was covered in that black substance, his tentacles were made of. He looked like a human octopus. Sol didn't say anything he just tightened the grip around his sword looked down at Ky and rushed towards him.

That bastard, he is going to die for this. While fighting off the black substance, Sol caught in the corner of his eye, Schwarz laying on the ground bleeding and Mito surrounded by thousands of Gears. It was difficult to cut through to Zato-1, the tentacles were everywhere. Suddenly he felt a thumb pain on his head - he turned already dizzy from the pain. He felt the hot blood running down his cheek. What did just happen, how did miss any tentacle? It was no tentacle, it was the Mega Gear, it came to join with Zato-1.

"Fu…" he couldn't get up anymore, something was piercing through his skin on his right arm. Tentacles surrounded him - he heard the sweet voice form before "Sol, Sol…SOOOOL! Let me go, SOL!" and darkness filled him.

**Erik Schwarz **

His Commander was totally recovered now. He himself had a big gash on his leg and was limping around. That didn't matter to him, he will get better. What worried him was Ky, he was restless since Sol disappeared. The Mega Gear and Zato-1 came apparently to capture Badguy, because they didn't continue the battle. They wouldn't have won anyways, Cliff had come back to fight with them. He had somehow known about the Gears' moves.

"Sir, please calm down, we will find Mr. Badguy" Ky looked at him furiously.

"When?! When are we going to search for him, he could be dead by now, Commander Sir, please let me go search for him!"

"Ky, we cannot risk you going out there searching for him, it is way too dangerous." Cliff was very unhappy himself. He was on a mission to find out where Zato-1 had gone, but it was all a trap for the Holy Order.

Erik had never seen his Commander so worried about Sol. The American was gone before for long or short times and Ky had never even mentioned his name. Then again Badguy was never gone, because he was captured or kidnapped.

"We must do something, anything. You know without him, we are almost lost in this war."

"Ky, without you we Will be lost! We need to first know, where they brought him and then we need to figure out a plan to save him." Kiske sat himself on the chair in front of his desk and put his head in his hands. For a moment there Erik thought he saw tears in his Commander's eyes – that scared him.

**Sol Badguy**

"Uhm…." What happened? The last thing he remembered was hearing Ky's voice shouting for him, but why. He opened his eyes, his head hurt and he felt very, very tired, dizzy and somehow weak. He looked down to himself – he was chained in some thick metal chains, on his wrists, his legs, ankles, his neck, his chest, everywhere.

"We do not want you to escape, now do we, Mr. Badguy" Zato-1 approached him, everything was dark around him, just some candles were burning on the walls.

"You have slept for some days now." Sol tried to say something, but all that came from his mouth was saliva and some meaningless mumbles.

"I guess you wonder why you cannot speak and why you feel that weak. Well the needle plugged in your right arm is filling you up with a serum that is strong enough to put down 3 Mega Gears. So all you can do in this state is drool and look pathetic."

"Ugh…ngh…" he was really just drooling, he couldn't even think straight. How is he going to escape from this? He would find a way out – the most important thing to him was, if his Commander was alright. Ky did shout out his name, which he didn't expect, he never did that before, never – probably he was okay and he was happy that he was gone, captured. Whatever he would come back and show that brat…

"Mr. Badguy, I am so very happy you got into my trap. You know I had a plaything once. This plaything was beautiful, slender with dark skin, it was agile and he cried in pleasure as I played with it. Now this plaything is gone, he…" Zato-1 seemed to fight with his emotion, he was angry and disappointed.

"He escaped… he left me, like a worthless toy… isn't it an irony I played with him and He left me behind, as I got boring to him. Nevertheless, Justice wants to meet you Mr. Badguy, but that will take her several days to come here, so till then I could have some fun with you." Justice, what, she was here, that was bad, very bad, without him the Commander and all the others have no chance to defeat her. He had to do something, he had to free himself, kill that sun of a bitch and go to Ky!

Suddenly Zato-1 was in front of him, way too close.

"Mr. Badguy, you are one brute, but you are also one very attractive man. That sun burned skin of yours, those muscles, your noble face features. You are handsome, not say very sexy." Followed by those disturbing words was a kiss. Since Sol couldn't do anything, he was helpless in not letting Zato's tongue enter his mouth.

The man before him was handsome as well. He had a trained body, long blonde hair, his eyes were covered with some sort of a bandage.

"You are very well at kissing, even if you do not want it." Sol felt something fondling his inner thigh, this guy was not seriously going to do ti with him. Before he could do anything, not that he could anyway, his pants got opened and Zato's hand was resting on his penis.

"My, my, what a nice cock you have there, Sol" the blonde started fondling him, till he got eventually hard.

"Now, let me really taste you." Zato kneeled before him and put his whole penis in his mouth only to suck on it hard and move in and out while making him crazy with his tongue. Badguy could tell that this guy knew what he was doing, he was very good.

"Ngh…uhmmm.." was everything that could actually escape his lips. Suddenly a finger was shoved inside his butthole.

"Fgh…" what was going on, this sun of a bitch is going to fuck him and he can't do anything about it.

"Ahh, you are quite wet Mr. Badguy, I think you are ready for my shadow to devour you." His shadow, that was Eddie - rumor has it, Zato-1 gave his eye sight for to be able to manipulate his shadow. And now this shadow's tentacle penetrated him roughly.

"Ks…ngh…uhmm.."

"Strong aren't we, I will fuck you Sol, till you break, or till Justice arrives, hahahaha" it hurt, but Badguy was in no position to change that, he let it happen. The tentacle was going in and out of him so quickly and roughly, it almost put him out of his mind.

"Aha…ah…ah" Zatp-1 was still on his cock sucking it and he was almost there.

"No, you won't come just yet. A very thin tentacle appeared form Badguy's eyes. This tentacle was pushed inside his cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" that hurt even more than the penetration inside his butt.

He was sweaty, he was getting raped, he was getting humiliated, but all he could think was his Commander. He would kill that little brat, if he got hurt badly.

"You seem to be somewhere else Mr. Badguy, I will have to speed up on you." That being said the tentacle fucking him got even rougher, he could feel something warm dripping down his thighs, he was sure it was blood. The thin thing inside his cock got pulled out and he almost instantly came.

"Gkgh…uhmmm.."

"Very, very beautiful! You made my shadow very happy. Next time I will personally fuck you!" Zato-1 got out of the room and Sol felt in delirium. The last thing that appeared before his eyes was the sight of Ky being pleasured by him – so sweet.

This abuse was going day in and day out. Sol couldn't tell anymore if it was night or day, he just got raped he got tortured – it didn't matter to him anymore. The serum was making him just helpless.

One day there was a huge explosion somewhere. Voices were screaming, Gears were screeching, it seemed like the place he was in got attacked. Zato-1 was not by him at this time.

"Just go, we have to stop them, Justice will kill us, if we lose Badguy, GO!" Sol smirked to himself, pah Justice, that stupid Gear can't just come and fight with him, no, she had to let him get captured and tire him with rape and torture. This was not going to stop him - he was going to kill that bitch.

"Gahgggghhhh…" a huge blast torn the door where Sol locked in and Cliff came inside.

"Sol! The … " Schwarz came after him.

"Sir, Zato-1 escaped, we are trying to catch up with him." As he saw Sol he froze.

"What…did they do to him?" everything went black in front of Badguy, the serum engulfed him completely.

**Erik Schwarz**

Sol clothes were torn from all the cuts and gashes he got form probably torture. He was sweating all over his body and blood was dripping from his wounds. As Erik came closer he saw that Badguy's vines were purple.

"What is going on, what did they do?"

"They were poisoning him with MGCS – Mega Gear Control Serum. This serum is used to tame the Mega Gears. However it is used in very small amounts, since it is very poisons. Sol had it for at least 5 days." While Cliff was talking, he removed all the chains around Badguy's body and pulled the needle out of his arm.

"There is no way around it." He sighed.

"Mr. Schwarz I will have to tell you a secret, which you have to take to your grave. But first, I will need you to retreat with all the soldiers back to the HQ – you should not speak of this to Ky, never, ever! Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Swear it!" he saw the serious Cliff was about that.

"I swear Sir!"

What was going on, what did he mean? Sol's lifeless body was lying on the floor, where the old man had put him gently. He then started unbuckling the headband on the American's head. What came to sight made Erik gasp. Underneath the headband he saw the burning brand of the Gears.

"Wha…" he couldn't breathe, Sol was a Gear, how, what, his head was spinning.

"I said, I will explain you everything, now go, when his Gear nature is released, he will need some time to regenerate from the serum and then he will unleash such a brute, demolishing power, which you have never imagined. And he will want to kill, there will be no stopping. At some point I will seal the monster in him with this headband again. Tell Ky I went on searching for Sol, now go, hurry!"

Schwarz was just speechless. He gave the orders to retreat, since all the Gears were defeated. As they were several kilometers away from the place they found Sol, a red flash exploded in the air. That was probably Badguy's Gear nature. Now he understood, why the American was so strong – he was a, a fucking Gear. How did he allow him come so close to his Commander. Sol could've snapped Ky's neck by any chance he had and no one could have done anything about it. It was no wonder Kiske could never win against him – he was a fucking Gear.

He had to think, of how to tell Ky, they didn't find Badguy. He is going to be so angry. It was a huge problem not letting Ky come with them on the rescue mission of Sol. He was furious, he was saying stuff like – I am the Commander, he is my soldier, I need to be there for him. It was horrible to see, how his Commander struggled with his emotions as Cliff forbid him to come with them. Ky couldn't do anything but obey, he was a very loyal man after all.

Erik and the soldiers were welcomed by Anji Mito.

"Welcome back, did you have any lick?" the Japanese was left alongside with Baiken to protect Ky, in any case something attacked the HQ.

"Ah, yes, but Sol got snatched under our noses and Commander Cliff is chasing them in order to free him. I see" this time Mito didn't smile, his eyes stayed on him for a second longer.

"Please follow me to Commander Cliff Sama's office. Commander Kiske Sama is waiting for you there." This was it, now he had to deal with one very persuasive French man.

The first thing he heard as he came in was "where is he, where is Badguy?".

"He is being still held by the enemy, Commander Cliff is chasing after them." Erik had to stay strong and look Ky in the eyes.

"What?! I am going after them!" he rushed towards the door only to be held by Anji.

"Commander Kiske Sama, Commander Cliff Sama's orders were to keep you save in here, so please be calm, I am sure he will return with Badguy San soon enough." Ky looked at Erik one more time before he rushed out of the room.

"Kiske Sir…"

"Leave him Schwarz San, he won't be going out, he is way too loyal." With these words Mito closed the door behind him and looked at Erik.

"You know about Sol, don't you Schwarz San? You know he is a Gear." That shocked him, was he and Kiske the only one, who didn't know about the American?

"Yes, Commander Cliff didn't have a choice, but to show me his true nature."

"You need to keep that as a secret. Commander Kiske Sama should never know about it. You know how much he hates Gears, his world would break apart."

"Don't you people think it is unfair to keep such a huge thing from our Commander. He suffered so much, he needs to know the truth and it is not like they are best friends! There is so much hate between them, their feelings wouldn't change a bit." Schwarz was angry, how could they keep such information a secret.

"Commander Cliff Sama will explain to you everything, please be patient." Mito smiled at him gently and left the room.

All Erik could think now is, where the two of them were and how Cliff is going to stop that Gear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sol Badguy**

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, his back leaned on a wall, his legs and arms spread out. As he looked at himself he noticed the thousands of wounds on his body even more bruises and blood. His head was killing him and he was very, very thirsty.

"You are finally awake" Cliff was sitting on the floor also leaned with his back on the wall. He was covered in dirt and blood, he looked very exhausted.

"The fuck happen'" Sol tried to stand up, but everything hurt and he just adjusted his body to a more comfortable position.

"Well, let us see. You got captured by Zato-1, he poisoned you with MGCS and I removed your headband." Badguy froze.

"You did wha … ?"

"You were going to die Sol, I had no choice." The old man stood up and went to the corner of the room they were in. now Sol noticed there was a table. On it there was a plate filled with something and a bottle of glass.

Cliff came back with the bottle and put in on Sol's lips.

"Drink, you are dehydrated." Badguy gulped the water down, his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Ugh…" he swiped his mouth with his hand back "how much?" Cliff looked at him with worried eyes.

"I said how much, did I kill?"

"Sol, you know, you can't control…"

"I said, HOW MUCH?!" he tried to stand up again and gasped.

"You killed not much than 5 people, there were just unlucky passengers in your way, I tried to stop you, but …" the old man looked down at himself, now Sol saw a huge wound on his left thigh.

"Shit…" he had no memory of what he did, that way he hated to lose his headband.

"How is Kiske doing?" it came back to him now, Ky was almost crushed to pieces by Zato's tentacles. He remembered saving him and hearing him shout out loud his name.

"He is fine, no harm came to him. He actually wanted to go and save you himself." What? Did his sweet Commander care of him? How cute. He Will reward him, when he comes back. Sol smirked to himself.

"Where are we anyway?" Badguy pulled himself together and managed to sit himself still leaning on the wall.

"Very nice family accepted us here, they have given us bread and water. That is all I can ask for, such dear people. They were worried about you too. Before I came here, I put your headband on, so they don't know about you, don't worry."

"Tsh, as if a I care… how long have I been sleeping." He took another gulp – the bottle was almost empty now.

"I chased you for 3 days, than I managed to, you know, stop you and then you slept for 2 days." Cliff sat himself on the floor again, Badguy noticed they both had blankets underneath them.

"I am okay now, we can go home."

"Yes, just relax, we will go home soon enough." The old man was in pain apparently his face was pale and he was sweating a lot.

"I have to bring you back at the HQ. You have to be nursed." Sol heard steps from outside and a door was opened.

"Oh Mr. Sol, you are awake, how nice. How do you feel?" The man, who was standing on the door was even older then Cliff. He had very gentle blue eyes, white hair and a strong Russian accent.

"I brought you a bowl of fresh water and a cloth for your wounds." He put the bowl in front of Sol dunk the cloth and started washing his arms.

Badguy lived for so long now, he had seen so much, but this kindness made him feel uncomfortable.

"Please help my old man, he …"

"Oh, yes, the herbs are not helping. We did stop the bleeding though. Let me please see Mr. Cliff" the old man washed the wound.

"It looks really bad, I cannot help, we have nothing else, but our herbs. The wound is too deep." He looked at Sol with his blue eyes, he could see the sadness in them.

"Don't worry, I will be okay in no time and I will bring him to a hospital or something." The old man stood up.

"The Gears moved away, so you can finally come to the house. We have a fireplace there."

Sol finally was able to stand up – he helped Cliff to stand up and the three of them went into to the house of the Russian. Apparently they were hiding in the barn from the Gears, since both Sol and Cliff were badly hurt.

"I had a boy like you. He was a shy boy, but he did want to fight for humanity. He went to the Holy Order. Now I don't know, if he is alive. He doesn't write. His name is Valerii … Valerii Vladimov" The house of the old man was small but cozy. On the kitchen's table was sitting an old woman.

"Valentina, the two of them need to warm up a little." Badguy couldn't understand a word - they spoke in their mother tongue. She looked as kind as her husband.

"Please sit by the fireplace." He put Cliff beside him in front of the fireplace. Bowls with hot soup was put in their hands.

Sol needed just one more day to completely recover.

"Thank you for everythin'" he was holding Cliff in his lap, since he was in really bad shape by now.

"Mr. Sol, please try to stay calm" with these words the small man before him touched his headband. Sol looked at him with a shock. This old man knew he was a Gear, he knew he could tear them to pieces and still he helped them to survive. His blue eyes reminded him of Ky's eyes – so kind, so full of hope, so gentle.

"I will…" the wind was piercing through his clothes now. Once he got the scent of his Commander he rushed towards it not looking back. He knew the old man would stay there till he lost sight of him.

**Ky Kiske**

"Commander Kiske Sama, Badguy San and Commander C…" Ky ran out of the room, before Anji could finish his sentence.

There they were, Sol and Cliff at the gate of the yard. His heart was about to explode inside his chest - thadum, thadum, thadum…

"Medic, we need medic please!" as the medics arrived Sol put Cliff on the stretcher – he was unconscious and looked so pale.

"Please inform me immediately when Commander Cliff wakes up"

"Yes Sir!" the medics walked away with Cliff on the stretcher.

"Be strong old man" Sol looked back at Ky. There was something in his eyes, not only passion, but also sadness?

"Mr. Badguy, thank you for bringing back Commander Cliff, would you please come with me in my office? I would like to hear your report." without waiting for Sol to answer Ky turned on his heel and walked back into the palace.

The French closed the door behind him and turned only to get pushed against it. His lips got sealed by Sol's in a rough passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. Sol's hands were quickly undressing him, he was so eager. Ky felt the American's penis hard and hot pushing against his belly.

"Sol…stop… st… we shouldn't…"

"Be quite, I haven't had you in such a long time, I want you my sweet Commander." Ky's chest was already bare and Badguy was pinching his right nipple.

"Ngh…stop…"

"Why? You want me as much as I want you Sir. Look at how hard you are" The American put his hand on Ky's penis - a shudder went through his body.

"Uhm…. Aha.. Sol.." again his gasp was broke by a rough deep kiss.

Suddenly a knock on the door.

"Commander Kiske Sama, Schwarz San wants to talk to you, can he please come in?"

"Ngh..nnn…" Sol broke the kiss and looked at him with these blazing eyes.

"I need few more minutes to discuss something with Mr. Badguy, let Mr. Schwarz come in ten minutes please."

"Okay Kiske Sama, thank you."

"Tsh, you couldn't give me some more time, now I have to fuck ya even more quickly than usual."

"Stop!" Ky pushed Sol away from himself, but with no effect. Badguy unbuckled Kiske's belt and freed one very swollen penis.

"Uhm…please, Sol…sto…aha.." the American squeezed his hand around Kiske's penis and started moving up and down – Ky's head went blank, the pleasure he felt from this, he started moaning louder.

A big sun burned hand was put on his mouth. "Ya have to'be quite, they will hear us Commander. Ya don't want them to find out ya get fucked by me, don't ya".

**Sol Badguy**

Sol continued moving on Ky's cock. His Commander was now all teary, blushed and wet. Hehe he was just like one little nasty whore. He knew he had no time, so he freed his own dick and pushed it against Ky's. Badguy than grabbed both hot genders and rubbed them together. He leaned forward to Kiske his left hand was still on the French's mouth. He wanted so much to feel the Commander that he got lost in pleasure and started moaning quietly at his moves.

"Uhmm..mhhh..nnn…Commander, you are so, so delicious." Ky was trying his best not to pull away and cry in pleasure "nnnn…uhmmm…ngh." He started trembling against Sol, arching his back, his cock was throbbing and then he came, filling Badguy's hand with his cum. Seconds later he came himself and all the juice got spread on Kiske's penis and belly and his own hand and cock.

"Aha…ahh..aha…" The American kissed him gently licked his hand and smirked.

"You really taste wonderful." Minutes later Badguy was gone and Erik came in Ky's room.

**Erik Schwarz**

"I contacted the National Union, as you requested. They want to do a big meeting here. They think the situation got out of control. So they want to discuss our further plans."

"Did they say, how long they will need to come here?"

"As far as I understood 8 of 10 of the NU want to come here. We should be planning about 10 days at least until everybody arrives" His Commander seemed to be more relaxed now. He thought he was relieved to see Cliff and Badguy.

"Commander, you know how the NU Superiors are, we have to organize a huge ball for them. I am sure they will bring all their women and children with them." Ky was sitting on his chair before his desk. He seemed to be a little blushed in the face, or was it the morning sun that made the illusion?

"You are right, we will have to make a big deal out of this. They will definitely want to have a big reunion celebration." Erik knew Kiske hated such things in worry times like these.

"We have no choice Sir."

"Yes, would you please list the names of the NU Superiors that are coming and give it to me. I am going to start an plan all the… fun." His Commander smiled gently at Erik.

"I will Sir." Schwarz turned to leave, but before he went through the door he heard Ky saying "Mr. Schwarz would you please come to drink tea with me in the afternoon?"

The German was happy to see his Commander in such a good mood. "I will Sir."

Several days passed after Sol's and Cliff's return, before Erik was called to see the old man.

It was damn cold outside - the snow was now piling on the windows and roofs. Nobody wanted to go out there. Thankfully for going to the nursing rooms, he had to just use the corridor leaving to the right section of the palace.

As he came in the room Cliff waved the medics away and they all left.

"Mr. Schwarz, I guess you want to know the whole story about Sol."

"Sir, I…" Erik was very uncomfortable. After he knew what Badguy was, he tried to avoid him in any way possible. That was not so hard to achieve, since the American was avoiding people in general.

"As I told you, Sol is a Gear, but he is not just some Gear. He is The Prototype Gear and the scientists working on the Gear Project, Frederick." Schwarz sat himself. That is not to believe. His head almost exploded.

"He had lived for more than 100 years and as I found him his life had no meaning. He had just killed over 300 people I captured him and speared his life with the condition that he would protect one person till the end of his life. This person was a little child back than and it was Ky Kiske. He swore on his and my sword to protect him with his life if he had to." He couldn't believe it, Ky's sworn enemy is a Gear and this Gear made an oath to protect him no matter what.

"I… don't know what to say…" Erik looked at the old Commander with a helpless expression.

"You are not to say anything Schwarz, you, me and Mito are the only people on this planet, who know about Sol's past. Kiske should never find out about this. You know him, he would never forgive me, you or Badguy for keeping that a secret. His world will crush before his eyes. I am afraid he would give up everything, if he knew." Cliff was sitting on his bed, his hurt leg was stitched. He looked so much better now.

"Sir, with all due respect, but I think you underestimate Commander Kiske, he is a very strong person."

"Maybe I should tell you one more story Erik. As I met Ky he was just 6. He was living in an orphanage. He was smaller and thinner from all the other kids there, so he got bullied pretty over and over again. That didn't matter to him, than they just stopped, because it was boring to them. So the bullies found a new target. Ky noticed that and protected that kid, he got beaten up pretty badly. As I asked him, why he did that, he knew very well he didn't match the elder kids, he said he will always protect the weak. He was 6 years old Erik, 6." Cliff was looking against the wall, but his mind was somewhere else.

"I was stationed at this time near the orphanage, because there were some Gear attacks in the area. Ky's orphanage got attacked 2 times, many died. The first time I remember one blond child with teary torques eyes standing before a huge Gear with his wooden sword trying to protect one of the kids. I have never seen such bravery - he was ready to die even for one of the bullies. The second time he was 8 - he had seen so much death. By then he was more experienced and even managed to cut one of the Gears. As the siege was over, he came to me and asked me, if he can join the Holy Order Knights. He swore he would never let any human die under his protection - I hate the Gears, I hate them, I will destroy each and every one of them, if it is the last thing I would do. I could see the burning passion in his eyes. I knew by then, he would be the leader and hope for humanity. I couldn't recruit him to the Order of course, but I promised I will be back for him. This very month, I met Sol Badguy. And so Ky trained till he got 16 and I let him become one of the Knights. He was standing under Badguy's protection already."

Cliff could still remember these big eyes of the French boy – such fury, such passion.

"I am not going to rest till I have killed every one of them" tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I want to join the Holy Order Knight, please Sir recruit me!" the boy was covered in blood, Cliff managed to save him, before he was torn to pieces by one of the Gears.

"You are very brave Ky, but I can't let you join the Order, you are too young." The French knew that already, he threw himself in Cliff's lap and cried for a long time.

He would never forget this deep passion and love for the humans.

"I… I understand."

"Ky is a very strong person, but his hear is so, so gentle. We shouldn't break it by telling him the truth about Badguy. So I need you to swear to your live, you would never tell him."

Erik stood up and looked at Cliff, he knew this was wrong, eh wanted to open the eyes of his Commander, he loved him after all as a little brother. But he knew very well the consequences would be devastating.

"I swear to my live and everything that is dear to me!" Schwarz didn't like Sol himself, but it was clear to him that the American was a very important piece in winning this war and keeping Kiske alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**NU Superior USA: Ken Forest**

**NU Superior Russia: Milko Nikolaev**

**NU Superior France: Gerard Defoe**

**NU Superior Egypt: Ayshe Guele**

**NU Superior China: Liu Pang Li **

**NU Superior Japan: Yori Tsusuki**

**NU Superior Germany: Winfried Richter**

**NU Superior Portugal: Maria Banderas**

**NU Superior Bulgaria: Stanimir Todorov**

**NU Superior Sweden: Siv Eriksson**

**/**

**Ky Kiske **

He was so damn busy with all those preparations for the NU Superiors. Almost every day somebody arrived and waited to be properly welcomed. It really took 10 days until everybody came. In fact all of the Superiors came and they came with their families, protectors, butlers and so on.

The empty rooms got filled with people and luggage. Since the soldiers just used the huge dining rooms and the training yard, the palace looked like it was empty, now it felt like it was way too crowded.

"Mr. Schwarz, tomorrow Superior Li must arrive, could you please check, if his room is ready yet. I heard he is travelling just with his 2 protectors, so we will need just one more room with 2 beds for them." It was such a stress. Everything had to be arranged till everybody showed up. He didn't have any time at all to train, visit his soldiers or have few minutes relaxation and drink a cup of tea with Erik, Cliff or Mito. Sol was busy too, he had to carry stuff around. He hated it and he showed it openly shouting at people, if they got in his way. Of course Ky had to give him direct orders to do the things he wanted him to do. So there was no time for Badguy to trap him somewhere and do all the sins they did not so long ago. Kiske still hated the American for what he did to his body and he hated his weak body for reacting like it did. So he used every opportunity to avoid him.

He finally got into bed, it was 1am already and he was exhausted. Tomorrow he would have to deal with the last of the NU Superiors – Liu Pang Li. He was one of the youngest amongst the Superiors, about 29 years old. Ky had seen him just one time at the big conference, where he was named as a Commander of the Holy Order. Mr. Li was looking at him very strangely, he was merely staring at him. He never got to speak to that strange man, but he could every time feel his gaze on him.

He heard voices outside his door. "No, Badguy San, Commander Kiske Sama is already in bed, he didn't want to be disturbed. Please leave now."

"Mito step away, or I will crush ya to pieces."

"I am sorry Badguy San, but direct orders from Kiske Sama were not to let anyone, not even you inside."

"Tsh, bastard!" Ky heard angry steps getting weaker. So he left, he was relieved. He knew what could happen, if Sol got into his room, why was he so weak, why couldn't he report the American and have him banned from the Order. He could easily order him to stop ever touching him, but he didn't. Kiske hated it, he hated how good it felt to feel Sol inside him. Ky pulled out his golden cross and prayed to God. He prayed for forgiveness again, for the sins he did.

As he thought how Sol was squeezing their pansies together he felt a throbbing in his pants. He was shocked to see that he was hard, how could he… he turned to the side holding his cross tightly, tears were falling down his cheeks, why was he so weak - he prayed till he fell asleep. He was never again going to let Badguy touch his body.

On the next day at 5:43pm Superior Liu Pang Li arrived with his 2 bodyguards.

"Mr. Li, I am very pleased to welcome you in our Head Quarters. How was your travel" they had to exchange the needed politely words.

"Yes, thank you for having me Commander Kiske. My travel was just marvelous." Li was a very handsome man. He was tall, slender with beautiful facial features and long black thick hair. It was a puzzle to Ky, how this man stayed single for so long. They shook hands and he felt, how the Chinese man was squeezing his hand gently.

"It is a big pleasure to meet you in personal Mr. Kiske, I have heard about you so much – the Saint of humanity, the Hope, the most brave Man on this planet, the Holy Knight. You are a fair image, a joy for the eye." There was a very strange smile on this man's face.

"Would you please follow Mr. Schwarz to your room, so you can rest." He hated when people called him a Saint, or a Holy Knight, if they knew what a sinner he was. Just as he thought that, Badguy appeared behind him.

"Oi Commander, should I bring his bags to his room too, or wha'" Ky turned to Sol. He wanted to just punch that man in the face, he was so rude.

"Yes please." He walked past by the taller man only to get caught by his arm and pulled closely to Badguy.

"Don't be too rough on me my sweet Commander, or you will regret it." Sol smirked, the words were said so quietly so only Ky could hear them. The typical sent of Sol pierced through his nose and he blushed.

**Erik Schwarz**

"Let me go Mr. Badguy, this is an order!" the Commander was looking at Sol with fury in his eyes. This could lead to a fight again. Before Schwarz could say anything Anji Mito stepped forward.

"Badguy San, please let Commander Kiske Sama go!"

Sol let go and Ky walked away without looking back at the American.

"Mr. Kiske should we discuss the preparations for the ball, now that Mr. Li has arrived." Schwarz followed the Commander, he could see that he was angry with Sol.

"Yes, please follow me to my office Mr. Schwarz." Once they were in the room, Ky sat on his chair and started searching for a particular document. His desk was full with papers.

"Would you like to have some tea with me Mr. Schwarz" he smiled gently.

"Of course Sir."

"Now, I think we could schedule the ball for Tuesday, so two days from now. The NU Superiors should have time to rest, before they start, you know amuse themselves."

"Hahaha, I know what you mean Sir. It will be a very… interesting night." Erik knew that everybody soldiers, Commanders and Superiors would drink, a lot.

"We will use the biggest dining hall. My soldiers will be eating with us of course. There will be music, food and a lot to drink." Kiske always wanted to have his soldiers on occasions like that. Many of the important people were not in favor of that, but everybody knew how much Ky loved his men. They were all equal to him. Besides, he hated being on a table with enough food to feed a whole village and not let his soldiers to be part of it. Ky himself didn't eat much at such parties.

The day passed by discussing all the details for the ball.

And finally it was time – as Erik entered, the hall was already full with people. Everybody had their best clothes on. It felt like there was no war what so ever out there.

The whole atmosphere seemed magical. Candles, fireplaces and chandeliers were the light source in the huge room and therefore everything was colored in warm yellow, okra, red-brown nuances. He saw a hand waving at him – it was his Commander's hand.

"Mr. Schwarz, please come sit with us. You remember Superior Richter, he is nostalgic about speaking German again and since you are a German." Kiske smiled. Erik knew Ky wanted to please the Superiors, but he was no ass crawler, he just did that out of a good heart.

Erik was deep in conversation with Superior Richter and didn't notice when his Commander has left. He happened to drink a lot of Schnapps on that night.

**Ky Kiske**

There were not so many people on the balcony, since it was freezing outside. The snow was falling peacefully in big frazzles. He drank a lot, much more than any other time. But there was a reason why, he wanted to forget all the horror around him and most of all his sins with Badguy. The music was so load now and it seemed like everybody was shouting, because they were even more drunk then he was. The children of the Superiors were long ago sent to go to bed. Nobody wanted them to see how embarrassing drunk parents can be. So now, everybody drink even more carelessly, people were dancing, eating, laughing – he wanted to be for himself just for a moment.

"Are you not cold Mr. Kiske?" a coat was put around him and two warm hands were resting on his shoulders.

Ky turned to see the Chinese man. Their faces were just centimeters away, he felt very uncomfortable and turned away.

"Thank you Mr. Li. I am fine"

'Isn't the night just beautiful" the Superior was standing beside him now and was looking at the falling snow.

"Yes." Ky didn't know what to say, he felt very strange around this man.

"Mr. Kiske, can I ask you something personal?" the French turned to the taller man beside him. His head was dizzy. He should be careful not to say something stupid under his alcoholic condition.

"Please do."

"Why is it that you keep Sol Badguy under your command?" Ky froze. What is he supposed to tell him? He didn't know that himself. As Sol came to be a soldier, he said to him, he would obey only his commands and so he did. Ky thought Badguy was a huge advantage to the Holy Orders, because his magical powers were extremely strong. But since the American started insulting him sexually, he didn't know what to do, how to think about it, he was just confused and felt guilty.

"He is a very strong man, the Holy Order needs him." Ky felt how the Chinese man was looking at him with this strange smile.

"I've heard he obeys only your commands. Why is that."

"Mr. Li, Sol Badguy is a rude man, he does what he wants, he thinks what he wants and as long as he follows my orders and fights on our side, I do not ask questions like these. I am happy to be able to control him in any way at all." But he was not controlling him, it was the other way around. Badguy was playing with him, calling him sweet Commander, touching him where he wanted, doing with him what he wanted.

"Why are you blushing Mr. Kiske?" before Ky could answer Li leaned towards him and stopped just several centimeters form his face, his chin got pulled up, by the Chinese's slender fingers.

"Is there a secret between you and Mr. Badguy?" Kiske was looking at the taller man with huge eyes, his heart was beating so fast, it almost burst out of his chest.

The French pulled away. "I don't know what you intend Mr. Li, but that is a business between me and Mr. Badguy. I do not just shout out information, which could be private or crucial." He turned and walked inside the hall. He was sure Li was looking after him with his black eyes.

That whole party was enough for him, he wanted to go to bed. Since it was just useless to say goodnight to any of the drunken men, he just walked towards his chamber.

He entered his room - the door got slammed and locked behind him. He froze in fear. Hot breath brushed him from behind, he knew very well who that was.

"Mr. Badguy, what do yo…" big hands wrapped around him and now he smelled the penetrating stench of alcohol. These hand started freeing him from his clothes – he was helpless to stop them. Hot tongue liked his neck and he shuddered.

"Stop…Sol…" before he could know, Badguy's hand was on his already hard penis. He gasped.

"Aha…stop, let me go…Sol"

"Ma sweet Commander, moan for me, le'me hear tha' singin' voice of yours." Sol was squeezing his gender pretty hard now, that made him go almost wild. His pants got pulled down and a finger was put inside him.

"Aaaahh, stop…please…Sol" how could he assault him like that? Why is he not ordering him to stop? Why does his body react to him like that? Why does he want more? All those questions were swirling around his head, while Badguy was pushing his fingers inside him in and out, making all these nasty sounds. His other hand was teasing his penis going up and down.

"You are so wet my Commander, you want me don't ya, you want me to fuck ya hard n' deep" Sol kissed him roughly as always, pushing his tongue through his mouth in order to observe every corner.

"Stop….ahhh..mm.. Sol"

"Are ya cryin' again, you are so cute, tha' turns me even more on" Sol threw him on the bed and bend over him. He started liking his nipples, his right hand was holding Ky's arms tightly in his grip.

"Let me go,…ahhh..aha…aha.." Kiske's clothes were all removed now.

Badguy kissed him again, long and passionately, till they both were out of breath. Doing so he started fondling Ky's hot precumming gender again, making him arch his back with every move.

"Sto…mhhh..aha"

"If you like tha' so much than my mouth would kill ya." The American smirked and moved down only to put Ky's penis in his mouth.

Kiske's head almost exploded, the feeling was just incredible. It felt so good, Sol's hot wet mouth tightening and sucking around his dick. Now that his hands were free he buried his fingers in the American's hair and let him do whatever he wanted to do with him.

"Ahhh..Sol..aha…aha…mhhm..ngh.."

**Sol Badguy **

Sol did drink a lot, he was dizzy and a bit drunk, but he knew very well what he did. The blushed, crying covered in sweat and saliva Commander of his was responding to every move with such sweet shudder. He had problems in holding back, he wanted to fuck him right now, but he also wanted to be in this sweet moment, for as long as possible.

While still sucking and liking on the pink hot cock, he pushed a middle finger through Ky's asshole. His Commander responded with arching his back and moaning in pleasure.

"Ngh…Sol" he could deny it as long as he wanted, the French loved being treated like that by Sol. His hands were pushing him down his cock and his hole was sucking his fingers in.

"You are so wet Commander, you are more than ready to get fucked now." Kiske looked at him with these teary eyes, blushed cheeks and saliva was running down his chin – yes, he was ready. Sol licked his covered in juices finders and smiled.

"Your cute cock is going to burst, if I touch it a few more times, won't it now."

"Sol…please…ngh…" Badguy played with the top of Ky's penis.

"Don't worry, I will make you cum for me." With those words, Sol freed his own big, hard gender and pushed against Kiske's.

"Aha…stop…no, not like that…Sol…" his commander tried to push him away with no effect of course. Sol put his hand around both cocks and started moving up and down, up and down.

"Ahhhh..aha..uhm.." Ky was almost throwing himself around, he was arching his back, he was gasping, moaning and he finally came into Sol's hand.

"Uhm…you are delicious, but that won't do my sweet Commander. I know you want more too"

"Aha…what do you.." Badguy spread the French's legs and pushed his sock inside him.

"Soool…ahhhh…" the music was so load outside, nobody could hear his commander scream in pleasure, his moans were filling up the room, as Sol was trusting in him hard and deep.

"Aha…aha…aha..aha…uhm…aha…mh.." Badguy grabbed Ky under his back and sat himself without pulling out, so that his Commander was sitting on top of him.

"Now, you have to move Sir, I will just help ya, com'on." Kiske looked at him and put his hands on his shoulders. Slowly he started moving his hips, moaning by every move. The sight of Ky was amazing. Badguy pulled him towards his face "you are doing great" and kissed him.

As the French got faster, Sol put his hands on his butt cheeks and spread them in order to go even deeper.

"aha..aha..ah…aha" they were moving synchronously now – sweat was running down their bodies, all the sweet juices were leaking out of Ky's ass and the sounds coming from all the trusting were wet and nasty. Kiske's cock was tightly pushed against Sol's stomach – he was almost there, he accelerated his pace, got deeper and harder moving in, out, in, out, in, out.

"Uhm..ugh..mmhhh..ngh..aha..aha..aha" Kiske arched his back and dug his fingernails in Sol's back – his cum got spread over their stomachs.

Badguy couldn't hold it anymore and came right after Ky did filling up his Commander's hole with hot sticky cum.

Kiske collapsed in his lap from exhaustion breathing heavily. He was crying. Sol laid him on the bed beside him and holed him till his Commander cried himself in his sleep.

His sweet sent was filling Badguy's nose the whole night, he didn't want to sleep. This was just too good.


	12. Chapter 12

**NU Superior USA: Ken Forest**

**NU Superior Russia: Milko Nikolaev**

**NU Superior France: Gerard Defoe**

**NU Superior Egypt: Ayshe Guele**

**NU Superior China: Liu Pang Li **

**NU Superior Japan: Yori Tsusuki**

**NU Superior Germany: Winfried Richter**

**NU Superior Portugal: Maria Banderas**

**NU Superior Bulgaria: Stanimir Todorov**

**NU Superior Sweden: Siv Eriksson**

**/**

**Ky Kiske **

As Ky woke up, Sol was gone. And he was relieved, he didn't want to see that brute. His head was killing him, he just did drink too much alcohol last night. Apparently Badguy had removed all of his clothes, since he was completely naked.

Kiske got into the shower and made no intend to get out of it quickly – everybody will be dead drunk today and therefore nobody would be able to seriously take part in any meeting what so ever. As he looked down himself, he saw some love bites on his chest, belly and abdomen – that man, he was really rough last night.

Ky used the day to relax. He couldn't really get rid of his headache and since there were just enough documents to look through, he sat on his desk, drank his tea and did his job. Sol didn't show this day, he was sure that the American was sleeping somewhere – he was quite drunk himself last night. Burring himself in work, he managed not to think of the things Sol did with him several hours ago.

Towards evening many were able to get out of their rooms and everybody who managed that went immediately to the dining room, in order to put something in their stomachs.

As Ky went there himself, Cliff and all of the NUS were sitting on the huge table.

"Ah Ky, we deiced to have a meeting tomorrow at 8am." He nodded and sat himself next to Schwarz, who just looked terrible.

"That was a huge mistake to drink all that stuff." Kiske looked at him and smiled. It was not bad for them to loosen up once in a while – the war was horrible enough and some fun didn't hurt.

The French looked around, he didn't see Sol sitting somewhere boring himself as always. As he looked through the NUS his eyes stopped on the Chinese man, who was gazing at him with his black eyes and strange smile. What is it with this man, he asked so strange questions last night, did he know something? His heart stop – did he somehow knew about him and Badguy? That could be a big problem, he had to find out what this man wanted.

On the next day Ky sat on the right side of Commander Cliff and was listening to the problems that had to be solved. Food supplies, weapons, shelters, all that had to be managed for the whole world. Regions, which were under attack more frequently had be protected. It took them more than 2 hours to come to speak of Zato-1's surprising attack.

"As Mr. Badguy reported to me – Zato-1 and a Mega Gear are in our reach, so they can be a big threat for us. But the most important of all is the disturbing news of Justice wanting to come here. If that is true, we need all the reinforcements that there are. "

"I agree, I can contact Mr. Slayer, he is defending New Sweden at the moment, but he has capable man, who can do much as good without him." Said Siv Eriksson, her origin was from Sweden and there were a lot of Gear attacks, which is why Slayer was in charge there. She was a tall, thin woman in her 50s with blonde, almost white short hair and very light blue eyes.

"Mr. Slayer should come here with 2000 men, he is a very strong ally, but we need his men too." NUS Ken Forest said.

"That will leave only 8000 men in Sweden, how are we supposed to defend the people there, if more than 3 Mega Gears appear? That is impossible, 1000 should do it." The Swedish woman was looking at the American with hard eyes.

"Mrs. Eriksson, Mr. Forest is right, we need the men, we have to get the 2000 men." Cliff sipped on his water. "If Justice is to come here, we need to be sure that we can defeat her!"

"We should also call for Mrs. Rage and her men." Ky said. "In worst case we will have 5 very strong allies to face Justice."

**Erik Schwarz**

So they decided to order Slayer and Rage to come to the HQ with 2000 men each. They were debating whether or not to call for Johnny Sfondi, but discarded the idea, since he was stationed in New America. It would take him months to come.

It took them another 3 hours to agree on everything. The NUS wanted to stay in the HQ, they found it to be dangerous to go back to their posts. Cliff agreed to have them for a year and if anything didn't change they would have to go back to their positions.

As the meeting was over, Erik got pulled aside together with Ky.

'We need to talk, I have to tell you something, please follow me in my office. Anji, would you please accompany us." The old Commander started walking without awaiting any answers from them.

Erik closed the door behind him and sat on the free chair next to Kiske und Mito.

"Now, since reinforcements will arrive, I will send Sol away on a mission. I need him to find something out. It is very important. He will also go alone, nobody will accompany him. I want you to keep this a secret, you know how the NUS get in panic, if they don't feel safe. He will leave immediately after Rage and Slayer arrive."

"Can you tell where he will be going" his Commander seemed to be kind of not happy, but somehow relieved to hear that Badguy was going away.

"No, but he will be gone at least for 4 months."

"I understand, well if you please excuse me, I have to look through some documents. Gentlemen." With these words Ky stood up and went out of the room.

"Erik, Sol will be going to New China, there he will meet with the Gear Dizzy. She is capable of reading some Gear minds and probably she could tell us, where Justice is and maybe what she is planning. This information is crucial to us. Ky shouldn't know about this, he would not be in favor of it."

"Dizzy, she is our enemy. She had killed so many people and…" he was cut by Anji Mito.

"Schwartz San, Dizzy is our ally, she hides in New China and is being protected by Jam Kuradoberi. Badguy San and Dizzy San know each other for years now. They have fought against another and Badguy San realized she wants to help the human race. Since then we work with her undercover. No one knows form the NUS and for a good reason." In this month he had learned so much information – Sol was a Gear, Dizzy was an ally, what else were they hiding from him. More important how much more did they want to hide from his Commander?

"Why are you telling me all this stuff?" he was really perplexed.

"Erik, you are the closest person to Ky and you know how to protect him the best. If you know all the truth around, you will be able to save him in dangerous times."

"Yes, but I can protect him emotionally that way and the person that can really protect him, you are sending away. I am really confused here."

Cliff looked at him there was something in his eyes Erik thought was fear?

"Have you ever seen, how Ky and Sol get along with each other. They hate each other and you are the one, who can tame that hatred between them. Yes, Sol swore to protect Ky till the end of his life, but who is going to protect Ky's soul. You know how fragile he is inside. He needs you Erik." He was right, Badguy and his Commander want to kill each other. But it seemed like they couldn't live without each other nevertheless.

"I understand."

It took more than 20 days for Slayer and Rage to arrive to the HQ. Till then they had no Gear attacks what so ever. Badguy was sent out to spy around, but he could just report of singe Gears just passing by near the palace. The training of all soldiers got harder, Commander Cliff ordered so. So they all were training all day till the very exhaustion so at the end all they could do is eat and fall into bed.

Commander Kiske was too busy all the time. He trained with them and if he didn't he was having a meeting, discussing something or doing paper work. They barely had time to drink any tea together.

Erik was really nervous about meeting Millia again, they had a great night together one time. He wandered if that was just the alcohol that night, or just a one night stand? He liked her very much, she was a strong beautiful woman, but with a gentle heart.

He had never seen Mr. Slayer, he had just heard of that man. Rumors were he is a vampire and he has very powerful magic skills.

Slayer arrived much later than Rage, he was in the company of a beautiful black haired slender woman. Her lips were red and full – she seemed to be the sexiest woman Erik had ever seen.

"Mr. Slayer, how nice to see you again! I see you brought your wife with you. Sharon, how have you been?" Cliff took the hand of Sharon and kissed it gently.

"Charming as always." She laughed and hugged the old Commander. Slayer smiled at Cliff and shook hands with him.

"Ahhh, Commander Cliff, it has been quite long, I am afraid." The man spoke with an accent. He was a tall person, with brown hair, very noble facial features, maybe in his 40s and elegantly dressed.

"Please, meet Commander Ky Kiske, his right Hand Erik Schwarz and my right Hand Anji Mito." All of them shook hands and said nice words to each other. Schwarz noticed how Slayer was observing his Commander carefully.

"Will I also meet Mr. Badguy. I haven't seen him also for a long, looong time." They knew each other? Well, since Sol was more than 100 years old, he probably met every person on this planet.

"Tsh, here ya are, ya old vampire." The American came from behind them. So he is a vampire? Magic was normal in this world, but vampires?

"Mr. Badguy, I see you haven't changed a bit." They shook hands.

"Sharon"

"Sol" that was everything they said to each other, apparently there were not so warm feeling between them. Actually Erik was surprised Slayer was that happy to see Sol.

"If you please follow me Mr. Slayer, Mrs. Sharon, I would like to show you your room." Schwarz looked at Badguy, he was supposed to carry the luggage again – he snored.

As he brought Mr. Slayer and his wife to their room, he was surprised by Millia.

"Mr. Schwarz, would you please accompany me for a small walk?"

"Ahh…of curse Mrs. Rage" he smiled and blushed. He liked that woman way too much. She put her arm under his and they walked towards the gardens of the palace. It was still damn cold outside, but the sun was shining and the snow was sparkling from the bright light.

"Did you miss me Mr. Schwarz?" of course he missed her.

"Ahh…" he didn't want to sound too desperate. As he looked at her, he noticed just how small that woman was. They had probably almost 40cm high difference.

"Hihi, I see you did" she pulled him down and kissed him spreading a warmth trough his body.

They brought the whole day together, walking through the gardens, talking, laughing, drinking tea, eating pie. Erik felt so warm around her - she was such a cheerful and nice person.

Sometime in the night Anji came into his room and patted him on the face.

"Schwarz San, it is time please follow me." Erik was in shock. Beside him Rage was laying naked sleeping and Mito now knew about them.

"Ahh, yes, I am coming." He quickly put some clothes on and followed the Japanese outside the palace. He couldn't shake the sleep off, so he just almost blindly stepped after Mito.

It was still dark outside and it was snowing again. Wind was blowing heavily piercing through the clothes like little needles.

Cliff and Badguy were standing outside already – they were waiting for Ky. And he came just after Erik and Mito.

"Sol, good luck, I hope the weather is better where you are going." The American just smirked and went to Kiske.

**Ky Kiske**

He was standing a bit further form the others. He had put his winter coat on and a warm scarf, it was still very cold. Badguy came to him, his coat was open, he needed no scarf, no nothing, he was hot all the time. As master of the Fire sword, he very rarely felt cold.

"Don't get killed Sol" the American came even nearer so that only centimeters were between their bodies, Ky could feel his warmth.

Sol brushed gently hair of Kiske's eyes with a smile on his face. This made the French blush and look in shock at the American.

"You are so sweet Commander. I would never imagine leaving this world, without taking you with me." He brushed amongst Ky's cheek and turned away.

Kiske watched how Badguy walked lazily towards the gate. As the gate opened he rushed through it disappearing in the night.

Ky thought he saw something like eagerness, or even happiness in his eyes, he couldn't tell.


	13. Chapter 13

**NU Superior USA: Ken Forest**

**NU Superior Russia: Milko Nikolaev**

**NU Superior France: Gerard Defoe**

**NU Superior Egypt: Ayshe Guele**

**NU Superior China: Liu Pang Li **

**NU Superior Japan: Yori Tsusuki**

**NU Superior Germany: Winfried Richter**

**NU Superior Portugal: Maria Banderas**

**NU Superior Bulgaria: Stanimir Todorov**

**NU Superior Sweden: Siv Eriksson**

**/**

**Ky Kiske **

Right on the second day of Sol's departure they got attacked by Gears. There was one Mega Gear amongst them. It was not big of a deal, since Slayer, Rage, Mito, Cliff, Mito and himself were all together to fight against them. Ky could prevent a lot of deaths at this day. They almost managed to kill the Mega Gear, but it retreated before the final blow was performed.

"They will definitely come back." Schwarz said to him. "I am sure of it! I just hope Zato-1 is not with them, or Justice." Ky knew, why Erik was that scared. He was a brave man, but one of the most powerful allies was gone and that was Badguy. He was probably the only one, who can defeat Justice. He wanted to face Zato-1 and Justice and finally end this war by killing them, but there was no way they could make it against them.

"Let us pray Mr. Schwarz., let us pray they won't attack us."

"If Zato-1 shows himself again, he is mine. I will kill that sun of a bitch myself!" Millia spoke with such fury. The strange man had done something to her and she was his sworn enemy, much like Ky and Sol, only not that complicated.

"I am sure we will have the chance to face him Mrs. Rage, soon enough." She actually wanted to take soldiers with her and track Zato-1 down, but that was just too risky. Cliff forbade her of doing anything regarding the blonde man.

Since Sol was gone, Ky felt more relaxed. There was another person, who seemed to be watching him all the time – Liu Pang Li. The NUS always smiled at him piercing him with his black eyes. They didn't speak that much with each other, but every time the Chinese man wanted to know something about Ky. He always gave him answers with no content really.

Kiske didn't miss Badguy at all, it was 2 months since he was gone now. One night he had a dream of Sol – he had tied him up and was using him in every possible way. He was pleasuring Ky with his fingers, mouth, tongue, lips, penis. He was moaning in desire and passion, he was bagging Badguy to let him go, but as usual the American just didn't listen. Ky woke up being hard and wet – he hated his body for this betrayal. Praying didn't help against these dreams, he had them very often, but he felt better doing so. He talked to God every night, begging him for forgiveness and guidance.

Just as he had one of his dreams with the taller man, he got walked up by Mito.

"Commander Kiske Sama, we are being under attack!" Ky stood up immediately and got dressed quickly.

"How is the situation?" they were running towards the yard now.

"We don't know yet, Cliff, Schwarz and Baiken are already out there." Damn it, why did they tell him so late about this, he wanted to fight alongside, what if someone got hurt.

As they arrived the battle was already carnage. Ky looked with shock around himself – everywhere bodies were laying on the ground, torn to pieces, cut, slashed, men and women were crying or screaming in pain.

"Wha…what happened here, why was I not told earlier?!" he didn't wait for Mito to answer he rushed towards the Gears. As he cut and stabbed in fury his eyes got filled with tears. He could have saved many of these men and women!

"Sir, we confirm the information of 2 Mega Gears approaching us." A soldier told him, while they were standing back to back in order to defend each other. Two Mega Gears, that was not good.

Suddenly the ground shook and from the darkness a humongous figure appeared. It was one of the biggest Gears he had ever seen. This creature seemed to look directly at Ky. He rushed towards it.

"Sir…!" he heard the soldier behind him shout something, but he didn't care, he wanted to just kill that beast.

It was a furious fight. The Mega Gear was skilled and knew how defend itself. Kiske happened to do some damage, but not really enough to force it on its knees. He lost a lot of energy to deflect the Gear's attacks. Slowly he was getting tired and got cut on his right arm. Damn that creature! He heard his name from somewhere and as he turned he got hit in the head with something numb. The last thing he saw was another Mega Gear approaching and everything went black.

He opened his eyes, pain stung him in the head. He was still on the battlefield. He saw Anji Mito dancing with fury around him, Erik was also there, Cliff was a bit further away and was fighting against the Mega Gears as everyone else.

"Ah, Mr. Kiske, it is time to stand up. We all feared for you." Slayer gave him his hand and pulled him up. Ky felt a little dizzy, but got back his senses pretty quickly. The elder man secured everything was fine with him and disappeared, only to appear with his powerful magic fighting against the monsters.

The French tightened his grip around his sword and concentrated on his own magic – his head was killing him now. His blood was dripping down to his shoulder, but this was no time to worry about that. He rushed against the bigger of the two Mega Gears and slashed through it with his thunder magic. Every move caused him pain in his head and left shoulder.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Anji being surrounded – he had a lot of cuts on his body and he seemed very, very tired. Millia was already on the ground gasping for air, Erik was rushing towards her to help her. Cliff and Slayer were still in good shape. The vampire was a fierce fighter and his powerful magic helped him a lot to survive the brute attacks of the Gears.

Cliff managed to cut through the smaller of the Gears and Slayer have him the final blow, blood bones, guts, hair, fur, skin – all of it got spread on the field. The bigger Mega Gear was still on its legs and war screeching against them. Ky tossed a magic thunder towards it making the huge body to shudder, which gave Cliff the opportunity to cause a lethal blow on the monster. Before the creature fell to the grown it swung its tail towards Ky – he was able to deflect, but tripped over something and crushed on the dusty ground. He screamed in agony and once again everything went black.

He opened his eyes slowly, not only his head hurt, but his whole body. He was lying in his bed - his left shoulder was covered in bandages, a cold towel was on his forehead. As he tried to stand up a sharp pain on his right made his body shudder.

"Ghhh…damn" he laid himself down. He hoped no one else got hurt, or worse, killed. He was feeling quite dizzy and thirsty.

The door got opened and Erik came in limping. He had an eye patch on his right eye.

"Mr. Schwarz what happened?!" he tried to stand up only to gasp in pain again. He felt so bad form the pain that he wanted to vomit right away.

"Sir, please, relax. I got hurt in the eye and leg, nothing too bad, should all be good in several days."

"Uhm…I hope you will feel better much sooner Mr. Schwarz, I am sorry I couldn't fight beside you."

"Commander, you fought beside me the whole time, please do not blame yourself." Ky's eyes started to tear up, as he thought of the dead and hurt soldiers out there.

**Erik Schwarz**

He saw how his Commander was fighting with his emotions again. He always felt guilty for not being able to save each and one of his men and women.

"Why was I not send for right away?!" he was angry now, Erik could tell. Cliff had ordered them to send for Ky, if it was really necessary.

"Commander Cliff ordered so Sir, we…"

"I don't care, I could have done much more if I was at the beginning there!" Kiske was almost screaming now.

"Sir, please relax, your head is hurt." Erik limped towards his Commander and sat on the bed beside him. He knew how Ky hated to be that weak and helpless.

"I need to go out there and pray with my dying men. They need me Erik, they need me." The German put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to comfort him.

"Commander Cliff is out there, they know that you got badly hurt, they unde…" his hand got slapped away.

"They lie there in the dirt, in their blood and guts and I lie here in my princess bed. This… I have to go out there Schwarz, please help me, help me to pray with them…" a tear rolled down his Commander's cheek. He turned away quickly not wanting to show his weakness.

Erik looked at him, stood up and gave him his hand, so Ky could stand up. Together they went out on the battlefield.

As soon as the hurt and dying man saw him, they started smiling and thanking him for coming to them. Ky heard every story of his soldiers, he prayed for them and with them and waited till death took them away. Cliff saw them coming but said nothing, he knew, he couldn't stop Kiske from doing what he wanted to do. It took them several hours to look though the battlefield, as the last men died in the French's arm, he sat there his golden cross in his hand and looking with blank eyes in front of him. Suddenly the blonde bend over and vomited only to pass out on the ground.

Erik knew this would happen.

"I guess, it was not to prevent. You can go and rest, you are hurt Erik. I will take him back to his room."

**Ky Kiske **

"Mnnn…" it was already morning, or at least the sun was shining outside, as he opened his eyes. He was again in his bed and again his head was killing him. He turned to the side and saw Schwarz sleeping on a chair beside his bed. This man, he was so loyal to him. He felt warmth in his heart, Erik was like a big brother to him. It didn't matter what happened, the German was always by his side, supporting him in everything he did. "I will die for you Commander and if it is the last thing I would do." These were his words, as Ky made him his Right Hand. He smiled to himself. He so wished the war was over, for them all to finally rest and have a normal life.

"Uhm… Commander Kiske, you are awake, how do you feel?"

"I am fine, how are you."

"Ah, nothing special, leg hurts, but otherwise I am just fine. You have slept for 2 and half days straight."

Ky smiled again, he could see how worried Erik was for him.

"Mr. Schwarz, I would like you to go to your room and take a rest yourself, you do not look so well to me and sleeping on a chair is the most uncomfortable thing to do."

"I am a soldier sir, I am used to it." Erik smiled back at Kiske.

"Well, yes you are, but this is an order!" Schwarz looked at him with his green – gray eyes.

"Yes sir, please try to rest." With these words he limped out of the room.

Ky out his head back on the pillow. Where was Badguy now, did he had to fight against Mega Gears too? Was he going to back after all, or will he just stay away – he hated being given orders to. Why was he thinking of all people of the boorish American? He closed his eyes and the image of the taller man flashed before him, how he was standing there smirking to him "I would never imagine leaving this world, without taking you with me" what did he mean by these words? Did he want to kill him, or did he want something else? His last thought, before he fell asleep was, why Badguy always came back to him.

**Sol Badguy**

It has been three months now? He didn't know, but he finally arrived at the place he was supposed to meet Dizzy. Tch, that bitch, he should have killed her back then.

Sol approached the building, where he had to meet Jam. It was a restaurant a sort of, everything looked shabby and kind of destroyed. He entered through the door – the interior didn't match to the outside looks of the building. It was warm and cozy. Everything had different colors in blue, red, green, yellow, gold and black, and purple. It was already afternoon as Sol arrived and the r3estaurant was quite full with people.

A little dresswe3d in Chinese red clothes woman, more like a girl came out of one door with many, many plates and bowls filled with food. She moved like a cat and quickly brought all the dishes to the clients, who ordered them. As she looked around, she noticed the tall man standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Sol Badguy I presume." She smiled. That girl was so small, almost as small as Millia.

"Please follow me" she walked towards the door she had come through several minutes ago. Nobody looked at Sol really, he had his normal clothes on, he didn't want to be recognized as one of the Order Knights.

"Sol, you want to speak with Dizzy." Sol nodded. Jam looked at him observing him from top to bottom.

"You are really that tall and muscular as I heard" she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Badguy was hungry, tired and pretty annoyed right now, he wanted to talk to the bitch and be on his way back to the HQ.

"Yes"

"Okay than, Dizzy!" from the kitchen, a well curved, blue haired, with red eyes girl appeared. She seemed to be in her 16, but she was a bit younger than Sol. She was dressed like a cook, her tail was hidden underneath the long skirt she had on.

"Sol"

"Dizzy" hey looked at each other with hatred.

"I am here by the command of Cliff, he needs some information from you."

"We can't talk here. You have to come to our place tonight, there I can tell you what I know." The Gear turned away going back to the kitchen.

"I would like everything ya have on the menu." Sol looked at the smiling Chinese girl.

"Right away Badguy."

Badguy found a table he could sit and waited for his dishes. He wondered how his sweet Commander was doing.


	14. Chapter 14

**NU Superior USA: Ken Forest**

**NU Superior Russia: Milko Nikolaev**

**NU Superior France: Gerard Defoe**

**NU Superior Egypt: Ayshe Guele**

**NU Superior China: Liu Pang Li **

**NU Superior Japan: Yori Tsusuki**

**NU Superior Germany: Winfried Richter**

**NU Superior Portugal: Maria Banderas**

**NU Superior Bulgaria: Stanimir Todorov**

**NU Superior Sweden: Siv Eriksson**

**/**

**Ky Kiske **

His condition was not as good as he thought. His left shoulder hurt all the time and the wound on his head was quite big. He had to take pain killers 3 times a day in order to think straight. And the pills had just brutal side effects. He felt dizzy, kind of flabby and he just could not concentrate that well.

Still he went on having meetings, trying to train, and looking through documents. It has been a week now and he wanted to finally to reduce the amount of pills he took.

"Okay, you can take just two now, but if you wish to stay in any way focused, you need to take them." The doctor said while writing something on a paper.

"I will." Ky sighed, he wanted this to end, so he can be productive again. Since the battle there were no Gear attacks anymore, thank God, otherwise they would not allow him to fight alongside. Schwarz's eye was completely recovered now, so he just limped around. He spent a lot of time with Rage – he actually tried to hide their relationship, till Kiske asked him about it.

"How is your relationship with Mrs. Rage going?" the French could clearly see the shock in Erik's face.

"Sir, I …there is no…" he stuttered trying not to look at him in eyes.

"Mr. Schwarz, everybody knows you two had found each other. There is no need in hiding this. It seems like you are getting along just fine." Ky smiled at the perplexed German.

"I see… well we do get along very well." After that Erik talked about her for at least an hour. Ky was just nodding and sipping on his tea form time to time. He noticed the happiness in Schwarz's eyes, maybe there was just more between them than just fondness.

After that the German was happy to show his relationship with the Russian girl, so he didn't come that often to Ky to drink tea with him.

One night Anji Mito knocked on the door "Commander Kiske Sama, it is time for your pills and NUS Li wants to talk to you."

"Please let him in." Ky frowned, he hated that medication. Since it was quite late, it was okay to take them, he could just go to sleep and won't notice the strong side effects. Anji nodded and opened the door widely – Liu Pang Li entered the room with a small tablet in his hand. On it was Kiske's medication and a glass of water.

"Thank you Mr. Mito." The Japanese bowled and closed the door form the outside.

"How can I help you Mr. Li" there he was this strange man, Ky asked himself, when he is going to visit him.

"Well…" the Chinese sat himself on the free chair in front of the French's desk and put the tablet on it.

"You can help me, by taking your medication first." He smiled at him, not letting anything escape his black eyes. How can such a handsome man creep him out so much.

"I will take them after, we are done here." Ky looked quickly at the pills and turned his eyes on the taller man again.

"So, Mr. Li again, how can I help you?" he wanted to finish up quickly, he was tired and he felt very strange in this man's company.

"Please Mr. Kiske take your medications, I know the pains you have are very strong, my matter won't take that long, so you will be able to rest in no time." He said that without stopping to smile. Ky somehow knew, this man won't give up on the medications, so to end this quickly, he put the pills in his mouth gulped them down with the water and waited for the Chinese to tell him his matter.

"Now, Mr. Kiske I am afraid, I have bad news for you. I know you are a holy man and I know people consider you a saint.."

"Mr. Li, I am no saint, I just do what I find to be right for the humanity to survive." He looked at him whit a stern expression, where was he going with this?

"Ah, yes. That is way people love you so much. You are simply too moderate. But, I must say form the things I have learned about you, I can't agree with the people any more. I don't think you are a saint, you are more like a liar, a man under a mask, a sinner." Ky looked at him with big eyes, his heart was pounding against his chest. Did he know about Badguy and him? He felt dizzy, was it the fear, or was it the medications. He started sweating and his vision blurred – the side effects, why were they kicking in so quickly, this never happened before.

"Oh, do you not feel well. Let me help you to your bed" without waiting for him to answer, the Chinese man, pulled Ky out of his chair and helped him go over his bed.

"Please relax now Mr. Kiske" how could he relax, he still didn't know, if that man was aware of what Sol did to him so many times now.

"Now, where was I, ah yes. You commander are one naughty man, you have been playing with one of your soldiers and keeping it a secret. I think God would not forgive you for what you have been doing with Mr. Badguy" Ky gasped in shock. He knew how the hell he found that out. Sol was always very discreet, when it came to his lust games. Not even Schwarz, or Mito noticed anything, how did this man managed to see that.

Li leaned over Ky very closely to his face "tell Mito to go away, so that we can be alone." Kiske looked at him narrowing his eyes. He had troubles focusing, his vision was blurry and he felt like he was made out of lead.

"Do it now, or do you want me to call a meeting and tell everybody, how Sol fucked you over and over again not so long ago?" the French was helpless now, he had to solve this problem, but first was a good idea to really send Mito away.

"Mr. Mito, you can go and rest now, it is quite late and Mr. Li's matter is just about finished."

"Are you sure Kiske Sama?"

"Positive, have a good night Mr. Mito." The Chinese man smiled as he heard Mito wishing them both sweet dreams and left.

"Now that we are alone, you wonder how I found out about you two. Well you see, I find you very, very attractive Mr. Kiske, so I spied on you day and night. Once I heard you moan while being with Badguy, I knew I had something to pin you down. Everybody else sees hatred in your eyes, when you look at Sol, but once, just once I caught passion in them and I was right. You like that man touching you."

"What are you talking about, I hate that man, I cannot stand him!" Kiske was trying not to shout in his face. How dared he say such lies, such, such…he got interrupted in his spinning mind ouf thoughts.

"Then why haven't you reported him yet?"

"He will be banned from the Orders, we need him to win this war!"

"Nonsense, even I know that this dangerous man is our key to win, he is strong enough to defeat Justice. And you know very well that because of this, they would have never banned him. They would have forbid him coming close to you. You know that." Of course he knew that. But he always denied it to himself and ended up never reported the boorish American.

"You like being fucked by him, don't you Mr. Kiske?" Ky slapped him on the face with such fury in his eyes. This got the Chinese man mad, he grabbed his hand and pushed him down on the bed.

"You can't defend yourself, your medication is quite strong and I made sure it will kick in sooner than normal." Li smiled and leaned over Kiske their lips were touching now. The French was in panic, is this man going to insult him, just as Sol has. He tried to push him away with his hurt arm, but it only left him screaming in pain.

"Now, now Commander, we don't want to be heard now do we, so relax" he overcome the few centimeters separating their mouths and kissed him roughly. Ky was helpless, he was way too flabby to fight back, his mouth opened and a hot wet tongue slipped inside.

The Chinese man broke the kiss to catch a breath "you are such a good kisser, I bet Badguy thought you how to do this." Without further words, Li started freeing Ky form his clothes and he couldn't do anything about it. He was drooling now, his vision was very blurry – ha knew what would happen to him.

Liu leaned over once again, only to lick his pink hard nipple. He bit on it followed by a moan from Kiske and then he sucked on it. Ky's body was responding to the touches of the taller man, but he was disgust by it.

"Ahh, look at that, you are hard. I have to thank Sol for teaching you all this. What sweet bump you have there." The black haired man kissed his pants, where his penis was pushing against them only to release a shudder through his body.

Quickly his pants got pulled down and the French was lying naked on his bed. "You are such a sweet sight, no wonder Sol put an eye on you." Sweet, that is how Badguy called him "my sweet Commander" Ky turned his head to the side, tears rolled down his blushed cheeks. This is going to happen to him, again and this time it will be done by another man.

Suddenly he felt a wet, hot tightness around his penis, which made him gasp in surprise and pleasure. He couldn't do anything about his body, it was responding to the touches of that man. The Chinese sucked on his penis hard and stopped doing so only to play with his tongue around the tip of his hot gender. Ky closed his eyes and let the moans escape his through – it was so disgusting, the only comfort he had was to think this was Sol sucking on him. The boorish American would have smirked and said dirty words, while pleasuring him with his skillful mouth. That made him hot and wet and he wished Badguy was here to touch him instead of Li.

"Spread your legs." The French looked at the black eyed man with clenched teeth and squeezed his legs tighter together.

He got slapped right across the face leaving a blood stream to mix with his dripping saliva.

"You think, you can resist now? I will fuck you and you will tell no body, or your precious secret will blow up in your face. Now spread. Your. Legs!" more tears rolled down his cheeks - he closed his eyes and spread his legs, revealing his pink, hot, wet whole.

"Uhh, this is wonderful. You are so wet already." Li liked his lips and pushed a long slender finger inside Ky.

"Uhmn…" a second one followed the first spreading his entrance.

"Ugh…uhmm.." his body was rocking in rhythm with the fingers trusting inside him. He felt how his hot juices were dripping down his butt cheeks. While Li was penetrating Ky, he freed his own penis and put Ky's hand on it.

"Come on, do me." The taller man was hard as a rock and Kiske had no problems sliding up and down with his hand on the already precuming gender.

"Uhh, yes, just wonderful. I have wanted this, since I met you that day. You were just 16 and I already wanted to fuck you out of your mind." Kiske squeezed the Chinese man's penis very hardly and made him scream in pain.

Li got very angry again and slapped him on the face even harder.

"You arrogant brat!" he put his hand around Ky's chin and forced his mouth open only to spit in it. The French was looking at him in horror, even more blood was dripping down on his chest now and he felt how Li's fingers started penetrating him deeper and harder.

"Ngh…uhmm.."

"You think, you are in position of controlling the situation." With these words, the Chinese pulled his fingers out only to fill his insides with his hard penis. That made the French's mind explode and came spreading his juice all over his belly.

"This won't do, you nasty slut."

"Ahhhgh…stop…" he started moving inside him hard, deep and fast. Ky arched his back, it hurt so much. He wasn't ready for this, he knew it would come, but his body refused to feel good and so he was tight and he felt how his skin got ripped.

"Sto…stop..please..ah…aha…aha" Li was penetrating him with such fierce pace, he thought he is going to tear him in halves. Ky could hold on the other man, only by one arm, his other arm was just useless and only hurt by ever in and out of him.

The taller man grabbed him by the hips and trusted in him even deeper and harder – his insides were on fire now, he knew he was bleeding and he was pleading the man to just stop, but he was rocking him brutally.

"Aha..aha…ngh…uhmmm…aha" he cried out of his heart. Badguy was never that harsh to him. Yes, he also was very rough, but there was something gentle as well in his moves. This was a brutal rape, so he just let the man penetrate him in and out, in and out – it felt like it will never end.

"Ahhhhgh…" Li cried out and came in Ky's whole filling him up with his hot sperm and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. His long hair was tickling Kiske's face, he smelled good – it made him sick. As the Chinese pulled out the blonde was still hard. He looked down to himself and saw the blood mixed up with sperm running down his tights, his penis was throbbing and was covered in saliva and his own juice.

"So, we are still hard, well then should I do something about it?" the black haired man smiled.

Ky didn't say anything he was just lying there hoping this is finally over.

"I think, you should show me, how you do it yourself" he looked at the Chinese with shocked eyes. He wanted him to jerk in front of him?

As if he read his mind, Li said "yes, jerk for me, come on now. Do it!" there was this demanding voice again. Ky put his right hand on his hard penis and stroke it gently. Looking at Liu didn't help, he felt nothing, so he closed his eyes and thought of how Sol was pleasing him with his mouth one time.

"Uhmm…aha…aha…ngh…" it didn't take him long and he came in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw one very angry face.

"You brat! Thinking of that brute, while you are with me, I will teach you that you are only my play toy!" He leaned forward and squeezed his grip around Ky's penis causing him to clench his teeth in agony.

"Understand?!" it hurt, it hurt so badly. Kiske nodded, he had no choice, the pain was making him feel sick again.

"Good. Rest for now, I will be coming back to you soon." Li leaned over and kissed the French on the forehead.

"Ahh, yes. Badguy mustn't know about this of course, but I think you are smart enough to not tell him." The taller man put his clothes in the right order and left the room, leaving behind one broken, sobbing raped Commander behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sol Badguy**

He waited till Jam closed the restaurant. It was quite late already, but he didn't mind. Doing nothing was one of his favorite things. He was sitting outside the building under a tree with a grass blade in his mouth. What was his sweet Commander doing just now? Did he miss him? He smirked to himself – the kid loved every touch of him. He was on fire as Sol kissed, liked, sucked and fucked him, he couldn't deny it, his body was responding with such passion. Just thinking of the blushed cheeks and teary eyes of Ky made him hard, if he was in a more private place he would have probably jerked off, his mind remembering every sweet shape of his Commander.

The Chinese girl came at some time, waking him up gently.

"Sol? It is time to go, wake up." Sol opened his eyes slowly.

"Tch, I had a nice dream, did ya have to wake me now." He stood up dusted his clothes and looked at the small girl. She smiled and turned on her heel walking probably to the house she and Dizzy lived in. sol followed her lazily. His mind was still with Ky, he wanted to be there. He didn't know what was happening, if there were any attacks, or problems, or anything. Sol was engulfed in his thoughts so he didn't hear Jam speaking to him.

"Sol, sooooool" she shouted at him.

"Wha…what is it damned it!" he looked down at her annoyed by the small person. The girl was standing next to a red bike.

"I said, do you want to ride on my bike?" Sol almost exploded in laugh. The bike was a regular one, but then again it was too small for him. How ridiculous he could look on a bike. He smiled.

"You're kiddin' right?" she looked at him with a stern expression.

"No, I don't want to waste my time walking back home, so please come on my bike and I will ride with you home." Now he actually laughed.

"I'd rather die! I will run after you, girl." Jam sat on her bike and started riding. "Fine! Rude man."

"What did ya say?" he knew very well what the small girl said and he gave a damn.

"Nothing, just follow me!"

She was quite fast on the old, red and rusty bike, but he still didn't have any troubles following her. It took them more than half an hour to get to the house the girls lived in.

It was a small house covered in plants and bushes. They entered it and were already standing in the living room – kitchen. Dizzy was standing in front of the oven and was mixing something together.

"Please sit Sol." He did as told, not letting the Gear out of his sight.

"It has been quite a long time Dizzy. Ya still lovin' the humans?" it was a silly question, since she was obviously living with one.

"And are you still hating them?" the blue haired girl looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"Not more than before." He smiled.

"I see you make a good cook, I guess that's everythin' ya can do, ha?" Dizzy's eyes flashed fiercely and she threw the knife beside her right after Badguy. The blade got stuck in front of his fingertips. He smirked and stood up drawing his sword.

"Guys! Stop! I thought you are allies."

"Hahahaha, what?! I will never be anything with that bitch! I am here because Cliff told me so. It was for me I would have killed ya that day, maybe I should have ya know!" now a fork flew against Badguy and brushed his cheek leaving a bloody scratch behind.

"You bastard! I only fight for the humans, you, you can go to hell!"

"Here is the thing, sweetheart, I am in hell!" he was laughing again, amused by the angry Gear. She was very powerful, but she was still no match for him.

"GUYS!" both of the Gears looked at the Chinese girl.

"Focus please! Now I know cliff told you to come here. What does he need?" Sol was actually in a fighting mood. He wanted to kill something, but he might just poke at Dizzy as well.

"He wants ya to read some Gears' minds. Maybe Justice is near the HQ, we need to know what she is planning." He sat himself on the chair and looked at the knife, which was still stuck on the table.

"I can't read everybody's minds, you know that."

"Well, so you're good for really nothin'. Maybe I should just end yar misery." Something landed on his face. It stung quite strongly so he looked at what it was. A chopstick, the fuck?! As he looked up, he realized it was Jam, who threw the chopstick at him – well that girl had power and precision. He would like to see her on the battlefield. She was actually very attractive – small, with brown eyes and hair, nicely muscled body and small tits. Well he liked huge tits, but he didn't mind them on that one. The girl was probably 16, she was just a child.

"Tch, watch out kid!"

"I can try and see if I can reach one of the Gears nearby Justice."

"Be ma guest!" Sol closed his eyes.

Dizzy sat in front of him and her expression got blank. Her eyes dulled and her lips parted slightly. The Chinese girl was just standing nearby waiting in tension. 20 minutes or more passed, Sol couldn't tell – nobody spoke during that time. He almost drifted away as he heard the Gear's voice pull him back to reality.

"I have bad news for you." She had a very worried expression on her face. Now she got his attention.

"Justice is not near the HQ at all. She is heading for new Australia." That was not good. He thought he could face Justice and have some fun.

"Hm, she wants to corrupt Testament." The Swedish man was hiding in New Australia just because of all the war. The continent was not really being under attack and since the long haired man hated violence he found himself a home there. Nobody knew where exactly, nor did Justice.

"It'll be hard to find that bastard." Damn, another annoying Gear to search for. I made so many mistakes in my past. I should have killed both Dizzy and Testament.

"There is something else. The HQ got under attack. I can just catch a few parts of the weak Gears. They didn't win, but I can't tell you how much damage they did." The Gear looked at Sol with her red eyes.

Hopefully his commander is still alive, he would kill everybody if he isn't.

"Wait, near the HQ are just few small Gears, I can't catch anything bigger."

"I have to…" before he could continue the round trembled for few seconds and then again. All that was standing fell on the ground. The Gear girl looked at Sol with big shocked eyes.

"I didn't… I was so busy reading other minds, that I missed this one. It is a big one and there are about 50 smaller with it…" it was time to rock again, Sol smirked.

"Well.." he got up and cracked his spine.

"Let's rock!" before he got out of the house he looked one more time to the blue haired girl.

"Ya know, ya're not allowed to fight. They mustn't know ya here! So hide, go away, run!" the girl looked at him, he knew she would like to fight with them. But it was important Justice didn't find out, where she was. Without saying anything she left form the back door of the house.

"Sol, let us kill these monsters." The Chinese girl slammed her fist in her left hand and pulled away the robe she was wearing. Underneath she had also a red dress, but much shorter to Badguy's satisfaction.

They rushed out of the house to face their enemy. This will be though. It was not just one Mega Gear, but two, where did they come from damned it.

"Ya take care of the small ones, I will kill the biggies." He didn't' wait for any answer. He tightened his grip around his blade and rushed towards the Gears. Now he felt his blood boiling g again, this overwhelming feeling of wanting to cut, burn, bite, tear, kill.

The two Gears felt his power and both of them were now trying to kill him. He was deflecting their attacks as good as he could. He cut them and slashed, but their shells were quite thick.

Jam also did wield magic. Her moves were mostly elegant, powerful kicks enhanced with magic. She cut through the small Gears like butter.

Sol managed to break through one of the shells. The Mega Gear roared in pain, as Badguy stabbed his huge sword in the bear flesh. The monster threw itself around in agony its tail was circling like a whip. Badguy was already busy with the other Gear, so he didn't see the tail behind him. He felt a stung in his lower back, but he didn't stop, he was full with rage now. His sword fell on the ground and he grabbed the second Gear by the horns on its head. He twisted its huge head and threw the monster on the ground, crushing part of its shell and probably bones. The hurt Gear was now lying down in death rattle. Sol found his sword and slashed through the second monster ending its life. He turned quickly around his eyes were blazing, he wanted more, more to kill. The Chinese girl was still trying to defeat all Gears around her, but they were too many.

Sol rushed against them with burning fury. His blade was engulfed in flames and it incinerated everything on its way. He didn't realize how much blood he had lost. Suddenly he felt dizzy and lost concentration.

"Sol…Sol…Sol" someone was tapping him on the face.

"Wake up! SOL" Jam screamed in his face.

"Tch, shut up kid!" Sol tried to stand up, but his left side hurt so bad, he felt he is going to throw up.

"The fuck happen'"

"You got stabbed and you lost lots and lots of blood. I tried to stop it and washed the wound…but I can't just sew it together…it is like a huge hole…I don't know how to help you Sol…" tears were filling up her eyes. She was looking down at her hands, which were covered completely in blood. Her knees and her dress, even her face, were also bloody.

Sol looked down at himself, there was a cloth soaked with blood on his left side. He lifted the cloth and saw a huge hole, he gasped. Fuck, he could heal much, much faster than humans, but this was one serous wound. He had to find a doctor and get this fixed. He knew which doctor could help him, but nobody knew where he was.

"You need a doctor, I know someone, who can help" she got a stern expression on her face.

"Yeah…" he couldn't die, not now. He wanted to see his sweet Commander one more time. He wanted to hear him moan underneath him, he wanted to feel him, to see his blushed cheeks, teary eyes, pink hard cock – there was no way he could die now. Even if it will be something like a relief to him, he lived for over 100 years now and he had seen everything there is on this planet. Still the last thing he wanted to put his eyes on before he died was Ky Kiske.

"K, bring me to this…doctor" Jam put an arm around him, to help him stand up. As he did so he instantly felt sick leaned over and threw up. This forced him on his knees - his wound was bleeding even stronger now. His clothes were all soaked wet.

Every few minutes, they had to stop for him to catch his breath. It felt like ages, at some point he just felt in delirium and kept on going not hearing anything, not seeing anything.

"Can you help him doctor, please help him"

"I will try, this is one severe wound…I will try my best" Badguy didn't understand one word, it was Chinese or something, he didn't know and didn't care. Next thing everything went black and he just got engulfed in his dreams.

It was a sunny day, with a light breeze. Sol looked around, everything was full with lilac and the fragrance of it filled his nostrils. He walked around the garden of some sort. The sun was gently touching his skin every time its rays managed to come through the leaves. A bird singing caught his attention, it was such a sweet song, he couldn't resist and followed the vibration of tis voice. And there under one big lilac bush was sitting a person with blonde hair and fair skin, all dressed in white. His eyes were closed and he was listening to the music the bird on his shoulder sang. As Sol approached the man opened his eyes to reveal torques eyes. A gentle smile lightened his face – he looked like an angel.

Badguy walked towards the fair creature – he looked so fragile, so pure, he looked like Ky. The American sat himself next to the angel. He felt such piece, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the bird's sweet song. Suddenly something soft tickled his cheek. Sol opened his eyes to look at Ky leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Sol, do you believe in humanity?" the voice of his Commander was ever sweeter as the bird's song.

The American turned to him and looked in two teary eyes. He was crying again, why did he always cry for the horrors of the other? He never cried for his own unhappiness, or pain.

"Why, why are you like that Ky? Why must you sacrifice yourself for everybody?" it was like the Gear in him was gone, he felt so human now, close to that angel. He put his hand under Ky's chin and pulled him to a kiss. His passion for the French was burning inside him, but he was very gentle now. Kiske returned the kiss – their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Sol started searching for Ky's skin, he wanted to fell that warm porcelain flesh. Just as he finally figured out how to remove the white robes the blonde turned into flowers and burst in his hands.

Badguy looked in a shock, did he loose him? Did he hurt the boy so much that he actually broke him, broke his will?

Before he could follow his train of thought he got pulled out of his dream by a sharp stinging pain. He screamed in agony.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ky Kiske**

"Mnnn..uhm…umnn.."

"You're doing great Commander, just great!" it was already after midnight and Li wanted some fun again.

Ky pulled up, only to be pushed down again - the Chinese's man's gender was filling his whole mouth and throat.

"Don't get slow now, continue." His long, slender fingers were inside Kiske trusting in him roughly. He was sick of it, every time he got pushed down, every time the fingers penetrated him. Li was giving satisfied vocals from himself while the nasty wet sounds came from Ky's hole and mouth.

"Stop, stop…I will come if you continue like that" the French got pulled up roughly a slender saliva, mixed with precum, string was attached between his mouth and Li's penis.

"Now, sit on me. Come on" by now Ky learned to obey quietly the Chinese's requests. He was a brutal man, every time the blonde tried to show that he has will and doesn't want to be raped or used like that, Liu hit him on places no one can see. Ky's whole body was bruised. His emotions got blunt and he managed to build a mask, so that no one could notice his broken will. Erik was still so busy and in love with Rage, he didn't suspect anything. Since the German didn't come that often to Kiske now, everybody presumed, Li was Ky's new tea partner.

He stood up and looked down at the seated Liu. He had just bared his penis and was waiting for the French to put it in himself. The long haired man was smirking right back at Ky.

"What are you waiting for?" he wiggled with his wet, hot gender. Kiske leaned over him and put his hands on his shoulders in order to sustain balance.

"No, not like that, turn yourself around." Ky did so. As the tip of Li's penis touched his hole, he got roughly pushed down – his body was still refusing to accept the long haired man, so his skin ripped again a bit.

"Ugh, you are so tight again, but also very wet" the Chinese bit on his ear. "Now start moving your hips." The French did as told, his penis got squeezed by Li's right hand, his other hand was holding him tightly – his body was trembling.

"Uhm…aha…aha. Ugh…" Ky got faster, he wanted to end this quickly. He felt hot juices coming out of him, running down his but cheeks and tights.

"Look, loot at yourself" his head got pulled around. On the right side of the bed was a huge mirror on the wall.

"Do you see yourself? You look like a virgin getting fucked by her love knight!" Ky could see his naked body moving on Li's. It was dark, but the candles around illuminated them in warm light – he could see every shape and curve of his body, it disgusted him. He felt so cheap and dirty. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't get sentimental now!" with these words the larger man pushed Ky on the bed and started trusting in him hard and deep.

"Aha…aha…ahaa…" in a few minutes it was over. Li came and collapsed on top of him.

After the sex, Li would smoke a cigarette and then get quickly out of his room. His body guards were standing outside his room in order to keep unwanted visitors away.

Every time the Chinese sexually abused him, Ky forgot bit by bit how Sol had touched him, how he had fondled him, kissed him, made love to him. He tried to remember their nights together, but everything was a blur. The only thing that stayed in his mind was Badguy's blazing eyes full with passion.

On the next day they had a meeting. They discussed, what was going on around the world. Ky couldn't really concentrate, his whole body hurt from last night and he felt the dirty stares of Li on him.

"I was reported that the Red Fox is going to visit us? Is that true" the NUS Yori Tsuzuki asked around the table.

"Yes, I asked him to come and visit us, since we have heard nothing from our other spies. We need some information. It has been a long time from the last Gear attack." Cliff said with stern expression on his face. It was true, they didn't hear from any of their spies. It was also over 4 months now and Badguy still didn't come back. Where was he, what the hell was he doing? That bastard probably just ran off, realizing that he could be free from the Orders commands. How could he leave like that? How could he leave him? He hated Sol for what he did to him and he hated him even more now, for just not showing up – was he just a play toy for the American? Of course he was. Why would Sol bother to come and play with already thrown away toy? He could just burn in hell – bastard!

"Is he going to come alone? Or is he bringing a whole army of Red Foxes with him?" asked the NUS Todorov. "If it is so, do we have enough space for them?"

"I don't think he will come with more than two Foxes, Mr. Todorov." Cliff smiled back at the NUS.

Kiske got pulled out of his thoughts. The Red Fox? He hoped the Red fox had changed in all the years they haven't seen each other.

After the meeting Ky got pulled aside by Cliff.

"Now Ky, I know you and the Fox aren't the best friends. I still remember your fights between each other. Do not let him provoke you." And by fights he meant, Fox trying to ruin everything Kiske wanted to achieve. Just once the French got so made, he slapped the guy across the face, which led to a huge fight between them. The French was outrageous and almost broke the Fox's neck. Cliff got in-between them and pulled them away from each other.

The Red Fox's real name was Adam Fox at the age of 22 now. He had orange-red hair and brown-gold eyes. He got into the spying sector after the military school. He was the best spy there is out there and earned the name The Re fox, thus leading to his organization The Red Fox Corp.

"I will try my best Sir." Ky smiled gently at the old Commander. Should he ask about Sol?

"Any news from Mr. Badguy?" Cliff looked at him thoughtfully.

"No, nothing. Would you please tell Mr. Schwarz to come into my office at 3pm. I have to do some work till then." Ky nodded.

**Erik Schwarz**

Erik was sitting next to Anji in Cliff's office. Nobody said anything, things were not going that well.

"It has been over 4 months and Badguy is still not here. I don't know what to think. I am pretty sure he didn't just abandon his oath. That would be not like him. Not now, he had so many other chances…" the old Commander seemed to be somewhere else as he spoke.

"Maybe he is having trouble with Gears, or he couldn't find Jam or Dizzy." The Japanese was worried, Schwarz could tell. He constantly kept pushing his glasses up his nose.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. Maybe the Red Fox could tell us something. His spies are everywhere."

"Cliff Sama, the Fox San can't know about Dizzy. That would be treason for the NUS. Badguy San could get in a lot of trouble."

"I know Mito, I know." It was very troublesome that the American was not here. They could get attacked by Justice any time and they didn't stand a chance against her without him.

"The Fox would be here in some days, we should hear what he has to tell us. It is important now to focus on Justice's moves. We could only prey, she wouldn't attack us without Sol. I can't do anything about Badguy's disappearing. We just have to wait."

**Ky Kiske **

The Fox finally arrived. They were travelling with motorbikes, a rare machine in these days. He had just one more companion with him, a woman just as red haired as he was. The weather as still very cold outside and it was snowing now quite heavily.

The Foxe's hair was standing out like a fire in the white background. He was a handsome young man and Ky just wished his character was better now.

"Welcome Mr. Fox, so nice to see you again." Kiske gave his hand to the red haired man.

"Just a handshake?! Come here Ky!" they haven't seen each other since several years now. Before the French could respond, Fox pulled him and hugged him tightly.

"I see you didn't change a lot, you got a bit taller." He smiled at Ky gently. Maybe he did change.

"You got taller as well Adam." The French smiled back, not being entirely sure what to think of his friend.

"Ah, stop with the flattering you two. It is damn cold out here. Let us get inside." The old Commander said with a demanding voice.

They went into Cliff's office. He wanted to know everything right away.

"Now Adam, I know you must be tired, but I really need to know, what is going on and then you can do as you please."

The Fox looked at his companion and she cleared he throat.

"We have bad news I am afraid." She was a curvy woman with dark green eyes and a deep, but sweet voice. Her whole face was covered in freckles.

"I am listening Mrs. Green"

"The Heads of New England refuse to deliver weapons. They feel like the Holy Order doesn't do enough for them. They closed all the paths leading to their fortress. They want to negotiate, but only with you Commander Cliff and no one else." The old Commander slammed his fist on his desk.

"The Holy Order doesn't do enough for them? Do they knew, we are in a war. Do they think we can protect every soul on this planet?!"

"Well, they think, they are very important, since they are the main source of weapon delivery. And they just want more soldiers." Said the Fox smiling.

"Maybe, I can go and negotiate with them?" Ky looked at Cliff with expectation. If he could leave this place, he wouldn't be bothered by Li anymore. Now that he thought of him again, he felt pain through his whole body.

"I am afraid, this wouldn't do. They were very specific. They want to negotiate with Cliff and no one else."

"Damn bastards! I will leave as soon as possible. It will take me probably a month to get there and back." The commander was obviously very annoyed.

"Is there something else? I need to know, if you have seen or heard of Justice, or I-No. Sol had told us, she is near the HQ, but we haven't had any serous attacks snice a long time. What is going on?"

"We have heard of Gear movements towards New Australia. As we know, there is the Gear Testament, probably Justice is going there herself. New China near New Peking was a 2 Mega Gear attack. Our spies said, Badguy was seen there. But there are not sure, since he and girl disappeared on the same day. Africa has been attacked by various Mega Gears as well. Chip Zanuf is dealing with the situation there." The red haired man took breath and continued. "Russia seems to be clear form Mega Gears and as I said, Justice is probably on her way to New Australia."

Sol was seen in New China, fighting against 2 Mega Gears, alone. He was strong, but alone against them? Did something happen there?

"Do your spies now, if Mr. Badguy got hurt?" Ky turned to Fox to face him.

"No, sorry. My spies were 100km away from where Badguy was supposed to be. As they got there, the area was cleared." That could mean, that Sol was alive and that he really ran off.

"New Australia. We need to go there after I come back from New England. Ky you should organize a ship, if we can find Testament before Justice, we could stop their union." A union between the two Gears would be their demise.

"Shouldn't we go right away Sir?" Mito asked speaking for the first time now.

"No, I have hope Badguy would come back before we leave. If Justice is really heading there, we can actually face her." Cliff stood up, pushing his chair back.

"I am going to prepare for my journey now. We need a good relationship with those bastards, otherwise we would be standing there with no weapons. Anji please follow me. Thank you Mr. Fox and Mrs. Green. Kiske can show you your rooms now. Have a nice rest." Everybody in the room could fell how angry Cliff was.

Ky, fox and Green walked side by side towards their rooms.

"So how have you been Ky? We could catch up during a nice, what was it, cup of tea I believe." The red haired smiled, he could tell from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, that would be nice. But let us do that tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do today. So here are your rooms and the keys. I wish you a nice day." With that Kiske turned and left the Foxes behind.

**Sol Badguy **

He couldn't tell how long he had been between the state of asleep and delirium. He remembered screaming in pain a lot of times, which lead to him being tight to the bed he was lying on. Only in his sleep he felt peaceful, otherwise the pain on his side was brutal. For it he got some medication, which was actually alcohol. So he was drunk, or was sleeping all the time during his healing. In his sleep he dreamed of Ky. The French was always not to reach – he was in a golden cage, or up in a high white castle, or across the world. Every time Sol tried to reach him, Ky would burst in lilac flowers. He was always crying in his dreams, always asking the question why.

Badguy woke up. Still tight to his bed. His gaze was blurry, but soon enough he could see clearly and he looked around. He was in large room with stone walls, no windows, many desks with science stuff were standing around. For the first time he could think clearly.

"Sol, you are awake" the Chinese girl approached him from somewhere. She seemed to be happy and threw herself around Sol's neck.

"Stop it kid. I am thirsty!" as he got water, he looked around again.

"Were are we? And would you please untie me." He was feeling very flabby.

"We are in the Doctor's bunker." Jam smiled and put the glass away.

"I can't untie you till the Doctor allows." He got angry.

"Which doctor?" he now saw a needle in his arm.

"Faust. I found Faust. He saved you Sol and he said, he would set you free, when you feel better."

"That sun of a bitch. I feel great, so untie me and better yet, get this needle out of ma arm." As he tried to free himself a metal door got opened and the huge Doctor came inside.

"Ahhh, Mr. Badguy, you are really awake now hhihihih." He was still insane. He hope the Doctor didn't modify anything on his body, or else.

"How did you manage to fix me? It was a deadly wound." He was still thirsty.

"Simple Wadson. I removed your headband." Not fucking again.

"No worries, you were under GCS as I did so, hahahaha. It was so interesting, I have your blood sample now and a tissue. Maybe I can clone you, you know, or make my own Sol." Tch, crazy as always. He had luck, Faust found them. He was wounded deadly and the only way to survive was to let the wound heal in his Gear form, but did Jam found out. He looked at her – she knew.

"We are in bunker? Why?"

"This is my hideout. And besides Mr. Sol, you were a deadly weapon cut loose. I had to give you a lot of GCS in order to tame you. The serum was Faust's invention. Nobody knew how to produce it. The few samples that were made by the crazy Doctor got stolen by the Gears. Cliff and few other people had also some of it.

Sol rested his head on the pillow.

"How much time did I need to heal? I must be heading back to the HQ?" to his sweet Commander.

"You slept and screamed and tossed in pain for exactly…" the Doctor looke through some documents of his and as he found what he was looking for he continued. "Two weeks, one day and four hours." Since the head of the huge man was hidden under a paper bag, no one could tell whether he was smiling, being angry or anything.

"It will take a lot of time to go back to the HQ" does someone of you have news form there?

Jam looked to her feet.

"I know nothing, I stayed with you the whole time. I don't even know where Dizzy is hiding. Now that I know you will be fine, I am going to search for her." She stood up and looked at Badguy. She leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sol, hurry up and heal. We need you to win this war" Badguy nodded.

"You were great out there on the battlefield kid"

"I will see you next time Gear! Be nice to the humans" she smiled and left the room.

Sol relaxed on his bed. Faust removed the needle from his arm and freed him from the leather and steel chains.

He sat himself on the bed. It is time to meet again my sweet Commander. He smirked, you can't burst into flowers in my hands again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ky Kiske**

Fox came next day to Ky, they drank tea and talked about old times. They have both intended the military school. Kiske was much younger then Adam, but his skills were above average and of course above the red haired man.

"You were just great! So skillful and so determined. Everybody loved you." The Irish man smiled and took a sip on his tea. That was actually not true, Ky could remember the words of Cliff back than "people love you, or they hate you with their whole hearts. So be aware of your enemies." He was 14 years old and was already the best at sword fight. With 16 he finally got recruited in the Holy Order, his biggest wish was fulfilled.

"And you were best at finding out, what people's secrets were." The sword masters were very mad with Fox, he never seemed to concentrate and he was just lousy with a weapon in his hand. Somehow he managed to pass through the tests – everybody believed he used his skills to bribe the masters.

Adam only laughed and changed the subject.

"How is working with Badguy turned out for you? I know you hate each other?" Ky tried to calm himself – if Fox knew about Sol's activities with him, this would mean the end of his and the American.

"It is difficult to work with him. He is…how to say it, a very stubborn man, but very powerful. Fortunately he obeys my orders." The Irish was looking at him, without letting any emotion escape his golden eyes.

"I see. I would like to meet him one day. Everybody I met hates him. It is fascinating to meet the most hated man, who obeys the orders of the most beloved man on earth." Ky say could only sip on his tea, he didn't want to comment.

"Well, I should be going now. I am sure you have enough to do Commander Kiske." The Fox stood up.

"We should do that again Mr. Fox." Ky stood as well and waited for him to leave.

Two days after the red haired man arrived, Cliff was ready to leave for New England. Ky, Erik, Fox and Mito were standing in the yard waiting for the old Commander to take off.

"At least I won't be alone with those stubborn bastards." Anderson looked at Anji, who smiled back.

"I am very happy to accompany you Cliff Sama" it was a cold morning, but it wasn't snowing, the sun was just showing up.

"You know what the worst thing is?" he didn't wait for any answer "it is damn cold over there too." He took his bags and huge sword "well then, I will see you all in a month, I hope".

"Have a nice trip Sir. We will be waiting for you." Ky shook his hand and smiled at him gently. The sun was illuminating everything in orange-red colors, making the whole area look like a fairy land. The others said their goodbyes and wishes and Cliff left followed by his Right Hand.

"I do really hope, he would find a compromise with the Heads." Erik said rubbing his hands together.

"We can only hope. We need weapons for our soldiers Mr. Schwarz" there was a lot to do again. He had to look through thousands of documents, but before that he wanted to train a bit.

"I will go train for several hours Mr. Schwarz, would you like to join me?" the German turned to him with a grin on his face.

"Of course Sir, I would love to."

"Mr. Fox, I could only recommend you to visit the public baths. You can relax there and start the day refreshed."

"I think, I will do that Mr. Kiske, maybe we could drink tea again today?"

"I am sorry, but I have really a lot to do, I am planning on working the whole day after my training."

Ky and Schwarz warmed up by jogging, than they began their training with bare fists and ended with sword fight.

**Erik Schwarz**

Erik notice that his Commander was more silent that usual. He didn't speak of his work and he didn't ask any questions. They jogged for an hour and all Ky did was just run, his eyes were focused on the path ahead.

During the bare fist fight, Kiske struck with such fury, Schwarz was having trouble blocking his moves. It seemed to him, as if the French was hitting someone else in his thoughts.

The German deflected a hit and turned to kick at his Commander, only to see a coming fist at his face. That struck his so hard, he felt on the ground spitting out blood. His lip was torn, but not badly.

"Mr. Schwarz, I am so sorry,… are you okay" Ky helped him up with a worried expression on his face.

"I am fine, I didn't see that one coming, haha" he tried to cheer up his Commander with no luck.

"Let me please bring you an ice bag, it will swell a lot."

"Sir, I have had much worse injures than that. I am fine really" Ky sat himself on the bench beside the training area.

"I didn't mean to hit you Mr. Schwarz I am really sorry" Erik knew this expression on Kiske's face – he was fighting with his emotions. What was going on with him?

"Sir, is there something bothering you?" the French turned his face away, trying to hide his eyes.

"It is nothing. I am just tired" Erik knew that was not true, but he also knew that if his Commander wanted to speak, he would have told him his problem. He sighed "…but who is going to protect Ky's soul. You know how fragile he is inside. He needs you Erik." is what Cliff asked him, he knew that and he wanted to help his Superior, but it wasn't that easy.

"We can continue with a sword fight, if you wish Sir?" Ky was still looking to the side.

"Yes, that is a good idea."

All in all they trained for 3 hours.

"Aha…Sir…I am trough, you were merciless today. It was a good training" Kiske smiled at him gently trying to catch his breath. They were both sweaty and their cheeks were red form all the exhausting fights.

"You were very good yourself Mr….Schwarz" the French brushed a sweat drop from his forehead and arched his back.

"I will work in my office today, so I would not come for lunch, I really need to finish some reports." With these words his Commander picked up his sword, where it was lying and sat on the bench.

"Yes, damn bureaucracy." Everybody hated doing paper work, but it had to be done.

Ky stood up "Well Mr. Schwarz, have a nice day. We will see us at dinner time."

"If you need something, please call on me Sir"

"You know I will." A gentle smile appeared on Kiske's face, how peaceful he looked like that. He so wished his Superior would forget his problems for just a day and relax.

Ten days had passed after Cliff left and it was nothing but paper work and training. There were no Gear attacks. It looked like they really were heading for New Australia. The fox was still here for some reason, Erik couldn't understand.

One morning he got called by one of the soldiers.

"Mr. Schwarz Sir! Please come with me, Commander Kiske has been arrested!"

"What?!" arrested, Ky for what, who did, what was going on? He rushed after the soldier and followed him into Kiske's office.

His Commander was standing behind his desk with a stern expression on his face, his hands above his head. The Fox and his colleague were in the middle of the room, two more soldiers with drawn swords were standing beside them.

"What in the name of the holy is going on?" Erik tried not to scream.

"Ah, Mr. Schwarz…" Adam turned to him and put the best smile on his face that he had.

"Commander Kiske is being accused of negotiating with the Gear Dizzy" his world broke into pieces before his eyes.

"Wha…" was everything he could say.

"How we know about that, you ask? Well since Badguy was seen in New China, where my spies also have seen Dizzy – we assumed this was a negotiation act of Mr. Kiske"

"This is nonsense, you can't just_ assume_ that the Commander is negotiation with Dizzy, just because you have seen Badguy in the same area. Besides you have said, your spies were in 100km where Badguy was. How did you know Dizzy was also there?" Erik was ready to hit that guy right in the face, he was smiling the whole time.

"I had spies just where Badguy was and I have a 100% confirmation that they were talking to each other. Since Badguy obeys only Kiske's orders, our assumption is correct."

"What in the world are you talking about? Sol maybe have just talked to Dizzy because of curiosity, or anything…where the hell do you think, he negotiated with her?" his voice was getting higher and higher with every word he said.

"They left together." Was everything the Fox said. Schwarz's eyes got wide with horror. They knew, they knew Cliff had sent Badguy to talk to Dizzy and now they were accusing Ky of this. What should he do? He couldn't just say it was the old Commander, who ordered this.

"Speechless are now, Mr. Schwarz" Erik clenched his teeth.

"You bastard!..."

"MR. SCHWARZ! Please stand down!" the German looked at his Commander. Ky was still standing there and was looking at him with these torques eyes.

"Sir…"

"This is an order!" Schwarz looked at the satisfied face of the Fox. That man had planned everything, why otherwise would he wait so long for Cliff's absence to arrest Ky? He knew the Irish was Kiske's rival in military school, but this was insane!

"I will go peacefully. I don't need guards to accompany me to my cell." The soldiers were obviously very happy of that. All of Kiske's men loved him and this was probably a shock to them.

"Mr. Schwarz you can accompany us." The Fox turned to him again with that smile of his. He was going to hit him, he swore on that, even if it meant to sit in jail himself.

They had to climb many stairs down in order to reach the dungeons, where the cells were. It was dark and moist, it smelled like mold. The red haired man unlocked the first cell and opened the door.

"We will need to keep you here until we decide how to proceed with your trial."

Ky entered the cell without a word. Erik was helpless, he wanted to say something, to tell the truth, this wasn't right, but he couldn't. The truth could possibly be even more devastating for the situation.

"Since you are a prisoner now, you should not wear your uniform, so please put these clothes on." Now Mrs. Green stepped forward and gave Ky his clothes, which were folded carefully.

"How dare you.."

"Mr. Schwarz! You are in charge now, please take care of the reports and documents and my men and women." His Commander was piercing him with his torques orbs of his. His eyes said everything to him. He was too loyal not to obey the French's commands.

"I will leave you two, but Mr. Schwarz please come to me, when you are done here." The Fox locked the cell looked one more time at Ky and left followed by the red haired woman.

"Commander, I will…" he got interrupted by Kiske's hand. It had grabbed his sleeve.

"Mr. Schwarz, I will be a prisoner till the whole trial is cleared, you must do my work. You have to keep my soldiers motivated. They need to know of my accusation and they need to know, that I didn't do anything I don't believe in."

"Sir, they know that and I promise you, I will get you out of here."

His Commander he just let go of him and started undressing. The only light was coming from the flash light Erik had with himself. He noticed some big bruises on Kiske's body. Did he do that to him during the training?

As the French was ready, he gave him his folded uniform. His sword was already confiscated.

"Please leave me now Mr. Schwarz, I want to speak to God."

The German didn't say anything he just watched how Ky sat on the prisoner's bed, pulled his golden cross and started preying.

Erik felt the pain in his chest, he had to do something about this. First he needed to inform cliff somehow.

**Sol Badguy**

His wound was gone now, the only thing on his side was a scar. If it wasn't for Faust, he would have probably died in his own blood. His only thought now was to go back to the HQ as soon as possible. Hit has been two weeks since he had left the crazy doctor. He didn't know how much exactly he would need to go home, but it was not much left.

He smiled to himself, my sweet Commander, I am coming and my body is burning for yours. He wanted the French badly. He wanted to touch and taste that porcelain skin of his, to see those torques orbs, to lick those pink lips, to feel him to hold him.

Sol accelerated his pace. I am coming home Ky.

**Ky Kiske **

He was praying even after Schwarz left. His cross was tightly squeezed between his hands. This was happening to him, because he was a sinner. He had made love with two men already, God was punishing him. He deserved this. Both of these man raped him every time, but still he could have reported them he could have done something about it.

Automatically he thought of the American, of his touches, his kisses, him being inside. He felt how he got hard just by thinking of that. Tears rolled down his face, why was his body so weak when it came to Sol? Thinking of Li just made him sick, so why was he getting so excited about Badguy.

It was cold and moist in the cell. He was freezing, but that felt good, it felt like he was getting a punishment for having dirty toughs about the American.

Where was he? Didn't he tell him, he would protect him?

"I will protect you my Commander, even if I die for it, I swear! No one will ever harm you, while I am around." Those were Sol's words, while he got recruited to the Order. Ky was so shocked by Badguy's reaction at that time. They hated each other, why was this rude man giving him such promises?

Why? Why was he not here now? Ky lied himself down, curled up still holding his golden cross, tears rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, his lips were moving in a silent prayer. He was not praying for forgiveness, but rather that Sol would come back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik Schwarz**

After his Commander got arrested the NUS, Slayer, Baiken, Rage and himself were sitting in the conference room.

"How could this be? Why would Commander Kiske negotiate with Dizzy?" the French NUS leaned forward and looked at Fox. "Why should he negotiate with _her_?"

"Maybe she is on our side." the Japanese Tsuzuki was a man in his 60s, known to have a very calm character. His hands were folded on the table and his face didn't reveal a single emotion.

"Pah, a Gear? On our side, I don't think so." Mrs. Guele said. She hated Gears, her homeland was completely destroyed and her parents, friends, the whole village she was living in got annihilated before her eyes.

"I am very sure Mr. Kiske has a very good reason, if he had negotiated with Dizzy." Every pair of eyes turned on the Vampire. Erik knew how scared the NUS were of Slayer. Even in the poorly illuminated room, he could see the fear on their faces.

"We should let Mr. Kiske explain himself." He suggested and chew on his pipe. Smoking was not allowed in the whole building and he was strictly following the rules.

"I also think Commander Kiske should be asked of that matter." Mr. Li said. He had a strange smile on his face, something was very weird about that man. Schwarz also noticed Ky was not so comfortable around the Chinese as well.

"I have a question." The Russian girl beside him stood up. Fox looked at her with stern expression.

"Yes, Mrs. Rage?"

"If you had _that_ information the whole time, why the hell didn't you arrest Ky while Cliff was here? Where you scared of what Undersn would say?" Erik could see the fury in her eyes. She also couldn't believe the French had anything to do with the Gear Dizzy.

"That is a good question Mrs. Rage. I didn't tell that matter to Mr. Undersn, because he would have stayed here in order to investigate himself and the problem with the New England Heads would have been postponed. I couldn't allow that to happen, as you know we need weapons, we are in war!" the Irish man was defending his position quite well. In fact many of the NUS were already convinced Kiske was a criminal.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Kiske would stand before us and defend his position. I have already sent reports to the National Heads, they should decide, what is to happen of him."

As Schwarz went out of the conference room, he got pulled aside by his girlfriend.

"Erik, we need to inform Cliff as soon as possible! I am very sure Ky is innocent, that bastard just hates him and wants to ruin his life."

"I am on the same opinion." They both almost jumped out of their skins. Slayer was standing behind them, his pipe still in his mouth.

"I could go myself, I am the fasted of you all."

"I don't know. The Fox will control every departure, every arrival. They could accuse you too Mr. Slayer!" he was very worried now. The whole thing would explode, if they found out, they act without the Fox's permission. He was in charge of all the accusations, so he was also giving the yeses and nos.

"Mr. Schwarz, if I don't want to get caught, I won't get caught!" A strange light appeared in the Vampire's eyes.

"Erik, let him go, let him tell Undersn, we are lost here without him. Ky won't find justice with the Fox against him." He looked at the brown haired man.

"All right. Go as soon as you can, don't waste time. We are already too deep into trouble. We don't know, how the National Heads would act." The Vampire smiled and turned on his heel.

"That sun of a bitch would pay for that, I swear." Rage was furious, she was a tempered woman.

"I have to look through the reports of the Foxes, maybe I will find flaws in them. That could slow the whole process." He leaned over the Russian girl and kissed her on her cheek.

He sat the whole day through to find something that would help his Commander. The reports were well written – short and correctly described. Nothing seemed to be a fiction. He had to find something anyway.

**Ky Kiske**

He couldn't tell if it was day or night. Everything around him was dark, the only light was coming from the candle on his desk. He was sitting on the chair his hands pressed together against his forehead, his cross tightly squeezed between them.

Suddenly he heard a door get opened. The guard standing outside the dungeons came in.

"Commander Kiske Sir, Mr. Li is here to see you, should I…" he cot pushed aside by one of Liu's bodyguards.

"He is a prisoner soldier, he has nothing to say now." The offended soldier was ready to start a fight with the Chinese man.

"Thank you Henry, I will be fine." He smiled to the middle aged man. He nodded and left closing the huge metal door behind him.

"Well, Mr. Kiske today was an interesting day. We have discussed what will happen to you. Turns out many of the NUS think you are guilty. We are all very interested in what you have to say to us tomorrow. But till than you are stripped of your position and you are nothing more than a dirty, filthy criminal."

Ky was still sitting on his chair, he had put his hands on the desk and was listening to the Chinese man offend him.

"What do you want Mr. Li? I would like to continue with my prayers!" the taller man smiled.

"Ohhh, Mr. Kiske no prayers would save you from what is coming for you." The NUS opened a bag, which Ky didn't notice before. He started pulling out some objects from it. He put them on the small table standing next to the cell.

"Xiao, Cheng, please make sure no one disturbs us. And send that useless soldier away would you please." The French couldn't understand a word - they spoke in their mother tongue. He only saw the two huge men nod and leave the dungeon.

Li pulled out a key from somewhere and opened Kiske's cell. Hee rolled the table with the objects inside and placed it near the desk. Now Ky could see what was on it, his eyes widened in shock.

"I see, you already know, what will happen to you Commander, or should I say formal Commander." The Chinese man started laughing hysterically. There were different dildos on the table, with all kinds of shapes and sizes. Leather belts, ropes, love balls, stimulating crèmes, his body stared shaking.

"You are eager, aren't you Ky? Stand up now." Kiske did so. Li pulled his chin up and sealed his mouth with a rough kiss, the fingers around his face were bruising his flesh. The Chinese put his hand around his waist, only to slide down his butt and squeezed it tightly.

"Ngh…" a wet tongue slipped through the French's mouth and explored the corners of it. Liu pulled away only to catch breath, their faces were very close together, their saliva was still attached between them. The hand on Ky's rear slipped inside his pants and between his butt cheeks. Two long fingers got pushed inside him.

"Aha…" he grabbed the clothes of the taller man and arched his back. The fingers were trusting inside him roughly.

"Ngh…uhm..ah…" suddenly the Chinese pulled out and pushed Ky on the bed.

"Undress yourself!" the French looked to the side stood up and removed his pants and blouse.

"We are already hard, how nice" Liu put his thumb and index finger on Ky's penis' tip and squeezed it. He played with the foreskin a bit, making him precum.

"Uhm…"

"Kneel!" as the French did so, the taller man unbuckled his pants and revealed a very hard, throbbing penis. Li took something from the small table.

"Look at me now." As Ky lifted his head a collar with a leash was put around his neck. "You will now obey everything I tell you. My dog." He was so humiliated, his eyes got wet, he clenched his teeth, but before he could say something Liu's gender got shoved into his throat.

"Mnnngh…mnn.." with one hand the Chinese was leading his head up and down and with the other he was holding the leash. Li was merciless, trusting into his mouth fast and deep. Ky was almost going to be sick, as the taller man stopped, he looked at him.

"You are drooling, just like a real dog." The cruel man laughed, he was having the time of his life.

"Now, stand up" the leash got pulled and Ky stood up, completely naked and with a hard precuming penis.

"I am going to perform a very beautiful art on you, my dog." Li turned to pick something from the table.

"You have to give the Japanese credit. They how to have fun in the bedroom." He was holding a rope in his hands. "With this I am going to turn your body in a sex toy." Ky shuttered. He was not sure what was going to happen now, but he for sure knew he wouldn't like it. His body was still refusing the Chinese after so many times.

"Stand still now!" it took the taller man quite a time to put the rope around his already bruised body. In the end it was a complex art of knots and bows. The rope was tied around his chest, shoulders, hips, abdomen, arms, all in beautiful symmetry. At the end Li strapped belts with hooks around his upper arms and thighs.

"You look so beautiful for a dog Ky. The Japanese art of love bondage, it suits you quite well." The taller man leaned forward and kissed gently Kiske's lips. "And now lay down!" there was something hard in his voice.

The French lied himself carefully on the bed Li was looking at him the whole time with his strange smile on his face. By now Ky knew what this smile was for, that man was going to do with him whatever he wanted. He was going to insult him over and over again, till he was satisfied.

Liu grabbed Kiske's legs and pushed them towards his head, so that everything of his private parts was completely reviled. The blonde turned his head to the side, and closed his eyes, he hated that man's face, he hated him! He heard a clicking noise and as he looked down to himself, he saw why the Chinese man has put the belts on. The hooks of the belts were now attached together, so Ky's legs were standing up and were widely spread. His eyes widened in shock, there was no way he could at least try to defend himself.

"I see you like it hahahaha." Li's fingers swirled around his butt hole, before they entered him.

"Uhhhmm…"

"I can see everything from you now. Every twitch, every juice coming out your hole, every drool, every tear rolling down your cheek, I can read every thought in your mind and now you are begging me to fuck you." He was trusting inside Ky, while saying that. He felt how wet he was, he just wanted Li to enter him, so this would end as fast as possible.

"No, no, no, nononono, no. I am not going to fuck you with my dick. I am going to fuck you first with this. I am sure you are going to like it. You are a dog after all." Something dangled before Kiske's eyes. He needed some seconds to clear his eyes, because of his tears.

"You wonder what that is. Those are love balls, they are going to stimulate you, until you literally beg me to fuck you out of your mind."

One cold ball was touching his butt hole now and as soon as he could protest it was pushed inside him.

"Ngh…" a second one followed and then a third one, all 8 balls were forced inside him.

"You are tight, but so wet, the balls pushed a lot of juice out of you." Ky was clenching his teeth the whole time, he didn't want to satisfy this maniac with his voice. He could feel the glitchy, cold balls inside him, they were moving a little due to the fluids. He was feeling like he was going to come.

"Now comes the best part!" the Chinese pulled on the string, on which the balls were attached. One ball popped out of him making his gasp. His body shuttered, a second one followed and one by one the balls got removed from his hole.

"Haa.. ..aha.." he was out of breath, every ball pushed him closer and closer to his climax. He closed his eyes, when would this end?

Suddenly he felt something else against his widened pink skin.

"Ahhhaaaahg…"

"Do you like that? It is a big wooden cock. It will completely prepare you for me." The dildo inside Kiske's hole was moving quickly in and out. His mind went blank, he could feel the tip of the wooden penis hitting his sweet point every time, he shuttered, he gasped, he arched his back every time, his whole body tightened.

"Aha…aha, uhm…ngh..aha..mhhh.."

Li leaned forward and kissed him roughly choking his moans down. His free hand squeezed Kiske's penis, his thumb was on the tip, playing with it. Ky turned his head to break the kiss and a spasm shook his body – he came, spreading his fluids over his stomach and Liu's hand.

The Chinese removed the dildo and entered him roughly. "Ahh, just about right." The French closed his eyes and let it happen. He moaned and responded to the trusts, so that the taller man wouldn't hit him. Li trusted in him deep, he accelerated his pace and the blonde knew, soon he would come and this would be over.

The long haired man put his hand on his tights, so he could have a better hold and started slamming against Ky's butt.

"Aha…aha..ha…uhm…" he was so rough, all the fluids were flying around them, running down his butt cheeks. He was drooling, he was sweating, he wanted to throw up. Li trusted several times deeply in him before he came filling his insides with cum. The Chinese waited several minutes before he pulled back, he lighted a cigarette and smiled.

"That was amazing for a dog like you. Maybe I should always tie you up like this. So you can't pull back or fight." Liu brushed a hair of Ky's sweaty forehead and kissed him gently. The French was looking at him with death wish in his eyes, breathing heavily. He was crying again, he just couldn't stop himself from doing so.

"Now, I will give you my bodyguards so that you can wash yourself. You look like a cheap, dirty slut." He pulled his pants up "Xiao, Cheng!". The two huge men came in the cell, Kiske couldn't feel more humiliated in his life. He was still tied up and covered in fluids, he was sweating, he felt so, so dirty. The French could see the gazes of the Chinese men, they wanted to do the same with him as their boss did.

Li said something to them and with one last look and smile on his handsome face, he left the dungeon.

One of the men unhooked the belts freeing his legs. Ky didn't notice how sleepy his legs have gotten during the whole thing. The ropes got removed, the leash too. The French felt so flabby, he just let the two men do as they were told.

Suddenly one of them said something to the other. The second one nodded and smiled. The bold of the two man grabbed Kiske from behind and pulled his legs up. Ky was in panic now, what are they going to, he started moving around, he wanted to free himself, but the man holding him sat himself on the bed. The struggle of the blonde was futile. The two men laughed and the one standing before him pocked on his penis, then he pushed a finger through his still wet hole.

"Agh…" what was going on, were these men going to rape him too. He tried to free himself again. The bold man tightened his grip around him and he also pushed a finger inside him.

Now there were two fat fingers in him moving in and out of him.

"Uhm…" he turned himself somehow and tried to jab his elbow in the mans' face, but he noticed it and deflected his move. The grip around him got even tighter now the French had problems to breath. He closed his eyes, this was probably going to happen, if he wanted it or not. He was so exhausted, he wanted to just lay on his bed and sleep.

Kiske tried to prepare himself from what was going to happen to him, but nothing came. The fingers were removed, the one holding him let go and the two Chinese men stood at the cell's entrance waiting for something.

The bold one said "dress", Ky looked perplexed at them and then he turned quickly, putting his jail clothes on.

"Come with us" all three of them left the dungeons. Kiske was escorted to the showers, where he could wash. After that they brought him back to his cell, took all the dirty play toys with them, locked the doors and left.

He finally could go to sleep, he finally could forget all the nightmares. With his cross on his hands, he prayed to God crying till he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Erik Schwarz**

Erik didn't sleep the whole night. He looked through the reports over and over again. Rage was there with him too, she helped him find something so that they can at least release the Commander from the dungeons. Baiken was standing outside not letting anyone disturb them and Slayer was beaming himself in the room from time to time.

All the candles were burned down and slowly the lazy sun was showing behind the horizon flooding everything in red-orange light. As a ray hit Erik's face he looked up, realizing he was staring at the same report for an hour now. It was too late now, they didn't find anything and Ky will rot in jail, till the National Heads decided what to do. He was so disappointed in himself, he couldn't help his best friend.

"I should go and tell the Commander his questioning will start in…" he looked at the clock on his desk "…two hours." He sighed and rubbed his temples. It was no use, he knew the Fox will turn the truth around.

Rage looked at him and nodded, she was tired as well. Schwarz stood up and walked out of his room.

"Any luck?" the pink haired woman asked. He never noticed how beautiful she was, even if she was blind on the one eye and had one arm missing. Her character was very rough, but he didn't judge her, she lost her entire family and village during a Gear attack.

"No" he simply answered shaking his head lightly. The Japanese woman didn't comment and so he walked towards the dungeons.

Hanry was standing on his guard. He seemed to be a bit nervous as he saw him coming. They greeted each other and the soldier let the German enter the dark, gloomy dungeons. It was so damn dark here, he couldn't see his own hand, if he hadn't the flash light in his hand. As he reached the cell of his Commander he gathered himself mentally.

"Sir…in two hours your questioning will start. If you wish you can wash before that." Ky appeared between the bars and Erik almost gasped in shock. The French looked terrible - he had huge dark rings under his red swollen eyes, his hair was very messy, he looked pale and his lips were pressed together.

"I am fine Mr. Schwarz thank you." Even in this horrible state he managed to smile so gently – it crushed the German's heart.

"You must think of something to say to them, otherwise they will…"

"I am not going to think of anything Mr. Schwarz. I am innocent, so I don't need to tell them lies." There was this light of certainty in the French's eyes. As Erik looked closer, he noticed that his Commander had lost a lot of weight. The skin around his cheekbones was stretched tightly, his collarbones were bulging out, this whole thing was killing him inside.

Erik stayed the whole two hours, they talked of anything but the accusation. They both wanted to forget the whole matter for some time.

"Two hours are up now…"

"I know. Mr. Schwarz, please don't worry about me. I strongly believe that Justice will prevail." How ironical, to speak of their worst Gear enemy at a time like this.

The huge metal door opened and Hanry came in.

"I have to escort you to that conference room now Sir." The soldier was obviously very uncomfortable about this. He had a huge respect of his Commander.

The three of them walked towards the big room. Before they entered Erik turned to Ky.

"Sir, I want you to know, that I believe in your innocence!"

"Sir, me too Sir!"

"Thank you both" was all Kiske said and entered the conference room.

Everyone was sitting on their place already. The Fox was in the front from where he could see everything. He greeted them with a smile. That sun of a bitch, he was enjoying this way too much.

Ky sat on the chair, which was prepared for him. It was just a wooden chair, not with cushions like the once everybody else had in the room.

"Now Mr. Kiske, you have been accused of negotiating, or being in contact or even conspiracy with the Gear Dizzy." He paused for a moment, only to continue with a smile on his face. "That is the reason, why we a gathered here, we want you to tell us, if these accusations are true, why you had send Mr. Badguy to talk to the enemy."

The Commander was very carefully listening every word the Fox said. He was looking at Adam the whole time, but before he started speaking Erik thought Kiske would pierce the spy with his gaze.

"Sol Badguy was sent away on the order of Commander Cliff. He didn't tell me the mission of Mr. Badguy and I am in no position to question his decisions."

"So you are telling us, Mr. Cliff was the one who negotiates with Dizzy?" asked the red haired man with a risen eyebrow.

"I don't think Commander Cliff sent Mr. Badguy to negotiate with Dizzy. And if he did, he certainly has good reasons for doing so. You are as well in no position to…"

"Mr. Kiske! I am in the _very _position to ask questions. That is my job and if the safety of the humanity is at stake, it is my duty to …"

"So you just arrest Commander Kiske because of some reports and now we find out it is actually Cliff that sent Badguy away." Millia was totally furious.

"As you know Mrs. Rage, Mr. Badguy takes orders _only_ from Mr. Kiske. So Mr. Kiske must have given the order."

"You are wrong Mr. Fox" it was Baiken, who spoke. The Japanese woman was always very quiet, she spoke only if necessary. "Mr. Badguy takes orders from Commander Cliff too."

"I see" the Fox happened to be surprised. For a man that knew everything, _this _information was new to him.

"This means Mr. Kiske is free of the charges" Erik almost jumped out of happiness.

"I am sorry Mr. Schwarz but that is not how things work. My Foxes reported of Mr. Badguy explicitly talking about Mr. Kiske with the Gear Dizzy."

"This is not in your reports Fox, you can't just hold information back. That is outrageous." What the hell was he thinking? He was looking through the reports over and over again to find something like that.

"I must inform you that even, _if_ Mr. Kiske didn't give the order for Mr. Badguy, he still agreed with Cliff on sending Mr. Badguy to talk to Dizzy. This makes our formal Commander a person being part of the crime." For the first time in this meeting Mrs. Green spoke. The red haired seemed to be against Ky too. What were they trying to achieve? They were in war as well and putting the Hope of Humanity in jail was the worst thing to do.

"So Mr. Kiske you have agreed with Commander Cliff's plans and let him sent Mr. Badguy away?" The Fox asked the French with a stern expression.

"Yes. I was…"

"So in other words, you _didn't_ prevent the negotiation between Mr. Badguy and the Gear Dizzy?" the Fox interrupted him.

"I didn't know Badguy was sent to…"

"_Mr. Kiske_, you are guilty of not preventing such horrible treason. If you have nothing to say for your defense, then we have to wait what the Nation Heads will decide of your fate." The Fox stood up.

"I think there is nothing more to say on this matter. You will stay in the dungeons until we receive an answer of the NH. Ladies, Gentlemen." The red haired looked at every person in the room nodded and left.

"I have to escort you back Sir…" Hanry still had the unfortunate task to bring the Commander back to that dark, moist place. Ky only nodded and walked after the soldier.

"Commander, I will get you out of this mess. Mr. Fox is wrong."

"Thank you Mr. Schwarz. I would like to rest now. I haven't been sleeping that good last night." Erik thought he saw pain in the eyes of the blonde.

"Okay Sir, please rest well!" Kiske smiled and walked away. At least they didn't put him any handcuffs on.

"I am going off then, I hope no one will notice by absence." The Vampire appeared from somewhere again.

"Please be discreet Mr. Slayer. We have to do something before the NH answer!" the brown haired man smiled and disappeared.

Erik went to his room, he had to finish some work from yesterday. How long was this madness going to continue?

**Ky Kiske**

He thought the Fox had changed, but as it seemed it was nothing like that. That man wanted to destroy him no matter what. What did he do to him, why does he so badly want to hurt him? All these questions were in Ky's head making him feel dizzy. He again didn't eat anything, he just felt sick from all that was happening to him. Time past, he couldn't tell how much and suddenly the huge metal door opened.

"I must say Mr. Kiske this was again very interesting today. You are always that cute trying to defend yourself, even though the Fox had decided you are guilty." It was the Chinese again. That man couldn't leave him alone for one night.

Ky only looked at the long haired man not saying anything.

"So, you still don't want to talk to me. I will change that soon enough you will sing for me like a bird. Hahahaha" this man was so disgusting. The French noticed the bag the Chinese had the last day. His heart started beating fast, he felt sick again.

**Sol Badguy **

It was not far anymore, just two days from now. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff, chewing a grass blade and smiling. He could almost smell his sweet Commander, every time he closed his eyes, he could see his golden hair, his torques orbs, the pink lips.

Sol leaned against the tree behind him and put his arms under his head. He could wait two more days, but not a second longer.

**Erik Schwarz**

He was working late again. He couldn't sleep anyways, so he preferred to occupy his mind with work. Rage was sleeping in his bed, they had shared some passion moments tonight. She was so beautiful, her long hair was falling peacefully on the bed, some of it on her face. She was lying on her belly her hands curled up near to her chin, her lips were parted and she was saying stuff from time to time. He loved watching her sleep.

The only thing giving light in his room was the candle standing on his desk. He had made himself tea in order to have something to sip on while looking through the boring documents.

Suddenly the door got slammed open. Erik looked in shock and Millia woke immediately, she was ready to fight instantly. On the door was standing a tall figure with a pony tail and a huge sword in his hand. This could be just one person.

"Where's the Commander?!" there it was the rude and rough language of the American. He finally got back, he was alive.

"He…he…"

"He wha'? Speak up Schwarz, I don't have all day time!" Sol had normal clothes on, however these clothes were torn, dirty, his body was covered in dried blood, he had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"He has been arrested for negotiating with Dizzy" the Russian girl said, she was holding the covers up to her neck, since she was naked underneath.

"He wha?! Where is he?" Erik could tell that the Gear was mad now.

"He is locked in the dungeons, but Sol please don…" the American turned and rushed out of the room.

"Should I go after him?" Rage asked.

"No, leave him." Ky and Sol had to be alone in order to solve their problems. Their relationship, even based on hate, was much stronger than anything he had seen before.

**Ky Kiske **

"Haa…haa..aha..uhmgh…" Li was trusting in him so hard again. His butt cheeks were so bruised now, every move inside him hurt. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was on a place he loved to go when he was a teenager. It was on a cliff edge under a big oak tree. He could see everything from there and on a warm summer days, he could just lay down and listen to the songs of the birds. This place was in New France, he found it while he tried to escape the daily… suddenly the trusting stopped, he opened his teary eyes.

He could see a figure standing in the shadows. It was too tall to be the Chinese bodyguards. The man took a step forward and as Ky realized who that was his mind went blank.

**Sol Badguy **

He ran towards the dungeons. As he got there two ugly Chinese men were standing guarding the huge, metal door.

"Move!" he was in no mood for arguing with some idiots. The two men looked at him without making a single grimace. The one on the right moved quickly and tried to hit Badguy in the guts, he noticed that long before the hit came, he ducked and punched the moron in the face. The other one came from behind, Sol turned and caught his head under his shoulder. The man lost conscious in few seconds, due to lack of oxygen. He took the key and entered the dungeons quickly.

As he climbed down the stairs, he thought he heard moaning. Sol stopped for a second, why would Ky moan? It was him all right, that sweet voice of his coming out of that sweet mouth. He smiled to himself.

Badguy rushed down the stairs, he reached the cell and his heart skipped a beat.

There he was his Commander. He was tied in leather belts, naked, hard, blushing, crying, moaning – Sol's head exploded. He couldn't think straight, what, what was going on, how, who…

"S…Sol?" the American shook his head. These torques eyes were looking at him with so much pain in them. He didn't notice the man standing behind Ky – his dirty dick was sticking in his Commander. Something in him broke. Badguy ripped the door open grabbed the long haired man by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Let ghkgh…" he was choking, sol didn't want to hear what he was about to say. He was more than sure, he was raping the French, his eyes spoke to him.

"You will die now!" he threw all his hate to that man's face. How dared he touch his most precious bird.

**Ky Kiske **

"Sol, _stop_!" the Chinese was getting probably red in the face, his spit was flying around, he tried desperately to free himself, but there was no use. Badguy turned to Ky, his eyes were full with so much fury, so much rage, he thought he even saw pain in them.

"You will _kill_ him. They will banned you form the Order!" the American thought for a second and squeezed Li even tighter. The long haired man was coughing now, his eyes flattered and his limbs were getting flabby.

"He _will_ die! He touched… he dared to touch your skin, he, he…" Badguy said everything through his teeth, Ky had never seen such hatred in the boorish man.

"You will _never_ see me again, if you do that!" this made Sol think for a second, he let the choking man go. Liu collapsed on the flour.

The brown haired man leaned over the Chinese "if you _ever_ touch him again, I will kill you as slowly as possible." Badguy pulled quickly on Li's right arm, a disgusting sound came from it and the handsome man started screaming instantly.

"YOU BASTARD…YOU, YOU BROKE MY SHOULDER, HOW DARE YOU TOCUH ME, YOU FILTHY…I WILL TELL EVERYBODY HOW YOU FUCK YOUR PRECIOUS KY OVER AND OVER AGAIN, YOU TWO ARE FINISHED, FOREVER, FINISHED!" Li was throwing himself on the ground his hand around his broken shoulder.

"Try to tell them and I will hunt you down and gut you like an animal." The fury in Liu's eyes was gone, now was only fear there. The Chinese stood up his face was distorted with pain. He left.

Sol was very gentle with removing the belts, Ky never though this mans was capable of that. They said nothing during the process, once he was free his legs refused to hold him and he collapsed. Badguy caught him in his arms. He brought him to his bed.

There finally the French broke in tears, he sobbed loudly, his whole body was shaking, he couldn't stop.

**Sol Badguy **

Ky cried probably for more than an hour. He was holding him the whole time tightly not saying a single word.

"Please don't leave me again Sol" the American looked at his Commander, but he was already fallen asleep from exhaustion. He should have killed that Chinese bastard. He should have ripped him apart.

"Never ever is anyone else going to touch you my sweet, sweet Commander, as long as I live, you are _mine_" Badguy leaned over and kissed the sleeping blonde.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sol Badguy**

Badguy put his sweet Commander carefully on the bed and covered him with the blanket, it was quite cold in the dungeons. He brushed his hair off his eyes, the French was sleeping deeply without making a single movement or sound. The candle was almost burned down now. The American locked the cell looked one more time at the sleeping blond and left.

He was going to kill that sun of a bitch, how could he allow such a thing! He was going to go straight to him and break his neck.

**Erik Schwarz**

His door exploded and woke him up brutally. He opened his eyes in shock and realized he had fallen asleep on his desk. He looked quickly at his bed – Millia was gone, she probably was training again, she loved to train in the fresh mornings.

Suddenly he got lifted out of his chair and something tight squeezed his neck.

"You blind bastard!" Sol was pining him on the wall. The man was furious, Erik knew why.

"Sol…gghk… Sol…I tried to do everything form…kgh…getting him…"

"SHUT UP!" the grip around his neck got even tighter, his mind switched to survival mode and he started scratching and kicking Badguy.

"How didn't you see, that _my_ Commander was getting abused?! HOW?!" My Commander? Schwarz couldn't think straight the oxygen supply was getting less and less.

"Wha…do…you…"

"So you _are_ blind!" Sol threw him on the ground with such fury. Erik landed inconveniently on his elbow, he probably broke something, but at least he was not choking anymore.

"_You_ have been so busy fucking your girlfriend that you didn't notice the Commander was abused by that sun of bitch." Who was abusing Ky, what was going on?

"Sol, ahh…sss…what do you mean? Mr. Kiske has been down since the Fox accused him of nego…" his elbow was definitely broken now. However it seemed the American was mad about something else, not about the arrest.

"I thought you were his best friend Schwarz! You were supposed to take care of him, while I am gone, damn it!" Sol left without looking twice at him.

Erik turned on his back, his elbow was killing him. He knew he won't be able to get any other information form the American, so he had to find out what he meant. The German had noticed that the Commander had very low spirits lately, but he thought it was because of the false accusations. Who would ever abuse him and how? Kiske would never let himself get pushed around, he was a very strong fighter. He had to talk to him, but first he wanted to quickly aid his elbow.

**Ky Kiske**

His whole body ached again as he woke up. He had never slept that well since the whole thing with Li started. Did he dream of last night? Was Sol really back? If he was, he had seen how the Chinese was using him, Ky's cheeks blushed in embarrassment. He remembered how relieved he felt as Badguy put his warm arms around him. How he wanted hug him and thank him from saving him from that monster, but all he could do was cry and cry.

He hated being that weak in front of Sol. He hated it being saved by him. That man raped him several times too after all. Suddenly he remembered their nights together making his heart beat loudly against his chest. His body was getting hot as he thought of the American's gender inside him, trusting roughly…

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the coming of Erik.

"Commander…" Ky looked up in surprise.

"Mr. Schwarz? What can I do for you?" he had to shrug in order to hide his stiff penis. His body was responding so quickly to the thoughts of Sol, why? He never felt like that for Li.

"I am sorry Sir, I have been neglecting you since Mr. Badguy was sent away. I am one selfish…"

"Schwarz, you were always here for me. There was not a single moment, where I felt alone." Erik looked at him, he could see the pain in his eyes. Did Sol tell him about Li. Now his heart was beating in fear.

"I was so selfish Sir. I was blinded with my happiness and I couldn't see the danger right before my eyes. I could have prevented this situation, if I was not so stupid." Since the German had the flash light in his hand, Kiske could tell how hurt he was. It was still not clear, if he meant the arrest, or the rape.

"I should have watched the Fox more carefully, I should have suspected him from the beginning. I knew he hated you as a teenager." Ky didn't notice that he was holding his breath the whole time. Badguy didn't tell him about Li, he was so thankful.

"Mr. Schwarz, you couldn't have prevented this from happening and even if you knew, Adam would have found another way to throw me into jail…this is not his first time trying to corner me after all." Kiske remembered one time where the Fox accused him for stealing some important sword. And as the sword was somehow found under his bed, the elder boys cornered him and beat him up pretty badly. He tried to defend himself, but they had hold him tightly. Many of them had spit on him, his clothes got torn and they left him there in his corner lying in his blood and their spit, almost naked. He was only 12 years old back then.

"I am so sorry Sir…"Erik's eyes got wet.

**Erik Schwarz**

Suddenly the alarm went on. They both heard it and looked at each other. He knew what his Commander wanted to do now, he wanted to fight with them, he wanted to be there for his men and women.

"Go Mr. Schwarz…" there was so much pain in these torques eyes of his.

"I will come to report to you right away, Sir." With these words Erik left quickly, he got his sword by himself so he was ready to go out there and fight.

This was quite strange though, they didn't have any proper Gear attacks for so long now. This alarm was for bigger troops of monsters.

He got into the yard, the soldiers were already standing there waiting for their Commander. Schwarz stopped before them, he looked into their faces, he could see the worries, the fear, they wanted to see that fair face, the blonde hair, the certain torques orbs, their Hope. Schwarz saw Sol standing next to the first row of soldiers, but in a bigger distance to them. He was looking at him, piercing him with his golden eyes. The Gear and everyone else were waiting for a little speech.

"Men, women, soldiers, brothers and sisters! Once again today we have to fight against the Gears. Our Commander is not going to fight alongside us, but he is by each and every one of you. You are all in his heart." He could see that some of the faces cheered up, some were also smiling, Badguy clenched his teeth.

"Let us kill those monsters! Let us be the Hope of Humanity, let us fight to make our Commander proud!" the soldiers started cheering up, yelling "For the Commander!" spears, swords, shields, every weapon was dancing with the happy soldiers.

Erik could see the Gear's reaction. He was angry and all he said was "tch" before he just rushed out through the gate.

In no time the fight began. They had to deal with more than 100 Gears and one Mega Gear. Sol was of course the one, who was fighting against it. Rage and Baiken were also here of course, they were slicing through the Gears with fury and elegancy. He couldn't see Slayer anywhere, he just hoped the Vampire wouldn't get any delays on his way to Cliff.

They fought for many hours, the Gears were coming and coming. Erik was getting tired, his sword hand hurt and he was cut many times on his chest and back. Suddenly a thunder like ear-piercing sound came from behind him, he turned and saw a huge flaming ball coming out of the Mega Gear's mouth. The guts of the monster were dangling from its stomach, blood was spread everywhere. The huge creature shrieked in pain and his eyes rolled out of its sockets. As it felt down something burst out form the flames in his mouth. The American had slashed through the creature and killed it form inside.

Sol was covered in guts and blood. All the fluids were dripping down his skin and clothes. Erik could see the madness in the Gear's eyes. Badguy smirked and rushed towards him. Schwarz was in panic, was the mad man going to kill him now, because he was that angry with him. He tightened his grip around his sword, he knew he had no freaking chance against _him_.

Badguy jumped right in front of him and landed behind him. Something screamed and Erik realized that the Gear had saved him from an attack from the back. He turned.

"Don't think, I help ya, because I like ya. I help ya, because of ma Commander. He needs ya." Once the Gear was not mad, his speaking got rough and vulgar. Schwarz nodded. And the American was gone killing monsters, who happened to stand in his blazing way.

It took the whole day to fight the Gears back. It was dark already as they retreated. The German was glad, he wanted nothing more to just go in bed, but he knew he had a lot to do. He had to count the dead, help the hurt, he had to prey with them, he had to give them hope. This would take probably the whole night. He looked around – the battlefield was full with corpses both humans and Gears.

"I will help you Sir." He turned to look in the blue eyes of his girlfriend.

"Thank you."

"I am going to count the dead Sir." The pink haired Japanese woman approached them, she still had a grass blade in her mouth. He had a lot of respect, she was fighting as good as he with just one arm.

"Thank you Baiken." He arched his back and they started counting and writing down names.

**Sol Badguy **

That felt so good, he could put all his anger and all his hatred in that Gear. He got many wounds again, the water running down his skin got mixed with his blood.

Now that his anger was gone, he wanted to see his Commander again. Wanted to ask him what was going on, how in the world he let himself get raped by that bastard.

He went to the dungeons and the soldier let him in. "I am sorry, but I can't open the cell of Commander Kiske, the key is by Mr. Schwarz." Badguy looked at him briefly and entered through the metal door.

Ky had already heard him, because he was standing near the bars of his cell.

"Mr. Badguy… how…"

"You don't want me to tell ya, who died and who didn't now do ya? You explain to me how that man managed to rape you like that." As he thought of the French being penetrated by another person, his mind went furious.

"How could you let…"

"I DIDN SOL! I didn't…he found out about us. He said, he is going to report you. I couldn't let that happen." Kiske couldn't look at him the whole time, he was avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me" the French didn't, he just put his hand around his golden cross.

"I said, LOOK AT ME!" now he did. His eyes were wet and full of pain, full of disappointment.

"SOL, I couldn't let him report you. We need you for this war… my soldiers need me for this war…" Badguy reached through the bars and grabbed Ky's neck from behind, he pulled him towards himself and sealed his mouth in a rough kiss.

"Nnn…" the blonde opened his mouth immediately and their tongues crushed together in passion and longing.

"How _dare_ he touch you, my sweet Commander." Badguy's hand slid under Kiske's blouse only to touch already very hard nipples.

"Sol…"

"Don't tell me, you want me to stop." The French turned his head to the side, he was blushing heavily, his pink lips were parted.

Sol took off the blouse and fondled gently the naked torso of his Commander, his other hand found its way to his butt and squeezed it tightly.

"Uhm…Sol..stop…please.." the American didn't have the time to argue with him now, he wanted him, badly. He kissed him again, pulling him even tighter against the bars, so that their bodies can touch.

"You are hard my sweet Commander, do you want me to do something about it?" Sol smirked and freed one very swollen pink cock.

Ky gasped as he put his hand around it. "So…sol…don't…please..sto…" he didn't hear of him and started moving up and down, causing a the blonde to shudder every time he did so.

"Haaa….haaa…ah…sto…stop…" Badguy played with the tip and foreskin of the cute cock, his other hand was sliding slowly towards the small and firm butt of the Commander. Once it was there he pushed a finger inside him.

"Unghh..SOL…" he was so tight, so wet, so hot, he put another finger inside him. Ky reached for Sol's neck and put his arms around him pulling him even tighter towards himself. The French buried his head in his chest and moaned every time Sol trusted inside him. His hands were working synchronized. Kiske looked up pushed himself on his toes and kissed him passionately. In a few seconds he arched his back and came in his hand.

"Ahhh…aha…aha..haa…haa" he was so sweet, breathing so heavily. Badguy knew he wanted more.

"We both now, this isn't enough, my sweet Commander." The American nibbled on the gasping blonde's ear.

"Turn around." Ky looked at him with his wet eyes and turned. Sol reached through the bars and spread his butt cheeks reviling one wet, pink, hot hole.

"How nice, you loved my fingers, didn't you?" his Commander didn't say anything he was looking in front of him, blushing heavily. It was one so very beautiful image to look at him from behind, naked, hot, excited, covered in sweat and saliva.

Badguy unbuckled his belt and freed his own very hard cock. He pushed the French a bit down, in order to enter him better. He spread him once again and pushed through.

"Ahhh, Sol…stop…ahaaa.."

**Ky Kiske**

His mind exploded. Badguy was inside him again and it felt so good. He forgot all about the horrible nights with Li, now he felt only guilty pleasure, so much pleasure, he wanted to scream.

The American started trusting in him deep and hard. It was a shier passion now, he moaned every time Sol entered him, he let himself go, his whole body shuttered with every move. He felt the taller man inside him so hard and hot.

"Aha…aha..ahhh..umnn…uhm…" his heart was pounding against his chest, he wanted more.

"Sol…Sol…ahhh" he reached behind him with his hands only for them to get grabbed by Badguy's. The American had a better grip now and he accelerated his pace.

"Stop..Sol…ahhhh…"

**Sol Badguy**

The French wanted him badly, he was sucking him in so greedily. Now that he was holding him by his arms, he was able to enter him even deeper. It felt so damn good, every time he slammed against his perky ass, Ky moaned in pleasure.

Sol was getting faster, rougher, deeper with every trust, he was almost there now. His commander was gasping, his breathing was just synchronized with his moans.

"Aha..aha..ahh…uhmmm..nghhh…" Badguy trusted several times more before he came, filling the sweet, pink hole with his sticky cum. Kiske came with him, his fluids landed on the cold flour.

"Aha, aha…" the American pulled Ky's arms so that he was standing straight again and hugged him from behind.

"I will erase every disgusting memory of that bastard from your body and mind. The only pleasure, you will feel will be from me, my sweet Commander."

**Ky Kiske**

The American was hugging him from behind, whispering almost like a love in his ear. His hands were gently moving alongside his body, he relaxed. He never wanted this moment to end, but Sol pulled away.

"I will find a way to free you my sweet Commander. And _no one_ will _ever_ touch your fair skin. I will never allow one more bruise on it!" Ky didn't notice how many slashes and bruises Badguy had on his body. This didn't sound like the boorish American at all, it scared him. Was there something more than a pure desire in that man? Kiske nodded and the taller man left the dungeons.


	21. Chapter 21

**Erik Schwartz**

Sometime during the day, his door got slammed opened again, he knew very well who that was.

"Now, ya have to tell me, why the hell the Commander got arrested?" the American sat himself lazily on the free chair in front of Erik's desk and crossed his arms.

He took a deep breath "He was arrested, because he was accused to negotiate with Dizzy." He knew what was going to happen next.

"WHAT?! And'ya let that sun of a bitch do as he wished, are ya mad? You know very well that the Commander…" Schwarz slammed his fist on the desk.

"_Mr. Badguy_, I know very well that Mr. Kiske is not involved." He leaned over, "I know everything about your mission Mr. Badguy, I know actually way too much." He massaged the temple on his left.

"And that why, I thought _you_ are going to watch after our Commander, you moron!" Sol was looking him angrily, but then again when was he not angry.

"I _can't_ just tell them what Commander Cliff has planned!" now the American stood up.

"So WHAT?! Let the old man go to jail damn it! I am going to skin that Fox."

Erik looked at him in shock, he had to stop the Gear, before he did something stupid.

"Sol, _the Commander_ went into jail in his own will. He wants to clear his name, because he believes he is innocent." Badguy was still looking at him with blazing eyes.

"He is just too damn good for this world" it seemed as if Sol was talking more to himself as to Erik.

"You_ have_ to respect his decisions. You know how upright he is."

"Tch, ya right, I will have to drag him outhe there and he still will go back on his own." The American sat on the chair again. "What do you plan to do?"

"I have sent someone in order to inform Commander Cliff. If we are lucky he will come back soon and clear everything." The German looked to the side - the sun was going down already. It will be a cold night again.

The door got suddenly opened again and the Fox came in.

"Ahhh, Mr. Badguy, I was looking for you." He smiled in his usual way, but his eyes didn't. They actually never seemed to change with the moods of the red haired. That man was wearing a mask all the time.

"Mr. Kiske…" Badguy stood up clenching his fists.

"_Commander_, Kiske!" the German was looking first to Sol than to Adam, he had to prevent any fight between them. The Gear could easily snap the Irish's neck.

"_Formal_ Commander Kiske, told us, you were sent away on the order of Commander Cliff. Were you sent to negotiate with the Gear Dizzy?"

"It is none of yur fucking business Fox. You sniffed around enough, why don't ya go back to yur hole?" Badguy tilled his head to the side and smirked. The brown haired man was ready to fight, he had to do something.

"So, you don't deny negotiating with Dizzy." The Fox was standing at the door, Erik was pretty sure that the spy was scared of the Gear and wanted to have a sure escaping way to go.

"Mr. Badguy's mission _is_ confidential, he has no right to speak of it, only Commander Cliff can answer your questions Mr. Fox." Sol looked at him with this crazy look of his he had, when he was going into a fight.

"I see, well I hope Commander Cliff comes back soon then." The Fox smiled one more time and left the room.

Erik sighed and wanted to sit himself again, he didn't even notice how he had stood up. Before he could sit something tight squeezed his neck.

"Ya know Schwarz, ya live only because of my Commander, otherwise I would just eliminate ya…"

"Gkhg, Mr…Badguy, please, you have to calm yourself down…gkhg…" it was getting black before his eyes. He tried desperately to push the Gear away, but it was no use. The American was holding him with just one hand, the sheer power of that man was incredible.

"Let, him, go, Badguy San!" Erik could see the bright pink hair of the Japanese woman trough his already teary eyes. She was standing in fighting position, ready to strike.

Sol turned to her and let him go. He collapsed on the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"Tch…" was everything he said and left the room. That was close, Sol was quite the monster, when he had that crazy look in his eyes.

"Th…aha…thank you Baiken…ugh" she helped him up.

"Badguy San is very angry with you?"

"Yes, he… blames me for everything… and he is right, I should have seen that coming…"

"Schwarz San, it is not your fault. Badguy San is just frustrated, because he couldn't hit the Fox, he knew better." Erik nodded, thank God the American knew his limits. It would have been a catastrophe, if he had hit Adam.

After that nerve breaking day the Gears attacked again.

**Sol Badguy**

It was fighting time again, he could again loose free and kill. His mind went blank, every time he lost himself in a fight. He was just cutting brutally through flesh and shell and fur, he was slashing and killing, he just loved it. He wished every time it was that Chinese bastard, or the red haired moron he killed. They all have hurt his sweet Commander. No one was allowed to hurt him, no one was allowed to touch him, to make him cry, to make him moan, but him! Ky was _his _Commander and nobody else's. He smirked and rushed against the next pathetic Gear, which thought it could defeat him.

Almost every day after that, Gears were attacking them. He could barely rest, he didn't have any time to go to Ky. He just ate, slept and fought.

**Ky Kiske**

There were Gear attacks almost every day and Sol didn't show up for at least two weeks. Every day soldiers, who survived, or got hurt, or even with a death wound came to his cell and begged for a prey and forgiveness. They reached thought the bars saying "please Commander, help me, prey for me, prey with me." He would take their hands and help them ease their pain as much as he could. His heart got torn every day, as soon as he was alone, his tears stared rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't be out there, he couldn't fight, he couldn't support them.

He barely got to sleep, he wanted to be there for his soldiers and there were coming every hour. Nobody could stop them from seeing him, not even the Fox. Suddenly there was a noise of a gate getting opened, he woke up. When did he fall asleep?

"Mr. Kiske, Commander Cliff has arrived. You are to come to his office immediately." The Vampire was standing in front of him smiling warmly.

Ky rubbed his eyes, Cliff was back? How much time had passed since he was gone, did he manage to negotiate with the New England Heads?

"Yes…I am coming…" he was perplexed. They both walked out of the dungeons, Hanry nodded at them as they got out.

Once they were in Cliff's office, Ky noticed it was dark outside as he looked at the clock, the time said 4am.

"Ky, you look terrible! Cliff stood up and hugged him."

"So nice to see you back Commander Cliff, how was your…"

"Blah, blah, never mind the nice words. We need to discuss something."

"The door got opened again and Anji came in followed by one very grumpy Sol.

"This better be good, I hate not…"

"Good day Sol, I see you are back too. You will report to me after this meeting. We have to discuss the matter with Ky's accusations." Anji sat himself next to Schwarz and Slayer.

"Please you two, don't stand up, this is a difficult topic, so you better be sitting."

Cliff looked at each and every one of them, before starting talking, this was obviously very difficult for him.

"Now, Ky here was accused for negotiating with Dizzy, we all know that he didn't do that. It was me who did it. You all know Dizzy is a _very _important person to us, but she is a Gear. Negotiation with her is a threat to the NUS and the Foxes. However we need her to_ win_ this war." He looked at them again with a stern expression.

"I have already talked to the Nation Heads, they know about my decision already and they agreed."

"What decision?" Ky asked, what was going to happen now? He noticed from the corner of his eye that Mito shifted his position on his chair. He already knew.

"Ky, you are to tell the whole world that you love Dizzy and you will marry her." This dropped like a bomb in the room. Badguy, who was sitting lazily in his chair almost asleep straitened himself and leaned towards Cliff. Then he looked at Ky, who looked at him too. He could see the irritation and maybe pain in his eyes?

"I…can't…marry her, I don't even know her…I"

"Ky, you will be banned from the Order, if you refuse to do what I tell you. This is the only way to bond Dizzy to us and not to accuse you, me and Badguy of treason. The NH agreed and understood. They thought you really love her. I explained that Sol was sent to find her and talk to her about the marriage."

The American was sitting totally stiffened on his seat staring at him.

"I…I don't understand, why is she so important, why me, why do I have to marry her…" what was going on, how did he manage to get into such situations every time?

"Dizzy always worked for us, since she was defeated. She can read Gear minds and is therefore crucial to us, to find Justice and her troops." He paused in order to give him a minute to think of what was just said.

"The accusations put on you could only be redrawn, if you say you loved her forever and you want to marry her, that way the NH, the NUS and the Foxes won't see her as a threat, because you will be a family. You are the only one they would trust in having such a relationship." Ky leaned himself back, he didn't notice how sore his muscles were. He had nothing to say. He looked at his clenched fists and then back to Sol.

The American was now looking in front of him blankly. His fingers were holding the armrests tightly.

"Tomorrow I will arrange the meeting between the NUS and the Fox, there you have to sound very confident! You need to show them your love for her. Anji will tell you the details. Now you are allowed to return to your room. Mito will come in a while." Without a second look at him Cliff turned to Erik.

"Mr. Schwarz, please escort the Commander back to his room and come immediately back."

**Erik Schwarz**

They didn't speak through the whole way. It was very clear that Ky was devastated, he was stepping in a shit pile over and over again.

"Please Sir, relax, before Mr. Mito comes."

"Erik, I can't marry her, how…I" his voice cracked. He almost never called him by his first name. The German's heart stiffened, but he couldn't say anything.

Ky opened his room and entered looking at him once more.

Erik hurried back to Cliff's room and it was already a chaos inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, NO ARE YOU THINKING AT ALL. YOU CAN'T JUST MARRY HIM TO THAT WHORE! SHE WILL KILL HIM, I CAN'T PROTECT HIM WHEN SHE IS ALWAYS BY HIS SIDE. HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A DUMP IDEA!" it was Sol, he was screaming his head off. He was throwing stuff around, his eyes were full of anger. Mito and Slayer were standing on the side, ready to stop the Gear, if he did something stupid. Cliff was sitting on his chair and was following Badguy's moves carefully.

"Sol, you have to calm down, she is harmless, she won't hurt him. They probably won't even live together, it is just a marriage for a disguise."

"I DON'T CARE FOR WHAT IT IS. YOU CAN'T JUST MARRY HIM TO HER. THAT DIRTY, LITTLE BITCH, THE COMMANDER DESERVES BETTER, MUCH BETTER!" he had never seen the Gear son angry, he was out of his mind.

"_No one_ is good enough for Ky, Sol and you know it! There are no angels on this earth." Badguy stopped walking around and looked at Cliff. What was the American thinking of?

"Tch!" he rushed out of the room, smashing the door down. They heard more stuff getting destroyed on his way.

The old Commander sighed "I knew, he would hate this idea… he hates me for this…he will never forgive me."

"You had no choice Cliff Sama, otherwise we all could have lost you, Kiske Sama and Badguy San."

"Yes, Mito please go to Ky and explain him the whole marriage situation." The Japanese bowed and left the destroyed room.

"Mr. Schwarz, you do understand how important you are now? Ky will need every support he can get from you. He doesn't love that girl. She is a Gear, his whole world is crumbling now, you need to be there for him!" Erik couldn't say anything, this was too much for him too.

"Mr. Slayer will find the Gear and we will arrange the marriage after we come back from New Australia! Till then, we need to prepare our Hope for his married life."

**Sol Badguy**

How could he do such a thing? How could he arrange a fucking marriage with that, that slut? He should kill her, right now and everything will stay as it was. His Commander is going to marry… he was going to be boned to someone. His mind exploded, thinking Ky would be touched by her, eventually. He tightened his grip around the huge tree in front of him and ripped it out of his roots. He couldn't let that happen.

**Ky Kiske**

Mito talked about how they should have met with Dizzy, how they had fallen in love, how they had communicated during all this time. He said to him, how he was supposed to act when talking about her and he should act when he met her.

Ky was listening carefully, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't forget the shock in these eyes. Sol was angry, but he knew he saw something else in his golden-red orbs. Last time he was with him Sol was so gentle, he was holding him in his arms, whispering and promising him, how he would always protect him. He was scared to see this so sensitive side of the and now he wished Badguy would come and whisper in his ear again.

"Commander Kiske Sama?" Ky looked up, the Japanese noticed his absence.

"I know, You are tired and this situation is overwhelming for You, but You need to listen to me. It is important for everybody." He sighed, he knew that very well, but accepting it was very difficult.

"I am sorry Mr. Mito, do please continue."


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik Schwartz**

The meeting was set in the afternoon the next day. The NUS, Slayer, Baiken, Rage, Cliff, Badguy and himself were sitting in the conference room. The Fox was also there with his colleague. He was not having his usual fake smile on his face. He probably knew his plan is going to be destroyed.

The red haired cleared his throat "Mr. Kiske, we all are very interested in what you have to tell us in your defense."

Ky looked at the spy with stern expression "I want to tell everybody in this room firs, that I am innocent, my only guilt is being in love with a Gear!" everybody in the room gasped. Each pair of eyes widened with shock and nobody was able to say anything for several minutes.

Kiske continued "I am in love with the Gear Dizzy. We love each other since we met one year ago. I intend to marry her soon. Mr. Badguy was sent to her in order to tell her my intentions."

"How…how is that possible…how did that happen?" it was the NUS Guele, who spoke, her hatred for Gears was immense. She asked the questions everybody wanted to know the answers to.

"It was love from first sight. We have had many moments together since then." At this point a chair was pushed aside and everybody turned their heads to see who that was.

Badguy was standing, his eyes were showing nothing but hatred. The old Commander looked at him with a worried expression.

"Mr. Badguy please _sit _down!" the American seemed to not notice anybody in the room, he was looking directly at the French.

**Ky Kiske**

Sol was staring at him, his eyes were speaking to him. He knew the brown haired man was not happy with what was going on and now the whole marriage thing was official.

Ky turned his eyes to the NUS and continued "I will marry Dizzy as soon as possible. We can't be apart anymore." After these words Badguy walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. The French couldn't resist to look at the NUS Li. That bastard was smiling, he was the only one, who knew that they were sleeping together. The Chinese was looking at him with his eyes full of malicious joy.

"Yes, that why I and Commander Kiske sent Mr. Badguy, who seemed to be a bit off today, to talk to Dizzy. The marriage will be done after we come back from New Australia. I was reported that Justice is heading there with the intention to corrupt Testament. We _must_ prevent that! As you all know Testament is a very powerful Gear, if he turns on us, it will be our demise." Cliff's hands were folded on the table in front of him the whole time.

Ky could see how unhappy the Fox was. He didn't let him out of his sight even just for a second.

"I am sorry Mr. Undersn, but if this is true with Mr. Kiske and Dizzy, we need to speak with the National Heads, they need to decide, if this marriage can be…"

"I have already spoken to the NH" Cliff reached with his hand to his right, where Anji was sitting. The Japanese pulled a letter from his sleeve.

"They are very pleased that Dizzy will be boned to us and dropped all accusations on Mr. Kiske. You can read their official approval in this document."

"I understand" the French could tell, how disappointed the Fox was. He wanted to ruin him, he wanted to drive him into madness with his plans. What did he do to him to cause such hatred?

"The next important matter is that we will be leaving for New Australia. I, Mito, Kiske, Schwarz and Badguy will take air ships with 3000 soldiers and try to get to Testament, before Justice does. Baiken, Rage and Mr. Slayer will stay here with the rest of our troops in order to protect you and the HQ!"

After that Ky didn't listen anymore, his mind was blank. He couldn't forget Sol's eyes. Was the American hurt? He didn't want him to marry Dizzy, because they would not be able to sleep together anymore, or because he felt something else from just desire? What was going on with that man?

The French stayed in his chair after everybody left. It was way too much going on, he had to clear his mind somehow.

"Well, you did it again Ky." He looked up to see one very angry Fox.

"I don't know, what you are talking about" the Fox smiled bitterly.

"Oh, you know it very well. You managed to free yourself again, you are just so… so lucky."

"Mr. Fox, tell me what I did to you? What made you hate me so much?" the Irish sat himself next to Ky.

"You know, I was in love once, with one very beautiful, intelligent and talented girl. I loved her so much, but she didn't love me, she loved someone else. Someone, who was not even her age!" the red haired looked at him, he seemed to remember some very hurtful memories.

"I was 18 years old, she as well. But she loved one 14 years old boy. I couldn't understand it, how could someone love a child. I confessed my love to her and she rejected me. She just adored that boy, but that boy didn't love her. He was dedicated to his duties, to his believes. Her heart got broken and she decided not to become a soldier, but a none and so she transferred to another place. I never saw her again. My life broke to pieces, since then I never loved anybody else, my dear love was taken from me, by that boy!" The Fox's eyes got teary. Ky was shocked, he really must have loved that girl.

"That boy was you, Ky! You took my love away from me! I will never forgive you for that! Never!" Kiske couldn't say anything, he remembered many girls coming to him, telling him they loved him. He turned everybody down, he didn't care for anything like that. He never knew that one particular girl took his rejection so hard.

"Adam, I didn't know…I only…"

"_Yes_, you _only _wanted to fight for God and the Humanity! You didn't notice how many people loved you, boys and girls all the same! You stomped on them like a giant without noticing how hurt they got. So I just can't believe that you found love in someone, I can't believe you found love in a Gear!" Ky tried to hide his shocked and worried face, if the Fox suspected something he would do anything to find out the truth.

"Isn't it actually ironic that you found love in a Gear? The things you fight against, the things you hate the most?" it was not ironic, it was cruel, he didn't want to marry that Gear, he didn't love that person.

"Life is unfair Mr. Fox."

The Irish stood up and smiled "Yes Mr. Kiske and soon enough you will too understand that."

Ky was buried in work the next days and if he wasn't working he was with his hurt or dying soldiers. There was no time to waste, he had to organize air ships and that was no easy task. These machines were very rare and the people owning them didn't want to give them up so easily. Of course the reason, why the Holy Order wanted to use them, was very convincing. They needed at least 4 air ships. Thankfully the Gear attacks decreased it seemed like they moved out of Russia.

Sol didn't visit him the whole time after the Dizzy matter and Kiske didn't have any time thinking about it. He just hoped the marriage would happen someday, some very far day from now. He was so grateful the American didn't come to him, he knew how angry he was, he didn't know what to talk to him.

Cliff was busy with organizing a sea ship, that was also not an easy task. Food, clothes, weapons, supplies, everything had to be ready for the soldiers in order for them to go to New Australia.

"I am not sure, if the Dutch would like to give up their air ship, Sir. To be very honest, I don't think the Greek would give theirs either." Schwarz was looking at some documents. At the moment it was all about negotiation, he was calling people, he was sending letters. It wasn't easy for him too. They talked only about ships, ships, weapons, supplies, nothing was more important than this.

"We have to convince them, we need the ships and we can't wait anymore. If Justice reaches Testament before us…." Ky rubbed his temples "I don't want to think about that."

"I will call them again, Sir, maybe we can find a compromise."

"No Mr. Schwarz I will call them this time. I will find a way to convince them." Erik looked at him and nodded, he was just as tired as Ky was.

"You can go now and rest, I will call them tomorrow first thing." It was quite late already, they have worked all the day through, there was not even a minute to go train, not a minute for his soldiers. He should visit them later on.

"Sir, I wish a good night, please do not work that late." The French smiled, they both knew, he would do it anyways. Erik stood up.

"Good night Mr. Schwarz."

It was 2am in the morning and he still was filling up reports, looking through documents. This had no end, they were in war and he had to burry himself in bureaucracy.

At some time there was a knock on his door and before he could answer the person came in his room.

"I thought ya would be workin' this late." Ky froze, it was Sol. He didn't want to see him, yet to talk to him. This late in the night, there was one thing the American wanted to do with him. He got angry, how dared he enter his room this late and not even ask for permission.

"Do you know what time it is Mr. Badguy?"

"Yeah, it's late."

"Yes, so please leave my room, I am planning to go to sleep in a moment." The taller man smirked. Ky was tense, the last time they slept together was at least three weeks ago, he was sure Sol wanted him now.

"You know Commander, I keep asking myself, how you agreed to get married to a Gear." Kiske looked at him angrily.

"I have no choice. I have to marry her."

"Hahaha, ya have no choice, give'me a break would ya!" Badguy sat on the chair in front of desk.

"You are the freakin' Commander of the Holy Orders you can just say no, ya know." The American put his hands in his pockets and leaned lazily on his chair.

"It is not about what I want Mr. Badguy, marring Dizzy would bring us benefits and we won't be banned from the Order."

"Nonsense, _you _are Ky Kiske, the Angel of Hope, remember, everybody loves you and if you say no, you won't get married to that monster!"

"_Mr. Badguy,_ do you understand our position, _my_ position?The National Heads removed the accusations not only for me, but you and Commander Cliff. Besides with Dizzy we could spy on Justice!"

"So, you just will marry her?! You will marry that whore?..." Ky was really angry now, the American was pushing him. He didn't want to marry her, but what was the alternative.

"I. Have. No. Choice!"

"YOU HAVE A CHOICE DAMN IT, SAY NO. YOU CAN'T MARRY THAT BITCH!" the French was shocked, Badguy was serious, he hated the idea him being married to her. Because maybe he feared he wouldn't get to rape him anymore?

"SOL, I HAVE TO, UNDERSTAND THAT!" with one leap the taller man was in front of him, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against the wall.

"I see what is going on" his voice was very quiet now, so quiet it scared him.

"You think, by marrying a woman, your God would forgive you for your sins with me?"

Kiske pushed him away and slapped him as hard as he could in the face.

"How _dare_ you talk like that?! How _dare_ you say _His_ name through your sinful mouth? You know absolutely _nothing_ Sol! You know…"

Badguy grabbed the hand with which he slapped him and pulled him closer. Their faces were just centimeters away from each other.

"I know one thing! I know that she would never satisfy you as I do. Your body will never respond to anybody's caresses but mine." Ky could feel Sol's hot breath and the warmth coming from his body. He blushed being so close to the boorish man irritated his mind.

"LET ME GO!" he struggled, but of course it was no use, Sol was much stronger than him.

"YOU THINK, YOU CAN FUCK A PUSSY AND FORGET ABOUT ME? YOU THINK _YOUR _BODY WOULD FORGET MINE?" Badguy pulled him even closer and sealed his lips with a passionate, rough kiss.

"Nnng…" so hot, his body felt so hot. Badguy's other hand was on his waist holding him tightly.

"You want me, my sweet Commander and you can't do anything about it. You will always want me, as I will always want you." Ky's eyes filled with tears, how dared he say such words, that was not true, his body was just unfaithful to him, he hated it for betraying him. Sol leaned over and kissed him on the neck, his hand squeezed his butt.

"Uhm…" the French turned his head to the side, revealing even more flesh for Badguy to kiss.

"You see, my Commander, you can't resist." That bastard!

"LET GO OF ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" he tried to push the taller man away again, but it was in vain.

"Why, you want me, don't you. Look how hard you are already." Badguy whispered in his ear and his hand slipped between his thighs. He was really very hard, he was hot, he was excited, his body was shivering.

"Haa…" Ky gasped, he was so wet. The American pinned him on the wall, pulling his arms up holding them tightly in his grip. His other hand was fondling his penis through his pants.

"Don't Sol, please…aha…" Sol smirked.

"You always say that and you always give up to the pleasure, my sweet Commander." Ky was so hot, he could almost feel Badguy inside him, his mind was going to explode if he didn't do something. He was an engaged man…

"Stop, Sol….st…plea…DON'T TOUCHE ME, STOP, _THIS IS AN ORDER_!" the American put on hold immediately. Ky looked at two irritated gold-red eyes.

"I don't want you to ever touch me again, this is also an order! I will marry the Gear Dizzy and I will commit to her!" Sol pulled away, Kiske didn't want to look up at him, there was more than irritation in Badguy's eyes, he didn't want to see that again.

"As you wish, Commander." Badguy walked out of the room and slammed the door after him, breaking it into pieces.

Kiske slid down on the flour and broke into tears. He didn't know, why he was crying really. Was it because of Dizzy, or his soldiers, or the command he just gave to Sol. He forbade him to ever touch him again. He buried his head in his hands and let his emotions free.


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik Schwartz**

They managed to get all 4 air ships after all. They had to make many promises and compromises, it was endless talking on the phone with the negotiators.

"As soon as the first ship arrives, we will departure with as many soldiers as possible." Cliff was tired, he had to negotiate for a huge over sea ship, that was even harder.

"Yes Sir. I think the nearest to us ship will take 3 days to arrive here."

"Okay, till then, we have to be ready with everything! All supplies and all the soldiers must be prepared to leave immediately." Ky was also in the old Commander's office, but he was not really listening. His mind seemed to go somewhere else pretty often. He knew the French had fought with Badguy again. The American was angrier than usual. He just trained, or better to say, he broke things with his brute force and no one wanted to tell him otherwise.

"_Mr._ Badguy! _Stop_ destroying our equipment, they are very expensive!" since even Cliff couldn't stop the Gear, Ky had come himself to stop him.

Sol stopped at that time and looked at the Commander with so much anger in his eyes.

"Is _this_ an order, Commander?"

Kiske needed a time to answer. Erik saw something like a hesitation in the French, who clenched his teeth "Yes!". Badguy immediately left the training area.

"Mr. Schwarz, please let us finish the reports." What was going on between those two? Ky was really quiet during the whole time they worked, he rarely smiled. He didn't want to talk about anything. Schwarz asked himself, how he could help his Commander, when he was not speaking to him.

**Sol Badguy**

That little brat! He could snap his neck with one move of his.

"I don't want you to ever touch me again, this is also an order!"somehow he knew this day would come. He asked himself, why the French needed that much time to forbid him form touching him. Sol was sitting in the watching tower of the HQ Castle. He just told the soldier to piss off and so he did without any hesitation.

It seemed like his dreams were coming true now. Ky was slowly slipping though his hands and soon enough he will just be that burst of lilac flowers he dreamed of. He couldn't do anything about it, killing Dizzy wouldn't solve the problems between them, the Commander would probably get even colder to him.

"I will marry the Gear Dizzy and I will commit to her!" those were the words, which Sol hated. The French will be touched by that monster, just like that Chinese bastard did. But this was different, Ky would let himself be touched by her. Badguy made a disgusted face, he couldn't imagine giving up his sweet Commander to anyone else. He leaned back on his chair and let his gaze wonder around the beautiful panoramic view he had from up there.

Suddenly there was a brief pitching noise.

"Ahhh, Mr. Badguy, I knew you would be here."

"What da ya'want Slayer, I'm here 'cause I wanted'ta be alone!" he was annoyed, there was just no peace in this castle, maybe he should just go away for a few days.

"Sol…we know each other for a long time now, but I never told you what my special powers are."

"You are frikin' vampire. I know ya can fly 'an stuff."

"You know Badguy, I found you, because you have a unique heartbeat." Sol looked at the bearded man. "Tch, so?"

"I can, how to say it, hear heart beats, every one of them is unique and yours is very special." The Vampire was looking in front of him, his eyes were focused on something outside, his hands were in his pockets.

"Because of your heart beat, I know what you are, I know _who _you are." Slayer smiled and turned his head to Sol.

"Listen, Slayer, that is nice an all, but can ya leave now?" Badguy stretched and leaned against his chair again.

"Mr. Badguy, I can hear your heart star beating faster, every time you see him. I fell the blood rushing through your veins like wild river when you are near him… I can hear the sounds of pleasure between you two."

The American froze, that damn vampire knew. He knew they were sleeping together.

"Vampires are no good after all." Now all he can hope is for Slayer not to tell everybody about this.

"I think you should listen to your heart Sol." The bearded man looked at him with a stern expression.

"I was told to not have a heart." Badguy smirked and tilled his head so he can see the Vampire.

"Maybe you have grown one over the past year?"

"What do you mean old man?"

"I may older then you Sol, but you are old enough to know what I mean." Since Badguy didn't answer, Slayer continued.

"I have lived for so many years. I have seen so many humans with their love, hatred, wars, dramas, pain, suffering… I am really always amazed how easily and just carelessly humans hurt each other."

"I have seen enough myself, I don't know how old you are Slayer, but I defiantly do not want to be in your place."

"It is a curse and you know it. Your Gear nature would probably give you immortality, if you don't get killed." Sol sighed, he was probably right too.

"I think, you are scared of listening to your heart, because you know what you will find out and you know you are immortal compared to him, just because you are a Gear. And your fear is of losing him during your long, long life. You fear he will grow old and die someday. You fear you will never again feel like that, as you feel with him. However our immortality doesn't make us superior, human life is special, each and one of them. And he is unique, he is like an Angel, who descended with a mission of giving justice and bringing peace to the world. Do not lose the chance to find peace, even for a fraction of your life, Sol. Maybe he will be the only peace in your life."

"You are gettin' to sentimental vampire, I …" Badguy looked to the side only to see an empty space. He had left.

"A descended Angel, ha…" the American closed his eyes and put his hand behind his head.

**Flashback: Sol Badguy **

"Haaa… haaa..ugh…ugh…" his whole body was in pain, he was bleeding from several wounds, but one of them was lethal. His chest was cut opened and some organs were damaged, there was not much time left for him to live. Sol couldn't move either, he was chained up and MGCS was pumping into his system.

"Look at me, _hey_, look at me!" it was Cliff, behind him was standing the Japanese man with the glasses, Anji.

"Frederick, you will die, if I keep injecting you with the serum."

"I aha…have, haa, haa, no intention in getting better, haa, haa, so leave me alone to die."

"That is not so easy Frederick, I know you can remove this headband and heal yourself. You will live, if you wanted to, but I can't let you do that! You are a Gear, you are _the_ creator of the Gears. Justice should strike upon you! Therefore I will let you die using the MGCS, it will poison you soon."

"You bastard! Gkhh…haa, haa…" how did that happen, how did they managed to capture him? He was in a fight with many Gears, 3 of them Mega Gears and there was someone else? That black, long haired Gear. What was his name again, Testament? He was not against him, but he certainly distracted him, which led him to this situation. He got hurt deadly and since the Order was here too, they captured him – damn bastards, all of them!

"I can grand you a new life, Frederick. You can have a new name and a purpose in your life." Frederick at that time, couldn't see that good, blood was running in his eyes and his powers were leaving him.

"If you swear in your and mine sword, if you swear in your life as a human to protect one person with your life, till then end of your life, no matter what, I will let you live. I will let you begin a new life."

He didn't want to die now, he wanted to find that pale bastard Testament and kill him! And there were some other people he wanted to end their lives of.

"F…fine, haa…aha…who…is…it…?" Badguy could barely lift his head up.

"His name is Ky Kiske, he is just 8 years old now, but he will be the Hope of Humanity and you will be his protector, _forever_! Swear it!"

"Tch…gkh…"

Sol swore as Cliff wished, Mito was a witness. They didn't free him from his chains and the serum, but they took his headband off. After that he found himself lying in a room.

"Your name is now Sol San. I will show you, were Kiske Chan lives. You are never to leave his sight, but he should never know what you are and what your mission is."

"Sol? Kay. And you are?"

"I am Anji Mito, the right Hand of Commander Cliff Sama of the Seikishidan."

"Okay, okay, I won't ask what the sei…whatever is, just show me the kid." Badguy put his hand on the deadly wound, but it was gone. He owned them his life, damn.

After that they went to the orphanage Ky was living as a kid. They stood outside the playing yard and Anji pointed to one child with blonde hair. He was standing with his back turned to them.

"Ky, Ky come, we are playing knights, come on." And then the French turned. He had these big torques orbs and even then Sol could see the stern expression in them.

"I see…"

"Kiske Chan is just 8, but he is a very bright and brave child." Badguy was fascinated by that kid. He was so fair with golden hair, slender body, even though he was a bit skinny, Ky was beautiful.

After that Sol watched over him day and night, always hidden in the shadows. He witnessed every of the boys struggles, fights, trainings, learnings, everything. He didn't interfere in any difficult situation the boy was in. Badguy believed, Ky could manage that himself and so he did.

He watched the kid grow into a boy and a teenager. Ten years he watched over his Commander, the French gave him a reason to live.

Sol remembered the first time Kiske met him. Badguy hat to report a Gear attack immediately to Cliff and the old Commander was drinking tea with the kid. Ky was 12 years old.

"Cliff!" it was a warm afternoon in the summer, Undersn and the blonde were sitting outside under a tree on a small table drinking out of cute, little cups. How gay he thought at that time.

Ky looked at him, their eyes met for the first time.

"Mr. Badguy, please meet my dear friend Ky Kiske. He is one very outstanding student in sword arts. Some day he will be a soldier in the Holy Order."

"Gear attack, Mito is already there tryin' to hold."

Cliff stood up quickly. "I am sorry Ky, but we have to talk some other day. Let us go Sol."

"Take me with you Sir!" the old man and Badguy both turned to see one very stern face with eyes full of certainty. "I want to fight with you, against them. I want to help."

Undersn put a hand on the boy's shoulder "I am sorry, but you are still just a child, I can't risk you go near these monsters, Ky." They both turned to walk away.

A warm hand grabbed Sol's. "Please take me with you." Badguy looked down to see one so small hand, so soft with a pearl skin. He was so perplexed that he couldn't say anything. No one has ever approached him like that.

"Please Mr. Badguy" tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, his grip tightened around his hand. The American pulled away and turned to follow Cliff. The old man was standing there and was watching the, the whole time.

"I see, you understand now."

"Don't know, what ya talkin' about." Sol could still fell the warmth in his hand, he couldn't forget these eyes even in the battle.

Five years later, Ky recruited him and made him his soldier, but Badguy's obsession with his Commander started from this very moment, Ky's hatred towards him as well.

"You are a sinner Badguy, I will recruit you, only because you are on our side and you are strong, stronger than most of us. You can help us win this war" Ky was just 16 at this time and already a Commander in heart and soul. They fought so many times, so many times Sol won and Kiske still didn't give up, even if he knew, he couldn't win.

"My sweet Commander, when will you give up" the sun was already gone as Badguy opened his eyes again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ky Kiske**

The first ship arrived in two days after the negotiations. They needed half a day to load all the supplies for the soldiers. The captain of the air ship, Mr. Neelsson, was a man in his 50s maybe with, very typical for captains, goatee beard. His face was stern and nothing left the attention of his gray eyes.

"Commander Kiske, it is an honor to meet you in person. I have heard so much about you. The last news however do make me worry a bit."

"The pleasure is all mine Captain Neelsson. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about me getting married to a Gear. Our love is passionate and very deep." Somewhere from behind he heard "Tch" and he knew very well who that was. Sol was avoiding him even more now.

"I very much hope so. Gears are our enemies after all." Ky knew this would come. He knew he would have to lie and lie till he himself believed that he loved Dizzy.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Schwarz, the Right Hand of Commander Kiske." They shook hands, but Neelssons face never smiled, he just observed the emotions on the others.

After everything was on board, the soldiers got in a line in order to be checked in before they got on the air ship. Ky wanted to do this job for himself, since he felt so useless the last weeks, even though the whole negotiation have been exhausting enough.

"Badguy, Sol. Check" the blonde looked briefly at Badguy to only turn to the next soldier standing behind the American. He expected Sol would pull him close and assault him, but nothing came. Seemed like the taller man was following his orders with no exception.

Once everybody was on the ship the engines started and their journey began.

"Commander Kiske, Mr. Cliff, Mr. Schwarz, Mr. Mito, I and my crew would like you to join us to dinner this evening. I little welcome opening for the Order."

"Thank you Mr. Neelsson, we will be there. Now please show me, where I can make phone calls. I assume you have such apparats here, I have to talk to some people." Cliff did manage to organize an over-sea-ship, but there were still negotiations to be done. The Captain turned and gestured the old Commander to follow him.

"We will probably need 3 to 4 days to reach the over-sea-ship. Till then I hope we would not encounter with any Gears."

"I hope so too Mr. Schwarz." Praying was everything they could do. The ships couldn't fly without being noticed. The only thing they could do is to fly at very high altitude and hope no Gears would want to reach them.

Ky had approximately 2 hours before the welcome dinner. He was sitting in his room. He had to look through documents of course, every single free time, he had to write something, report something or look through something. His mind was somewhere else. He remembered the first time he flew with an air ship. Sol was also there and that was the first time the American touched him. Pressed against the wall, his hands were locked in a tight grip. Badguy pleased him with his hand making him to come in just minutes. That was the first time Ky got touched like that, he remembered how good he felt in those warm hands, how he wanted more, how he had sinned with the taller man.

Ky noticed that thinking of Badguy had made him hot and hard. He put his head in his hands.

"That damn bastard, he done this to me, he made me sin so many times…why does he not leave my head, why does my body want more." The more he thought of Sol the more he got excited. He got to the point, where his throbbing penis just hurt and the only thing he could do is relieve himself, but he never done that before. He felt so disgusting, masturbating was almost as bad as sleeping with the American.

"I…I can't do it." His head was still resting in his hands and now tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Damn it!" he slowly reached for his hard gender with his right hand. Ky felt how hot he was, he started slowly fondling his pants, where his aroused penis was pushing against.

The door to his room got opened with no knock, no announcement, no nothing.

"I am to report to ya…" Kiske froze, it was Badguy. Why was he reporting to him, normally it was Erik, or Anji? He looked up, Sol couldn't possibly see what he was doing under his desk, besides he was completely dressed. Still he felt like the American was piercing him with his golden eyes.

"Please go on then." Sol tilled his head and smirked.

**Sol Badguy**

"Are you crying again, my sweet Commander?" the French got mad, he could clearly see it on his face, but there was something else. Ky seemed to be blushing and he was sweating. What was he doing before he came in the room.

"It is none of your business Mr. Badguy, just please give me your report, or send someone in, who can do it properly."

Sol walked towards the desk of his Commander, the shock on his face was to be seen clearly. He leaned over and looked into Kiske's eyes.

"Do it properly?" the blonde blushed even more.

"Mr. Badguy, please…" before the boy could continue Badguy grabbed his right hand and pulled it up.

"What…uhm…"

"Where you busy with something Commander?" he was smirking even more now, he could see how Ky was struggling to free his hand from his grip.

"_Let_ me go Mr. Badguy! This is an order!"

"Well, we are so very used to give orders these days, hu. Why don't you give me an order to satisfy you too sweet Commander?" the French's face just turned into a bright red lamp.

Ky stood up and slapped Badguy across the face. He released him from his grip.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that, again!" Sol could see how angry Kiske was, how amusing. But it also made him want to just tie him up, seal his bold mouth with his' and fuck him hard.

"My apologies, Commander. I will satisfy you another day, any day you wish." Now Ky pulled his sword.

"You want to fight for it. If I win, I will fuck you here and now, hard and deep. If you win, you can do as you please with me. Deal?"

"I would not make any deals with you! You _are_ to obey my commands!" Badguy was still standing in front of Ky's desk, he was going to fight with the blonde and he was going to win and then…

"I don't want you to ever touch me again, this is also an order!" The words echoed in his ear.

"Gears have been spotted several miles from here. You are to come to the bridge."

"For God's sake Mr. Badguy speak in a metric system." Sol just growled and left the room, because he was afraid, he was going to do something bad to his Commander. He would probably never accept the idea that Ky gave him that order, but even less would he accept him marrying Dizzy.

**Ky Kiske**

Thankfully the American left. He was about to fight against him, he didn't know what else to do otherwise.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" Ky saw the worried face of the older man.

"Yes, Commander Kiske. We have spotted Gears 10km from here. We don't know, if they can fly or not." Erik was also there and was discussing something with one of the crew members.

"Let us hope, they can't fly. How many are they?"

"Well, we can't say the exact number, but we guess about 30 Gears."

"I see"

"No Mega Gear amongst them though."

"That is very comforting. Normal Gears, if I may call them so, are not so fierce enemies as a Mega Gear." The Captain didn't comment, he was just looking at his radar. Ky could tell the older man was worried despite his comforting words.

The dinner was at the biggest room, Kiske guessed, and could fit at least 15 people, but the company was not more than 7 people. Two crew members were sitting with them, they were the closest and trustworthy men of the Captain. Badguy was not invited, Neelsson ignored the American completely, maybe he was scared of him.

"Commander Kiske, I heard the whole Gear story of you and Dizzy came up, because of the Fox?" it was one of the crew men, Florian. No surname.

"Yes… Mr. Florian, Mr. Fox accused me for negotiating with Gears, he taught of it as a treason, which I can fully understand. Negotiation with Gears for no reason should be questioned." He knew this would come up again. The Fox himself didn't speak to him after his background story. He reported to Schwarz to be leaving and so they didn't see each other anymore. Ky could only hope, the red haired was not somewhere undercover, because he knew that man would again find somet6hing to accuse him of. So far he was scared only of someone, who found out about him and Badguy, but the only man, who knew that was in the HQ, Mr. Li.

"When were you planning to tell the Nation Heads and the NUS? I mean this is quite a news. The Commander of the Holy Orders, who hates Gears falls in love for one…"

"That is enough Florian, Commander Kiske is not obligated to report to you." What an unpleasant man that guy was.

The dinner went fine, nobody asked about the marriage any more. The topics related only to the war, and everything around it. At some point Schwarz started talking with the Captain about engineering, it seemed Neelsson had too studied science. Everybody drank, a lot. Ky asked himself, how that was possible. Every time he was at such parties, he was forced to consume so much alcohol. His body didn't take much and in no time he was drunk, dead drunk.

Glass after glass, they were laughing, shouting, singing, eating, telling stories, it was so much fun. The French forgot about all his problems, but just one, one little problem popped up in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it. He had to force himself not to talk about it. Sol Badguy, this man was haunting him, he was under his skin, in his thoughts, he was just present all the time. Kiske was relieved he wasn't there.

It was late already, very late, so Ky stood up unsteady on his feet.

"Gentelmen…it was grrreat neit, bu, I am gonna go to bed now…so pleeease exsuse me…" with these word, he walked out of the room, trying not to fall, which lead to the result him bumping on stuff, he didn't see.

Ky used his hand as a balance, sliding it against the wall, while he walked to his room. He was so damn drunk, he wanted to just lay himself down and sleep. He kept his head down, not to avoid people, but just because he had no strength left. Suddenly he bumped into something.

"Damnit, howthat happen…" a very familiar fragrance entered his nose and then he felt the radiating heat from the person he bumped in.

"I see ya had fun Commander" Ky stepped back throwing one hand in front of him in order to protect him from the boorish American.

"Yes…levme alone!"

**Sol Badguy**

He never have seen Ky so drunk out of his mind. He was standing there wobbling around, his arm was stretched out.

"Should I help you to your bed, Commander?" now, that could get interesting. The temptation of placing him on his bad was just too big. Without waiting for the French to answer he picked him up and walked towards his room.

"Pume down, now!" Kiske was trying to struggle, but all he was doing was patting Badguy on the chest.

"Pume down, ya…damn…" Sol placed him gently on his bed. Before he turned to walk our he got pulled by his Commander.

"I sai, lemego." Ky pulled him closer to himself he was reeking of alcohol.

**Ky Kiske**

He was so close now, all he had to do is stretch his neck and kiss those parted, bold lips. He couldn't do it, he pushed the American away and turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to cover his blushing.

"Tch, take some rest Commander." Sol left closing the door behind him.

Ky was so excited now, being that close to Badguy made him hot. He was so light headed in his drunken state and so he unbuttoned his pants, unbuckled his belts and set free his throbbing penis. He didn't think even a second why his body reacted that sensitively when the American was that close.

Kiske put his hand around his gender and started moving up and down very slowly.

"Uhm…" it felt so damn good. In no time he was precumming and the fluid got smeared all over him. But just masturbating there was not enough, he felt how wet his hole was, how demanding it was, he had to do something. He lied himself on the side so that he could use both of his hands. Ky reached down his butt with his left hand and pushed his middle finger inside him.

"Aha…" the French closed his eyes and started moving synchronically - his right hand squeezed around his hot penis, moving up and down, pushing his foreskin over the tip, making all the dirty sounds, which made him even hotter. He now pushed a second finger inside himself and gasped – he was so damn wet, his hole was sucking his fingers in, he wanted it badly.

"Aha…uhmmm..haaa…haaa.."

Ky was laying there satisfying himself, moaning to every move he made, his mind was focused on Sol. He remembered every of their times together, how the American touched him, licked him, kissed him, how he pleased him with his hands, fingers, tongue, mouth, how he entered him roughly and fucked him hard. He remembered the sensation of Badguy's cock inside him, going in and out, Ky moved his fingers due to these memories. The fluids were leaking out of his ass now, running down his thighs, he was drooling and blushing, he wanted to cum. He accelerated his pace, trusting even harder, squeezing even tighter, remembering the fragrance of Sol, his warmth, his moves, his voice, it made him reach his excitement peak – he arched his back "Ahhhhh…uhm…nnn…" and came in his hand, his cum landed on his bed too.

Ky was still so drunk, he curled up in a ball and pulled his covers in order to hide the mess he made. Before his mind drifted away Sol's face came up, a sad smile flited on his face before he fell asleep.


	25. The Author's comment

**The Author's comment**

Dear readers,

I see not so many people, curious people and readers view my story and maybe read it or not. I am always happy to see that some of you are interested in my writings.

I know, I am not Shakespeare or George R. R. Martin and my style of writing is hard to follow sometimes, my sentences are too long (hihi), but I write as I feel.

Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske are my passion and I describe them and let them act as I feel they should. I try to create a complex story with dramatic background and real life tragedy, but it doesn't work that well every time. After all I _am _an amateur and English is not my mother tongue (many probably have noticed that already). However I write this story because I really, really want to. I want to know how everything will turn out to be between the beginning and the end of it – to every story I have created I already knew how it will begin and how it will end ;)

For me Ky is a complex character with a lot of feelings, which he tries to keep for himself. I see him as a strong leader with passion in winning the war against the Gears. He wants to save if possible or not every human on the planet, that why he believes so strongly in God (my opinion at least). He wants to be always correct in his actions and he shows respect to every person. Kiske hates to be called a Saint, he hates to be seen as the Hope for the Humanity, he fights out of believe and will and not for glory and glamour. The only thing, which irritates him, is his feelings towards Sol Badguy. Ky doesn't know what exactly he feels and he tries not to think about it, or even let any feeling surface. He quickly suffocates every emotion, before it comes to live. He knows, he can't live without Badguy, but he doesn't want to confess it to himself. He feels like he had sinned unforgettably by letting Sol touch him.

Sol is actually a simple guy, he lives (in my story) for only one reason – his Commander. As time passes Badguy feels drawn to Ky and nothing else matters to him, but to be close to him and keep him alive. He doesn't really want to know how strong his feelings towards Kiske are, or even what his feelings exactly are. His purpose is to guard over Ky, nothing will stop him from doing so. Sol also feels like he is holding a precious flower in his hand, which he wants to ravage. His Commander's upright believes and discipline pulls him even more into Kiske's aura.

Erik is a very loyal to his Commander. He loves him as a brother and he feels responsible for helping and comforting him. He may seem to be cold at some time, but he is a very warm person, he tries his very best to fulfill his duty. I love this character! He is so disciplined, so gathered, so loyal. I created him because I felt like Ky has to have a Right Hand and no one from the GG Characters seemed to match my expectations. Erik Schwarz studied engineering before he canceled it and recruited in the Holy Order. However he loves science, technic and if he had time, he would study more, learn more and invent things.

Kliff Undersn, yes I know, I wrote his name incorrectly. That was the autocorrect and I was just too lazy to change it every time. So please forgive me. Cliff is the same guy as Kliff. He loves Ky as his son, he believes strongly in him and he thinks with Ky's passion they could win the war. He is a very busy man, he always has to do something, negotiate with someone, make phone calls and so on. He is still called "Commander" by everybody and he still has the authority to give orders.

Anji Mito, I love that guy! He is for me a very calm, good hearted, cheerful person. He is as well very loyal to his Commanders. He knows everything about everybody, but he speaks only, if he has to. He takes care of many things for Cliff and he doesn't mind it at all. Anji wants peace as bad as Ky does, but he is a very patient person, so he very rarely gets angry about something.

Adam Fox, well I created that guy, because of the sake of the story. When people are loved by many, there are also haters around them and the Fox is one of them. He wants to crush Ky no matter what, he would do anything to see him on his knees crying in pain. Adam's heart got broken when he was a teenager and since then he find no satisfaction in other person. He is specialized in spying and he is the best in it. He doesn't even have the little bit of a hint what is really going on between Badguy and Kiske. He believes he knows Ky very well, so his eyes can't see the sparks between Ky and Sol.

Slayer, damn that guy is awesome. (In my story) He is in his 40s, vampire and he is happily married. He very well can tell what is going on in people's heads and he knows what the deal is with Ky and sol. Since he had lived for 1000 of years, he only gives people tips and recommendations without interfering in their lives. However he feels responsible for helping Kiske out.

Dizz, I actually like her. I like all the women from the original GG. Dizzy is very cute, kind and sweet person. She has a good heart and is a very powerful Gear. She bears a great sadness (in my story), her fate will bring her to her knees, but I don't want to tell you too much, since I am still to write about her :)

Yeah well that is all I wanted to say, actually it happened to be more like blabbing about the characters….

I wanted to ask you guys kindly to leave at least a comment, if you like my story or not. I wuld like to get better in writing, so help me out please :)

Thank you for viewing my story!

Arev


	26. Chapter 25

**К****y Kiske**

"Ah, Ky, do come in please. Mito would you call on Erik, he should be on the bridge." The Japanese nodded and left the room.

"I have spoken to the National Heads, again. I am telling you, I feel like living in the damn Head Quarters of Negotiations! I only talk on the phone and sent letters, it is exhausting, sometimes, I just wish to go out there and kill some Gears." Cliff leaned back and smiled to himself.

He cleared his throat and continued "They want us to give them a date, a day of your wedding."

"A day of our wedding? I don't know when we will marry, I don't even know if I am going to see her ever. We are heading out to more or less to confront Justice, I could die during this mission…what are they thinking? It is not like we are on a cruise or something." Ky was angry, they were in war, there is no time to think of something like marriage.

"Ky! You don't have to tell me this, I myself tried to reason with them, those fat and lazy bastards sit in their comfy chairs and no nothing about the rough reality outside their fortresses. They are only scared of not having any control over us and knowing the day of your wedding will make them feel more at ease with the situation." The old Commander closed his eyes. He had probably argued a lot with the National Heads over this matter.

"How are we supposed to choose a day for the wedding, if we don't even know when we will be back from Australia, or even if we survive this trip." It was ridiculous.

"We have to. I am thinking of at least in 5 months from now. We have April now, so in September or something."

"You think, we could deal with Justice in 5 months?"

"I think of just giving the NH some reasonable day, or at least a month, so they can leave me alone. Of course we can postpone the date any time, due to the war." Ky rubbed his temples, he would like to not marry at all.

"There is one more thing, you have to meet Dizzy! On your coming wedding, you need to know each other, as if you have loved each other forever." As it seemed Ky made some tortured expression, because Cliff looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"I am sorry Ky… but…"

"I understand Commander Cliff, I will meet her, I will marry her, whatever it takes to end this nonsense!"

"I will need you to speak to the NH, they want to know about the when and the where the wedding will happen."

Kiske sighed. Dealing with the NH was not an easy task, there were very persuasive. Still anything or anyone was million times better to talk to in comparison to Badguy.

"I thought I will someday get used to all that, but I seemed to get surprised every time."

As Erik arrived they started discussing possible strategies of how they were going to face Justice. They of course were hoping to reach Testament before the Gear did.

"Did the spies find out something about Justice?" Cliff was clearly worried of the situation they were in. There were operating blindly.

"No Sir, no information what so ever. They said they spotted some Gear movements, but they couldn't really find Justice." Ky had problems concentrating again, all the alcohol he consumed from yesterday was giving him a splitting headache. But it seemed as if Commander Cliff and Erik were not feeling that well themselves.

The old man didn't comment just put his chin in his hand consumed in his thoughts.

"If we have luck, Justice wouldn't know of our movement." It seemed like Cliff was talking to himself.

Before Ky or Erik could say anything the old Commander looked up, "please leave me now, there is nothing more to discuss. Ky, you go please and talk to the NH, just think of something that pops up in your head, as I said everything could be changed once we have the time to deal with the wedding, but till then we can just satisfy the bastards by giving them some information." He nodded and stood up.

"Erik, you please stand by Ky, you have to write everything he says. We need the information later on."

"Understood, Sir."

Once they left, Erik sighed.

"I cannot believe, you are going to marry Dizzy, Sir."

"Mr. Schwarz, maybe I won't make it back from this mission." The German looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"Commander Sir, please, we have the best warriors, besides Mr. Badguy would be by your side all…" all the images from last night flashed before his eyes and he felt dizzy for a friction of a second.

"Mr. Badguy cannot be all the time beside me. He has to fight as well, when the time comes." The French said all this louder then he wanted, but he was again mad with the American and every thought of him made him even angrier.

Erik said nothing after Ky's comment. They went to the calling room and connected with the NH. It was one tough talk. They wanted to know everything: month, date, time, place, how many people were coming, what food was going to be served and so on. Kiske had to calm down so many times, doing so he always put the receiver face down on the table and looked at the German inhaling deeply. Once the feeling of screaming at the idiots on the other end of the line was gone, he picked up the phone again and continued their talk.

The next few days went by without any big problems, so Ky was busy with his papers. Erik came from time to time to talk to him or drink tea. Anji visited him only to give him some information, or ask him to go to Cliff. Thank god, he didn't see Baduy that often and if he did, the American just ignored him with a wide smirk on his face.

Three days past before they reached their final destination.

"I was honored to have you and your soldiers on board Commander Cliff, Commander Kiske. If there is any need of our services, please do not hesitate to call on us." Captain Neelson shook hands with them. It was one hot morning. They were surrounded by one beautiful nature, but the insects were unbearable. Ky tried to kill some mosquitos with success, but they were so many it was almost useless to continue the fight against them.

"We thank you for helping the Holy Order, we would not forget your services Captain Neelson, I asure you." As always, the Captain didn't show any reaction, he just observed. Ky could tell, the old man was not so found of having the soldiers on his air ship, but all the talk between the two men was just obligatory verbiage anyways.

The air ship landed near to the over-sea-ship as possible, still it was some kilometers away and Cliff sent three soldiers and Mito to meet with the next captain.

In two hours they came back with four people. The Captain was clearly to distinguish from the others. He was a tall, good looking, young, in good shape man. His black hair was tied together behind his back with a red ribbon, he was wearing a long black coat with gold embroideries - this coat was probably very, very old.

"Ahh, Commander Cliff, Commander Kiske, finally I have the very pleasure to meet you." A charming smile appeared on his handsome face. "My name is Tamir Ashad and I will be very honored to have you on my ship."

"Thank you for having us Captain Ashad, you cannot imagine how much you are helping the Holy Order." The Captain shook hands with Cliff and turned to Ky.

"Commander Kiske, you are even fairer in real life, I have heard a lot of stories about you. I am more than pleased to welcome you." The black haired man squeezed Ky's hand gently smiling mysteriously at him.

**Sol Badguy**

There was something strange in this guy, he was looking at his Commander with lustful eyes. The three other person, who came with him were two very well built women with big breasts, full lips and long, long legs – they were very pretty. The third person was a man also a very handsome one.

I have to keep an eye on this one, there is something very fishy about him and his crew of elves.

The whole loading of the luggage and supplies and weapons took more than half of the day, since they had to walk to the over-sea-ship. Once all this was done the Captain pulled the anchor immediately and their journey began again.

At the same night they came on board there was a big welcoming party again, but this time everybody was invited. The hall the party was happening was huge full with tables full with food, chairs, chandeliers were dangling from the sealing, there was even a live band playing music. Everybody was drunk, people were dancing and shouting, kissing and sleeping on the tables and corners.

At one point Badguy saw the Captain dancing with one of the women who came with him earlier. He was squeezing her ass all the time and they were French kissing almost taking no breath what so ever. When they were not kissing, Ashad was looking at Kiske with his lustful eyes.

Sol still didn't know how to deal with the order of his Commander to not touch him ever again, he was thinking of him every night. It was getting boring jerking off only thinking of the French's porcelain body and not having him in real. He wanted him so badly.

Badguy drank a lot again, much more than he expected.

"So, you must be Sol Badguy, you are one piece of a man." The America turned to the source of the voice – it was the other pretty woman.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself Mr. Badguy, for example how bad you are indeed." She was blonde, with long hair, blue eyes, perky, big breasts and clothes which were way too tight. Sol was drunk and horny, so he leaned over to come closer to her.

"Well baby, if you allow me, I will show you, just how bad I am indeed." He found it amusing speaking in her dialect.

**Ky Kiske**

He managed to not get drunk this time, every time somebody offered him a drink he just did as if he was drinking.

"Commander Kiske, you have to drink with me, please, I insist" Ky smiled.

"Mr. Ashad, I would love to." Before he could something more a glass of some strong alcohol appeared before him. The Captain put his arm around his neck and pulled him closer cheering him with his own glass.

"Cheers Commander Kiske!"

"Cheers Captain Ashad" Ky was feeling very uncomfortable with the oriental man so close to him, so he turned his head only to see Sol licking around with some woman. A burst of anger exploded in him and he stood up throwing the black haired man on his back.

"I am very sorry Captain Ashad, I thought I saw a spider on the table." The handsome man didn't even notice the apologies of him, he was just lying on his back laughing – his drink was spilled over his black coat. Even the people around were laughing, Kiske had enough he walked towards the entrance, he wanted to go to his room and forget all this. Their rooms were showed to them after the whole luggage was loaded on the ship.

Unfortunately he had to pass Badguy and his woman going out of the hall. He thought of not even looking down at the American while doing so. As he walked pass by Sol, he suddenly got pulled by his arm.

"And just where are you going, my sweet Commander." The American was clearly drunk, how he managed to talk so good at this state was a puzzle to the French.

"Let me go, I am going to my room"

"He is'damn hansome Badguy, le'us take'im with us, we could have a'lot'of fun with'im." The blonde woman was even more drunk than Badguy.

"I agree, we could have a lot of fun with him." Ky could see the lust in Sol's eyes. He had seen it so many times before and he had to escape from what was coming next. He pulled his arm quickly, successfully freeing himself from the grip of the taller man and ran out of the room.

"OI!" he heard behind him, but he didn't stop before he reached his room, trying quickly to pull the keys out of his pocket. As he did so, he unlocked the door and entered. Before he could close it from the inside he heard a voice behind him.

"Did you really think, ya could escape me?" Ky turned in shock, how did the American follow him that quickly.

"Mr. Badguy, please go out of my room. You are drunk and you cannot think straight, you should rest."

"Ohh, I maybe drunk, but I can think clearly than ever and I think we will have one damn night with you my sweet Commander, so why don't you just lock your room."

Kiske was frozen on his spot, keys still in his hand, he had to somehow escape his subordinate.

"Let me help you with this Commander" before Sol could reach for the keys, Ky stepped out of the room and wanted to run in the direction he was now facing, but he got pulled in, the door got slammed behind him. Badguy took the keys and locked the room, he then threw them somewhere in the room and since it was dark the French couldn't tell where they landed.

His heart was beating against his chest, he couldn't really see what the American was doing.

"Please Mr. Badguy, you really have to go to your room and lay down."

"I will lay down all right, but I won't be alone in the bed." Ky felt hot breath on his neck, he got goose bumps.


	27. Chapter 26

**К****y Kiske**

"Sol, please I am begging you… you have to leave and relax in your room." Ky's eyes were wide open, even if he couldn't see anything.

"I don't need to relax Commander, all I need now is light, so I can see your face while I fuck you." With these words the room got illuminated from the night stand lamp next to Ky's bed.

The blonde turned to face his subordinate, who was clearly having the time of his life. Kiske got angry at the bold, rude man, "how dare you talk to me like that?!". Sol put his head in the neck and laughed, "I talk to ya like that, cus' I know ya like it so much…" before he could continue the French slapped him across the face full with rage.

**Sol Badguy**

Now that did it, he was defiantly going to make his Commander beg him to stop fucking him hard. Badguy grabbed the hand, which slapped him and threw the Blonde on the bed, he then quickly jumped a top of him and squeezed the French's wrists in his grip.

Ky was looking at him with shock in his eyes, trying desperately to free himself.

"Let me go Sol, let, me, GO!"

"Do you think, you can escape, how many times did we have this situation already. Give up my sweet Commander! " Sol leaned and tried to kiss the Blonde, but he just turned his head away . "I gave you an ord…" Badguy put quickly his hand over Ky's mouth "I DON'T" WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, I GIVE A FUCKING DAMN, WHAT ORDER YOU GAVE ME! You think, your stupid order can stop me?! I will give you the most amazing time of your life Commander!".

Kiske was holding Badguy's hand, which was over his mouth with his now free left hand and was trying to push him away, since Sol was pressing him hard against the bed. The American tore a piece of his uniform and before Ky could realize what was happening, he wrapped it around the French's mouth and tied it behind his head. Kiske's hands got pulled and tied together to the bars of the head of the bed.

Badguy sat himself on top of his Commander's hips and observed his work, a big smile appeared on his face.

"Do you know, how damn sexy you look Sir?" the French was on the edge of crying, he was blushing and was sweaty already from all the struggle. Sol leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek inhaling his sent – it made him almost crazy, this sweet fragrance, like honey.

**Ky Kiske**

thisthihis was going to happen, if he wanted it or not. Sol's hands started quickly tracing his body. Ky closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the smirking face of his subordinate. Suddenly he felt Badguy's hot breath on his neck only to be followed by warm liquid – the American was licking him, sucking on his skin, nibbling on him from time to time.

"Uhmm…" Badguy didn't stop by his reaction on the contrary, he started unbuttoning Kiske's uniform quickly baring his chest.

"Ahh, there it is the porcelain skin with pink, neat nipples" Sol pinched his right nipple making Ky to jerk a bit and blush even more.

Kiske felt how his body was getting hotter and hotter with every nasty thing Badguy did to him.

"Commander, you taste even better than I remembered" the taller man started licking and sucking on the French's right nipple giving no rest to the other one with his left hand.

"Ugh..uhmm.." even if he tried to say something, there was no use, his mouth was sealed with the cloth tied behind his head. Sol's left hand quickly wondered down to his belly button, his hip bones finally to reach one already hard penis.

"So, I see you like it Sir." Ky was so embarrassed, that bastard was using him as he pleased and his body was reacting like this, betraying him, making him feel dirty.

"I will make you feel sooo good, my sweet Commander, I will make you come even without using my cock."

**Sol Badguy**

He enjoyed the shocked look on Kiske's face. Badguy unbuttoned the pants of his superior and pulled them down, revealing one hard dick pushing against the underwear with one little wet spot on the top. Sol leaned and kissed the wet spot, Ky gasped through the cloth.

The American licked the hard cock through the underwear and squeezed it with his left hand. His right hand was playing with the top of the dick, pinching and pulling on it, only to make Kiske jerk and twitch every time he did so.

"Ugmm…ugh..ummmm…" every lick, every stroke, every pinch and playful thing Badguy did to the Blonde's penis, made it get even more hot, wet and sticky. Finally Sol freed the hard cock "don't ya worry ma sweet Commander, I will take care of this cute, pink cock of yours" Kiske was still looking at him with his shocked eyes, but this time they were teary.

Sol smirked and put the dick in his mouth completely swallowing it, Ky's back arched and the American could feel the throbbing in his mouth. Slowly Sol started to suck on, using his tongue to play around the hot gender, once he was on the top, he sucked out the sticky fluid that was coming out.

"Ummmm…umm..nnn..mmmmm" Ky was arching his back every time Badguy swallowed him completely. He was balancing on his left hand, while his right hand was squeezing Kiske's balls. The Gear felt that his superior was almost ready to cum, so he stopped abruptly "you don't think, I am going to let you cum that easy" Ky opened his eyes and looked at him – Sol smiled to himself, he was clearly enjoying this, even if he would never admit it.

Badguy unbuttoned and pulled his pants and underwear away and sat himself right in front of Ky's face. The American's hot cock was touching the blushing French's nose "now I want you to suck me Sir, it is not fair, if you only have the fun"

**Ky Kiske**

There was nothing he could do. Sol untied the cloth and put it away, he then pulled Ky's chin up.

"Come on Commander, suck me, open your sweet wet mouth." Kiske didn't say anything, he just obeyed and his lips parted. The American didn't wait and pushed his penis inside his mouth making Kiske to almost choke.

"Uhhhh…so hot!" Sol buried his fingers in Ky's hair and pushed himself even further inside. Kiske tried to stay focused, but the American's trusting in his mouth that hard made it almost impossible to do so. He couldn't pull his head away, since Badguy was holding him tightly with his hands.

"Mhh..mhhh…" it was hard looking up to Sol, since the French's eyes were teary. All kinds of fluids were flying around and running down his chin dripping on his chest. Kiske had a hard time breathing, Badguy was going in and out, in and out moving so quickly, pushing hard, trusting deeply moaning to every move he made. The pubic hair of the American shaved in a landing strip up to his belly button tickled Ky's nose every time Sol penetrated his mouth.

The blonde's own body was on fire, his penis was throbbing hardly being on the very point to burst. He was going to cum soon and he hated it. Ky couldn't control his body, Sol's moans of pleasure and his hard gender inside his mouth was making it hard to not reach his very peak.

The French closed his eyes and allowed his mind and body to relax and go with Badguy's pace.

**Sol Badguy**

His trusts got faster, harder, deeper, his fingers buried in Ky's hair – he was going to cum soon and so was his Commander. Badguy felt that the French relaxed his body and let his emotions and feelings free for the time being.

"Ahhhaaa…ahhh, uhmmm, my sweet Commander, your mouth is just as good as your cute but." He was on the very edge now, so he trusted one more time and pushed his cock as deep as he could inside Ky's mouth and loaded his sperm in it. Kiske cummed with him, arching his back not being able to let that moan of pleasure free, because of Badguy's cock blocking his throat.

The sensation of cumming inside his Commander was breath taking. All Sol wanted to do now is to turn that beautiful French and fuck him hard, again and again, till his own penis fell off.

**Ky Kiske**

He felt how hot sticky sperm was running down his throat, his nostrils, his chin and was mixing up with his tears and own saliva.

Badguy pulled slowly out of his mouth leaving a small fluid string attached between them. As he leaned back to take breath he smiled down at him.

"You look like one dirty, cheap whore, my Commander. So very sweet."

**Sol Badguy**

Ky was lying there blushing, crying, breathing hard, his pink lips parted, covered in sperm saliva and tears, his hair was messy, his bare chest was sweaty and sticky, while his cross was illuminated in golden light from the night stand lamp, his cock between his spread legs was still hard, wet and throbbing, like asking for more – it was one beautiful, incredible sight, only for him. Sol wanted to be the only one to see that cute face in such situation, only he wanted to make him feel this way, only he wanted to pleasure him in any way possible.

Suddenly he remembered what Slayer have told him that very night _I think, you are scared of listening to your heart, because you know what you will find out and you know you are immortal compared to him, just because you are a Gear. And your fear is of losing him during your long, long life. You fear he will grow old and die someday. You fear you will never again feel like that, as you feel with him. However our immortality doesn't make us superior, human life is special, each and one of them. And he is unique, he is like an Angel, who descended with a mission of giving justice and bringing peace to the world. Do not lose the chance to find peace, even for a fraction of your life, Sol. Maybe he will be the only peace in your life._tch, he didn't want peace, and he certainly didn't want it now, all he wanted now is to put his cock inside Ky and feel him as deeply as possible.

"You bastard, I will never forgive you for this… you keep on ignoring my pleads and commands, you don't listen to me… how dare you disobey me Sol…" Badguy looked up to see one crying Commander, he probably hated him now, from the bottom of his heart. But that didn't matter.

"I told you, I don't care for your stupid orders!" Sol was mad, he turned the French, he didn't want to see his crying face, he didn't care for his damn commands, or what so ever, he wanted him, badly.

Kiske gasped for air as the American leaned over him. He then put his cock between Ky's butt cheeks and started moving slowly with his hips. This ass of his was so well formed, so nice and tight and oh so tempting to fuck.

Badguy pulled his Commander's hips up only to spread his butt cheeks and penetrate one already swollen, wet hole.

"Ughhhh…." Ky gasped and his whole body started to tremble, it felt incredible being inside him. Sol moved slowly in and out of him, making Kiske moan every time.

"Uhh…uhm….ahh…uhmm…" the American put his right hand under the French's chin and pushed his index finger into his mouth.

"Tell me you like it Commander. Tell me you want this as much as I do." The blonde didn't say a word, he just kept on moaning to Sol's penetrations.

**Ky Kiske**

Ky was embarrassed how good Sol felt inside him. He was not going to answer to that brute. Badguy was taking him against his will again and he disobeyed his orders, he had never done that before. Kiske was hurt, he though he can trust the American, there was no point in struggling and there was no point in speaking to him.

His silence made Badguy angry eventually.

"How can you keep on lying to yourself Commander! Why do you deny me every time, even if you clearly like it!" with these words the American increased his speed. He was trusting inside him so hard and deep now, Kiske almost thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Ahha…ahh…Sol…Sol…st….stop…ah, please stop SOL…ahh"

"NEVER! I know you love it, I know you want it! You can't deny your own body." Badguy was going in and out, pushing deeper every time he penetrated him, his pace was so quick now, his hips were slamming against Ky's butt cheeks making nasty sounds. The Blonde felt, how hot, sticky fluid was running down his tights and it felt so incredible. He closed his eyes and let the taller man do as he pleased.

"Ahh..ahh..ugh…ugh.." Badguy was holding his hipbones tightly with his hands in order to trust in him harder, deeper. Ky's own penis was dancing with the movements of the penetration making his mind go blank only filled with pleasure and this very moment.

**Sol Badguy**

He was angry with his Commander of not being honest, but that didn't matter now. Ky's body, moaning and movements just talked to him enough. His Commander was enjoying this. He was just to proud to ever admit it.

Sol kept on trusting inside Kiske's hot, wet hole hitting his sweet spot every time he went inside, making him scream out of pleasure. Badguy leaned over and whispered in Ky's ear "I know you love it Commander" and with one more penetration he reached his very peak, loading his hot fluid inside Ky's butt. The French cummed simultaneously, his body jerked, his hole tightened and a moan interrupted by a gasp escaped his throat.

Sol didn't pull but laid himself over Ky. They both were breathing heavily.

"Get off me Sol!" Kiske struggled to push him away, but he was just to heavy for him.

"Come on Commander, let me enjoy your sweet spot a little longer." Badguy kissed the French on his cheek.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" with one quick move Ky turned and the American was lying on his back.

"Now, get out of my room!" the French was standing now, he was apparently angry.

"Commander…"

"I SAID GET OUT! Or do you want to disobey me again Mr. Badguy!" Sol looked at Ky with uncertainty in his eyes. Was his Commander mad of not following his order?

"If you _canno_t follow my commands, than I have _no use of you_! You can as well just _leave_ the Holy Order." Badguy stood up now and approached Kiske slowly.

"I just…"

"You just WHAT?! You thought you can just _do as you please_ with _no consequences_? DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ky slapped Sol's hand away.

"If you _one more_ time disobey me, Sol, I will _personally_ expel you from the Oder." The American was standing there listening, both were naked. What in the world was happening, how did the situation get so complicated?

"Do you u_nderstand_ me Mr. Badguy?" Sol couldn't believe what was going on.

He nodded "Yes, Sir." With these words he put his clothes on and left the room.


	28. Chapter 27

**К****y Kiske**

Ky didn't see Sol that much the next days. "Many have seen Badguy standing outside and looking into the horizon" Erik said while taking a sip at his tea.

That was not typical for Sol, but then again what was. He probably was trying to avoid him after that night. Kiske remembered the fraction of irritation in Badguy's eyes, while he gave him yet another order.

"Maybe he just misses a solid ground under his feet, I think many of us do, it has been five days already." The sun was going down already illuminating his room with golden-red rays of light.

**Erik Schwarz**

Ky was so silent, lost in his thoughts. Something must have happened again between him and the Gear. He himself got so drunk at the party that he couldn't even remember what happened at that night. The only think he could recall of was how Sol had followed the Commander out of the huge room. Maybe they had a fight again, but every time they got in such a fight Kiske got extremely quiet.

Erik asked how the blonde would react, if he knew that the American was a Gear. Probably his whole world would come down crushing on his head. It was amazing how such a young person could keep sane with all this burden on his shoulders – being a Commander, trying to fight against Gears, and now a marriage was arranged for him _with_ a Gear. He admired him so much and he felt pity for him.

"Mr. Schwarz, I would like to go outside and take some fresh air, all the day with these papers…" Erik got pulled out of his thoughts hearing his Commander's voice.

"Of course Sir, I will have to go and talk to Commander Kliff anyways. Thank you for the tea." Ky just smiled and stood up. They both left the room.

**Ky Kiske**

The sun was already gone as he reached the end of the ship. It was so peaceful, no wind was blowing, the water was standing still, only the motor of the huge vessel was roaring underneath him.

Ky once again thought of the night with Sol. He thought of how hot and excited his body felt to each and every touch of the American. Automatically he put his hand where his golden cross was laying underneath his uniform. How was he exactly feeling about Badguy? Was there something more than just trust? More than just obligation, more than just hatred towards that man? Why was his body always reacting so sensibly near the rude man?

There was a noise behind him and he got pulled to reality.

"I see you want to get sick, Commander?" Ky turned only to see the muscular body of his subordinate. Sol was standing in a comfortable distance looking at him directly, but Ky couldn't make out the expression on his face – it was already too dark.

"What do you mean?" Badguy just lift his hand with his palm facing the sky, raindrops crushed on his skin creating even smaller drops. Now Kiske noticed, it was raining and he was socked wet. He looked down to himself and then back to the American. Sol was wearing just his black tank top and his beige pants, which were now also wet and were glued on his skin revealing every muscle of his tanned body. His hair was falling down on his face, the rude spikes were now slender waves – every fiber of Ky's body tensed. The American was a very handsome man. He shook his head and turned back to face the sea.

"Soon we will reach our destination and our destiny will be decided."

"Tch, destiny. I don't believe in such shit." Sol joined him leaning on the fence of the ship. The French was too tired to argue with the boorish man.

"I can hope this war would end if we defeat Justice. I want all this madness to be over once and for all."

"You talk like you are from yesterday. Even if we defeat Justice, there will be another crazy person, or Gear or whatever to start the next war." Ky turned to face Badguy.

"And you talk, as if you lived for hundreds of years." Sol smirked.

"You have no idea Commander." Badguy turned to face him now too, but the smirk on his face was gone. Ky could clearly see his eyes – golden-red, and for a moment there he thought he saw pain in them. This shocked him so much that he didn't react as Sol leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I believe you will bring peace to this world my sweet Commander" the American turned and walked away on him.

The rain was still falling down on him, but he didn't mind it, it felt so refreshing. Ky touched his lips, Badguy was so gentle, he didn't pull him, he didn't insult him… was he hurt, because of the threat?

After that another five days past and Ky didn't see Sol not even once.

"Commander Kiske Sama, we will be reaching New Australia in one day." Anji pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Mito. We have to prepare for leaving this ship."

"Commander Kliff Sama wanted to speak with you first, so please if you can follow me now." Ky looked at Erik, who was still sitting in his usual chair looking through documents.

"I will finish this up Sir and start on the preparations for our leaving." Kiske nodded and followed the Japanese to Kliff's room.

"Ah, Ky, please sit down." Anji took his place at one of the free chairs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Now, we will be out of this steel monster in a day, thank god, I can't stand up all this metal under my feet, I really need a solid earth." Kliff leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I think many of us want that Sir." Ky smiled himself.

"As soon as we touch the ground, we will send spies out to research the land before us. Any ideas, who should go?" Kiske knew already, whom he will be sending to do this job and he knew Kliff won't be happy about it.

"I want to send Mr. Badguy and three more soldiers." Mito was too polite to say anything, but Ky could clearly see the disagreement in the old man's eyes.

"I want Sol to stay by your side and protect you, you know that Ky. We need him as much as we need you."

"I know Sir, but I trust Mr. Badguy the most and I want him to go. Besides he is strong enough, I don't think this will be a problem for him." What he didn't say is that his trust in Sol had a crack, a crack he wanted to, no he needed to repair in order to fully relay on the American again. It felt strange how much he was hurt because of Badguy's disobedience.

As Ky looked at Kliff again, he saw his observing eyes.

"Since I trust you and him, I will agree with you." Kiske nodded. After that they discussed strategies again. Their biggest hope was just reaching Testament as quickly as possible.

The day of leaving the ship came.

**Sol Badguy**

"I am so in sorrow, that you have to leave Commander Kiske…" the Captain looked at his Commander watching carefully what the oriental man would do – he squeezed Ky's hand and smiled strangely. The two pretty woman were standing behind him smiling.

"It was more than an honor to have you on my humble ship."

Kliff pushed himself through the soldiers, he looked annoyed.

"Thank you again Captain Ashad, it was very nice of you to lend us your ship." Kiske smiled politely.

"Mr. Ashad we have a lot of road ahead of us, so we would like to start immediately with loading off our luggage."

"Yes, of course Commander Kliff, my crew will help you of course." It was strange to Sol that the Captain didn't try to do anything strange with Ky, or did he? No, he could have seen it in Kiske's eyes, he knew the boy so well by now.

"Mr. Badguy…" Sol turned to look in these turquoise eyes, he adored so much. The French came closer and looked at him sternly.

"I would like you, Mr. Zink, Mr. Petrov and Mr. Ahmed to go out and research the area, please be careful." Sol was looking at his Commander not noticing the other soldier standing around them too.

"Yes Sir, we will do our best." All of them said and turned on their heels, probably to get some equipment.

**Ky Kiske**

Badguy stayed where he was still gazing at him. Ky didn't want to turn away then after eternity of time Sol blinked and walked towards him. Kiske got chills down his spine, what was the American up to? Was he going to kiss him in front of all the people around them, he froze. His heart started beating faster and faster almost bursting out of his chest as he felt the radiating heat from the taller man, inhaling his very overwhelming sent, only to feel a slight brush of their clothes as Badguy walked past him.

The French felt relieved and somehow disappointed – what did he expect? Sol did rape him so many times, but he was very discreet in his action towards him in public.

Ky turned to see the taller man's back so straight, so confident – he hoped he can gain his trust in him again.

Many days past since Badguy and the three other soldiers went on a research mission. Kiske was training with Erik as Anji ran towards them with a stern expression on his face.

"Commander Kiske Sama, Schwarz San, please follow me, there was an accident." Ky's heart skipped a beat. They all hurried after the Japanese man. As they reached their destination Kliff came towards them "Ky, I have to warn you to please not…" but Kiske didn't hear him, he just went inside the tent.

Ahmed was lying on the bed covered in blood, his wounds looked horrible.

"What happened Mr. Ahmed?" Ky sat himself next to the wounded man tried to keep his voice calm.

"We…got surrounded by Gears…Mr. Badguy told me to hurry up and warn you, there were over hundred of them…" the lying man started coughing and the nurses around Ky' didn't notice before hurried up and held a cold cloth against his forehead.

"How are Mr. Zink, Mr. Petrov and Mr. Badguy, did they manage to escape?" the soldier looked at him with teary eyes shaking his head in denial.

"Mr. Badguy… pulled me and shouted in my face to come back to you…Commander no matter what happened…he said, you needed to know…he said nothing else mattered." Ky's heart was racing now, his soldier were probably dead and Sol's fate was uncertain.

"Please get well Mr. Ahmed, you did very well, thank you very much for your bravery." The wounded man nodded, tears rolling down. Ky looked at the nurses and they nodded understanding what he meant.

The French ran out of the tent only to be pulled by someone. It was Kliff.

"Ky, I know what you think and know it is the right thing to do, but…" Kiske ripped his arm free turning to Kliff, Erik and Anji "We will go to them!" he tried to keep his emotions calm, but it was almost impossible.

"Ky…we have to be very careful, over hundred Gears would mean out death, we need the whole army to face them."

"THEN WE WILL GO WITH THE WHOLE ARMY! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SOLDIERS!" I have to save Sol… that bustard!

"Commander Kiske.." Erik reached to him trying to put his hand on his shoulder, but the French pulled away "THIS IS AN ORDER! WE WILL GO IMMEDEATELLY!" Anji pushed his glasses up and turned on his heel giving his Commander's order to the soldiers. Erik followed him. Kliff stood there and observed the young man before him.

"You need to calm down!"

"HOW can I keep calm, they are my soldiers…they trapped in a death claw…I shouldn't have let them go…I should have gone with them…" Ky's voice cracked and he searched for a halt behind him to lean on, but there was none. His body started shaking and Kliff came near him, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure, Mr. Badguy saved them, I am sure they are all alight." Kiske shook his head.

"You heard Ahmed, they didn't make it…" without noticing the old man had pushed Ky into a chair and gave him a cup of water.

All happened before him like in a dream. The whole army started moving towards the incident, therefore they were going forward pretty slowly.

Ky couldn't eat the whole time during their journey, he was just trying to distract himself with some work and training, not even Erik could cheer him up.

**Erik Schwarz**

He was worried about his Commander, with every day the French was looking worse and worse. Apparently he didn't eat well and sleeping was also not an issue to talk to him about. Several times he caught him kneeling and praying with his cross tightly pressed in his palms.

In three days the first most soldiers who was in charge of warning the army about any difficulties ahead approached them quickly.

"News Sir…We have found the…battlefield." Erik automatically looked towards Kiske, who's eyes widened in shock.

"Show me!" with these words they both ran in front of the army, not interested in the shouts behind them.

"Commander, please come back" Erik screamed only to get interrupted by the Japanese.

"We need to go as Schwarz San. He would probably need some assistance." The German turned to Anji, who had a stern expression on his face.

"I will find Commander Kliff Sama and we will join you in a minute."

**Ky Kiske**

As they reached the scene Ky froze in his tracks. He saw body parts laying scattered on the dry ground with blood puddles underneath them.

His heart stopped as he looked around and saw what he was looking for. He ran to it. As he got closer he knew already, who that was. He collapsed on his knees reaching with his shaking hands towards the muscled body. Sol. His chest was pierced many times, blood still leaking out of the wounds. He was lying completely lifelessly, his arms and legs stretched out, his hair a mess, his mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something before he got wounded.

Ky traced Badguy's body without touching him, his vision blurry from the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Was he dead? He couldn't die, or? It was Sol! He had to live!

"Sol.." his voice cracked. The American didn't move, there was not even the slightest sign for life in him.

**Erik Schwarz**

He, Anji and Kliff came several minutes later after Ky. The Commander was holding the Gear tightly in his hands lulling back and forth, his face was buried in Badguy's neck.

"We have to pull him out of Sol, he clearly needs our help." Kliff said concerned and turned to his Japanese assistance, who was clutching his teeth tightly "Yes Commander Cliff Sama."

"Erik, you need to get Ky and bring him back somewhere else, far from here. All the soldiers should go with you. We will be joining you at some point." Schwarz looked at the old man and nodded, this was a very difficult situation.

As they reached the two man, Erik could hear his Commander praying silently in French.

"Sir, Commander Kiske, Sir… we need to let Commander Cliff and Mr. Mito take care of Mr. Badguy, please follow me to…" Ky looked up at him, the Germen could see the excruciating pain in his torques eyes "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE, I WILL STAY WITH HIM, TILL HE WAKES UP!"

The bespectacled man reached for Erik quietly "please pull him away, or he would never let go"

The German swallowed quickly and kneeled down to his Commander putting one hand on his shoulder, only to get pushed away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" His heart broke, the French was clearly not thinking sanely in this situation.

**Ky Kiske **

He told them, he won't leave Badguy, why were they not obeying? He got pulled from the American, he tried desperately to get back to him screaming his name out load, reaching for him, his tears blurring his vision – it was like in a bad dream.

**Cliff Undersn**

"This looks worse than I thought Anji" he looked at the Japanese with concern.

"A lot of organs are pierced…the only way is to set him free, again…"

Mito didn't replay, but Cliff could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

"Will you use the serum Cliff Sama?"

"No, we need that serum for Justice. We just have to risk it, we have no choice. He had lost so many blood already…" Ky's screams were still to hear, Erik was trying his best to calm him down.

"His breathing is almost gone... pray for us Mito." With these words Cliff took of Sol's headband.


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's note:**

**I want to thank everybody for commenting on my story! And wow already 5 faves :D amazing, I never thought someone would read my story!**

**I have a lot of ideas how the story will go on, so there will be many chapters to come ;)**

**I want to apologize for grammatical mistakes and typos. If you see something, please feel free to note me. **

**Now I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

…

**Erik Schwarz**

Kliff and Mito were gone for days now and there was no trace of them what so ever. Ky was in a delirious state, his condition got worse with every passing day. He refused to eat and sleeping was out of discussion.

Erik tried to be supportive, telling him that Badguy is going to be alright, that Kliff knew what he was doing, but his Commander didn't listen. He blamed himself for letting them go ahead and spy on their enemies, he said he should have known better.

Nothing that Schwarz said to him made him feel better, Ky was heartbroken for the dead soldiers, but Sol's unknown condition was killing him inside. Still they didn't know, if the Gear was still alive, or if the old man would manage to safe him. Everything was just a 'if'.

The whole army was moving pretty quickly those were the orders of Undersn after all. It was getting dark again and they decided to rest this one night, everybody needed it, Ky needed it.

The French helped with putting the tents as every time he did. Once his own tent was up, he went inside. Erik followed him.

"I need to know what is going on Mr. Schwarz, I just have to know, if…" his voice cracked and he sat himself on one of the chairs. His eyes teared up.

"Commander…" Erik started, knowing what he will say next, but he knew his words wouldn't give any comfort to the blonde.

"Why, why didn't they tell me…why couldn't I stay with him? Was he still alive…? If he is going to come back…Mr. Schwarz, you need to tell me, if, if …if they…"

"Commander, they can help him, I am sure of it. Mr. Badguy is not that easy to kill and you know that!" Schwarz said that raising his voice a bit, which was not his intention. But all this situation was getting on him too, he himself didn't know, if Sol was dead. He looked like…Erik didn't want to think about it. Kliff and Mito were gone far too long and his hopes were getting less and less with each passing day.

The night passed for them quite slowly. They ate, at least Erik did and talked from time to time. Schwarz preferred to sleep in the same tent as Kiske, since he was worried about his condition.

**Ky Kiske**

He knew, he could not fall asleep. All that happened was just too much for him.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, when he thought of Sol's lifeless body. How his limbs were stretched out, how messy his hair fell down his face, all the blood around and on him, his parted dry lips, his closed eyes. Ky remembered how cold he felt in his arms, the radiating heat was gone, he was not looking at him with his rude expression, he was not smirking, he was just …

"Why did you send me out to die Commander?" Ky froze and looked down in his lap to see the blazing eyes of the American.

"You wanted me to get killed, didn't you? You wanted to finally get rid of me, am I right?" Sol's face was covered in blood and dirt, his strong hands were pulling at the blonde's uniform tightly.

"Sol, I … I never intended … I never wanted you to get killed, I didn't know, I "

"You, you, you. It is all about you isn't it? You never think, of what I want, you never think of how I feel." Badguy pulled him down, their faces only centimeters away from each other.

"Sol, I …" it was just a whisper, he was shocked that Badguy could even speak in this condition.

"You got your wish, my sweet Commander, I am going to leave you." Ky's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean, _leave me_?" at this moment Sol pushed him away standing up. His wounds were bleeding strongly. Kiske fell on his buttocks and watched the American tower over him.

"I am going to walk out of your live forever. You will _never_ have to see me again!"

Still in shock that Sol was actually alive and standing before him, Ky didn't realize quickly enough what the brown haired have meant.

"Farewell Commander." Badguy turned to leave.

"No, wait, you can't leave… Sol, stop! SOL, WAIT, I NEED YOU, SOOOOL!" Ky stood up quickly and stretched out to grab Badguy's arm, but as he did so, only warm air surrounded him. Sol was gone.

Kiske fell on his knees, his heart was going to burst out of his chest, he was shaking throughout his whole body, tears were blurring his vision.

"Commander… Commander, Sir, Commander Kiske…" Ky opened his eyes, his head was dizzy and he couldn't realize what was going on.

"Sir, you were dreaming and screaming, are you okay?" Erik's concerned face began to take shape before his eyes. So it was just a dream?

"Yes, yes… I am okay."

Schwarz sighed out of relief, but before he could say something, a soldier entered their tent, his face was one tense mask of muscles.

"Commander Kliff, Mr. Mito and Mr. Badguy are back Commander Sir."

**Erik Schwarz**

Ky stood up quickly "show me where they are!" the soldier nodded and they all followed him.

Once they reached their destination, a tent, Kiske stopped before he entered and looked at Erik inhaling deeply. Then he entered the tent. Schwarz knew what his Commander did, he prepared himself for the worse, the soldier, didn't tell them, if Sol had survived his wounds. For all they knew, even Kliff, or Mito could be dead.

The German closed his eyes briefly sending a prey to the god, he never believed in and entered himself.

Kliff and Mito looked terrible. They were covered in dirt, several wounds were inflicted on their bodies, their lips were cracked and dry, they looked like they haven't eaten in days.

As they saw Ky and himself, they smiled.

"Ah, so nice to see you, you two." Kliff flashed his teeth, giving his fatherly smile.

"I am so happy to see you too, Commander Kiske Sama, Schwarz San." Mito never lost his manners, even in his worst condition.

"Well, I can't say, that you look okay Ky, what happened to you?" it was a rhetorical question of course, everybody knew that Kiske was very worried about all of them.

"I… I am fine, how are you? Are you hurt?..." it was more than obvious that they were hurt, but it seemed like the wounds were not all bad.

"Ky…" Kliff's eyes softened, his smile faded away "… he_ is_ alive, the medics are taking care of him."

Kiske didn't know what to say, he was just standing there frozen in his spot. Everybody could see the relief on his face. He was about to cry "… I, am, so…glad."

"You can visit him tomorrow Commander Kiske Sama. He did suffered some severe wounds, so he needs to rest." The French just nodded, he was trying everything not to cry in front of everybody.

"Now leave us alone, we want to sleep too and as it seems you need that as well!" Kliff smiled gently. Ky nodded briefly.

As soon as they got out of the tent, Ky turned to Erik. He already knew what his Commander wanted and there was no way he was going to stop him from doing it. He just nodded and for a moment before Kiske turned, he saw the gratitude in his eyes.

**Ky Kiske**

He wanted to see Sol! Now! Quickly he walked towards the tent he was lying in. It costed him his whole willing power not to run like a mad man.

Once in front of the entrance Ky stopped and hesitating for a moment. He was not sure, if he wanted to see Badguy in such a vulnerable state again. Remembering every encounter with the American, he couldn't recall not even once, where Sol had shown any weakness. He have been tired, or angry, or rude, or everything else, but not weak and never vulnerable. Seeing him lying there on the dry land, bathing in his own blood, lifeless, had scared Ky like nothing else in his life.

He took a deep breath one more time and entered the tent. It was quite dark inside, only one candle on a night stand was illuminating the bed next to it.

Ky's body tensed, he knew Sol was lying in that bed. Suddenly a nurse approached him and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Commander Kliff, told us you are going to visit Mr. Badguy, today." Ky nodded, the old Commander knew him quite well.

"He has to take a rest, he was wounded pretty badly…." She looked at him concerned "Commander Kliff, told me to tell you not to argue with Mr. Badguy" without any other words, the nurse left. Kliff was probably right, Kiske didn't want to argue with the American though.

He approached the bed.

Sol was lying in it, his head turned slightly to the left, so that the candle was illuminating his calm face. His hair was not tied together and was framing his muscular body, his right hand lying on his belly, it was bandaged up till his elbow. There were many bruises on his face and chest. Still the American looked so peaceful, with his fierce eyes closed not saying anything rude or dirty to him – Ky's chest tightened, his teeth were clenched, his fists curled up. How could he let that happen? How did Sol let himself get that badly wounded? Yes, there were much more Gears than normally, but still, Badguy was a war machine, he was unbeatable, indestructible, he was Sol Badguy for God's sake!

Ky's head was spinning with thoughts, he was feeling many things now – angry, sad, relieved, happy? He was confused, all he wanted now is to lean over the American and hug him, feel his radiating heat again, his warm skin, his heart beat, but something was stopping him to do so. He was standing there rooted on his spot next to the bed staring down on Badguy's peaceful, bruised face.

Finally he pulled a chair and sat in it. It didn't seem like Sol was going to wake up any time soon. Ky took his cross out and squeezed it between his palms. His lips moved in silent prayers, his eyes closed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't understand, why he was feeling so sad, why his heart hurt that badly.

Before even noticing it, Kiske fell asleep on the chair, his golden cross slipped out of his now heavy hands. He didn't dream anything, or at least he couldn't remembered it and suddenly he woke up his head snapping in front of him. The candle was almost burned down.

Once he looked to Badguy, he almost fell out of his chair – red-golden orbs were looking back at him. Sol's head was turned to him with an arrogant smile, just how he remembered him.

"Have you been crying again, my sweet Commander?" Ky needed sometime to process the situation.

"I…So…you, are you feeling well Mr. Badguy?" he managed to catch himself before doing something stupid, like hugging the rude American.

"No, everything hurts like hell and I feel like throwing up." His smile got even wider now. He shifted his body causing the blankets to slip down to his waist, revealing his muscular chest covered in red bandages.

"But seeing you like this Commander, I am starting to feel much better." Kiske gasped, his wounds must be still bleeding badly. Didn't they take care of that already, how incompetent… before he could think any further a rough hand grabbed him by his arm and he got pulled closer to Badguy.

"I am so glad seeing you well Sir." Sol whispered in his ear, the hot air made Kiske shiver through his whole body.

The French looked up to see these hard eyes, which were full of lust now. He tried to free himself, but Badguy's grip was way too strong as usual.

"Please Sol, you have to rest, now is not the time to…" the American pulled him even closer and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ky's lips parted automatically and let one very demanding tongue explore his mouth.

The kiss was rough, lustful making the blonde's body jolt with passion. As they parted he almost felt disappointed, but both of them needed to breath. Sol was still holding tightly – his chest was going up and down quickly, he had apparently some problems taking air in his lungs. The American turned his head away from Ky and put his right hand over his chest, his fingers curling slightly he started coughing hard.

"Sol, are you alight?..." Kiske was helpless, Badguy was pushing him away whit his left hand still coughing pretty badly.

In a few minutes the coughing died and the American turned his face back to Ky, whipping the red fluid from his mouth corners with his free hand. He smiled weakly. "I am fine Commander."

Ky looked at him in a shock, blood? He was coughing blood! How was that fine?

"You…"

"Yeah, it was blood, still som' left, since ma lungs are perforated, I still have som' of it in them." Kiske stood up and took the wet cloth, he noticed before and gently brushed it against Badguy's lips, cleaning the rest of the blood on them. The American observed him carefully, but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you tried to fight over hundred Gears, what were you thinking?!" his eyes were watering now, he was looking down, not wanting to meet these demanding eyes.

"I have given an oath to fight against them, since they are our enemies, and I leave no man behind."

"Yes, but you could have _died_ Sol! We _need_ you in this war, the _people _needyou, the _world _needs you! I …" he stopped shocked by the next words he was about to say. A tanned hand pulled his chin up – no he had to face him, he had to look in his eyes and he so hoped not to see the pain he had seen before.

"I couldn't leave them die by themselves. I couldn't abandon my duties. I had to make sure Ahmed made it to warn_ you_, my sweet Commander." Ky's eyes were filled with tears now, remembering the body part lying around on the dry land, his dead soldiers… the fear of losing Badguy.

"I… if I knew this would happen, I would never have let you all go and…" his voice cracked, he was shaking heavily. The guilt was tearing him apart.

Badguy grabbed him by his uniform and pulled him once again into a kiss, but this time it was a gentle, soft kiss. Before Ky could say something the American put his arms around him and embraced him pushing him down on his warm chest. The French sobbed on the bandaged flesh till he felt the even and slow breathing of the American. He slowly looked up – Badguy was asleep, having this peaceful expression on his face again.

Kiske pulled away trying not to wake him, with one more look down on the wounded man, he left the tent.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's note:**

**I hope you guys still enjoy my fiction :)**

**First of all, I want to apologize for the continuously wrong written name of Kliff, sometimes I write Cliff, sometimes Kliff, sorry I just read my text for mistakes and every time I just don't see it. I am truly sorry, I try to stick up with "Kliff Undersn" now!**

…

**Ky Kiske**

Sol was recovering not as quickly as Ky thought. The American tried to walk along with the troops, but he ended blacking out falling face down in the mud, or throwing up and shaking uncontrollably. At the end Ky ordered him to sit himself on one of the equipment trailers. Badguy was of course pissed off, but he had no choice. The French rode the motorcycle, which was pulling the trailer. Like that he always had an eye on the brunette.

It was so hot during the days in New Australia, it was unbearable. Many of the soldiers were collapsing under the heat, water was always not enough and the damn insects were just one huge annoyance. Kiske decided they should be moving during the nights and stay in their tents if possible near a water source.

It was 10 p.m. and time to rest again. The French felt filthy from all the dirt and sand and since they were able to find a lake, he wanted to go and wash himself and his uniform too.

"Mr. Schwarz I will be going to the lake and wash off, I think I will be back in an hour, so if anybody needs me, they can just leave me a note. If it is very important, they can find me…" Ky got cut off by Erik's smile.

"Sir, please it is just an hour, I am sure we will do just fine in that time." Ky couldn't help it but smile himself, he was grateful for the German's kind words. He nodded and left his tent heading to the lake. Now that Badguy was back and his recovering was just a matter of time, Ky felt better, he started eating normally, he could finally sleep, still the dead soldiers never left his thoughts. He prayed for them every night.

Once he was there he searched for a private place, he wanted to be alone in his thoughts for once. He found a place surrounded by trees with a little piece of sand. The weather was sunny and warm. Ky started to peel off his clothes, he brought a soap with him. He left only his underwear on and started washing his uniform, lost in his doing and thoughts, he didn't hear the person coming behind him.

"What an appealing sight." Kiske froze this voice could belong only to one person. He turned to see the arrogant smile he was expecting.

"Mr. Badguy, how did you find me?"

"Please Commander, this place is so obvious, and besides I can smell you from kilometers." Ky turned back to his clothes not wanting to show how disappointed he was with choosing this place.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Badguy?" he so hoped Sol wanted to just report him something, but he knew better.

"I just wanted to wash myself finally, I look like shit and I thought, maybe I should join my Commander."

"I would like to be alone, so if you please could find some other place." He heard the steps behind him coming closer, it was getting hotter on his back – Badguy's radiating heat was back now with full power.

Sol sat himself next to him on the sand and looked at the horizon. Ky noticed that Badguy's bandages were gone, he was wearing his typical black tank top and his beige pants.

"Are you sure? Didn't you miss me Commander?" Kiske looked down on his clothes, wanting to hide his blushed cheeks, that man was trying to play with him again.

"I miss every of my soldiers Mr. Badguy."

"Hahahahaha…" Badguy laughed with full power his voice echoing over the water "such a diplomat, you are my sweet Commander!" he then stood up and pulled his tank top off, reviling one bruised body with huge scars, some of the wounds were still healing.

Ky felt suddenly even hotter looking at the muscular tanned body of the American. Sol unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. He was naked underneath. Kiske's cheeks went on fire, the American was standing in his full glory next to him with no shame what so ever. Without a word he walked towards the water and dived in.

The blonde concentrated once more on his clothes, he was almost naked himself and now that Sol was there with him, he wanted to dress up and go away as soon as possible.

"The water is great Commander, you should come in." the American seemed so happy, as if he was never on a dying bed some days ago.

"I know, I am washing my clothes in it." Kiske looked up and his breath almost stopped as he saw Badguy – his skin was shining in the sun covered in small glittering water pearls, his hair falling down like a copper silk, his eyes blazing as always. Ky stood up took his uniform with him and turned on his heel wanting to leave the little paradise beach.

Before he could walk away one strong hand grabbed him by his arm and turned him around.

"I guess, you really want to be alone, Sir" judging by Sol's smirk, he was not going to let him leave that easily.

"Sol, please let me go, you are really not in the condition to …" Badguy pulled him and kissed him passionately, his hands moving up and down Kiske's body. The wet clothes were between them and the water was running down on both hips and legs. The French's underwear were wet now, but he was lost in the demanding kiss of the American, who was searching for new places with his tongue inside his mouth.

Badguy's right hand found its way down to Ky's butt and squeezed it tightly. The French gasped and pulled away pressing his wet uniform on Badguy's tummy. He was hot and he was blushing and he so wanted to just go away. His body was going to betray him and he couldn't let that happen.

"You don't look that good my sweet Commander, maybe you should just come with me and refresh yourself."

"No, I, just let me go, I am ready."

"Are you sure, you wanted to wash yourself, didn't you?" before the blonde could protest any further, Sol grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the lake.

"SOL, LET ME GO…" with one more breath of fresh air the French got thrown in the water. Cold, refreshing liquid surrounded him and he quickly surfaced breathing heavily. Water fell down his hair and face and he opened his eyes to only see Badguy towering before him.

Ky could clearly see that the American was about to disobey him again and touch him. And so he did – Badguy leaned over his hand reaching to settle on his hips. He was about to remind him of his order, but he was cut by one unknown voice.

"Ahhh, what a surprise to see you again Mr. Badguy."

**Sol Badguy**

Sol froze in his motion. He then turned quickly to face the man, whose voice he knew very well.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, didn't know that you actually have such favors, but then again this makes the situation even more interesting." Zato-1 smiled viciously. He was standing on the beach, his demon figure was right behind him.

Sol didn't answer, he just looked at the insane man with narrowed eyes. Ky was standing next to him in the water, body tensed, ready for a fight.

"What, no greeting? We had such a fun time last time, I would like to repeat that with you and with your precious Commander too. I am sure he would give in faster than you." The blonde smiled manically and turned his head to the side.

"Testament, would you care to join us?" now Badguy was truly worried. The man they wanted to find before Justice was actually found by another Maniac.

A pale man stepped out form the bushes, he had long black hair, slender body and blood-red eyes. He was quite handsome, but his calm face seemed to be a mask, covering his pain.

"You can imagine how I and of course Justice were happy to find Testament, he would like to help us. And since we are standing here, I would like you two to come with me and my new friend here, peacefully."

"Through my dead body Zato!" Sol gritted his teeth, he was going to kill that sun of a bitch, if he just tried to touch his Commander!

"What do you want Zato-1, we can negotiate, we can …" the French got cut off again.

"We can, we can, but I don't want, I just want to hurt Mr. Badguy, I want to use him, to break him, to fuck him! And you Commander Kiske, you will join him!" the blonde man started laughing again.

Sol was truly angry now, he was not fully recovered yet, but that didn't matter, he was ready to fight and he felt the blood rushing through his veins, he wanted to spill blood and not just some blood, but his blood – Zato-1's blood.

He rushed towards the blonde man grabbing his sword on the way covered in flames and clashed with the monster Eddie.

**Ky Kiske**

So Justice managed to corrupt Testament. He was against them now and he was one strong opponent. This could get ugly! Sol, sill naked, was fighting fiercely with Zato-1 and Ky could clearly see that the brunette was not fully recovered. Some of his moves didn't have the fierce power he knew being typical for him, but since Badguy didn't use any specific moves, but just random, outbursts of energy, one couldn't really tell, if he was doing so in purpose.

Thankfully Ky didn't go anywhere without his sword, so he quickly ran out of the water catching his sword he rushed towards Testament, who's weapon was a huge scythe. They crushed together matching for who was the strongest, only to jump from one another and try to wound the other with their moves.

Kiske ducked to avoid the scythe hearing the wind get cut by it above his head. He looked up and tried to stab his sword in Testament's belly, but he just jumped aside not making even one grimace. Ky turned quickly jerking his blade aside loading it with his lightening power, but the pale man was quicker and he was with a blink of an eye above him swinging his weapon towards him. For a second there, Kiske thought that he was going to get decapitated. Warmth surrounded his body and Badguy ran past him dodging the scythe pushing the black haired aside.

Zato-1 was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath, he was bleeding strongly. Sol was now busy with Testament, he jumped on him swinging his swords kicking at him, surrounding him with his fire. The American was covered in blood, probably form Zato, but as Ky looked more carefully, he saw that it were actually Sol's own wounds that started bleeding again.

Kiske stood up and rushed himself towards the black haired, but he got pulled back by one black tentacle.

"No you don't, pretty boy!" the tentacle pulled him harder, he tried to free himself and swung his sword in order to cut himself free, but one more tentacle caught his hand, than the other and so he was tightly wrapped not being able to move.

The blonde man approached him smiling, he was holding his wound with his left hand "if I have to kill you now, I might as well have fun with you right now!" he reached and put his fingers on Ky's chin bruising it doing so.

Ky was just relieved, that Badguy was winning against Testament, but still he looked quite exhausted.

"Focus Commander, I am sure I can amuse you just as your American soldier can." Zato-1 chuckled darkly and crushed his lips on Ky's forcing his tongue through his mouth. But Kiske bit him, making the blonde man scream in pain and spit blood.

"You are going to regret this!" he reached out and slapped the French across the face splitting his lower lip.

"Ugh…" Ky was looking at him eyes filled with hatred, he was probably going to die, if he didn't think of something right now.

"You could never amuse me enough Zato-1, you are one disgusting, despicable man." He tried to smirk, wanting to provoke the other man and he happened to succeed.

The blonde man put his hand on his chest and slid it down on his naked body scratching it with his long nails, leaving red marks. Kiske gritted his teeth, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of screaming in pain. But the maniac's next move made him gasp and shock – Zato's hand was under his underwear tightly squeezing his penis.

**Sol Badguy**

He was busy with fighting off Testament, but he was well aware that his Commander was captured by Zato's ugly monster Eddie. As long as the maniac was not touching him everything was fine.

While dodging some of the pale man's attacks, he heard his Commander gasp, he turned quickly and he saw red – the blonde man was touching Kiske on his most private area, the area, where only Sol wanted to touch him!

He quickly rushed towards them, but before he could strike down the monster, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Testament dug his scythe into his flesh, his red eyes flashing fiercely.

**Ky Kiske**

Zato's hand was very rough, he felt only pain by his grip, but what shocked him more was the black haired's weapon, which was dug now into Sol's flesh.

"SOL!" he screamed trying again to free himself. The American turned freeing himself from the sharp blade and swung his sword.

Suddenly a flash of light illuminated the sunny day, making everybody's eyes hurt. Zato-1 and Testament covered their eyes, Ky closed his. As he opened them he saw the pale man lying on the sand now with a big gash over his chest, which was bleeding heavily. Over him was standing a person, no, no person, it was clearly a Gear. Ky's heart stopped – another Gear!

**Sol Badguy**

He looked up to see towards the newcomer. He narrowed his eyes with hatred, he knew very well, who that was and his whole body despised that person with every fiber of his being.


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's note:**

**No lemons in this chapter again sorry ._.**

**I would really love it, if you guys review. It will give me some, you know, 'push up' to keep on writing :)**

**Enjoy :)**

…

**Ky Kiske**

Ky was staring at the person, who was towering above Testament. The Gear's eyes were widened with shock and something more, Kiske couldn't quite figure out. Suddenly he fell on the ground, it seemed like Zato-1 had released him from his tentacles. He quickly looked around, but he couldn't find the maniac anywhere.

The newcomer didn't move. It was a Gear that was for sure and it was a female Gear, the French was shocked that it was clearly to distinguish the gender. Testament stood up looking now puzzled and walked backwards slowly, his eyes never leaving the Gear's.

"Tch! Now how long have you been observing this _Dizzy_!" Ky turned to see Badguy, who had put his pants on and was sitting on the sand his arms casually hanging over his knees. His eyes were however fiercely narrowed.

The Gear turned slowly, she glared at the American, but her eyes didn't show any hatred like Sol's did, there was more like disaffection in her red orbs.

"Mr. Kiske, how are you, are you hurt?" Ky couldn't believe how gentle her voice was, but much more he couldn't believe that this was the Gear he was going to marry.

She was strikingly beautiful, with crimson red eyes, azure-blue, silky, long hair, curvy, but slim body and her face was as soft as of an angel.

"I… I am fine Mrs. Dizzy, thank you." The Gear reached out to help him get on his feet. She was dressed in leather from top to bottom, very provokingly, she had a black tail sticking out of her spine and one black and one white wing. She smiled gently at him, as he took her soft hand. Her ckeeks blushed as he noticed Ky's naked body.

"I am glad." Kiske heard a movement beside him and as he turned, he saw Badguy standing next to him, his eyes were still narrowed dangerously, hatred was radiating from him poisoning the air around them.

"Why, the _hell_ are you here?" he didn't wait for an answer, his whole body was tense, his chest was moving quickly and then Ky realized it – Badguy was still hurt and he got wounded again, by Testament. His back was full with blood soaking through his pants.

"Mr. Badguy, you need to go back and treat that wound, it could.." Sol just waved in denegation.

"I don't need anything!" he was looking straight at the Gear, his teeth clenched tightly together.

Dizzy turned to the American, her facial featured hardened "I knew, you are going to face Justice, I want to help. She is not far away."

The French tensed, she wanted to help them and… and Justice was _near_?! They will face her soon, this was big news, he had to tell everything to Kliff, to Mito, to everybody, they had to prepare and they had to rest before the battle began. His thoughts were racing now, but he got pulled to reality by Sol's dark voice.

"Ah, you want to help, interesting. You should watch out that you _don't_ kill your allies around you, while trying." The Gear jerked violently by Sol's harsh words.

"I think, you can say that for yourself Sol!" the brunette leaned over, his face a grotesque mask, filled with despise and hatred. His next words came out icy-cold through his tightly gritted teeth.

"Watch out, what you say next you whore, I warn you!" Dizzy looked at him for several seconds only to turn to the French, who was listening to their conversation in confusion. Just what was going on between them?

He finally found his voice "We…will be very glad to have you on our side Mrs. Dizzy…there are also some other things we need to discuss…"

"I already know everything Mr. Kiske, I have been informed." Ky just nodded slowly now lost in his thoughts again, there was still a lot to talk about.

All three went back into the camp, Ky wanted to inform Kliff immediately. Sol didn't say a word on their way back, he was just one bundle of tensed nerves. Dizzy ignored him and Kiske was just so consumed with his thoughts, he didn't notice how they have arrived.

The French quickly changed into another dry uniform asking politely for the Gear to wait for him outside his tent. Once he got out they both walked towards Kliff's tent. Badguy was of course nowhere to be seen.

"Commander Kliff." Ky nodded to Mito while he walked in, the Japanese bowed in response.

"We, I and Mr. Badguy…, got attacked by Zato-1 and Testament, it seemed like Justice had found him before us." Kliff didn't stand up, but one could clearly see the horror in his eyes.

"They found him…how did you?"

"I helped them." Dizzy parted the cloth of the tent and entered it, her appearance was still bizarre to Kiske. He couldn't believe that this woman…or better girl, was a Gear, she was just so gentle.

Now the old man stood up and inhaled loudly. Anji pushed his glasses back up to his nose and looked concerned.

"Dizzy, long time no see. How did you find us?"

**Erik Schwarz**

His Commander was back and there was something important he found out, a soldier told him. He knew where to find him, so he quickly ran to the one place he knew he would be.

He pushed himself through the cloth "Commander Kliff, Commander Kiske, I …" he froze everybody was looking at him, except one person, he didn't know. She was a Gear, one could tell from first sight.

"Mr. Schwarz, please meet Dizzy, the Gear we are working with and Ky's future wife." the French jerked violently as he heard the last words, but he said anything.

Erik reached out a hand "I am Erik Schwarz the…"

"The right Hand of Ky Kiske, yes I know, so nice to meet you in person, Mr. Schwarz" the Gear took his hand and shook it gently, her skin was very soft.

"Now that all the obligatory words have been said, please tell me, how did you find us Dizzy?"

The Gear turned to the old man "I have my contacts. I want to help" nobody said it, but Erik, Kliff and Mito were thinking the same thing – she probably sensed Badguy and followed his trace. Of course they couldn't say it out loud, the blonde was never to know of Badguy's true nature.

"Justice is near, we need to move our camp and find a place, where we can fight her army!" Ky's voice was steady, but this was an information, which was most important. Kliff looked at him, but he was lost in his thoughts, maybe already thinking of strategies against Justice.

"We will start right away! Mr. Schwarz, Mr. Mito please inform the soldiers, we have to move, now!" both of them Erik and the Japanese nodded "Yes, Sir." and left the tent.

**Ky Kiske**

"It is very, _very_ bad that Justice found Testament before us! He is very strong." There was not only regret in Kliff's voice, it seemed like he felt something else.

"But with your help Dizzy, we definitely have a chance of winning." The old men sighed and sat himself on his chair.

"I know this is not the best time, but we have to talk about your marriage. Just please sit down for a moment, you two." Ky noticed how tensed he was all the time. Everything was going so fast, he couldn't process it that quickly. Once they were sitting Kliff folded his hands together on his desk in front of him.

"Dizzy, I know you already know about the whole thing. You two have to act like… you are in love. Of course… nobody obligates you to kiss and cuddle all the time, we are in war after all, but people need to see that there is affection between you two." Kiske was sitting on his chair, his hands were also folded in his lap, but he was clenching them so tightly together, his pale skin around the knuckles turned white.

"Dizzy will get her own tent, but seeing her going into your tent from time to time, would be not bad, for you know keeping up the lie…" Ky swallowed drily, he was piercing the old man with his eyes, now that the Gear was here everything seemed so surreal to him. From now on he had to put an act and show his men, how much he loved one of the most hated creatures on earth – a Gear. Nobody said something after the old man had finished, so he just cleared his throat.

"Now please leave me, I have to prepare for the departure myself." He and the Gear stood up ready for living.

"And Ky…" Kliff waited till Dizzy was out. "Please try not to talk about Dizzy around Sol."

"Why, why do they hate each other? What happened between them?" Kliff only shook his head and sat down again.

"There is no time for this story now Ky." The French beat down the urge to scream at the old Commander. He turned and left. There was so much he didn't know, or didn't understand, sometimes he hated Kliff for keeping everything in secret from him. The old man was treating him like a child at times.

The whole packing and getting ready to leave didn't take as much time, because everybody knew they had to leave as soon as possible. Erik came back to him and showed him a place on the map, where they could camp. The landscape had everything they needed to face Justice's army.

They reached their destination in three and a half days. It was also near a lake. After everything was settled, Ky ordered for every soldier to start train for at least 5 hours per day. He informed them about Justice, he introduced them to Dizzy. There were no negative reactions, but he could clearly see the concerned looks in his soldiers eyes, the uncomfortable body language, the disbelieve. He knew his men would trust him, but he also knew they would never trust a Gear.

Sol's new wound got treated and he felt much, much better now. He was avoiding everybody. And now that Dizzy was here, he was even more of insufferable brute then before.

If Ky was not training with the soldiers, he was discussing battle tactics. Badguy was actually the one to face Justice and Dizzy was supposed to fight against Testament. Ky still couldn't tell why Kliff had a sad note in his voice, while talking about Testament.

A week passed and it was late in the night again, thank god. It was just so damn hot during the day. Kiske decided he was going to rest for the night and just drink tea and maybe read a book, but he was wrong. With one violent push, the cloth of his tent opened and Badguy entered. Everything about his appearance was screaming – trouble.

"So, I guess we will be having our precious Dizzy all the time with us now?" Ky wanted to answer, but he knew better. Badguy was apparently not in a good mood.

"Are you going to marry her soon? I see she comes from time to time in your tent, isn't that considered a sin for your ridiculous religion Commander?" Kiske wanted to be patient with the American, but he was going then again too far.

"_Mr._ Badguy, I am going to marry Mrs. Dizzy after the situation with Justice is cleared. And Mrs. Dizzy visits me, because we would like to know each other better before we make the biggest step of our lives." Dizzy was coming to him, they talked and Ky tried to find something he liked about her, besides her good looks. He found her attractive, he was a man after all. She was intelligent and she was kind, but he felt nothing. Once he wanted to kiss her in order to see how his body would react, but Dizzy was very shy and she just pulled away. "I am sorry" she said at that time, her cheeks blushing red. Kiske couldn't blame her, all this was just forced on them, but he knew it was for the greater good. The second time he succeeded their lips touched, Dizzy was very excited, but Kiske's body didn't feel anything, his mind stayed clear. As the kiss was over he looked at the Gear and she smiled shyly.

"Oh, I see, you want to know each other better, so you are _fucking_ now?" Sol pierced him with his blazing eyes. He was standing still in the entrance, his body tensed again, his hands were curled in fists. He was wearing just his tank top and beige pants, sweating, because of the heat, which was not as unbearable as during the day and the French smelled his very distinguishable fragrance.

Ky stood up from his desk and walked towards the rude American. "What _I_ do with Mrs. Dizzy is _none_ of your business Mr. Badguy!" he wanted to be as intimidating as possible.

"I see." Was all Sol said not leaving his eyes for once. Kiske turned heading back for his desk.

"How does her pussy feel, _better_ than a cock inside you?" The French froze, anger racing through his entire body. He turned quickly wanting to smash his hand on Badguy's face, but as he did so his arm got caught up by the American. He pulled him closer, twisting Kiske's arm painfully.

"Answer the question _Commander_!" he demanded, his breath hot on Ky's face. The blonde was so mad with him, he wanted to tear him apart, how dared he assume something like that.

"I _never_ slept with her Sol!" he tried to free himself in vain. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Don't you_ lie_ to me." Sol said that through clenched teeth "I know you _want_ to marry her as soon as possible so that you can finally _free_ yourself from your so called sins, you want to sleep with her, you want to be her husband don…" Ky slapped him with his free hand. Badguy's lower lip split and blood ran down his cheek. He was cough of guard for a moment, but as he looked back at Kiske, he could clearly see that the American was about to hurt him. Sol twisted the arm in his grip behind Ky's back, so that the blonde was facing the other direction. Ky cried in pain.

"You do, don't you. You just want to _get rid_ of me." Badguy's words were coming out in quite hisses, his hot breath brushing against Kiske's ear and neck. He gritted his teeth.

"I would NEVER sleep with her if not necessary. I _don't want_ to be her husband Sol…"his voice sounded weak, but he was in pain, Sol's grip was very painful and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Then, WHY DO YOU WANT TO MARRY HER. DO YOU REALLY HAVE IT THAT URGENT TO FUCK A PUSSY." Kiske cried in agonizing pain again, the American was twisting his arm even more in his rage.

"I…DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER SOL…FOR GOD'S SAKE, LET ME GO…" his voice cracked tears were coming out now, but they were not only tears out of the pain which was tearing through his arm, but also tears because of the situation he was in. He tried to explain the American that it was necessary to marry her that he had no choice, why couldn't he just understand that? Badguy let him go and Ky quickly pulled back pressing his hurt arm with his other hand.

"So, you just want to get rid of me and marrying _her_ would give you an excuse to not…,?" Sol was speaking very quietly now.

"SHUT UP SOL! Why do you _even _bother to ask? You do as you please _Sol,_ you would take what you think is yours, you would take me even if I got married!" why was Badguy asking all these questions, what was it to him if he got married. He knew very well, Sol would keep on raping him, whatever happened. There were millions of question he wanted to ask him, but he just couldn't, everything with the taller man was just so confusing.

"I…" for once the brunette had nothing to say. They stood there for several minutes staring at each other. With one leap Badguy overcame the space between them. He pulled the French in his arms and crushed their lips together. Ky felt hot instantly, he couldn't even remember how long it was since they have slept together, _but_ why was he even thinking of that? He tried to pull away, but the American didn't let go.

The kiss was long and passionate. Sol forced his tongue inside his mouth. Kiske let it happen, not believing how good the hot, wet muscle felt – they fought for dominance. He forgot about his hurt arm, since Badguy was tracing his whole body now, causing him to jolt in pleasure. His warm, big hands quickly found their way underneath Kiske's uniform brushing against his very erected nipples – he let a moan escape his lips. He gasped and closed his eyes as Badguy gently twisted one of them.

"Aha, Sol…" his own arms were lying shakily on the brunette's hot muscled chest – his fingers curled grabbing the balk tank top tightly.

"I am going to take you now, my sweet Commander." Sol's hot breath brushed against his lips. The bigger man pulled Kiske pressing their bodies tightly together. Ky could feel the bulge in Badguy's pants making him blush suddenly feeling very hot. With a shock the French realized what he was doing.

"Let me go Sol!" he pushed the bigger man away trying to sound convincing and not all shaky and turned on. He didn't want to think, why he felt this way, he had to just send Sol away, now!

"I gave you an order to…" the American snarled.

"I know very well _what_ order you gave me." Sol was angry again. His eyes were narrowed, but Ky could still see the lust and desire in them he knew all too well.

"And you know the consequences!" he tried to sound steady, but the warmth from Badguy's muscular body, his intimidating sent were still surrounding completely, making it hard for him to concentrate.

Sol leaned over him dangerously "You can deny it all you want Commander, _bu_t I know you want me as much as _I_ want _you_." Without a further word Sol was gone.

Ky reached behind him to find something to lean on. This was all getting out of control and he didn't know how to cooperate with it. Most of all he didn't know what to do with Badguy. His body was giving him alarming signals every time he was around the American, but his mind was telling him to just suppress these feelings. Ky pulled out his golden cross without even noticing it. He caressed it gently his thoughts were racing and all of them were about Sol Badguy.


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's note:**

**Lemons! Sort of, you will see…**

**Enjoy :)**

…

**Sol Badguy**

That little brat! Giving him orders and such! He should just go back, rip his clothes of and just fuck him, till he screamed his named out load and calls for his precious god. He was so horny back in Kiske's tent, he had to gather all his will to not rape the blonde.

Sol walked angrily towards his tent, he was sharing it with eleven more soldiers, but he was not in the mood to see their visages so he walked passed it towards the lake. He found himself a spot under a tree, completely hidden from any angel. Badguy sat down resting his back against the tree looking at the night sky through the leaves and branches. The stars were shining, it was a moonless night so he could see each and every one of them – he thought of the torques orbs of his Commander. They were so full of lust as he kissed him, but the damn French didn't want to admit it. "Curse him!" he smiled to himself.

Thinking of Ky he got hot - his slender, porcelain, tight body, his edgy hips, his erected nipples, those soft lips, those beautiful eyes, his blushed cheeks, his…hot, throbbing cock, Sol closed his eyes and slid his hand down to his already hard penis. It was just way too long since he had his Commander and he didn't want to wait anymore! He quickly unbuckled his belts, unbuttoned his pants and freed his hot gender, only to put his right hand around the tip gasping quietly.

Just the thought of the French made him almost cum! Sol leaned his head on the tree and started sliding up and down his hot cock, imagining his Commander's body underneath him all sweaty and needy. His moans escaping his parted wet lips, trying to free himself, bagging him to let go, denying the pleasure, which was ripping through his whole shivering body – Badguy moaned in ecstasy, breathing heavily, his eyes flattered shut, his hand tightened around his penis, his pace got faster. Smearing his precum all around his hard arousal, his body jerked from the pleasurable jolts he felt every time his hand slid down on his length – Ky's wet, tight whole was on his mind, how good it felt, how so damn accelerating his trusts inside the French were, making him reach his peak oh so quickly. The American turned his head to the side now, his eyes still shut, his breath shallow, he was almost there and with one more thought of his flawless Commander made him cum his body convulsing with the violent jerks of his orgasm.

He needed some minutes to regain his normal breathing. Since his sticky cum was all over him, he took off his clothes and went into the cooling water. It was like a heaven, so refreshing on his burning skin, washing his dirty thoughts away. Sol relaxed and swam for half an hour, but his Commander never left his mind.

**Ky Kiske**

Several more weeks past and nothing happened, still Kliff wanted them not to leave this place, since the hopes of reaching Testament before Justice were dead now. They hoped the Super Gear would come to them and till then they trained and did their best to be prepared for the war.

The atmosphere was always dark around the camp, even if the sun was mercilessly burning down on them. Men and women knew at some point, they had to fight for their lives, no, for the lives of every human on earth. Thankfully they were near a lake, so water supplies never got short.

Ky did see Sol many times, but he just snarled at him. He never trained with them and as soon as he saw Dizzy, his eyes turned hard with hatred.

It was once again a very hot day, Ky offered Dizzy to join him for a cup of tea and she accepted. He said a place near the lake would be nice, maybe not that hot, and so they took something like a picnic basket and headed for the beach.

They laid a blanket on the fine sand and sat down.

"You need to tell me more about yourself Mrs. Dizzy, please, I have been so busy with training and tactics, I have neglected you, I am truly sorry about that." He poured tea in a cup and gave it to her.

"There is not much to tell. Please call me just Dizzy, we will be married soon." Ky smiled politely, that was indeed the bitter truth.

"Dizzy, than you have to call me just Ky too, please." Now it was her turn to smile. She was really as gentle as an angel.

"Ky…there is not much to tell, I am a Gear and I was all my life… I was raised by two very kind human people, I don't know who my mother is really…" Kiske could see the sadness in her eyes, he knew how it felt to not know who your parents are, he was an orphan himself. He felt actually pity for her, but he wanted to feel more, much more. He wanted to feel excited around her, to feel his heart race, his blood rush, his whole body tense, he wanted to be drugged by her sent and surrounded by her intimidating warmth… but there was nothing. Only one person made him feel like that, but he didn't want to think about that now. He was mad at himself of even wasting thoughts on him! Damn him! Damn that rude bastard!

"Ky…? Are you alright?" Kiske snapped out of his confusing memories, embarrassed by how deep he was in his thought about the American.

"Yes, I am sorry…I know how it is to be an orphan, I am myself." He took a sip out of his cup. Dizzy nodded her eyes still sad.

"I always wanted to sing, but I never had the chance… I was never accepted by the humans, they…fear me…" there it was again, this incredible sadness in her voice, it made Ky's heart clench painfully. She probably never have seen any kindness in her life, besides from her parents.

"You can sing to me, if you want Dizzy." She turned to him surprised, her cheeks blushing lightly.

"I…I would like that Ky…" he smiled once more, maybe he would forget about Sol, while he listened to her.

"I have only sung to one person, she always accepted me as I am, in fact I worked for her, of course hidden from the eyes of the humans." Dizzy's red orbs wondered on the water surface, it was so quite here, only the insects were to be heard.

She turned to him once more "what would you like to hear Ky?" now he was caught off of guard. He didn't know what he liked to hear, music was something he actually never listen to, there was just no time for that.

"I… you choose, I would like to hear everything you like…" he was embarrassed, he couldn't even name one song.

She smiled gently and opened her mouth, angelic like sounds came out of it, her voice echoing throughout the air. Ky didn't know what she sang, it was in a foreign language, but he liked it and he relaxed, once more he couldn't believe she was a Gear.

Suddenly Dizzy stopped singing, her voice dying letting the sounds of the insects fill the air again. Ky opened his eyes, he didn't notice how he had closed them. In front of the Gear was standing Sol, steady, towering with hatred radiating from him.

"_What_ are you doing, Dizzy? Trying to _enchant_ the Commander?" the Gear stood up looking up to the American, her eyes flashed in the sunlight.

"Mr. Badguy, would you _please _leave us, this is a private conversation!" Ky was also on his feet, anger racing through his veins, why was the rude man always like that?

"No, Ky, I will handle this…" the Gear turned to him her angelic face was like a stone mask now.

"I would like to know, what you mean with 'enchant' Sol?" Badguy narrowed his eyes flashing his teeth "you know very well, _what_ I mean!" his jaws were clenched tightly together.

"I have the best intentions for Ky!" she curled her hands in fists and her tail was moving quickly with displeasure.

"Don't you _dare_ to come too near to him!" Dizzy inhaled loudly.

"SOL! Please _leave_ NOW!" Ky was shaking with anger, how dared he?

The American looked at him without turning his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kiske cut him off "I SAID, GO. NOW!" he was shouting now, his chest was moving quickly, he was in rage. Sol snarled, looked one more time at the Gear and headed to leave. He brushed against Ky's shoulder "you will be sorry for this Commander!"

Kiske saw red for a moment, he turned and grabbed Badguy by his wrist swinging him violently around "Try to threaten me _one_ more time and there will be huge consequences for you!" the American looked at him confused for a moment. He then snapped his hand free. "Did you _understand_, Mr. Badguy?" the brunette's eyes flashed in instant, but he said nothing he just turned and left.

After the American was gone, Ky's body relaxed, he sat himself down on the blanket. His head was dizzy, he had to clear all this, he needed to know why they hated each other so much.

"I am so sorry for this Dizzy, Sol is…."

"I know Ky…I know." Kiske looked up, the Gear was still standing there gazing after the brunette.

They finished up their tea and went back to the camp. Ky immediately went to Kliff's tent, Anji and Erik were sitting with him. They were in some kind of a discussion. As the old man saw him he smiled "Ky, how was the picnic?" both the Japanese and the German turned to greet him.

"It was nice. Kliff, I need to know what is going on between Mr. Badguy and Dizzy." Undersn sighed, as if he knew this would come.

"Sit down Ky, please" he reached out a hand to point at the free chair next to Schwarz.

**Erik Schwarz**

He knew the story already, since Kliff told him about the true nature of Badguy, he told him everything about the Gear's past.

**Flashback**

"You see Erik, Dizzy and Sol have a history together." They were sitting in the old man's office, Anji was standing behind him as still as ever.

"Dizzy was raised up by one human couple, as she got older, she grew her wings and tail making her very much distinguishable as a Gear," the Commander shifted on his chair and continued.

"She was hated and feared by the humans and so she got corrupted. She was also able to control minds sort of, Gears were following her, killing the people, who despised her. Sol was already under my oath, he was obeying my orders. We had to encounter with her at one point… she is so powerful, one cannot imagine! The fight between them was fierce." Kliff's eyes were blank lost in his memories. He shuddered before he continued.

"She almost killed him… we had to release the Gear in Badguy, he… managed to defeat her then, but he didn't kill her, he spared her life. We made her promise to work for us till the end of her days." The old man's eyes turned to him now "Sol never forgave her for her deeds, his wish for killing her never died, since then he hates her from the bottom of his heart. Sol thinks he did the wrong thing…he will hate her till the end of his life, Erik. If she is to marry Ky, we need to keep Badguy far away as possible!"

…

Erik snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his Commander, who was sitting very tensed in his chair. Did the old man tell him that Sol was a Gear?

"How did Badguy managed to defeat such a strong Gear, I mean he defeats Mega Gears, but Dizzy seems to be even more powerful?" Erik's heart skipped a beat for a friction of a second, what was Kliff going to say now?

"We helped him, we had the MGSC." Ky nodded. So it was still a secret, he was somehow glad.

**Ky Kiske**

"Sol worked under your command, long before I recruited him in the Holy Order?" Kiske asked, he didn't know anything about the American. Hell he didn't know, even if Sol Badguy was his real name.

"Yes Ky, he is ten years older than you, you shouldn't forget that!" the old man liked his lips.

**Flashback**

"Ky, this is Sol Badguy." The blonde was the Commander of the Holy Order now and he needed new soldiers. He looked at the tall man carefully, there was something so intimidating about this him – he was tall, his facial features sharp and noble, with a straight nose, full lips and high cheek bones. His hair was long and brown tied in a pony together, his body was very well trained and seemed to be made only out of muscles, but not like ugly pumped ones, but athletic – he fell how his cheeks blush for an instant. The most interesting part about the man however was his eyes – they were golden-red. They seemed to tell long, sad, brutal stories – he felt lost in them.

"I would like to have him in the Order as a soldier, he will be obeying your orders from now on." Sol's gaze never left his own eyes. The American took a step and kneeled before him, his blazing eyes fixed on his own "I would be honored to serve you, my sweet Commander." A smirk appeared on his face. Ky's world spun around at this very moment.

…

These were the first words Badguy ever said to him. He would never forget the American's eyes on him. And now he knew, he knew more about him. He trusted the brunette blindly the day he recruited him and he didn't know why.

Ky stood up "I need to finish up some work, thank you Commander… " the old man nodded in understanding.

"Sol have seen a lot of horror, Ky. Don not judge him too quickly." The French tried to smile, but it was just one sad twitch of his mouth corners.

"I know…" he always knew, he just saw it in the brunette's eyes. But this still didn't help him to cooperate with him rationally. He still was clueless what to do… what to tell the American to make him understand the situation. The question was: did Sol want to understand at all?

Kiske was lying in his bed not able to sleep. He remembered how Badguy looked at him, as he told him not to threaten Dizzy – his was confused and he was hurt? Did he expect him to just neglect his duties and… and not marry her… and be single forever… leaving Badguy free chance to rape him as he pleased. Was that what Sol wanted? Him being single forever? To be used as he pleased? Ky's head was about to explode with his thoughts.

Suddenly Dizzy entered his tent, she had a worried expression on her face "She is coming…we need to prepare!"


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's note:**

**I want to thank everybody, who commented on my story. This really makes SO happy!**

**I am sorry it took so long to upload this I really had so much to do -_-**

**Nevertheless, enjoy :) no lemons here, sorry ^^**

**Erik Schwarz**

The tension in the camp was to feel before and now it was as thick as a morning fog. Soldiers, both men and women were on their edges all the time. After Ky informed them about Justice, a meeting was called – all generals were given where they had to position their soldiers and camp. The geographical spots were carefully selected. They knew the Gears could surround them so choosing the right position was crucial.

Once everybody settled down trainings have been reordered. Badguy was of course to stay with Kiske and himself. Dizzy was staying with Kliff and Mito. They communicated with messengers.

It was dusk as the first horn was blown. Immediately every living soul stood on their feet and prepared for the one oh so desired day – to face Justice.

The Commander was standing steady on his feet as he reached him looking at the horizon, waiting for the enemy. Next to him was Badguy. For the first time Erik saw the Gear fully dressed in his uniform. He had worn it, but just pieces of it. They looked impressive, powerful, unbeatable, noble, beautiful – Schwarz couldn't imagine the one without the other.

"It is time Mr. Schwarz, today our destiny will be decided." The German only nodded. They both knew this was not true, war didn't work that way, war could last days, weeks, months, years …centuries. War was one ugly mistress, she was death and life simultaneously, she was merciless, she didn't care about who should win and who shouldn't, she was one bloodthirsty monster. And Erik prayed and hoped deep in his heart, Ky would make it…he himself would make it…he wanted to see Millia one more time.

A second horn was blown. And there it was the tightening, suffocating pain in his chest, the fear that was paralyzing him – the fear to die in this battle. As he looked to his Commander and Sol, he wondered, if they felt the same way. The French have spoken to the soldiers back then as Dizzy told them about Justice.

'Soldiers, men, women, friends…the time has come to face the enemy. We have fought for so long now, we have lost so many…so many precious lives! It is time to face Justice, to finally_ end_ this war! It is time to finally end this madness, so that we can return to our families, friends…lovers…Let us fight for our freedom, for the freedom of our planet!' everybody's eyes were fixed on their Commander, yelling out loud, stomping waving with fists, swords, shields, it was an exhilarating moment.

Third horn was blown and now they could see the little black shapes on the horizon. The sky was blushing pink already, contrasting so greatly with the still not illuminated grey parts. And soon the sun bathed everything in cupper-golden light, it was one beautiful day, a beautiful day to die. Erik was glad.

The Gears came in waves. Justice could control the Gears' minds, but not really organize them. In seconds the battle field was one chaotic, dirty, dusty place for death. She was raging amongst them, bringing a lethal kiss to both men and Gears. War was ugly, dirty, ear-piercing chaos of madness. Both human and nonhuman heart breaking voices were the sound curtain, amongst with metal clinking, flesh ripping, crying, dying, screaming, cursing, hoping…body parts were scattered everywhere, but Erik didn't see them, he was fighting for his life, he was scared, he had only one aim at the moment, killing everything that came in his way.

It didn't take long and the dry ground finally relieved its thirst – it drank blood, mercilessly, without even complaining. The German was getting tired and as he had a second to think and clear his mind, he thought of his Commander, where was he? He quickly turned and saw a lightning bolt being charged somewhere, burst of flames exploded near it. So he was alive and so was Sol – Gott sei dank!

The sun was burning on them with its full power now, boiling their blood, crisping their skin, both human and Gear alike. Suddenly Ky came running to him, he was dirty in the face, his cape was missing, or maybe he just threw it away, because of the brutal heath. He was hurt, he was breathing heavily, but he smiled "Mr. Schwarz, I am _so_ glad to still see you alive!" Erik sighed "I am glad to see you too Sir…". Badguy joined them, the Gear was bare chested, his whole body was scratched, Erik could see some deeper wounds here and there, his face was bruised, he had blood on his teeth, running down his chin.

"I haven't seen Justice yet, but I can surely as hell can…" the American stopped right there, he realized what he was about to tell.

"…I am sure she is here!" Ky didn't even notice, he was on his knee now, relaxing for some moments.

"She will come! And then I will _kill_ her!" there was never such certainty in his voice before, the French wasn't joking, even though the plan was Badguy to face her.

"Tch! Don't be stupid boy! You will die like a fly, I will kill her. I will cut her head off and then her hands and legs and tail and…"

"Sol! I am the Commander and I _will_ face Justice!" Badguy looked at him narrowing his eyes only to turn again facing the thing that was approaching them.

"Dizzy, you look awful!" Ky exclaimed, the Gear blushed "I am fine Ky." She was as in a bad shape as Badguy was.

"I have fought with some Mega Gears, I couldn't find Testament, and I…" her eyes grew larger, so did Sol's and they both stared right pass Erik.

An ear-piercing sound thundered through the air and as Schwarz turned, he knew whom he was facing. He had never seen the Prime Gear, but he knew very well it was Justice. Some kind of a voice came out of the robotic hybrid.

"Ahhhh, isn't that cute, all my precious and beloved ones are here to welcome me." Ky stood up, his sword clenched tightly in his right hand "Justice, today I _will _end this!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Stay _back_ Commander!" Sol walked in front of the French and looked at him, Erik could see for once how concerned the Gear was, was he fearing of losing Kiske?

"Justice! Finally…it's been such a looong time, I should have killed ya back then!" the American smirked.

"Sol Badguy, how pleasant to see you, and mhhh you haven't changed a bit! You are as delicious as I remembered you!" Erik and Kiske were standing there ready to clash with the Commander Gear, but just what was going on between these two, have they fought before?

"And I see you brought my daughter with you!"

**Ky Kiske**

He turned his heart racing, his eyes widened in shock, his whole body screaming this couldn't' be true…to face the only one, who would come in consideration – Dizzy. As he looked at her angelic face, he realized she was as in a shock as he was.

"Oh, I see all this is quite new information for you all! Well Sol is an older Gear than I am, so I am sure he can explain a lot." The unhuman, robotic voice ended in some kind of a laugh.

Before Ky could realize what was going on, he lost balance and fell down on his backside, his sword fell down - his whole world imploding in his head. All he could see and hear was the American. As he looked directly at the tall man he saw the incredible sadness in these blazing eyes, as if all world's sorrow was laid on his shoulders.

Sol is an older Gear, Gear, Gear…GEAR… the word was circling around and around in his head, while his eyes were filling up with tears, rolling down his cheeks. All the people around him were like ghosts for him, their voices seemed to be far, far away. The thought of Dizzy being Justice's daughter was all forgotten at that moment.

**Sol Badguy **

His heart was beating so fast against his chest, he thought it is going to burst out. The truth was out there and his Commander heard it. Sol was too much in shock to even notice Justice disappearing in thin air before him. His eyes were fixed on the only one person that mattered to him in his life. That person was now sitting on the ground trembling, eyes filled with tears, widened in shock and disbelief not even blinking for once.

Badguy walked towards the French and stretched his hand out "please Sir, stand up, you…" before he could finish his sentence, his hand got slapped away with brute force.

"You…you …. You _lied_ to me all this time." Kiske's voice was quiet and steady, his eyes were fixed at Sol's.

"Don't you even _dare_ to _not_ defend your silence" Badguy was confused, he wanted him to explain why he kept such secret from him?

**Erik Schwarz**

He knew both news would destroy the Commander. Kiske was maybe a strong person, who kept fighting no matter what, but he loves and trusts the people surrounding him. Just the fact that he is going to marry Dizzy, the daughter of Justice as it turned out, must be devastating for him. But then again, what choice did he have? Of course he also finally learned the truth about Badguy – he was a Gear. Ky seemed to trust the American, even if they hated each other like cats and dogs.

Erik watched the conversation between the two, like everybody else. Dizzy was standing close to him – she had finally found her mother and she was too much in her own thoughts now to realize just in what devastating situation her future husband was in.

"Start talking Sol, just WHY did you never tell me, about your true nature?! I've trusted you, with, with e_verything_! I've…I've" Ky was standing on his feet again, his sword was still laying forgotten on the dirty ground.

"Commander Kiske Sama" everybody turned to see one beaten up, covered in blood Mito.

"The Gears are retreating. It is over for today!" the Japanese pushed his glasses back up his nose. It was just amazing how he managed not to lose these in the battle.

"Thank you Mr. Mito…please give the order for everybody to rest, the wounded should be…treated immediately… I would speak with Commander Kliff later on." All the time, Ky's eyes didn't leave Sol's.

Once back in the tent, the French asked to leave him alone with the Gear.

"Mr. Schwarz I really need to sort out things, I know now it is the worst time for that, but I just..."

"I understand Sir, Mrs. Dizzy is in the same condition, she would probably want to speak with you as well later on" Kiske just nodded.

Schwarz left the tent sighing. It is going to be a long night – they all needed rest…

**Ky Kiske**

Sol was standing in front of his desk waiting for him to say something. He didn't even give one reason, one excuse – nothing. He kept silent all the time with, his eyes still filled with sadness. Ky couldn't bare that, so he tried to avoid looking at the Gear.

As Erik left, Ky turned to his subordinate, only to find him towering in front of him – his radiating heat surrounding him, his fragrance filling his nose.

"_How_ could you keep this form me, Sol?" Ky was almost sure, Badguy was going to just shrug the whole thing and leave.

"Commander, it was for your own good…I"

"Don't …Who else knows?" the French stepped back raising his hand in defence. He didn't want to hear such excuses. Badguy didn't attempt to move closer to him, thank God.

"Nobody… Dizzy does, she can sense Gears, so, I couldn't keep it from her." Ky was tiered, he could barely keep on his feet, but he needed to do this, he needed to confront Sol.

"All these years, I have trusted you, … trusted you with so many tasks, I have given you my secrets, my worries, everything Sol and you…" Kiske's voice was nothing more than a whisper. He was shaking his head in disbelieve his eyes closed.

"I, _what_?! You say you have given me everything, but are you so sure? Have you given me really _everything_? I tried to earn your trust, to earn your…" Now the American came closer piercing him with his eyes.

"What Sol, what are trying to SAY, damned it!"

"You have never given me the very 100% of you Sir, never!"

**Sol Badguy**

"You… you have taken everything I have to give, Sol…everything, my trust, my hope, my …body." With his last words Ky's voice cracked "and now you are a Gear, you raped me – I slept not only with a man, but with a Gear…" the French searched for a hold behind him, but couldn't find anything so he just stood there in the poor illuminated tent, blood covered – devastated.

"HA, do you thing _that_ would change something between us, I will be always beside you, I will always protect you, I will _always_ want you Commander …" the French looked at the taller man, and now he saw the passion in his eyes. He quickly looked away.

"I just can't allow you to be… I can't let you do that to me Sol…If we survive this war, you will be relocated to somewhere far from me to fulfil your duties!" the French looked finally in his eyes again revealing one devastated young, handsome man fighting his feelings back with no success.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't. it is going to be an order and you _must_ obey me Sol!"

"I…" there was no point in fighting with the Blonde. His oath to always protect him was for life and he was going to do so, even if he had to leave the Holy Knights, because of disobeying his sweet Commander, and watch out for Kiske from the distance.

Sol leaned, but before he could put his lips on Ky's, he got pushed pack "just don't".

"Let me taste you one more time my sweet Commander, who knows, if we will survive tomorrow!" before the French could protest Badguy grabbed him by his uniform and crushed their lips together. Ky didn't resist the kiss, he opened his mouth immediately letting their tongues fight the never ending war of passion.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's note:**

**I really managed to write a new chapter :D and so soon too! lemons kinda sorta…!**

**Yeah so enjoy ;)**

**Ky Kiske**

After they broke the kiss in order to put air in their thirsty lungs, Badguy left his tent without a word. It was already late and Ky knew he had to sleep, tomorrow was going to be one more day of war. His body had betrayed him then again, he didn't resist Sol, he just let the American do what he wanted.

He lied himself his thoughts spinning around his head, he had accepted marrying Dizzy for a good cause. She being a Gear wouldn't change their plans. Most important was keeping Dizzy's mother a secret. Till now, he didn't even make thoughts about getting married, hell he didn't even have a girlfriend per say. His life was turned upside down, he was forced to marry a woman he knew nothing about, except that she is a Gear and the daughter of Justice! Dizzy was really beautiful, but he felt nothing for her, but obligation. Her gentle character was so different form her mother's.

Finishing his train of thought he tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Sol. How didn't he notice that before, the American was much stronger than any human being, he was never tired, his wounds would heal quickly, he could go on without sleep for days. Somehow deep down he knew that his true nature had something to do with a Gear, but Ky was just too scared to ever let these thoughts haunt him.

On the next day the horns were blown three times very quickly, everybody was on their feet at that time and war came reality again.

"I thought you are going to come to me to tell me how you survived Ky" Kiske turned quickly to see Kliff standing at his tent's entrance.

"Good morning Commander Kiske Sama" Anji greeted him.

"Good morning Commander Kliff, Mr. Mito. I had to do some work and couldn't come to you for a report" he was so tired, he couldn't sleep the few hours that were left and as soon as he fell asleep he dreamed of the American taking him in every possible way. This lead to him standing up and looking through maps and strategies the rest of the night.

"My God, you look like shit Ky, what did you do" Kliff smiled flashing his teeth.

"I couldn't really sleep, some new information was brought to me and…" the Japanese cleared his throat and stepped next to the old Commander.

"Justice revealed yesterday, that Dizzy is her daughter." Undersn's eyebrows crunched together.

"I see…unfortunately this information doesn't change our plans. It only should be kept in secret. If we tell the UH about this, they would probably just nuke us." Ky nodded, he was right and he knew that this should never be said in the open. He was pretty sure everybody else, who heard the information was on the same opinion.

"Now, war is out there let's go and kill some Gears. Maybe we have luck und Justice would like to face Badguy today." By mentioning his name Ky jerked – he was a Gear. He wanted to ask the old Commander about the American, or was he an American, but now was not the best time.

Sol was already fighting fiercely killing, burning, tearing apart, breaking bones, shells, everything that came in his way. As soon as he heard Kiske drawing his sword he turned to pierce him with his blazing eyes., only to turn back to face the battel before him.

**Sol Badguy**

It was one very exhausting day again, but war was not for fun, war was not for winning, war was only for surviving. And that is what everybody tried to do, hoping and praying they could live one more day, fighting for their lives.

Only Sol was not fighting for himself – he was fighting for the fun, that, but the most he was fighting for his Commander. Badguy had only one aim, to protect Ky. He didn't want this war to end, since his Commander wanted to reposition him far away, he wanted to separate them, so extending this as much as possible was his biggest wish now.

His Commander was always near him, the boy was fighting with such elegance, his moves were as graceful as a swan's dance and as deadly as tiger's claws. Sol was surprised how calm Ky stayed hearing about him being a Gear, did he know already, was he suspecting it all this time? Or was his mind just too much focused on the war that he couldn't process the information properly. He expected much more yelling, he expected Kiske launching at him with his sword, or at least slapping him on the face, he expected some action, but nothing came. He watched his Commander standing there exhausted his eyes filled with disappointment and tears. This concerned him, was Ky broken, did he finally gave up, did all this responsibility, all this burden, all this drama and death around him crushed his spirit. No, this couldn't be, the Commander of the Holy Order was a strong person, the strongest in the world, it was one of Ky's abilities that made Badguy so crazy about him.

Sol jumped back to dodge a clashing move from the Gear in front of him and launched back to slash at the creature, who came to the ground choking in his own blood. Killing these monsters was so satisfying to him, his blood was rushing through his veins, putting him in kind of a high state. His vision was sharpened, his senses were on their edges and all he wanted was to spill more blood. The only thing that kept him sane through the act of killing were the thoughts of his Commander. His flawless Commander, imagining his porcelain skin sparkling in the sun, his turquoise eyes shining, his soft lips parted. Every part of his body and soul wanted Ky, wanted to take him, to devour him, to make him bend his back and call out his name.

**Ky Kiske**

Ky fought for his life, but his mind was somewhere else. His whole world was turning. Here he was at the end of his road, finally reaching at his aim – he was soon to face Justice and his fate was to be decided. If he had the luck to defeat the Gear Commander, he would have to live with the consequences. He had to marry Dizzy, he had to keep on living to fight off the rest of the Gears, but most of all he had to live with knowing that the person he felt closest to was a Gear himself. Sol Badguy, he trusted him, he trusted him with his life, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew the American would always be there for him. But now, he felt betrayed, he felt like the fragile connection between them was just to break and pull them apart.

His moves got rough, slashing through everything that came into his sight – his disappointment, his fears, his worries, his pain, his oh so broken heart was crying. Ky's body was tired, his mind was blurry, his thoughts were only around Badguy, so he didn't hear the Gear behind him launching towards him with his sharp claws.

Suddenly there was a growl behind him, Kiske turned quickly to see Sol tearing the arm of a Mega Gear. Badguy's left side was cut open, blood was leaking out of it hot and beautifully red. The American finished up the monster, slashing through its flesh, crushing its bones – disgusting sounds surrounding the scenery. The French was overwhelmed by the sheer brute force of his subordinate. He just stood there and watched his subordinate's fury, annihilating lives around them.

Once the Gear finished up all the enemies he stopped in his motion and looked at him – Ky could see the insanity in his eyes. He had seen it so many times, but now he understood, he understood what caused this blinding rage in the American. His Gear nature overpowered him in battles, he was controlled by his thirst of wanting to spill blood.

This shocked Ky to his very core that he didn't realize Sol coming to him, he just felt being pulled. He felt Badguy's strong and warm arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Please keep me sane my sweet Commander, I… need you… I need you so that I don't lose my mind!" his arms tightened around Ky, his hot breath was brushing against his ear. Sol was smelling of blood, sweat mixed with his own very distinguishable scent.

"Sol, I …" before Kiske could finish his sentence Badguy pulled away looked down at the wound on his left side and licked his lips "I need to finish this!" pointing with his chin behind him.

A Mega Gear was coming their way, it was already wounded, but not in a bad condition. The creature seemed to be in rage it stomped around and waved with its tail, it was gritting its teeth, its nostrils were twitching nervously. The American just smirked and rushed towards the Gear. Ky didn't wait a second more and joined his subordinate. Together they managed to kill the monster, none of them got wounded badly, still Ky's stamina was at the end, he felt his muscles screaming for rest, his mind desperately trying not to black out.

The sun was setting down, the Gears retreated again, leaving behind dead body parts scattered around both Gear and human, blood was everywhere, the flies were already around them fisting on the dead flesh. There were many wounded soldiers, who were lying around lulling in their agony of pain, blinded by the fear of dying.

Ky ordered all of the still living soldiers to get treated, he planned to visit them right after he looked through the battlefield.

**Sol Badguy**

His Commander was still on the battle field looking with the nurses for survived soldiers – he was so damn cute being that passionate for his man and women. Sol went to the medics himself, his side was still bleeding and he felt a bit dizzy. The nurse in charge sew his wound without even asking to give him any pain killers. She was used to him and she was the only one to ever touch and treat him. He couldn't remember her name, but then again they never spoke to each other, they seem to understand each other mentally.

A meeting was called later in the night. They needed to discuss the situation.

"I think Justice is trying to exhaust us, why else she would face us!" Kliff was mad, everybody could tell, the old man looked as terrible as everybody else in the tent. Anji got hurt on his shoulder, he had a big would that was sewed, Dizzy was bruised everywhere, Ky had a lot of cuts and bruises himself, Erik seemed to have gotten hurt on the right eye, he was wearing an eye patch.

Sol's wound was burning on his side, he didn't even try to concentrate on the conversation – he never did. He was juts satisfied seeing his sweet Commander getting all worked up, because of the situation.

"I think so too. We need to force her somehow to face us! We have no time anymore, we lose so many man and women…" Ky swallowed and continued "we cannot afford this war to continue for longer than a month"!

"I know Ky, I have asked for reinforcements already. Slyer and Millia re coming to us – they should arrive in 10 days."

"10 days!" Ky shook his head in disbelief.

"Even if, Justice face us, we will need the reinforcements eventually. Better later than never." So that damn vampire was going to join them again. After their last conversation Sol felt pushed on his edge, the strange man made him think about the future with just few words.

"You are right, I am just…" the French was clearly very, very tired, his eyes were closing form exhaustion.

"Yes, so rest now, because tomorrow will be no different than today." Everybody stood up wished good night and went to their tents.

As everyone left Sol sat himself on the chair he sat before.

"Mr. Badguy please now is not the moment for any discussions, or arguments. We both need to rest"

"I don't want to discuss or argue with you Commander, I just want you" Ky turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Do _not_ dare to touch me Sol!"

"Why Commander? Are you scared of me now that you know, I am a Gear?" Sol smirked leaning back in his chair. And there it was, the action he expected form his Commander. The French overcame the space between them with one leap and slapped him hard across the face. His tiredness was gone with this one outburst.

"Get out of my tent, _now_!" Ky was shaking with rage. Badguy was still turned to the side from the slap, trying to hide his amusement. He wanted his sweet Commander here and now and there was nothing to stop him from doing so.

"I don't think so Commander!" he stood up and caught the hand that was going to slap him again. Ky reacted quickly and raised his other hand succeeding in slapping his other cheek, leading to splitting his lip. Badguy gritted his teeth, blood ran down his chin now, and bend the arm in his grip causing the French to jolt and scream in pain. He pushed the Blonde against his desk still holding his arm tightly.

"Come on my sweet Commander, shout at me, tell me how disappointed you are with me for keeping my Gear nature from you. Tell me how much you hate me!" Ky's breathing was very quick now, he was sweating greatly, his body was tense, his eyes closed.

"Let me go Sol!" he tried to look at the American, but he was pressed tightly on his desk.

**Ky Kiske**

Feeling Sol that close to him, made him hot. He felt every muscle of the taller man, the heat surrounding him, the overwhelming scent – it was hard for him to concentrate, because his body was betraying him again. His golden cross was pressed against his chest, it felt like the neckless was burning his flesh.

The American pressed his body against his rear leaned towards him and whispered "I have wanted you for so long now Commander!".

With his free hand Badguy started unbuckling Ky's belt and quickly pulled it out of his pants, throwing it to the side.

"Sol wait … don't …" the American didn't hear of him and continued to undress him.

"SOL! Let me go!..." Badguy was about to pull down his underwear, but stopped in his act.

"Why Commander, do you want to deny your body again?" his voice was only a whisper in his ear.

"I am not denying my body, you…are forcing me to…" Ky's voice cracked in a gasp, as Badguy pressed even closer to him.

"Forcing you to do what? You are telling me that you don't want this? You are telling me that your body doesn't like it?" with these words Sol slid his hand down in between Ky's thighs and gently brushed at his gender, making the French to gasp.

"It seems like, your body does like my touches!" his subordinate's breath was hot against Kiske's ear and his hand was still gently fondling the Blonde's penis.

Ky felt like bursting in flames any second, he hated his weak flesh, he hated it for making him feel like that. Sol's hand between his thighs was sending pleasant jolts through his whole body. His mind was about to go blank.

"Stop…pl…please stop" his breathing quickened, every move of the American made him hotter and hotter. His hand was still painfully twisted behind his back, but his mind only focused on the pleasures it felt from Badguy's gentle fondles.

"Why, you like it Commander! Besides, you know I am a Gear now and I can't control my Gear nature." Sol nibbled on his ear "I will make you feel like being back at home – like being in heaven".

The American's free hand slid under his underwear – Ky's heart stopped, he kept his breath for a second, Sol's hand on his penis made him almost lose control. It was so long since the taller man touched him like this, it almost felt like his body missed the brute's touches.

Ky needed to control his body, he needed to be strong, he had to be strong.

"Sol, I am … _engaged_! I am going to be_ married_ soon, you _must_ stop!" the American did stop after he heard this words.

"Married." Badguy repeated the word very slowly, twisting Kiske's arm even further, making him scream in pain. The French closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, there was nothing he could do to free himself from the American's strong grip.


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's note:**

**Another one, hurrah****y! LEMONS!11**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Ky Kiske**

Badguy was angry, all the sexual tension Ky sensed before was gone. His arm hurt so badly - he was flexible, but Sol had bent it till its limit.

"Sol…you are …ghhk!"

"Married!" the American repeated the word again.

"Ahh, SOL! You are going to _break_ my arm!" he hated being that weak in front of his subordinate, but the pain was unbearable.

Suddenly his arm was released, it seemed like Badguy did hear him. Ky's body relaxed, he needed time in order to move the arm around the joints.

"So you are still considering to marry _her_ even knowing she is Justice's daughter?" the French turned to face the taller man.

"I don't understand why do you have to bring this up _again_. _Nothing_ has changed! I will marry her no matter what."

"No matter what! So what, you are in _love_ now?" Badguy literally spit the words out. His teeth were gritted, his eyebrows furrowed, his chest was moving way too quickly. Was he scared of his answer?

"No, I …" Sol grabbed him by his now very messy uniform and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues crushed together. Badguy's mouth was so hot, so wet – he needed to stop.

"Ngg…" Ky pushed himself away with his hands, leaned on the American's chest. He looked into his eyes, he wanted to see, what his subordinate felt, why his heart was raising like that.

"You will always be _mine_, Commander, even if you do marry her, if you even marry ten more women, you will always be _mine_!" Badguy pulled him back to him in another kiss, but this time it was a demanding one. Ky could feel the heat rising up again. Sol's hands started searching for his bare skin, quickly removing his uniform. Kiske was in instant bare chested and the American's fingertips were teasing his nipples.

"Uhm…Sol" the French felt totally helpless, his body was acting on his own, Sol's words kept echoing in his ears. There was no escape, Sol Badguy would always be beside him, no matter what happened.

The American was kissing his neck, occasionally nibbling on it, licking it with his hot tongue, his hands sliding down on his waist, to rest on his hips. Ky's own arms were still resting on Sol's bandaged chest.

Why was he letting all this to happen? Was he so tired of fighting against the American? Was his will broken already? Did he want Badguy to touch him? No! His body was giving him clear signals, but he didn't want to listen to it, everything he believed in forbade it, everything he stood for forbade it, this was wrong in which ever angel he observed it.

Lost in his thoughts and blinded by the pleasure that his body felt from Sol's now gentle fondles, he didn't notice how the Gear's hand slid down between his thighs. Ky gasped and looked at Badguy, who then quickly pulled his pants and underwear down, wrapped his hands around his butt, lifted him up and put him on his desk.

"So…uhmm…" Badguy's hand was between his thighs again, now gently squeezing his already hard gender.

"Please Commander, just this once don't try to think, don't try to deny your body" Sol whispered in his ear, now slowly moving up and down Ky's penis.

"Ah…we can't…st…uhmmm…" his body was so hot, he couldn't bare it, his mind was in the state where he couldn't think clearly. All he wanted now was to satisfy his needs.

**Sol Badguy**

His Commander was not giving a fight, that was certainly strange for him, but that was all he wanted. Sol pushed the French down to his desk, so that he was laying on it with spread legs and sweetly erected, hot cock in front of him, his eyes closed, blushed cheeks and parted lips. Badguy needed some self-control to not just put his dick inside the Blonde and fuck him hard.

He was hesitating too much, he needed to use the situation and please his Commander in every way possible; so he bend over, his right hand still on Ky's hard cock and kissed it gently, making the French to moan in pleasure. Sol kissed the penis one more time and then again and again only to put it in his mouth, sucking on it hard, exploring every little bump, every little surface, feeling every twitch of it.

"Uhmm….aha…" Kiske was on his limit now, but Sol didn't stop he kept on going, faster, sucking harder, his hand moving with the rhythm. Every time Badguy went down, Ky shuddered, he arched his back, his breathing was so quick, his body hot – he was about to cum.

"Sol…I…" the French covered his face with the back of his hand, his lips were parted "uhmmm…" his moans got louder.

"Don't cover your face, my sweet Commander, I want to see it, when you cum!" Ky only moved his hand slightly in order to look at the American, he was so embarrassed. Badguy put his left hand on the Blonde's hips.

**Ky Kiske**

Sol smirked and continued with pleasuring him. Ky was beyond thinking clearly, his body was being injected with waves of pleasures, every time Badguy took him all in. He was so embarrassed, he didn't' want his subordinate to see his face, while he was being treated like that, so he put his hand right back on his face.

Now that Sol was giving all his concentration on his moves around his penis, Kiske lost control and started rocking his hips against the American's mouth. His subordinate's mouth was so hot and wet, it felt just so incredible.

"Uhmm…aha..haaa..aha…uhm…" without even noticing, the French dug his fingers in Sol's hair and tried to push him down his penis, he tried to go as deep as possible.

**Sol Badguy **

His Commander was about to choke him with his rocking hips and demanding hand – he was finally giving in. Sol kept on going he knew it wouldn't last long so he took Kiske's hot cock deep in. The French's moans got louder, they came in gasps, his body was moving with Badguy's pleasuring mouth. His finger dug deeper into his head "Sol..ahhhaaahh…" he cummed, his body jerked violently throughout the climax.

Badguy swallowed every sweet drop of his Commander's hot, sticky juice, leaned over and moved Ky's hand away from his face in order to kiss him, but the French turned his head. He was crying.

"Just don't…"

"You _wanted_ it, why do you act like that now?!" Sol was about to get mad.

"Because this is wrong! We _can't_ do that Sol! _I_ can't do that!" The French turned to look at his subordinate, who was leaning on his hands above him. "I am the _Commander_ of the Holy Order, I _have_ to be correct in my acts, I am _not_ allowed to like this… I am forbidden to like it Sol…"

"You still don't want to confess your true feelings? You still don't want to believe your own body; hell even understand what your body tells you?" Ky was lying underneath him, naked, blushed, a mess and he still looked into his eyes and denied everything!

"I am not denying my own body, I…"

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me, you didn't like this?" Kiske's teared eyes pierced him his chin was trembling.

"I didn't like it!" he didn't blink even once through these oh so crushing words.

"Then WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T YOU FIGHT ME BACK, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID, HA? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME DO ALL THIS TO YOU?"

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU ALWAYS DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE! YOU NEVER CONSIDER MY FEELINGS!"

"I never what? Never consider your feelings? Every time I take you, I am trying to show you what your body wants! What _you_ want! But every time you just block me, you deny it!"

Ky's lips parted in order to say something, but he couldn't "get off of me, NOW!"

"NO! I am going to make you understand, what _you_ want!" instead of anger there was fear in Kiske's eyes, he tried to push Badguy away.

"Don't you _dare_ to touch me SOL!" No, STOP! NO!"

Sol didn't hear of him, he was so angry, he just grabbed Kiske's hands and put them above his head, with his other hand he slid between Ky's butt cheeks and pushed a finger inside him.

"Ngghhh…" the French was dry down there, so he took his finger out "lick it for me Sir!" not even waiting for a response, he pushed his middle finger inside Kiske's mouth and swirled it around his tongue.

Quickly he took it out and penetrated the Blonde again "St..op…SOL!".

"You need to understand your body!"

"I am not your woman… SOL….ummhhh…"

"I don't want you to be my woman! I want you to be my Commander!" Sol was moving his finger in and out slowly spreading him, going deeper every time. He leaned over the French "open yourself for me Sir!"

"No…pl…please let me go…nnnggg…" Badguy pushed a second finger inside him, making Ky to gasp and arch his back, his nipples were erected, he was blushing again.

**Ky Kiske**

How did that happen, why was Badguy raping him again? His finger felt so good, he felt how wet he was, how erected and how much his body wanted the American to enter him. His face was fully open now, showing every emotion he felt – and Sol was looking at it very carefully. Suddenly a third finger was pushed inside him, his mind was at the edge of losing any control over his body.

"Haa..ha..aha..haaaahh.." the only sounds that were surrounding them in his tent were his moans and Sol's fingers penetrating him.

"You need to relax Commander" Badguy whispered in his ear.

"Don't …ha…ha…haa" Sol's finger were merciless inside him, making his hips to start move along with the rhythm, every penetration was like a tsunami of pleasure.

"I think you are ready for me my sweet Commander!" the American removed his long finger, spreading him one more time doing so.

"Sol…" Ky looked down to see Badguy's erected and hot penis.

"Come on Sir, beg me to enter you, beg me to fuck you hard, I know your body wants it, I can see how hot and wet your hole is…it was sucking my fingers in so greedily!"

Kiske tried to free himself again, how dared he talked like that to him! He didn't want this, none of it!

**Sol Badguy**

The French's attempt to free himself was of course pathetic, there was no escape now! He was looking at him with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, his drool running down his chin, his porcelain skin shining in the poor candle light, his chest moving up and down quickly, his body ready to be pleasured.

"What nothing to say?" Sol put his penis at Kiske's opening and gently swirled it around. He could feel Ky's body twitching by every move – he was so ready for him.

"You like that Commander, don't ya?" the Blonde turned his head to the side and bit his lip. He was so proud, too proud to say only two words – fuck me.

"Well then, I am going to make you enjoy this as much as possible." With these words, Badguy slowly pushed his tip inside Ky's hole, making his body jerk in response. The French bit his lip stronger causing the skin to go white.

The American enjoyed his Commander's stubbornness to not let one sound come out. He heard him so many times and he was about to hear him again. With one quick move of his hips, he pushed his whole length inside the French, who turned his head in surprise, his lips parted and a moan of pleasure escaped them. Sol leaned over him and started rocking steadily, holding Kiske on the hip with his free hand.

"Uhmm… , ha, haaa…"

It felt mind blowing inside Ky. He was so wet and so hot, his hole was sucking him in, deeper and deeper. Badguy's moves got faster, his grip on the hip was bruising the skin, but none of them noticed it.

"So…Sol..ha, ha" the French was moving along with him now, pushing his hips more forward than the last time, squeezing his butt cheeks around Badguy's cock, arching his back, moaning and gasping, being just a mess.

"You like it don't you, my sweet Commander. And you feel just amazing around me, how you suck me in, how you move with me…how your body just desperately needs me." The American started moving faster, his penetrations got rougher, deeper, he slammed his hips against Ky's ass, nasty sounds were all around them. He felt Kiske's sweet spot every time he bumped on it, making the French to dive in ecstasy.

Ahhh…aha..aha…let..let my hands go!"

"No!" Sol leaned even closer to his Commander in order to kiss him, still penetrating his hot, wet hole as deep as he could get in.

"LET THEM GO SOL! Haa.. aha…" He looked at his Commander, not stopping in his act, trying to understand, what his attentions were, eventually freeing Ky's hands from his grip.

**Ky Kiske**

As soon as his arms were free, he put them around Badguy's neck drawing him even closer, pushing their bodies together – the friction between them made them even hotter, more erect. Badguy gasped as he felt Kiske's legs wrapping around him and letting him enter in a new depth.

"Commander…" the French looked at Sol, his eyelids heavy of pleasure, his soft lips parted, his cheeks blushed and pulled him down crushing their mouths together. The kiss was hot, passionate, demanding, Ky's hips were rocking against Badguy's moves – his mind was beyond thinking clearly. Sol's cock inside him was all he wanted now, all he needed, all of his worries were gone at that moment, he was surrounded by pleasure, passion, he was in his own world, in their world.

"Haa, ha, ha…" the American was moaning with him now, gasping and jerking every time his sensitive tip bumped at Kiske's sweet spot. They were both about to climax, but none of them wanted to. They both wanted this moment to last forever.

At some point the kiss was broken, but then they kissed again and again. Ky's penis was squeezed between them, the friction was pulling its skin up and down, the precum got smeared around it. Sol's one hand was on Kiske's butt cheek, the other beside him in order to get some grip.

"Sol…I will…aha, haa..uhm…"

**Sol Badguy**

His Commander was about to cum and so was he, so he put both of his hand on Ky's hips and started fucking him faster and faster, going deeper, being even rougher. Their breathing was synchronized now, their bodies acted as one, their moans were loud, full of passion.

"So…Sol…Sol…" Kiske arched his back, his hands grabbed Sol's arms, he got goose bumps all over his body and with one more moan he came. Badguy felt his Commander's violent climax, his hole squeezed him tighter and so he also cummed, loading his hot, sticky cum inside Ky.

As soon as their breathing normalized, Kiske pushed Sol off of him and tried to stand up. His legs seem to not obey him and he slid down to the ground.

"Let me help you Commander."

"Don't touch me!" the French didn't even look him in the eye, he was sitting on the ground, head down, whole body trembling.

"You need to rest, so please go" he knew, there was no point to argue with him after what they did, so he buckled his belt and left the tent.

**Ky Kiske**

He dragged himself to his bed and fell asleep instantly. This time he didn't dream of anything.


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's note:**

**I am on a roll! Stoll no comments T_T**

**However, enjoy ;) No lemons ;_;**

**Ky Kiske**

On the other day Ky woke up, completely covered in sweat. It was a hot day again, the sun was burning down on his tent, making the air inside it dry and warm. He closed his eyes, his head hurt, for once he didn't remember what he dreamed of. Last night however, was in his thoughts vividly, every little detail, every little kiss, touch, penetration and moan – he remembered Sol's fingers, hands, lips, hips, everything.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Erik coming in.

"Commander…I am so sorry Sir, I will come back later…."

"Erik! Mr. Schwarz…please do come in" he was still naked, but he was covered with his blanket.

"I am sorry for my presentation! I,… why didn't the horns sing today?"

"We don't know, the Gears… they didn't attack today. We are quite grateful, since we can use some more break." Erik smiled at him gently.

"I see, that is good news, we can..." Kiske forgot what he was about to tell, his mind was still with Badguy, he really had to stop thinking about that man.

Schwarz waited several seconds in order to give the French some time to think of what he was about to say. "Commander in about an hour, Commander Kliff ordered a meeting. I came here to tell you."

"Thank you Mr. Schwarz, I will be there on time." The German understood the hidden message and nodded, turned and left the tent.

Ky quickly got up, trying to ignore his blinding headache and dressed. He grabbed a blanket and headed for the showers.

**Dizzy**

She needed to calm down, in about half an hour she had to go to a meeting with Kliff, Mito, Schwarz, her future husband, the Commander of the Holy Order - Ky Kiske, and his lover - Sol Badguy.

Everything she heard and felt last night was still burning bright in her mind.

**Flashback**

Dizzy woke up in the middle of the night, she had some strange dream she couldn't remember of. She lied in her bed staring at the top of her tent trying to fall asleep again. Listening to the insects outside Dizzy's eyes slowly closed, feeling peaceful and warm under her cozy blanket. Suddenly a strange feeling washed over her - a Gear. A second even more intense feeling, much like a touched brushed her senses. Then again and again, what was it?

It was very rare to feel a Gear that intensively without concentrating. She tried to block her senses and sleep, but there was no use, the Gear was sending too strong signals.

So Dizzy focused her senses. She sat up in her bed, eyes widened in shock, heart beating quickly against her chest, she felt how her whole body tensed and started to sweat. This was not happening, this couldn't be true… Sol Badguy, the Gear who despised her - she could sense him clearly now, she could feel his emotions, see his movements.

What she saw next made her heart stop.

Dizzy hid her face in her trembling hands and tried to block her visions with all her might, but it was no use. She could see their faces - lips cough in a passionate battle, bodies rocking together perfectly synchronized, their desire for each other rising with every penetration, their hands searching for intimidation, their moans and calls for each other… tears rolled down her cheeks, the only person she loved was never going to return her feelings, he was never going to give her what he was giving Sol at this very moment.

Ky and Sol were engaged in an act of love, they seemed to have melted into one body, inseparable, unbeatable, untouchable.

The Gear sat there in her bed quietly crying her hands wrapped around her body listening and seeing the two lovers' act of passion and desire. Long after Sol's strong signals were gone she was still wide awake staring into nothing.

Sunlight illuminated her tent - was it day already? So she had stayed awake all night thinking of Ky, thinking of his flawless being, his kind nature and strong character. His eyes like beautiful gemstones looking at her, never judging her of who she was. She loved him, she loved him so much, that her chest felt like it was being crushed by an iron hand.

It was time, she had to go to the meeting. She needed to be strong now, nothing else mattered. She stood up, washed her face, dressed properly and headed out for the tent.

"Ah Mrs. Dizzy, good morning!" she did her best to smile.

"Good morning Commander Kliff."

Everybody was already seated only one person was missing - Ky. In about two minutes he entered the tent and greeted everybody. He looked very tired.

The meeting was again about the war, what else. They discussed positions and strategies, who died and who was wounded, food supplies and condition of the healthy soldiers. She didn't listen. Dizzy was completely lost in her thoughts catching a glimpse of Ky from time to time. She concentrated on Badguy trying to sense his feelings, but the Gear was completely calm, nothing was giving away his Gear nature.

"So I guess today we won't be fighting, which gives a bit more time to gather our strength." Kliff seemed to be tired too – humans were weak creatures, they needed much more sleep then she did.

„We should cease the trainings today, I am pretty sure our men and women have better things to do in just this one free day." Kliff was looking towards Ky, who only nodded.

At some point the meeting was over and everybody left the tent. Badguy was also gone now, but before he did, he took one more look at the young Commander – now she understood what it meant, now she knew, why he did so. Sol didn't just pledge his sword and strength to Ky, the Gear also gave his heart to him.

"Ky, can I talk to you maybe in the afternoon?" Kiske turned to her surprised "yes, of course Mrs. Dizzy, we can talk now too, if you wish." There it was the gentle smile he gave her – it broke her heart.

"No, in the afternoon will be better…"

"Wonderful, we can drink tea if you wish then!"

"I would love that Ky." The French stood up and came closer to her. The very sent of him gave her goose bumps.

"I would really want to know more about you Mrs. Dizzy. We are going to be a family soon and I have responsibilities, I need to fulfil towards you." Her heart stopped. She knew very well, Ky didn't want to marry her.

„Let us talk about that in the afternoon, I am sure you need some more rest, you do look tired Ky." The French nodded lost in thoughts.

"You should take a rest too, Mrs. Dizzy."

"Please for the start, don't call me Mrs. Dizzy. Call me just Dizzy, please."

"I am sorry, I know I've already called you by your own name, but I just can't…"

**Ky Kiske**

Dizzy brushed the back of her hand against Ky's cheek, making his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You worry too much Ky" she smiled at him and left the tent. She seemed so sad, he had to bond with her more. There was so much on his mind, he needed to organize his taught.

Time pass quicker than he thought, he just about ready with some documents as the cloth of his tent got pulled aside and the gentle Gear came in gracefully.

"I hope I am not too early?" Ky stood up immediately "no, of course not, please take a seat, Dizzy."

He poured the already hot tea he made in a king's blue cup with gold ornaments and placed it in front of her on its saucer. He did the same for himself and then sat down again.

Dizzy seemed to be in a dilemma in her mind, she was silent for quite the time, and since Kiske didn't want to push her he just patiently waited for her to start the conversation.

"Ky, I am sure you know, what I want to talk about…after this madness is over, we are supposed to get married." She shifted in her seat and continued "and before you say anything, let me just tell you, how I feel…"

He listened to her concentrated, there was definitely a burden on her shoulders, of course getting married by force was bad enough, but maybe there was something more.

"If we survive this war, we are going to get married, because some humans said so. I agreed, since I knew what consequences there will be for you, if I didn't do so… I know very well, you don't want to marry me…"

"Dizzy, I …"

"Please Ky, just let me…let me finish this." He was irritated by the sadness in her voice – did she hate the fact of marrying him that much? Did she hate him?

"I… my biggest wish in this world is to marry you Ky! I want to make you happy, I want us to be happy, to live a peaceful life with you, I want to give you children…I _love_ you Ky!" the French's heart skipped a beat, his whole body tensed, he was like frozen at that very moment.

"I…I … Dizzy, I …" the Gear raised from her seat leaned over to him and put her lips on his. He didn't know what to do, he was shocked, but as before he felt nothing for her. Ky just sat there motionless giving Dizzy the time she needed. She pulled away, their face still very close "I will do anything to win you over, even if I know it is impossible. Once a heart is given away, it cannot be won by another." Ky started breathing quickly, what did she mean by that, he was not in love!

"Don't try to deny it Ky." She kissed him one more time now, her tongue brushed against his lips. She put both hands on his face trying to deepen the kiss, but Kiske didn't open his mouth.

Sitting there being kissed by this very attractive woman, Ky compared her kisses with the once Sol always gave him. Her lips were soft, she smelled very well, but still all this left him cold. Badguy's lips were always very demanding, his tongue forceful, his sweet and hot mouth was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Lost in his thoughts about the rude American, he didn't notice how he parted his lips, letting Dizzy's tongue to slip in.

Suddenly the Gear pulled away. A small saliva string sparkled in the light and disappeared instantly. She turned to look behind her.

"Sol!" the American was standing in the entrance of the tent, throwing daggers at them with his blazing eyes.

"I see you are getting along just fine." Kiske's body got goose bumps – this could get ugly.

**Dizzy**

Ky could deny his feelings as much as he wanted, but she could hear his heart beating faster, his senses sharpen and focus on the person he was in love with. She pulled away and sat in her chair again. She didn't hate Badguy, but we was an irresponsible brute, a selfish god forsaken man.

"I want to talk to you Commander."

"Mr. Badguy, I am having a conversation with Mrs. Dizzy now and you will need to wait for your turn." The Gear didn't move a muscle, he was not going to give up that easily. Dizzy could feel his emotions, he was in rage because of her kissing the Commander.

"Please leave us alone!"

"I need.." Ky stood up slamming his hands on the desk, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I _said_ leave us alone, this is an _order_ Sol!" Dizzy didn't need to look at the American to see how annoyed he was, still he obeyed the Commander and left without a word.

Ky exhaled loudly and sat down again "he will never change".

"Fortunately you are wrong Ky. Sol has changed, a lot." Kiske looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"How do you know that?"

"I know Badguy for a long time now and his behaviour was much more terrible when I met him." the French leaned over the desk "how was he back then?"

"I would rather not speak about that" she didn't want to open old wounds. What happened should stay in the past.

"Why? Dizzy I need to know more about him! He is my subordinate and my personal guard more or less. Since I met him all I got to know about him is just his name and his rude behavior." he leaned back in his chair again and closed his eyes.

She knew that Badguy's nature was tearing him apart, she knew he would like to know more about the American, about his past, about who he really was. But it was not yet time to speak about it.

Ky waited several minutes before he started to speak again.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't force you to speak of something you don't want." he looked at her gently and smiled. "I will try with all my might to be a good husband and a good man for you Dizzy. I want this marriage to work. It will be the best for both of us."

"I appreciate your efforts, however I don't want you to force yourself, you shouldn't torture your heart like this."

"You keep saying that, what do you mean? I haven't set my heart on anything, but wining this war and freeing the humanity form this madness." It was incredible how much passion he had for his mission. Ky's will was unbendable, she knew he would die for his aim, that he would sacrifice himself in order to end the war.

"My precious Ky, I will tell you everything in time. We have a war upon us and you shouldn't burden yourself with more thoughts."

**Ky Kiske**

She was maybe right, but he felt like he was the only person, who was left out of information. Kliff and Mito and even Schwarz were keeping secrets from him, thinking it would be better to not tell him, that it would spare him pain, but he needed to know. He needed to know in order to get stronger, to be able to estimate the situation in a better way.

Suddenly the Gear stood up, he eyes were blank, but her eyebrows were furrowed.

"What is it Dizzy?"

"They are coming! The Gears will attack us tonight! And I can sense a Prime Gear with them… it could be Testament…" she looked at him with concerned expression.

"Gather your men and women, tonight we will fight again." Ky stood up quickly and nodded.

He ran out of the tent in order to go to Kliff, but before he could reach him, the horns sang – three times. It was time again.


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's note:**

**Einer geht noch, einer geht noch rein :D it is German for „we can still bear with one more" in this case one more chapter hihi ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

**No lemons T_T**

**Ky Kiske**

The Gears came after sunset. The horns sang three times and every man and women able to fight were on their feet ready to give their lives for freedom. Sol was standing next to him as they watched the black wall of Gears approach them. Dizzy, Kliff and Mito were back at their own position.

Ky asked himself if the Gears attacked them at this time, because they too found the temperature during day time unbearable. It didn't matter now. In about twenty minutes the ground would be filled with dying humans, screaming Gears, blood, guts, bones, body parts – it will be hell on earth.

"Don't get killed Commander." Ky looked at the American, who only smirked without meeting his eyes tightened his grip around his sword and rushed towards the enemy. The French knew better to shout after him, Badguy did what he wanted and this was one of his favourite activities. All other soldiers waited for his command to attack. All men and women were eager to fight, he could feel their impatience, the stomping from one foot to another, the quickened breathing. As soon as he thought the moment has come, he raised his hand and shouted "let us fight for our freedom".

Chaos came upon them once more. Ky joined Badguy, who was engulfed in flames, covered in blood, his mad eyes searching for the next target. As he saw the Commander, he stopped in his action, he was holding a Gear by its horn. The creature was tossing and bending around, but the American didn't let go. The insanity in Sol's eyes disappeared for a fraction of a second, before he turned his attention back to the Gear in his grip. He observed it for a moment grabbed his other horn and twisted its head, breaking the spine. The Gear landed on the ground, lifeless.

Badguy came closer to him and gently brushed against Ky's check with the back of his hand. The French stood there and closed his eyes, his thoughts pulled him back to last night. Suddenly the hand on his cheek was gone a wave of warmth engulfed him, taking him back to the present.

Several Gears approached him. He put his hand on the chest, where his cross was beneath his uniform, said a quick prayer and rushed against the creatures.

It was much, much better to fight in the night then at day time, still it was quite exhausting. Gears were coming from everywhere. He didn't know how much time passed, his strength was coming at its limit. The French slashed and stabbed and burned and cut everything that was trying to kill him. He himself was wounded almost everywhere, his back and ribs were bruised, there was blood and dust in his mouth, he was sweating and every muscle hurt. The only thing that made him still fight at this state was his aim - to free the humans.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion somewhere behind him. He turned quickly "this is Testament, I can feel him." Badguy was standing next to him, his eyes fixated on where the explosion went on.

"Finally, I am going to kill that bastard."

"No you don't!" both of them turned to the voice, which came from the side. Dizzy was standing there, aside from her hair being a mess, she was only dirty, no wounds, no cuts, no bruises.

Badguy clenched his teeth, his eyes were piercing hers.

"I am going to deal with him. It is my task"

"Don't fail at it. Otherwise, I will have to kill you both"

"Sol…" Ky opened his mouth to protest, but got interrupted by Dizzy.

"You can try, but I am sure, you wouldn't finish up the work" Ky could clearly feel the rage building up inside the American, he was about to stab the blue haired Gear. She just turned to Kiske and smiled gently, her angelic features were such a contrast to her blood red eyes "I am going to stop him Commander, just as planned." Without a word, she disappeared.

"This is the fucking advantage being a full Gear, they can just fuckin' disappear." Sol said this with clenched teeth, why did he hate her so much? Was it only because she was going to marry him, or did something happen in the past between these two?

**Dizzy**

Testament was a powerful Gear. She needed to be very careful with him. She didn't know, how much he was corrupted, so she wanted to talk to him first, before engaging in a death fight. She knew Testament fought once against the Gears, known as the Black Night, but his depressions made him what he was now. He was a human, who was transformed into a Gear and now he got his brain washed by Justice – she felt sorry for the poor man. In fact, she never met him, but she could clearly feel his presence, she felt the little humanity left in him.

Dizzy appeared right before the Prime Gear. She was surprised what she saw in front of her – a slender man, with pale skin long silky black hair and blood red eyes. He was handsome. Testament was dressed completely in black leather, his weapon of choice was a scythe.

"Testament." The black haired man, didn't seem to give her much attention. He was busy giving orders to his Gears. Once he heard her voice he turned to her, his red eyes widened.

"I am Dizzy. I…"

"I know very well, who you are."

"I am here to stop you, but there is no need for us to fight. I know you fought once for the humans."

"I don't need to be told, for whom I once fought, I know that very well myself. However, these days are over." Dizzy hoped she could convince the Gear to turn back on their side. She didn't want to fight against him. She knew she was stronger than him and all this could end up deadly for Testament.

"I don't know, what Justice promised you, but I am sure, this is not what you want"

"How can you know what I want?" the Prime Gear leaned towards her, even if they were at least eight meter away from each other.

"I can feel it." It was a simple as that. She could sense his torn conscious, she could feel his broken heart, his confused mind. Testament was pulled into this war not entirely by his own will.

"You can what?" the black haired man straightened his back and adjusted his hand on the scythe.

The Gear rubbed his temple with his free hand "I really have no time for this! Either you fight me, or leave me be!".

It was a pity, his confusions seemed to have corrupted his heart to the point, where no words could change his mind.

"Very well then." Dizzy straightened her arms a burning ring of ancient runs appeared around her, her eyes flashed and she rushed towards Testament.

The fight was brutal. The Prime Gear was quite strong. He had some moves she couldn't dodge, so she ended up being cut and slashed on many places of her body.

As she tried to avoid a blow form Testament, she ducked and tried to go for his belly, but the Gear caught her by her black wing and twisted it painfully. She cried in agony, but the slender man didn't let go, he twisted even more till a disgusting sound of breaking bones came to their ears. After that he let her go and she kneeled on the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks and her face was twisted with pain.

Dizzy looked up at her enemy. She was surprised not to see a huge grin on his face. Testament seemed to be even more confused. His face was showing nothing more than a sorrow. Still she needed to defeat him – he was their enemy after all and if she didn't finish him, he could go after the Commander. That was something she would never allow.

She was kneeling on the dusty ground trying to gather up. She was surprised that the Gear didn't attack her – she was all hapless and in a bad shape. The Gear slowly stood up and looked at her opponent, who was standing there waiting for her patiently to face him again.

"Why are you not attacking me Testament?" she needed to know.

"I don't just kill mindlessly." So he was not under Justice's influence, but why was he fighting against them? What made him pick the side he was on right now?

"You don't seem to be a bad person Testament. Why are you even doing this?"

"If you have seen, what I have seen, you would know! The pain, the denial, the hatred, the betrayal…" his face was a dead mask.

"And you think, I am not old enough to know what you are talking about?" she could understand him but he was not in the right to underestimate her. Before Testament started talking again, she continued.

"I have lived for so many years now. I have been loved and then banned from the people I love. I have trusted and then have been betrayed by the people I've trusted. Just some hours ago, I happened to meet my mother for the first time! And you tell me, I don't know how it is to feel pain, to be alone, to be hated!"

"I have never said that…" for a fraction of the second a twitch distorted his beautiful, ebony face.

"Don't you even try to deny what you've wanted to tell me! Look at me! My appearance scares humans, it scares them so much that they try everything in their might to get rid of me…" certain moments of her live emerged into her mind. A sting of pain made her inhale loudly.

"Just before I have given up my hope in humans, I met someone…I met a person, who showed me that there are humans worth living for!"

Testament was listening to her very carefully, his eyes were a bit wider. His whole body seemed to be tense and he was squeezing his scythe in his hand so tight, so that his knuckles were coloring white.

"I didn't know you… I didn't know that this was even possible." Dizzy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be in love!" the words barely escaped his lips.

"I am."

Silence. They stood there and none of them dared to speak. War was still raging around them, humans and Gears were dying alike. Dust and blood, and dirt, and bones, and guts, and swords, and shields, everything was flying around them, but they didn't notice. She could feel Testament so intensively now, the Gear seemed to fight with his own nature. Something changed in him.

"How is it, that you fell in love… how is that even possible, you are a Gear…"

It felt strange in this moment, but Dizzy needed to smile "I was surprised myself, apparently Gears can love. And I am not the only one even."

"What…what are you saying." Testament got more and more confused, his dead eyes were looking at her piercing her, wanting to understand what he just heard. Dizzy could feel how fragile his nature was underneath his porcelain face.

Suddenly she felt a strong wave of power and before the Gear appeared, she knew already who that was.

"Sol Badguy!" she turned to face the American, who was sweating heavily, his chest was going up and down quickly and his face was bloody.

"Well, aren't I just delighted to see two of my best friends." Dizzy narrowed her eyes, he was as rude as always.

"I see Testament, you got corrupted quite quickly, I should have expected that. And you Dizzy, seem not to finished your work yet. Should I finish it for you, again?" Badguy flashed his teeth and smirked at her.

She inhaled loudly and tried to calm herself down "I am not finished yet, because I am negotiating with Testament."

"There was no word about negotiating with the enemy Dizzy, you should finish him up, otherwise, he could kill…"

"Do not interfere, Sol! This is not your battle!" the American turned to her, she could see all the hatred in his narrowed eyes. Before he could say something, they both heard Testament gasp loudly, his body bend over, his eyes widened in shock. A powerful presence washed over their spirits. And they both knew, who that was.

**Testament **

"Don't be sacred Testament! They know nothing about you. They just want to manipulate you!" the voice in his head was as loud as if the person was standing next to him. How did Justice manage to enter his spirit?

"What will happen, if you change sides now? They have no chance against us Testament! Humans are weak, they are pathetic, scared creatures. You are much better than them. You deserve better!"

"But… they have two Gears on their side. Two of the strongest Gears in this world…I …"

"And you think, they could win with just these two?! Even if they do Testament, what will you do afterwards? Humans won't start loving you, they still will be scared and even disgusted by you! Is it worth it, are they worth it?"

**Dizzy**

She knew Justice was whispering in Testament's ear, trying to corrupt him even more. She could even imagine what she was saying. They needed to do something. As she looked back to the American, she understood, that he was ready to kill the black haired man.

"Sol…" her words died in her throat. She just watched the Gear rush towards Testament engulfed in flames. The last she saw in Badguy was his mad eyes. He was ready to spill blood.

The American jumped several meters before reaching Testament. Sol's body tensed, every muscle seemed to twitch, his sword was drawn and showing directly at the black haired man, who was still standing there, grotesquely crooked together. In the last second, he looked up and barely dodged the lethal blow of Badguy.

"SOL! NOOOO!" Dizzy screamed and rushed towards the fighting men. She was sure, Badguy was going to kill the Gear, within a blink of an eye.

She somehow managed to get between them "STOP!" the American was frozen in his act. His eyes narrowed to small slits, glowing red, filled with rage and hatred. His nostrils were twitching, his teeth gritted.

"You have no _right_ to kill him!" for a fraction of the second, she could see the confusion in Sol's eyes.

"What…"

**Sol Badguy**

He had no problem with killing them both. It would solve so many problems.

"_Step _away Dizzy, otherwise, I would have to kill you too." He knew she was not going to move. He lifted his sword in order to dig it in her guts and just end this ridiculous situation.

"SOL!" Badguy turned quickly confused to hear the sweetest voice for his ears. And there he was standing, his Commander.

"Don't you even _dare_ to think of doing something _that_ stupid!" Sol's body almost jerked. Ky came closed to him, reached for his sword hand and lowered it. Their bodies were so close, making Badguy to almost lose control. Ky's bare scent drove him crazy.

He obeyed his Commander and let him lower his hand, his eyes never leaving the torques orbs.

"Dizzy, if you think you can negotiate with Mr. Testament, I would gladly leave you do so." Ky's eyes were now set on the black haired Gear, who was standing behind Dizzy confused, his mouth slightly opened.

"I am very sure I can do that!" Sol snarled – that bitch wanted to just impress his Commander. Kiske looked at him his eyes narrowed with concentration.

"We are still at war! Mr. Badguy do return to your duties please." The Gear looked at the French shortly only to turn on his heel and disappear in the dusty battle ground.

**Dizzy**

The Commander looked at her and nodded. He trusted her in her actions and she was grateful for that. With one gentle smile Ky turned and followed the rude American.

"Mr. Testament, I think we both started on the wrong foot, I think…" as she heard a strange sound behind her, she turned quickly only to see the pale Gear disappear in midair.

"Wait, we need to talk, TESTAMENT…!" the black haired just smiled sadly before he was gone.

What just happened, why did he give up? Did he give up? Was he planning to come back? Is this was some kind of a trick? She was not sure, so she stared at the spot, where the other Gear was standing not some seconds ago and waited. Time passed, war was still raging around her. She concentrated on her senses, trying to find Testament, but there was no trace of him. He was gone, completely gone.

She extended her sense in order to find the Gear. Suddenly the blood in her veins froze. She sensed a Gear all right and that Gear happened to be her mother. She quickly turned.

"COMMANDER!"


End file.
